


Destierro

by YessiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 133,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/11147850_1691215994445441_5807518485971749168_o_zpsmt7bzwew.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Banner by Raquel Hale</p><p> </p><p>Tras el verano, los chicos vuelven al instituto con el fin de graduarse. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicarán para ellos con la marcha de Derek y la incorporación de nuevos miembros a la manada de Scott, que para sorpresa de Stiles, comienza a hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Todo ello repercutirá en el día a día de Beacon Hills, llevando a Stiles a tomar una decisión muy complicada y que no sólo afectará a su vida, si no a la de los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Vuelvo de nuevo al ataque con algo totalmente distinto. He de advertiros que ésto que voy a publicar lo escribí meses antes de que saliese a la luz el trailer de la 5ª temporada de Teen Wolf. Que no conozco a Jeff pero parece leerme el pensamiento. Algunas situaciones son más o menos parecidas a como está yendo ésta temporada pero NO ESTÁ BASADA EN LA 5ª en cuanto a los capítulos emitidos, ¿ok? Es una idea personal que tuve sobre cómo podría ir esta temporada, sterek incluído.
> 
> Así que cualquier similitud, es propia de la casualidad. Nada más. Espero que os guste!
> 
> He creado una cuenta en Wattpad para aquellos que les sea más cómodo.
> 
> Es ésta: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/49354886-destierro
> 
> Cualquier otra persona que publique sin mi permiso mis fics, será reportada. No doy permiso para que se publique nada en mi nombre. Eso ya puedo hacerlo yo.
> 
> NOTA: me han nominado en un concurso para elegir a la Queen Sterek en Wattpad, ¿votais?  
> https://www.wattpad.com/171511953-queens-and-kings-teen-wolf-nominaciones

**1**

 

El sol había decidido ese día mudarse a otro lado, de seguro mucho más entretenido, que Beacon Hills. Stiles salió de su Jeep y tras mirar a su alrededor, sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones una cajetilla de tabaco. Buscando en el otro bolsillo el mechero, sacó con bastante facilidad un cigarro para ponérselo en la boca y maldecir entre dientes al no encontrar el maldito mechero. Guardando la cajetilla en su mochila, encontró en el bolsillo de la misma lo que estaba buscando. Admitía que aquello era una auténtica cochinada, más que nada por los problemas de salud que arrastraba desde pequeño pero el mundo se podía ir a la mierda. Aspirando fuertemente, dejó que la nicotina lo calmase un poco. Sabía de sobras que estaba prohibido fumar en el instituto pero ese era su último año y tras los acontecimientos sucedidos, todo comenzaba a darle un poco igual. Sólo quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Con el comienzo de las clases, las vacaciones daban a su fin y con ello el último curso del instituto, donde debían decidir de una vez por todas qué hacer con sus vidas. Stiles cada vez lo tenía más claro, sobre todo desde lo pasado durante el verano. Malia no tardó mucho en llegar, sonriéndole desde lejos. Cuando se acercó, arrugó la nariz aunque eso no evitó que se saludaran.

_ ¿Aún sigues con esa porquería? –preguntó Malia mientras apartaba con la mano el humo que Stiles soltó por su boca para hacerla rabiar.

_ Mi nuevo vicio. No es sano, lo sé, pero tampoco lo son las medicinas. ¿Qué tal con tu padre?

_ Bastante bien, la verdad. Ha sido muy revelador –comentó sonriente. Stiles pensó que jamás la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras apuraba su cigarro. Era extraño. Apenas hacían unos meses que habían cortado cuando ella decidió entonces pasar más tiempo con su padre para conocerse mejor. Él no tuvo pega alguna pero todos, por alguna razón, parecían haber querido quitarse de en medio. Scott con Kira, Derek tras su evolución se fue junto a Braeden en busca de la llamada Loba del desierto y no volvieron a verlos. Isaac también se fue de la ciudad. Parecía haberse quedado solo.

Lydia llamaba de vez en cuando para salir al cine o ir a tomar algo a algún restaurante de comida rápida. La única pega es que más de la mitad de las veces, el agente Parrish iba con ella. “Llámame Jordan” recordó la segunda vez que coincidieron, Stiles le seguía llamando por su apellido.

_ ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

_ Bien, supongo –comentó mientras terminaba su cigarro para luego tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la suela de su zapatilla. Malia se limitó a asentir. Desde que rompieron, una extraña tirantez había nacido entre ellos aunque ella decidió intentar limar asperezas. El primer timbre sonó cuando ellos ya estaban dentro del instituto y se dirigían hacia la clase. Pronto se les unieron a ellos el resto, saludándose tranquilamente como si sólo llevasen unos días sin verse, cuando en realidad hacía más de dos meses que no lo hacían.

A pesar de las bromas y del ambiente distendido, Stiles sintió que algo no iba bien. Era alguna estúpida intuición o premonición pero después de haber sido poseído por un Nogitsune y haber vivido todo lo que había vivido, ya no se fiaba ni de sí mismo. Los profesores ese año comenzaron fuerte y Stiles pronto se dio cuenta de que si quería llevar a cabo su plan, debería poner más hincapié en estudiar. En el almuerzo, todos se pusieron al día sobre sus vacaciones y dónde habían estado. Fijándose bien en él, Stiles comprobó cómo Scott lucía más fuerte que antes. Quizás no tan exagerado como Liam, quien parecía haberse vuelto adicto a alguna mierda anabolizante para alcanzar semejante masa muscular. Ya no parecía un chico de quince años sino más bien el increíble Hulk. Ambos habían hecho buenas migas durante el verano ya que tras morderle y convertirle en hombre lobo, lo había acogido como su pupilo.

Las primeras veces Scott le ayudó pero conforme iba notando que la confianza de Liam crecía día a día en él, decidió hacer otras cosas por su cuenta como ir a correr o practicar lanzamientos aunque fuese solo. Su padre se percató de aquel cambio pero tras lo sucedido meses atrás y viendo como su hijo estaba de algún modo más tranquilo, decidió no insistir.

           _ Ey tío –saludó de nuevo Scott a Stiles, dándole una palmada en la espalda, consiguiendo que Stiles gritara en protesta-. Joder, perdón. No he calculado la fuerza.

           _ Bien, la próxima vez dislocame el hombro o me rompes la espalda, ya que estamos. Quizás eso me libre de unos cuantos días de clase.

           _ Lo siento, de veras –comentó riendo por lo bajini-. ¿Has estado ejercitando por tu cuenta, eh?

           _ Algo tenía que hacer al ver que has decidido experimentar con el pequeño Hulk. ¿Qué mierda se está tomando?

           _ Ninguna. Genética pura, tío. Bueno, quizás esté tomando algo por su cuenta pero ya he hablado de eso con él. Debe ir poco a poco aunque está aprendiendo rápido.

           _ Me alegro por él –comentó mientras se colocaba la mochila y se dirigía hacia la salida junto a él-. Oye, podíamos hacer algo este fin de semana, todos juntos, ¿no? Algo así como ir al cine o ir a algún bar. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

           _ Sí, estaría bien. Déjame ver qué tienen Kira y Liam. Tú puedes llamar a Lydia y avisarla. Molaría volver a los viejos tiempos.

           _ Mucho, molaría mucho.

Realmente lo decía en serio, pero algo en el rostro de Scott le dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil como él pensó. Esa fue la primera señal de que sus intentos por permanecer unidos se irían pronto al garete. La primera quedada en grupo fue en la bolera para acabar luego en una pizzería. Todo fue bien salvo que, casi sin proponérselo, Stiles se vio relegado a un rincón aparte junto a Lydia quien nada más estaba pendiente de su teléfono móvil. Todos los demás estaban emparejados e increíblemente unidos. Pensó dónde había quedado esa mágica conexión que habían tenido siempre. Malia se percató del cambio en Stiles y decidió sacarle fuera un rato.

           _ No me gusta el olor del tabaco pero puedes fumar si quieres –le comentó al verle algo irritado.

           _ ¿Lo has notado, no? Estoy bien, en serio. Bien, bien. Sólo es que… quizás el hecho de que sea el último curso y tal me tiene un poco de los nervios.

           _ Todos estamos preocupados por eso. Mírame a mí. Tuve que ponerme al día y trabajar duro para poder sacar el curso adelante. Este año no va a ser diferente. Podremos conseguirlo.

           _ Eso no lo dudo –dijo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol y encendía un cigarro.

           _ Las cosas cambian, Stiles. Sólo hay que saber adaptarse a esos cambios.

Stiles la miró de soslayo, sopesando sus palabras. Adaptarse. Él estaba de acuerdo salvo una cosa: adaptarse, ¿a qué? ¿Qué había cambiado para que necesitara adaptarse a ello? Nada tenía sentido en su cabeza.

          _ Chicos tengo que irme, lo siento –oyeron a Lydia nada más salir ésta de la pizzería-. Me ha surgido un plan bastante interesante y en vista de que ya hemos cenado y tal pues…

Stiles simplemente asintió, alzando la mano para que continuase el camino. Malia se limitó a sonreírle mientras ésta comenzaba a caminar por la acera hasta que, minutos después, un coche paró en la misma para recogerla.

          _ ¿El ayudante de tu padre? ¿En serio?

         _ Eso parece –dijo Stiles para seguir fumando como si aquello no fuese con él. Mirando su reloj, Stiles decidió que ya estaba cansado de ser ignorado por tanto tiempo. Se dirigió hacia su Jeep tras despedirse rápidamente de Malia, quien le vio irse con tristeza. Mañana, mañana sería otro día, pensó mientras conducía de camino a casa.

Sin embargo, las semanas pasaron y Scott pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con él. Percatándose de ello, Stiles intentó hablar con Kira pero ésta simplemente se limitaba a repetir que no era lo que él pensaba. Ambos estaban bastante imbuidos en los estudios y en entrenar para controlar sus poderes, algo que por lo visto Stiles no tenía y no paraban de recordarle.

         _ Es solo tiempo, Stiles. Debemos estar preparados por si alguna otra criatura extraña acecha Beacon Hills y con las bajas que hemos sufrido, debemos estar preparados.

Estar preparados. Claro. Como si él no lo supiera. Como si él no hubiese salvado la vida de sus amigos, ¿Cuántas veces? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Y no sólo eso, sino también la de sus padres. Golpeando el volante, se obligó a calmarse para que su padre no le encontrase más irritado de lo normal. Últimamente sus conversaciones acababan en discusiones y eso sí que no se lo podía permitir. No con él.

John Stilinski observó desde la puerta llegar el Jeep de Stiles para, nada más salir éste, dar un portazo. Al percatarse, blasfemó por lo bajo mientras lo miraba y abría de nuevo para ver si había roto algo. John negó con la cabeza. Si había algo en ésta vida por lo que Stiles mataría, era sin duda alguna su Jeep. Ese destartalado y cada vez más ruinoso coche al que trataba como si fuese su propio hijo. A John no se le escapó el gesto de sorpresa de Stiles al verle ahí en la puerta, esperándole.

        _ Ese viejo trasto no durará toda la vida –le comentó medio sonriendo para hacerle ver que estaba bromeando.

        _ ¿Viejo trasto? Mi Jeep no es un trasto y mucho menos viejo –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Dándole paso, John miró a su hijo quien volvía de nuevo a casa bastante irritado. Decidiendo no dejarlo pasar más, le pidió que fuese con él al salón.

         _ Ya puedes ir soltando por esa boquita qué es lo que te pasa y porqué vienes todos los días de esa manera.

         _ No me pasa nada papá –dijo mientras comenzó a andar por el salón sin saber qué hacer-. Mierda, es todo el mundo, ¿vale? Es como si de repente hubiese pasado a tener la misma importancia que una mierda de perro cuando antes éramos un grupo bastante unido. Y no es que quiera todo el protagonismo para mí, aunque eso ya lo sabes, es sólo que parece, no. Qué demonios parece, lo es, ya no cuentan conmigo para nada.

         _ ¿No habíais quedado hoy para ir a la bolera y luego a cenar?

         _ ¿Y de dónde crees que vengo? De dejarlos allí porque todos parecen más interesantes y tienen más cosas que contarse que hablarle al raro de Stiles.

         _ Hijo no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Quizás sea una racha, sólo eso.

       _ ¿Una racha? Una mierda papá. Rachas son las mías cuando tengo los ataques de pánico o de ansiedad. O como esa vez que me dio por comer barritas de cereales y necesitaba tener una siempre en la mochila. Eso son rachas. Ellos llevan ya meses así. Desde el verano, papá. ¿Eso es una racha?

_ Quizás si me contarás con detalle cómo están las cosas, podría ayudarte algo más.

          _ Bien. Las cosas están así. Corté con Malia pero eso ya lo sabes de sobra y bien, estamos bien. Quiero decir, no ha sido nada traumático ni algo por el estilo. Scott sigue con Kira y me parece genial. Ya sufrió mucho con la muerte de Allison como para vivir amargado por el resto de sus días. Lydia le ha echado el lazo a Parrish y bueno, el resto entre los que están muertos y los que han decidido que Beacon Hills ya no es un lugar seguro para vivir, ya me contarás. Además es el último año, nos graduaremos y quien sabe qué será de nuestras vidas. Simplemente no sé por qué todo tiene que cambiar justo ahora.

          _ Stiles, comprendo que estés así de preocupado pero la vida da muchos reveses. Quizás ellos quieran de algún modo salir de lo rutinario de vuestras quedadas para algo que no sea solo de ámbito sobrenatural.

           _ ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Esto es alucinante!

            _ Hijo te estoy dando mi opinión. Quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Aunque antes te recomiendo que hables con Scott y el resto para ver qué es lo que está pasando.

          _ ¿Y crees que no lo he hecho? Todo cambia, es lo único que me dicen. Bien, yo no quiero que cambien porque si lo hacen y viendo los resultados, todo se va a ir a la mierda. Además…

           _ ¿Además…?

            _ Tengo un presentimiento. Y no es nada bueno.

John asintió seriamente. Sabía que Stiles tenía un sexto sentido para predecir según qué situaciones y no pensaba pasarlas por alto.

            _ Bueno, en ese caso no le des muchas vueltas. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Es el último año del instituto y si hay algo en lo que me gustaría que te centrarás, ahora que parece ser que podéis hacerlo, es en que apruebes el curso. Sobre tu presentimiento, en cuanto sepas algo o sueñes con cualquier cosa, quiero ser el primero en saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles se limitó a asentir.

          _ Bien, en cuanto a tus amigos, sé que es duro. Créeme que lo sé. Pero no son los únicos que existen en este mundo. Intenta hacer nuevas amistades. Si ves que es algo que no merece la pena llegados a este punto, intenta mantener el contacto con ellos. Es lo único que se me ocurre aconsejarte.

A John no se le escapó la mirada de tristeza de Stiles mientras le oía. Realmente le fastidiaba no poder hacer algo por ayudar a su hijo y más aún tras haber pasado tanto en los últimos meses. Aprovechando que se levantaba, John abrazó a su hijo fuertemente. A pesar de ser un gesto paternal, Stiles sintió un gran alivio en su interior.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Notitas aclaratorias por si hay dudillas: sólo publicaré un capitulo a la semana. Sabe a poco, lo sé, pero estamos en verano, con no sé cuantas olas de calor pasadas y las que vienen, etc.
> 
> Y bueno, me reitero: cualquier parecido con la 5ª temporada que se está emitiendo ahora, es fruto de la casualidad.
> 
> Espero que os guste y gracias por leerlo y darle una oportunidad!!

**2**

Los días avanzaron impasibles y con ellos la vorágine típica del último año de instituto. Ese año el entrenador estaba más efusivo aún en cuanto al equipo y eso se notaba en los entrenamientos. Todos los días llegaba a casa exhausto, lo justo para darse una ducha, cenar algo y estudiar. Scott parecía haberle dado de lado en cuanto a sus entrenamientos con Liam y Kira. Malia tampoco parecía estar muy entusiasmada en cuanto a entrenarse ya que pasaba parte de su tiempo estudiando y animando solo cuando había algún que otro partido junto a Kira.

Stiles no supo exactamente cuándo había vuelto de nuevo al banquillo, relegado por las nuevas promesas del Lacrosse, quienes parecían sacados de una película de ciencia ficción. Sabía perfectamente que más de uno debían haberse convertido en hombres lobo, porque su rapidez, precisión y fuerza no eran normales aunque el entrenador lo achacase a sus esfuerzos entrenando. Él conocía demasiado bien los “síntomas” y aquello era demasiado extraño.

         _ Stilinski, no te preocupes por estar ahora en el banquillo. Sé por tus tutores que tus notas han subido notablemente y sería aconsejable que mantuvieses el ritmo, ¿verdad? Así que no te preocupes. Sigue entrenando como hasta ahora y todo irá bien. Esos chicos son unas máquinas. ¡Bien, bien! Sigue dando lo mejor de ti –le animó mientras le daba un par da palmadas en la espalda para coger de nuevo su silbato y empezar a pitar y mandar instrucciones al resto.

Stiles simplemente asintió. No tenía ganas de hablar. Sus ratos libres los pasaba jugando a los videojuegos, leyendo libros e investigando más sobre criaturas que podían aparecer. Lydia le ayudó en un par de ocasiones con las investigaciones que estaba realizando para ayudar a Parrish y así averiguar qué criatura podía ser. Desde que se fue, no volvieron a tener noticias de Derek ni de Braeden y eso le ponía en cierto modo nervioso. Ver cómo poco a poco Scott se hacía con una manada le hizo replantearse en más de una ocasión qué estaba tramando. Él siempre dijo que no quería ser alguien tan importante, pero desde que se convirtió en el verdadero Alfa, como así lo llamaron, algo cambió en él. Su necesidad de cuidar del resto y evitar que otras criaturas enturbiaran la paz en Beacon Hills estaba llegando demasiado lejos según Stiles. No sólo se limitó a morder a Liam. Varios chicos habían aparecido casi de la nada también convertidos y aunque dudaba de la naturaleza de éstos, seguían a Scott como si fuese un dios.

La llegada de las lluvias y el frío consiguió que Stiles aprovechase para encerrarse en casa y salir lo justo. Sabía que esa no era la solución pero tras hablarlo con su padre decidió que su objetivo primordial sería aprobar el curso y graduarse. Además, comenzó a ojear folletos de algunas universidades y escuelas superiores, buscando una que se ajustara a su presupuesto. Sabía que con los gastos del hospital de su estancia en el Eichen House, los ahorros habían mermado considerablemente pero había lo suficiente como para poder estudiar algo decente. Las ramas de sanidad directamente las descartaba debido al pavor que le tenía a las agujas y la sangre, así que optó por psicología o historia. Algo así iría bien con él. Ninguno de los chicos supo de su decisión aun cuando comenzaba a ser un tema de debate en el instituto.

La llegada de las vacaciones de invierno estaba próxima y tras varios resfriados mal curados, John tuvo que permanecer en casa por complicaciones respiratorias. Eso mantuvo a Stiles alejado del mundo salvo Melissa, quien iba todos los días a visitarles y ver cómo evolucionaba. Cada vez que ésta intentaba sacar el tema de Scott, Stiles la cortaba diciendo que no era el momento. Tras finalizar los exámenes y oficialmente de vacaciones, Stiles respiró tranquilo. Las cosas comenzaban a ir como él quería.

            _ Stiles, estoy bien. Ya te he dicho que salgas un rato por ahí con tus amigos –comentó John mientras permanecía en el sillón bien arropado.

            _ Está nevando, hace frío y necesito desconectar un poco de esa manada de salvajes. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Ya te dije que Scott parece estar reclutando a un ejército de hombres lobo y criaturas cada vez más extrañas. Yo no soy un hombre lobo, no entro en su equipo.

             _ Pero sigo sin entenderlo, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio? ¿Y Malia? ¿No hay posibilidades de que volváis si quiera a ser amigos?

            _ Somos amigos y no, no hay posibilidad de algo más. Ya me entiendes. Se ha centrado en su relación con su padre y saber más sobre su madre así que, será mejor dejarla a su aire.

              _ Hijo, no quiero que te quedes solo. Sé cuánto te cuesta hacer amistades y por eso…

             _ Por eso no te preocupes. Me graduaré y me iré de Beacon Hills. Hay mucho más mundo y más gente a la que conocer. Esto es sólo una fase. Sólo me preocupa que te quedes aquí solo.

              _ Ni lo pienses. Por suerte aún tengo buenos compañeros en la comisaría. Éstos resfriados no han acabado aun conmigo.

Stiles sonrió y se sentó en el sofá mientras se tapaba con una manta. En ocasiones cosas así de simples eran las que más disfrutaba.

 

Tras patinar por culpa del hielo en la carretera, Stiles sacó su Jeep de la carretera para finalmente acabar chocando contra un árbol. Por suerte no le sucedió nada pero el Jeep salió mal parado. Maldiciendo, cogió su móvil para llamar al servicio de grúas y llevarlo a un taller. En eso estaba cuando una moto se acercó, parando a su lado. Al bajar la ventanilla, Stiles vio que se trataba de Scott.

              _ Tío, ¿estás bien?

              _ Sí, es sólo que se me ha ido el Jeep y no podía controlarlo. Así que para evitar un choque con otro coche, éste árbol me ha servido como parapeto.

              _ Bueno, la cuestión es que tú estás bien. Lo del coche es lo de menos.

              _ Me va a costar una buena pasta arreglarlo, joder –comentó nada más salir y ver lo aparatoso de la avería-. Mierda –protestó para darle una patada a una de las ruedas.

Scott sonrió aunque eso no alivió a Stiles de su cabreo. _ ¿Cómo te va? –preguntó Scott en tono cordial consiguiendo que Stiles alzase las cejas, sorprendido.

              _ Bien, bien. Estudiando y esas cosas. No puedo permitirme bajar la nota media si quiero estudiar algo al alcance de mis posibilidades.

               _ ¿Piensas irte de Beacon Hills? –preguntó Scott realmente sorprendido.

               _ Claro. ¿Tú no?

              _ No. No. Bueno, en realidad no tengo porqué. Quiero decir, Deaton quiere que continúe en la veterinaria así que estudiaré eso y luego están los chicos y el proteger la ciudad. Es un trabajo duro, más de lo que pensaba –comentó totalmente orgulloso.

               _ Ya, debe ser jodidamente estresante.

Scott se percató del ligero cambio en su amigo y meditó sus palabras antes de volver a hablar.

             _ Stiles, sé que esto es difícil pero tú mismo siempre me has insistido en que no querías convertirte. Que no querías ser ni remotamente algo que sufriese en cada luna llena y que se transformase en cuanto lo decidiese tu bestia interior.

_ Y sigo pensando lo mismo. Lo que no entiendo es porqué has pasado de no tener prácticamente a nadie en tu manada, salvo Isaac quien se fue a Francia, a tener como un club de fans que no paran de seguirte e idolatrarte a todas partes. Que me parece genial pero creo que se te ha subido un poquito a la cabeza eso de ser el verdadero alfa y todo lo que conlleva.

        _ Soy el único alfa que hay en esta ciudad. Derek se marchó dejándonos solos y tras lo que hemos pasado no está de más que podamos tener gente en la que confiar y poder apoyarnos cuando vengan nuevas criaturas o surja algo extraño. Stiles, ya sabes que esta ciudad atrae todo lo paranormal y extraño. ¿Quién nos asegura que no venga otra criatura en busca de venganza por lo sucedido tiempo atrás?

         _ ¿Y por eso tenéis que sacarme del grupo? ¿Por qué no tengo ningún tipo de poder y os supongo un lastre? ¿Es eso? ¿Cuántas veces os he salvado el culo, eh? ¿Cuántos misterios  se han resuelto gracias a mí? No sólo se miden las cosas por la fuerza, Scott.

        _ Lo sé y siempre te estaremos agradecidos por ello Stiles pero ahora sabemos más que antes. Tenemos medios y lo único que nos puede librar de que nos maten con rapidez es nuestra fuerza, nuestros sentidos. No quiero volver a ponerte en peligro, Stiles pero tampoco podemos protegerte eternamente.

Stiles no supo que decir ante aquella confesión y la decisión que sintió en sus palabras así como su mirada. Básicamente, era un estorbo. Stiles sintió como su cara se encendía, aunque no supo con exactitud si fue fruto de la rabia que sentía o del frío que seguía haciendo en la calle.

          _ Bien, tampoco quiero que lo hagáis. Pensé que eso era algo que venía dentro del paquete de ser amigos pero ya veo que no. No te preocupes. Sé cuidarme por mí mismo.

             _ Stiles, sabes que eso podría tener una solución y…

             _ Olvídalo.

En ese momento una grúa llegó hacia ellos, parando justo donde se encontraba el Jeep de Stiles. Bajó del mismo un hombre de unos 35-40 años aproximadamente, sujetando una carpeta entre sus manos. Yendo hacia él para saludarle y contarle lo sucedido, Stiles ignoró a Scott a conciencia para, de ese modo, dar por concluida la conversación. Éste no tardó mucho en oír rugir el motor, indicándole así que se marchaba. Cuando se llevaron el jeep, el tipo dejó a Stiles en su casa para no hacerle andar hasta allí con el tiempo que hacía.

Al llegar, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y las botas mojadas para ponerlas a secar y ponerse algo más calentito. Apurando lo que quedaba de tarde, puso su película favorita en el dvd y se dispuso a olvidarse de todo.

 

La tranquilidad duró poco o eso le pareció a Stiles. Su padre llevaba varios días bastante extraño tras su vuelta al trabajo. Tras mucho insistir, Stiles consiguió que le dijese que habían aumentado de manera un tanto alarmante los ataques a animales y que muchos vecinos se quejaban de aullidos de lobos, como si una manada salvaje anduviese suelta por la ciudad.

           _ Creo que a Scott se le está yendo de las manos.

           _ Hablaré con él pero no va a servir de nada –dijo Stiles frustrado-. Intentaré averiguar algo.

           _ Te lo agradezco de veras porque si esto sigue así, no va a acabar bien y no quisiera tener que detenerle sin motivo alguno.

Decidiendo que sería al día siguiente, Stiles preparó varios discursos para soltarle a Scott lo que sabía y qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo no les sirvieron de nada. Éste parecía esquivarle cada vez que le veía, así como el resto de sus seguidores. Aquello le desquiciaba. Para colmo, estaba faltando a las clases, lo que hizo que sus sospechas fuesen cada vez más acertadas. Algo estaba pasando en la ciudad y le estaban dejando al margen de nuevo. Cuando consiguió pillar a Scott antes de que éste le diese esquinazo, Stiles tiró por tierra todo su buen estar y paciencia.

          _ ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Scott? Tío, llevo dos putas semanas yendo tras de ti como su fuese un enamorado despechado.

          _ Las cosas están complicadas. Ha aparecido una criatura que está atacando a la gente de noche y no de la forma en la que estamos acostumbrados.

          _ Oh venga, no me jodas. Como si eso fuese nuevo. ¿Te recuerdo que me poseyó un Nogitsune y hacía cosas extrañas? Esto no será diferente.

          _ Lo recuerdo claramente, Stiles –dijo entre dientes-. Y sí, es diferente. Por lo visto se alimenta de almas y no tenemos ni idea de cómo detenerlo, porque ¿cómo se supone que detienes a una criatura así?

          _ ¿Con un exorcismo? Qué se yo, Scott. Pero puedo ayudaros y lo sabes.

          _ No.

Fue tal la seguridad de Scott que Stiles realmente se sintió noqueado al oírle decirlo de tal forma.

          _ ¿No? ¿Y pretendes dejarme al margen como si no fuese a pasarme nada? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Lo flipo, tío!

          _ Stiles, escúchame porque no pienso repetirlo. Aléjate de nosotros. Si no lo haces te va a costar caro.

          _ ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Tú? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Scott, siempre te he considerado mi hermano, porqué…

          _ Eso era antes. Stiles, las cosas están así: o te conviertes en un hombre lobo por tu voluntad o... lo harás a la fuerza en la próxima luna llena.

          _ ¿Qué?

          _ Tienes una semana para pensarlo y no lo digo en broma.

Alucinando, Stiles vio como Scott se iba para reunirse con la que ahora era su manada mientras éstos lanzaban miradas hacia él. Boqueó varias veces para soltar algún exabrupto o simplemente desfogarse pero nada salió de su garganta. La rabia que comenzó a sentir comenzó a dar paso a un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla. Stiles no supo cómo logró marcar el número de teléfono de su padre para que fuese a buscarle y mucho menos explicarle lo que había pasado. John apenas tardó unos minutos en llegar hasta allí, llevándose a Stiles lo más rápido posible al hospital. Tras darle una medicación algo más fuerte que la que solía tomar, Melissa dejó que descansase en la sala de observación. A espaldas de Stiles, John habló con Melissa sobre algo que no podía retrasar más.

            _ Es una locura John, una completa locura.

          _ Lo sé pero esto también lo es –dijo señalando las cortinas tras las cual se encontraba su hijo-. No pienso permitir que le pase nada malo y mucho menos que caiga enfermo. Daría mi vida por él y lo sabes. No pienso tolerar más tonterías.

          _ Y no sabes cuánto te comprendo, John. Si en mi mano estuviese el poder hacer algo… pero me encuentro atada de pies y manos. Es mi hijo, entiéndelo. Y aquí me necesitan. No soportaría dejarle solo.

             _ Lo sé, por eso voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Ya está decidido –dijo para luego volver donde Stiles y sentarse a su lado.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Aun adormecido por la medicación, Stiles dejó que su padre le llevase a casa para encontrarse allí con un pilón de cajas plegadas y un cierto desorden que no le resultaba nada familiar.

_ Papá, ¿qué es todo esto?

_ Ven, siéntate. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –le dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se sentaba frente a él-. Hace varios días recibí una llamada de Chris Argent, el padre de Allison. ¿Le recuerdas, verdad?

_ Como para olvidarle. ¿Sigue en Francia?

_ No exactamente. Verás, ha estado en contacto conmigo estos días debido a todo el movimiento de la nueva manada de Scott y demás. Ya sabes que él siempre ha sido un buen cazador a pesar de que renunciase a seguir siéndolo.

_ Ya, supongo que es como tu trabajo. A pesar de tener tus descansos no puedes desconectar, ¿no?

_ Exacto. Todo esto comenzó a parecerme demasiado extraño y bueno, contacté con varias personas para conseguir algún dato sobre él. Tan sólo pude obtener un email y luego él se puso en contacto conmigo. En resumen, Chris cree que hay una criatura nueva en Beacon Hills y por eso Scott está actuando de forma tan extraña.

_ La hay. No me dijo cómo se llama, sólo que es algo así como un espíritu y que se alimenta de almas. No saben aún como detenerle y básicamente…

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho Scott?

_ Me ha amenazado, papá. O me convierto en un hombre lobo y me uno a su manada o me convierten a la fuerza en la próxima luna llena.

_ ¿Cómo? –preguntó John más alto de lo que quería.

_ Lo que has oído. No pienso convertirme en un jodido engendro ni enfermo mental como él, papá. Scott no era así. Y gracias a Peter Hale puedo decir que he perdido al único amigo de verdad que tenía. Mierda…

John tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse. Eso era lo único que le faltaba.

_ Oye papá, ¿para qué son todas esas cajas?

_ Justo para lo que vamos a hacer. Mudarnos.

_ ¿Mu… mudarnos? ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? Oye papá, espera, esto no tiene sentido. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

_ Stiles, estamos los dos en peligro. Porque como a Scott o a alguno de sus amigos se le ocurra ponerte simplemente un dedo encima, los mataré a todos aunque me cueste la vida. Así que óyeme. Chris me llamó para avisarme de lo que estaba pasando y no es nada alentador. Scott se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Hombres lobo solitarios…

_ Omegas. Son Omegas papá.

_ Bueno, lo que sea. Esos omegas como los llamáis se están uniendo a su manada como si hubiese algo que les atrajese. Como si hubiese realizado algún tipo de llamada… la cuestión es que el número ya comienza a ser alarmante. Así que nos vamos de Beacon Hills.

_ Pero así, tan de repente…

_ Stiles. Te han amenazado y por ende, a mí también. Chris dice que lo mejor es que nos vayamos puesto que somos presa fácil para estos iniciados que sólo quieren saciar su ira de algún modo. No pienso ver cómo te conviertes a la fuerza por el simple capricho de un muchacho enajenado por la locura.

_ Papá, es muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo y el instituto?

_ Está todo solucionado. Tú seguirás estudiando en otro instituto y a mí ya me han concedido el traslado. Chris vendrá a por nosotros para que no dejemos rastros con los coches ni puedan olernos.

Stiles no supo qué decir. El hecho de que la droga aun le estaba haciendo efecto y que aquello era demasiada información para asimilar en pocos minutos, consiguió que se sintiese mareado.

_ Todo va a ir bien hijo. Te lo prometo. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Vamos a coger todas nuestras cosas y meterlas en cajas. Sé que estas no son suficientes pero no te preocupes, en el coche tengo más.

Stiles simplemente asintió para ir como un autómata a su habitación con un par de cajas debajo de su brazo. Al entrar y ver el mismo bastante revuelto, consiguió que algo en su cabeza hiciese clic y viese todo de un modo diferente. Aquel ya no era un lugar seguro. No después de la amenaza de Scott. Así que con tranquilidad, fue guardando en primer lugar sus libros, comics y películas, así como todo su merchandising. La ropa podría esperar un poco más. Tras bajar y volver con más cajas y algunas bolsas de basura, se dispuso a tirar apuntes viejos, algunos posters que ya no le servirían y continuó guardando cosas hasta que el cansancio le pudo y bajó a comer algo junto a su padre.

Los siguientes días fueron igual a ese, con la única salvedad de que nada más salir de las clases, Stiles iba directamente a su casa. Ya no más entrenamientos de Lacrosse ni búsquedas inútiles de sus amigos. Además, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o la preocupación creciente por la amenaza recibida por Scott, que sentía todas las miradas puestas en él. Sobre todo las de aquellos que formaban parte de la manada. Aquello le ponía realmente nervioso. Por ello, nada más llegar a casa siguió guardando sus cosas, rompiendo en pedazos la foto que tenía colgada en la pared junto a Scott. Dejando lo imprescindible para el resto de días y que podía llevar perfectamente en su bolsa de deporte, Stiles dio por finalizado su trabajo en su habitación. El resto de pertenencias de la casa fue fácil ya que gran parte de los mismos fueron donados a la iglesia para obras de caridad.

Dos días antes de su traslado, Chris Argent apareció frente a su casa junto a una furgoneta bastante grande. Saludando a John efusivamente, atrajo después a Stiles hacia sí para darle un fuerte abrazo. Stiles le respondió del mismo modo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ello.

_ Siento que esté pasando todo esto, de veras. Pero por vuestro bien debéis hacerlo. Stiles, sabes que nunca obligaría a tu padre a hacer algo que no querría pero ya sabes cómo está todo en estos momentos.

_ Lo sé, sólo una pregunta. ¿Y eso? –preguntó señalando la furgoneta.

_ Eso, chico, es para que metáis todas las cajas. Olvidaos de llevar vuestros propios coches tal y como os comenté. Sé que le tienes un gran aprecio a tu Jeep, Stiles, pero no podrás llevártelo.

_ ¿Cómo? –preguntó realmente enfadado mientras su padre le apretaba suavemente el hombro.

_ Ni tu jeep ni el coche de tu padre. Tenéis que eliminar cualquier tipo de rastro que les permita encontraros. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder –dijo para seguir a John dentro de la casa mientras Stiles se quedaba fuera observando la furgoneta. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que su Jeep aún seguía en el taller y no parecía que fuesen a llamarle pronto para ir a recogerlo. Frustrado, volvió a la casa tras oír a su padre llamarle varias veces para empezar a llenar la furgoneta con las cajas y el resto de pertenencias. Aquello iba a ser peor de lo que imaginaba.

El último día de clases en el instituto, Stiles actuó de manera normal, evitando a toda costa que Scott y los demás supiesen de su marcha. Su padre ya se encargó de todo el papeleo por lo cual él únicamente tenía que terminar de recoger las cosas de su taquilla, las cuales fueron disminuyendo día a día. Con todo listo, salió del instituto sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. Se subió al coche de su padre, quien le esperó esa tarde y pusieron rumbo a casa. Allí acabaron por guardar lo que les faltaba y una sensación de vacío inundó aquella casa por completo. Saltándose la dieta, pidieron comida china para no tener que lavar nada. Saldrían al día siguiente, justo cuando habría luna llena.

Esa noche Stiles apenas pudo dormir. Dio vueltas sobre su cama medio hecha sin poder conciliar el sueño. En cuanto oyó a su padre despertarse, él hizo lo mismo. Se ducharon y desayunaron algo rápido sin mucha conversación. Repasaron todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa para no dejarse nada. Una hora después, Chris Argent aparecía en la casa en su busca. Aquello era oficial. Abandonaban Beacon Hills y dejaban atrás toda su vida. Subiéndose a la furgoneta, Chris fue quien se puso al volante, dejando a Stiles en medio. Quiso llorar, gritar de frustración pero no pudo. Simplemente se dejó llevar por la animada conversación que Chris mantenía con su padre para quedarse dormido minutos después. El viaje se hizo largo y pesado. Pararon varias veces y en una de ellas Stiles descubrió hacia donde iban: Medford, Oregón.

Esa noche durmieron en un motel de carretera los tres juntos en la misma habitación. Stiles cayó rendido en la cama mientras su padre y Chris hacían guardia. Mientras tanto, en Beacon Hills, Scott y su manada comenzaron a buscar a Stiles por toda la ciudad sin dar con él. Al llegar a su casa, comprobaron que no podían entrar en la misma ya que alguien había echado ceniza de montaña en el interior. Gruñendo, decidieron buscar pistas pero éstas parecían haberse desvanecido. Ni siquiera Malia sabía del paradero de Stiles, lo cual rompió los esquemas de Scott. Él era su amigo, debía formar parte de su manada. En vez de eso había huido como un cobarde. Esa noche, Scott decidió buscarle por toda la ciudad. No podía andar muy lejos. Ni él ni su padre. Una vez los encontrara, ya pensaría qué hacer.

Tras pasar una noche un tanto agitada, Stiles se despertó al oír a su padre hablar mientras Chris le pasaba un vaso con café de la máquina expendedora. Había otro para él sobre una mesilla y aunque dudó sobre si tomárselo, al final decidió que si no lo hacía caería de nuevo rendido a mitad de camino. A pesar del cansancio, Stiles vio a su padre muy animado. A Chris también. Parecían felices, pero él era incapaz de sentirse así. Tenía miedo. Sueños extraños le mantuvieron en un sueño intranquilo pero sin llegar a despertarse. No quería que volviesen las pesadillas. Sólo hubo un detalle que no se le escapó a Stiles y fue el hecho de que en esa ciudad, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran cazadores, como los Argent.

_ No hay hombres lobo ni criaturas extrañas en esa ciudad, John. No tendréis que preocuparos de nada, salvo las cosas cotidianas: trabajo, casa y vida en comunidad. Os vendrá bien el cambio, sobre todo a ti Stiles.

_ ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

_ Porque he estado allí bastante tiempo y sé de lo que hablo. Confía en mí. Allí hay grandes personas en las que podrás confiar y amigos que realmente valdrán la pena. Sé que los cambios asustan y mucho pero daros tiempo.

_ Ahora mismo sólo quiero llegar a la que será nuestra casa y poder descansar. Eso es todo. Aun no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto, de veras.

_ Vivid alejados de todo este mundo y será el mejor pago que podréis hacerme. Ya tuve suficiente con perder a mi mujer y mi hija. No me gustaría que tú pasaras por lo mismo. Vamos, va siendo hora de ponerse en camino.

Tras recoger sus cosas, volvieron de nuevo a la carretera aunque esta vez Stiles estuvo haciendo preguntas para hacer más ameno el viaje. Llegaron a Medford pasadas las tres de la tarde. El día era cálido y el sol les daba la bienvenida. Como si fuese una señal, Stiles sonrió. Quizás ese cambio les vendría bien y todo fuese a mejor. Que todos sus miedos se irían y podrían disfrutar de algo tan simple como un partido de beisbol o ir a comer a cualquier lugar.

Yendo más despacio, Chris les fue comentando por encima qué es lo que veían, a lo cual Stiles respondía con más preguntas mientras lo observaba todo con verdadera curiosidad. Era una ciudad parecida a Beacon Hills y se veía tranquila. Adentrándose en un residencial, cuando Chris paró frente a la que sería su nueva casa, Stiles casi sintió su mandíbula desencajarse. En realidad nunca había tenido quejas de su casa: era grande, tenía su habitación y bueno, estaba bien. Pero esta la doblaba en tamaño, además de tener un garaje propio. Era simplemente, una pasada.

_ Quizás sea algo excesiva para vosotros dos pero bueno, hay que mirar siempre hacia un futuro –les comentó a la par que les guiñaba. Al bajar de la furgoneta, Chris se acercó a la puerta de la misma, cediéndole las llaves a John para que hiciera los honores. Éste, visiblemente emocionado, metió la llave en la cerradura para tras un par de vueltas, abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo nuevo de la semana. sé que de momento va todo un pelín lento pero pronto llegará lo "bueno". Gracias por darle una oportunidad. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Nuevo capítulo de ésta semana aunque quizás, si todo va avanzando así de bien, puede que suba otro capítulo el viernes. ¡Yay!
> 
> Espero que esteis disfrutando esta historia como yo al escribirla.
> 
> Gracias por leer, los kudos y comentarios!

**4**

John alucinó nada más entrar por la amplitud del mismo, incluyendo además un desván.

_ Chris, una casa más pequeña hubiese servido. Esto es un palacio, maldita sea.

_ Estaba a buen precio, aprovechaos. Sólo necesita algunos retoques como veis: algo de pintura, revisar los canalones para cuando lleguen las lluvias y la puerta del garaje. Creo que el mando no funciona. Pero salvo esas pequeñeces el resto está bastante bien y funciona.

_ Bueno en ese caso, perfecto. Sólo necesitaría los papeles de la casa y formalizar todo antes de instalarnos.

_ Perfecto. En ese caso ven conmigo. Stiles, ¿te importaría quedarte aquí? No tardaremos mucho.

Stiles negó para así, poder explorar la casa aprovechando que ellos se iban. Realmente aquello era impresionante. La cocina estaba completamente equipada y había suficientemente espacio como para llenar la despensa para un par de meses. El salón era muy amplio y la chimenea le daba bastantes puntos a su favor. Subiendo por las escaleras, tras pasar de largo de la que sería su habitación que se encontraba a la izquierda, entró en otra contigua algo más pequeña. Estaba completamente vacía. Al final del pasillo habían dos habitaciones más: una era el baño y otra la habitación de matrimonio. En esa, al igual que la suya, los únicos muebles que había eran la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y un armario empotrado que ocupaba toda una pared. Saliendo de la misma, Stiles vio una pequeña escalera que conducía a lo que supuso, sería el desván. La subió con cautela para, con cuidado, abrir la puerta del mismo.

Nada más asomarse, la gran cantidad de polvo que allí se acumulaba le hizo estornudar. Cuando consiguió parar sin que se le reventasen los pulmones, observó el lugar y algo se dibujó en su mente: ese podía ser su centro de operaciones. Guardar todos sus documentos en cuanto a investigaciones sobre hombres lobos y demás criaturas. Ninguna visita subiría jamás al desván y de esa forma podía tenerlo todo bajo control.

_ ¡Es perfecto! –dijo para luego cerrar la puertecilla y volver a su habitación.

No tardó mucho en hacer de aquella amplia habitación su propio santuario. Casi podía decir que aquel lugar doblaba en creces a su habitación así como el dormitorio de su padre, el baño, salón… todo en conjunto. Era simplemente impresionante. Para cuando su padre y Chris volvieron, ya era la hora de cenar. Con más bolsas de las que cabía esperar, Stiles pronto vio la cocina llena de las mismas así como un par de cajas de pizza y refrescos. John conectó los interruptores de la luz para comprobar que el suministro seguía en vigencia así como el agua. Quedándose satisfecho por ello, cenaron tranquilamente. Chris decidió dejarles la furgoneta dentro del garaje para así poder hacer la mudanza sin tener a muchos mirones alrededor.

_ Stiles, mañana si quieres puedes podemos pasarnos por el instituto para presentarte al director y demás personal.

_ ¿Podemos?

_ Tu padre irá directamente a la comisaría. Aunque si quieres ir sólo, lo entenderé…

_ No, no. Está bien. Además no sé en qué instituto estoy matriculado, eso hubiese sido algo a comentar, la verdad. Además de ver cómo puedo llegar hasta allí, los kilómetros a recorrer, la necesidad de un Jeep nuevo –comentó mirando a su padre insistentemente- y algunas cosas más que ahora mismo no se me ocurren.

Chris soltó una buena carcajada.

_ Stiles, apenas acabamos de llegar…

_ ¿Y qué? Has dejado tirado mi Jeep. Mí apreciado, adorado Jeep. Papá, ese Jeep era mi todo. ¿Qué hago ahora sin él?

_ Oh cielos, Stiles…

_ Bien, bien. Eso indica que ya te estás amoldando. Poco a poco pero es un buen comienzo –comentó Chris aun riéndose.

_ Eso es algo muy serio. No os lo toméis a broma.

_ Tranquilo que no lo hacemos. El instituto está a una manzana de aquí. Llegarás bien andando o en bicicleta.

_ ¿Esa es una sutil manera de decirme que necesito hacer ejercicio? ¿Acaso no me ves en forma?

_ Stiles… -advirtió su padre con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

_ Oh, venga ya. Estoy mucho más en forma que vosotros dos. Ahora mismo podría salir corriendo y dar la vuelta a la manzana mientras vosotros apenas ibais a estar por la mitad. Vamos, ponedme a prueba.

_ Hay otra forma mejor de hacerlo –dijo Chris sonriente.

 

Stiles comenzó a maldecir entre dientes mientras ayudaba a sacar las cajas de la furgoneta, una a una. Su padre y Chris Argent ayudaban pero juraría que iban despacio y cargaban lo justo sólo para fastidiarle. “Eres un puto bocazas” se dijo a sí mismo mientras dejaba otra caja en el suelo de la cocina para volver a por más. Podían haberla dejado allí en el garaje pero su padre insistió en que aquella furgoneta era demasiado grande y apenas había espacio para manejarse en el garaje así que sería mejor para ellos tener al menos las cosas ya en casa. Cuando terminaron de sacarlo todo y viendo las horas que eran, Chris se despidió de ellos animándoles que descansaran.

_ Podéis estar tranquilos. Aquí estáis seguros. Confiad en mí.

Stiles bostezó exageradamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Con un abrazo, John se despidió de Chris, quedando a la mañana siguiente en verse. Stiles agradeció enormemente que la cama tuviese al menos unas sábanas limpias. Tan cansado estaba que solamente se quitó las zapatillas y la sudadera para tirarse sobre el colchón. Su padre apareció poco después, tirándole una almohada que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

_ Te olvidas de lo más importante. ¿O vas a decirme que ya puedes dormir sin tu almohada?

_ Ni en un millón de años –dijo mientras la cogía y se abrazaba fuertemente a ella-. Gracias papá.

_ Intenta descansar. Oh, por cierto. ¿Te tomaste la medicación?

_ Sí…

_ Bien, dejaré la puerta abierta por si necesitas algo. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes. Tú sólo…

_ Papá, déjame dormir –protestó mientras metía la cabeza bajo la almohada.

John simplemente sonrió y salió de su habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Al ir a su dormitorio y cambiarse con lo primero que encontró, se echó en la cama mientras intentaba calmar un poco sus pensamientos. Para su suerte, el cansancio pronto hizo su trabajo y se quedó dormido.

 

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Stiles tardó unos minutos en situarse. Aquella no era su habitación. Esos no eran sus muebles y todo era demasiado... amplio. Unas voces sonaban de fondo, reconociéndolas rápidamente. Su padre y Chris Argent debían llevar ya un rato charlando en el salón de su casa nueva.

Casa nueva. Ciudad nueva. Huida. Adiós a Beacon Hills.

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama. Estaba en su nueva casa y aquel iba a ser el principio de su nueva vida. Inspiró lentamente para luego, buscar con la mirada su teléfono móvil. Lo encontró sobre su bolsa de deporte, en medio de un montón de cajas aun por vaciar. Con cautela lo encendió, recibiendo al instante numerosos mensajes de llamadas perdidas así como otros varios del buzón de voz. Comprobando uno a uno los mensajes, sólo se detuvo a oír el de Malia, quien casi le suplicaba que le llamase para saber dónde estaba. Stiles dudó unos segundos: ¿y si podían localizar la llamada? Quizás con ella no se arriesgaba a tanto, así que decidió llamarla.

Mientras intentaba calmarla, Stiles se paseó por su habitación teniendo cuidado de no alzar mucho la voz para que su padre y Chris no le oyesen. Trató de ser breve y conciso pero sin desvelar donde estaban ni quién les había ayudado. Cuando sintió que la conversación se iba a alargar más de la cuenta, se despidió de ella y colgó. Aun quedaban mensajes de voz por oír cuando Stiles bajó a la cocina, encontrando en ella a su padre y a Chris desayunando.

_ Creo que a alguien se le pegaron las sábanas -comentó Chris sonriente.

_ Hacía mucho que no dormía así... -contestó mientras iba hacia la nevera a por leche para sus cereales.

_ ¿Con quién estabas hablando? -preguntó su padre mientras terminaba de tomar su café.

_ Oh. Con Malia. Tengo como unas doscientas llamadas de los chicos y mensajes de voz. Sólo oí el de ella y bueno, la he llamado para decirle que estoy bien pero que no nos busque.

_ He de suponer que aun tienes tu antiguo número, ¿verdad?

_ Sí. Y todos mis contactos. Pero... no sé qué hacer.

_ Mi consejo es que los apuntes en alguna agenda. Sólo los más básicos o los que creas importantes. Te conseguiré un nuevo número. Corrijo, os conseguiré. Recordad que pueden dar con vosotros fácilmente si dejáis rastros. Internet es uno, Stiles y lo sabes bien.

_ Pero entonces, qué pretendes, ¿que me aísle socialmente?

_ No. Pero procura no dejar “huellas” que le permitan a Scott o a los suyos saber dónde estás. Necesitamos un margen de maniobra para averiguar en primer lugar qué está sucediendo y por qué se están comportando así. Y segundo, necesitáis vivir ya con relativa tranquilidad.

_ En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo -añadió John mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa.

_ ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Stiles algo ansioso.

_ En primer lugar, date una ducha. Necesitamos ir al instituto a arreglar tu papeleo. Tu padre va a la comisaría así que podemos quedar a comer en algún restaurante tranquilo. No empezarás las clases hasta la semana que viene o antes, si lo prefieres -comentó Chris enigmático.

Stiles simplemente asintió para, una vez acabar sus cereales, subir al cuarto de baño y ducharse. Sin mucho tiempo que perder, para cuando su padre se marchó a la comisaría, él ya iba junto a Chris rumbo al instituto. Durante el camino, pudo constatar que todo lo que le dijo Chris era verdad. El instituto estaba cerca de casa, así que incluso yendo en bicicleta llegaría pronto. Pero para su sorpresa pasaron de largo.

_ ¿No íbamos al instituto?

_ Iremos, pero antes necesitamos solucionar algo importante y es el número de teléfono. Stiles, tú más que nadie sabe de lo que pueden ser capaces según qué personas. Tú eres el más inteligente del grupo.

_ Lydia también lo es. Diría que incluso más que yo.

_ Ambos sois inteligentes pero ella no está centrada precisamente en qué está pasando. Su atención va dirigida a Parrish y al ser una Banshee no está entre los objetivos de Scott. Eso la mantiene a salvo.

_ ¿Y yo por ser humano, sí? Eso no tiene sentido.

_ Lo tendrá cuando sepamos qué o quién está organizándolo todo.

_ Está claro: es Scott. Convertirse en el verdadero Alfa se le ha subido a la cabeza aunque sigo sin entender por qué quería convertirme a la fuerza. Cómo ha podido cambiar tanto...

_ Ahí está la clave pero eso es algo de lo que nos encargaremos tú y yo. Tu padre no tiene por qué saber nada ni tú tienes por qué estar las 24 horas pendiente de esto.

_ ¿Y cómo voy a ayudarte entonces?

_ Sencillo. Tú has ido recopilando información durante todo este tiempo que Allison no me facilitó. Tengo algunos contactos en Beacon Hills y allí todos creen que sigo en Francia, no en Estados Unidos. Mi objetivo ahora mismo es manteneros a salvo cueste lo que cueste.

_ Esto no solo nos involucra a nosotros, ¿verdad? -preguntó Stiles con cierta preocupación.

_ Eso me temo. Pero no te preocupes, en este pueblo casi el noventa por ciento de sus habitantes provienen de familias de cazadores. Encajarás fácilmente.

Asintiendo, Stiles miró su móvil dubitativo. Era el último lazo que le conectaba de algún modo a Beacon Hills. Si desaparecía, la desconexión sería total. Aparcando frente a la compañía telefónica de la ciudad, Chris esperó a que Stiles le acompañase.

_ ¿Listo? -preguntó al ver que no se movía del sitio.

Mordiéndose los labios, Stiles finalmente asintió, alcanzándole con rapidez. El trámite fue más rápido de lo que Stiles pensó y para cuando salieron de allí, éste ya tenía un número nuevo que poder asignar tanto al instituto como a su historial médico, su padre, etc. El primer número que guardó fue el de Chris Argent junto al de su padre. Tras eso se dirigieron al Medford High School, el cual le pareció a Stiles muy similar al de Beacon Hills. Allí habló con el director Simons, comentándole por encima su situación y las asignaturas que había estado cursando. Tras entregarle varios formularios para que los rellenase, Chris continuó hablando con el director mientras él se dedicó a elegir nuevas asignaturas optativas y alguna clase extra ya que allí no practicaban Lacrosse. Finalizado el papeleo, Stiles salió del instituto con algunos resguardos y un pequeño mapa del instituto por si lo necesitaba. Tras eso, ambos fueron a comer. Cuando terminaron, Chris dejó en casa a Stiles. Éste aprovechó para ir colocando sus cosas poco a poco y hacer de aquel sitio su hogar. Ese día pasó casi todo el tiempo solo en casa mientras veía la tele, sin dejar de darle vueltas a todo. Temiendo agobiarse por ello, Stiles decidió guardar la tarjeta de su teléfono móvil en una pequeña caja, dejándola en el altillo de su armario. De ese modo, si no lo veía, no se acordaría. La tarde la pasó guardando sus cosas mientras escuchaba música, ajeno a lo que sucedía a kilómetros distancia en lo que antes fue su hogar.

 

_ Nada -dijo Liam nada más encontrarse con Scott en el bosque. Éste frunció los labios mientras Kira le observaba.

_ Es imposible que haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada?

_ Hice lo que me pediste. En su casa ya hay una familia viviendo. Lo único que he conseguido averiguar es que ellos se han hecho cargo de la hipoteca y nada más. Por lo visto alguien medió en la compra-venta pero no saben quién o quienes son. Estuve pendiente de sus latidos, ¿vale? No mentían.

_ Scott, ya te lo dije. Su padre es sheriff. Tiene que tener algún contacto que le haya ayudado a borrar todos sus datos, incluso los de la comisaría.

_ ¿Y qué hay de Malia? ¿Tampoco sabe nada?

_ Sería cuestión de preguntarle. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo. Todo esto no nos va a llevar a nada. Sólo a perder el tiempo.

_ En eso tiene razón -comentó Liam tranquilamente.

_ Está bien. Dejaremos de buscarle pero si alguien averigua algo, necesito que me lo digáis al momento.

Asintiendo, los tres se marcharon de allí en dirección a sus casas. A pesar de lo que les había dicho, Scott seguía sintiendo la necesidad de buscar al que en su día fue su mejor amigo. “Te encontraré, cueste lo que cueste”.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, un nuevo capítulo para este finde :D
> 
> Perdonad el retraso al postearlo pero llevo con un resfriado a cuestas varios días ya y estoy hecha un trapo.
> 
> Espero que os guste, nos leemos el lunes de nuevo!

**5**

 

El primer mes fue bastante caótico. Aunque no podía presumir de tener muchas cosas en casa, tardaron casi tres semanas en poder colocarlo todo en su sitio sin matarse en el intento. Stiles había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tropezado por culpa de las cajas o se había golpeado en el intento de guardar cosas o tirar otras tantas. Su padre también se había llevado lo suyo aunque los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron sin duda un viejo radiocasete y algunas cintas de vídeo caseras.

Los turnos de su padre y sus clases impidieron que todo fuese más rápido pero eso le sirvió a ambos para estar entretenidos y no pensar en lo que habían dejado atrás. Tal y como le prometió a Stiles, Chris iba a cenar con ellos una vez a la semana, dependiendo del turno de John. Allí se ponían al día de lo sucedido a lo largo de la semana mientras veían algún partido por la tele. Durante ese tiempo, Stiles no supo nada de Beacon Hills ni de los que allí vivían. A ello contribuyó el hecho de conocer a Samuel, Frank y Oliver, quienes no sólo le integraron rápidamente en su grupo, sino que contaban con él para todo. Aquello supuso una inyección de vitalidad a su ego, contribuyendo a que el ambiente en casa cambiara radicalmente, preocupándose tan sólo por cosas mundanas.

Así, los meses fueron pasando hasta que llegó Navidad, la cual celebraron en casa de Donovan: compañero y amigo de John, quien a su vez, era padre de Oliver. Chris también les acompañó, lo cual Stiles agradeció enormemente. Aun siendo diferentes, estaban siendo unos días geniales para él aunque lo mejor llegó la noche de fin de año, en la que finalmente se decidió a pedirle una cita a Elly, su compañera de clase. A su padre no se le escapó el detalle del parecido de Elly con Malia pero la chica era completamente diferente a ella. Ver sonreír a Stiles todo el tiempo fue el mayor regalo que obtuvo John Stilinski esas navidades.

_ Si tan sólo estuvieses aquí con nosotros Claudia... -se dijo a sí mismo mientras se tomaba un café tranquilamente tras la fiesta de la noche anterior, en la cual la casa parecía haber sido invadida por un grupo de desalmados que se encargaron de repartir confeti y serpentinas por todos lados.

 

La vuelta a las clases fue un desastre debido a la intensa nevada que se registró en la ciudad, provocando que muchos coches quedasen atrapados en las carreteras, obligando así a muchos a permanecer en sus casas. Stiles comenzó a maldecir cuando se vio obligado a volver a casa nada más llegar al instituto y darles allí la noticia de que se suspendían las clases. Elly, quien iba con él, le sugirió ir a casa de Stiles y aprovechar para adelantar algunas materias ya que ella vivía en el mismo barrio.

_ Vivo a sólo cuatro casas de la tuya. No habrá problema.

_ En ese caso, vamos allá, si es que consigo arrancar este viejo trasto -protestó de nuevo mientras giraba la llave para encender el motor de su Jeep. Elly se echó a reir al ver las muecas de Stiles mientras manejaba su amado Jeep. Aun recordaba la cara que se le quedó a éste cuando entre todos y la ayuda de John Stilinski, trajeron de vuelta el que fue el Jeep de Stiles y que por lo visto, se quedó en un taller en Beacon Hills. Elly jamás había visto llorar a Stiles pero de la emoción que sintió al ver su querido Jeep allí aparcado frente a su casa, fue como si le hubiesen dado todos los regalos de Navidad juntos, envueltos en papel de regalo con un enorme lazo.

De ahí que ya no se despegara de él. Cuando consiguió arrancar, Stiles puso la radio mientras oía qué carreteras iban siendo cortadas al tráfico para pillar algún atajo que les llevara pronto a casa. Allí, tras dejar sus mochilas en su habitación y acomodarse, decidieron dejar los estudios para mas tarde, acabando los dos en la cama para mitigar un poco el frío. De esa guisa se los encontró John tras pedir un cambio de turno por no encontrarse bien. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, John preparó comida para tres.

_Mientras tanto en Oaxaca, México_

Tras echar una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, Braeden asintió para, actos seguido, salir los dos corriendo. Llevaban ya tres días en Oaxaca, México. La investigación sobre la temida “Loba del desierto” estaba dando sus frutos y cada vez estaban más cerca de poder localizarla. Pero eso conllevaba un riesgo: el ser descubiertos. Por ello no pasaban más de cuatro días en un mismo lugar. Siempre escondiéndose, siempre eludiendo gente extraña. Nunca confiar en quien no se conoce.

Las nuevas pistas les dirigían a Zacatecas, pero no disponían de un vehículo apropiado así que marcharon a Guerrero, donde Braeden le comentó que tenía “amigos”. Derek solo esperaba poder encontrar algún lugar donde poder descansar y comer algo que no estuviese frío o enlatado. Desde su evolución, no habían sido pocas las veces en las que se había convertido en lobo para ir tras algún rastro o ayudar a la chica cuando se encontraban en apuros. Verdad era que habían muchos grupos contrarios a los hombres-lobo, otros simples mercenarios y los más peligrosos, los fieles a la Loba. Eso les dio algún que otro susto pero hasta el momento, consiguieron salir ilesos.

_ Tengo buenas noticias -comentó Braeden mientras se paraban a descansar bajo unos árboles, guardándose así del sol reinante.

_ Dime que podremos descansar al menos -comentó Derek para acto seguido, beber agua.

_ Lo haremos. Mis contactos me han asegurado un vehículo y tendremos un lugar donde descansar y comer algo mejor que ésto -dijo sacando una lata de su mochila-. Sabía que ésto iba a ser duro pero no tanto.

_ Estamos cerca, no podemos abandonar ahora.

_ Lo sé, pero ellos también lo están. Saben que vamos tras ellos, Derek. Que les seguimos muy de cerca. Y ella no va a dejar que la alcancemos tan rápidamente.

_ Necesitamos dar con ella y saber qué ha estado haciendo a nuestras espaldas. Si tan sólo pudiese saber cómo les está yendo al resto en Beacon Hills...

_ Les estará yendo bien, Derek. Tienen a Scott, un verdadero Alfa. ¿Qué problemas podrían tener? Además, Deaton también está con ellos. Morrell... Y no creo que ninguna criatura haya decidido pasearse de nuevo por Beacon Hills.

_ Aquel pueblo atrae todo lo extraño. Ya deberías saberlo. El Nemeton sigue allí.

Braeden le sonrió y acabó sentándose a su lado, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek.

_ Algún día volverás a Beacon Hills y comprobarás que todo sigue exactamente igual a como lo dejaste.

_ Eso espero -dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Llegada la noche, el turno de guardia de ese día le tocó a Derek. Por ello, se desnudó dejando su ropa dentro de su mochila para convertirse en lobo. Así sus sentidos se agudizaban más y podría oler u oír a cualquiera que intentase acercarse a ellos. Observó durante unos a Braeden dormir sobre el saco que ambos compartían. No era una mala mujer y podría decirse que incluso, con el tiempo, quizás llegase a quererla como hizo con Paige o Kate. Pero salvo su sentido del humor, inteligencia y el sexo, no había nada más de ella que le atrajese. No hasta el punto de querer pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Olisqueó un par de veces el aire y comenzó su ronda. Echaba de menos a los chicos. Eran unos críos, lo admitía, pero se lo había pasado muy bien con ellos. Habían sido muchas las experiencias compartidas y eso jamás lo olvidaría. Si tan sólo pudiese contactar con ellos, aunque sólo fuesen nos minutos...

Siguió caminando largo rato hasta parar en un claro, donde se quedó a descansar. La noche estaba cerrada y dado su pelaje negro, nadie le vería. Cerró los ojos aunque se mantuvo alerta. Dejando su mente divagar, el primer recuerdo de Beacon Hills que le vino a la mente fue cuando conoció a Stiles Stilinski. Aun podía recordar el nerviosismo del muchacho al verle allí en el bosque cuando iba junto a su amigo Scott, quien no parecía nada sorprendido por encontrarle. Ese recuerdo le dejó una agradable sensación que permaneció con él hasta que Braeden se despertó para relevarlo en su turno. Una vez que se echó a dormir, comenzó a tener sueños muy extraños.

 

Ajeno a todo, los meses fueron pasando para Stiles quien se concentró junto a su nueva pandilla en quedar todos los días en la biblioteca del instituto para preparar los exámenes y la graduación. A falta de saber si había aprobado el último examen para acabar el curso, las cosas con Elly no iban tan bien como él pensaba. Tras pensárselo mucho, la chica decidió ir a estudiar a Utah. Allí vivían sus abuelos, de ese modo se ahorraba mucho en cuanto a estancia. Samuel, Frank y Oliver se quedaban allí para estudiar un ciclo superior dado que sus notas, pese a ser buenas, distaban mucho de Harvard. Oliver lo tenía muy claro: en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, se presentaría al cuerpo de policía.

_ Lo tengo a mano, tíos. Mi padre es policía. Si me lo curro lo suficiente, entraré en el cuerpo y, ¡voilá! Todo resuelto hasta que me jubile -comentó Oliver mientras descansaban en las gradas del campo de atletismo mientras observaban a Frank correr por la pista.

_ Por esa regla de tres yo también tendría mi futuro resuelto, ¿no? -comentó Stiles mientras mordisqueaba una barrita de cereales.

_ ¡Pues claro! Mira a Frank. El tío es un crack en los deportes. Con las marcas que está obteniendo tiene más que asegurada su beca.

_ Frank lleva corriendo desde sexto grado -puntualizó Samuel mientras se perdía en los abdominales de todo aquel que se paseaba sin camiseta.

_ Pues por eso lo digo. ¿Tú que vas a hacer al final?

_ No lo tengo muy claro. Había pensado en algo relacionado con informática pero son todos muy frikis, tío. Y la ingeniería requiere una nota más alta que la mía. ¿Y tú, Stiles? ¿Seguirás los pasos de tu padre?

_ No. Con un poli en la familia es más que suficiente, gracias. Estudiaré psicología. Así podréis ir a mi consulta cuando estéis hasta el culo de problemas y me forraré a vuestra costa.

Las carcajadas resonaron en la grada atrayendo la atención de Frank, quien les saludó desde abajo.

 

Aunque Elly y Stiles sabían que lo suyo tenía un fin próximo, mantuvieron su relación hasta el día de su graduación. Ese día John estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, no ayudando en nada a Stiles quien también se subía por las paredes. Chris fue a verle, acompañando así a John para que no estuviese sólo. En todo momento, Claudia estuvo en el pensamiento de ambos, sobre todo cuando Stiles oyó su nombre y tras subir a por su diploma, todos los allí presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Una vez acabada la ceremonia, Stiles fue donde su padre para abrazarle fuertemente. Pronto se reunieron con ellos sus amigos para empezar su particular celebración, la cual acabó en casa de Frank al día siguiente, con todos durmiendo en diferentes habitaciones y casi en pelotas.

Pasado el medio día y sin dar señales de vida, John se dispuso a buscar a Stiles cuando vio aparecer frente a su puerta un coche bastante familiar para él. Del mismo salió Stiles en calzoncillos, con el pelo completamente revuelto y una palidez delatora.

_ ¿Stiles?

_ ¿Buenos días? -preguntó mientras intentaba llegar a la casa sin vomitar por el camino. John no le dijo nada. Simplemente le dejó pasar para cerrar tras él. Tras ver cómo Stiles se apuró en subir las escaleras para acabar en el baño, John sonrió.

_ Benditas juergas...

 

Ese verano, John y Stiles pasaron unos días en Portland. Tras un chequeo, John decidió que ya iba siendo hora de darse un pequeño capricho por todo lo que habían pasado. Las veces que mencionaban a Beacon Hills eran cada vez más escasas, algo que sin duda agradecía. El cambio que habían dado sus vidas era tan grande que muchas veces se pellizcaba para comprobar que todo era verdad y no un maravilloso sueño del que despertar. Stiles había comenzado a reducir su medicación y la mayoría de las noches dormía a pierna suelta. Él tampoco podía quejarse: a pesar del estrés de su trabajo, la calidad de vida había aumentado notablemente. No más criaturas sobrenaturales ni sucesos sin explicación lógica.

El primer aviso de que algo no iba bien lo experimentó John una mañana en su casa mientras llevaba el cesto con la colada a lavar. Era una bendición tener una secadora ya que eso ahorraba mucho trabajo pero esa semana le tocaba a él y dado que su hijo no estaba, decidió aprovechar que tenía la mañana libre. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a llenar la lavadora con la ropa, John sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pecho que le paralizó durante unos segundos. Sujetándose fuertemente, aguantó hasta que el dolor pasó. Caminó despacio hasta el sofá y se sentó allí con el teléfono al lado. Sólo cuando se encontró mejor y sintió que era una falsa alarma, terminó de hacer la colada y preparó la comida.

Tras consultar el reloj y viendo que Stiles aun no llegaba, decidió llamar a su médico. Pediría una cita y si todo iba bien, no le diría nada a Stiles. No quería preocuparle en exceso por algo que no iría a más. Al llegar a casa y nada más verle, Stiles supo que pasaba algo aunque su padre insistiese en que todo iba de maravilla.

 

El segundo aviso lo detectó Stiles al ver cómo las salidas junto a Chris Argent se habían reducido notablemente. Siempre solían quedar para hacer algo de ejercicio por el barrio o algún parque cercano: básicamente ir a correr y algunos estiramientos pero su padre llevaba ya más de una semana en la que no acudía a su cita con Chris. Pensó que quizás ambos estaban bastante atareados o algo les impedía ir. Sin embargo, en uno de sus momentos detectivescos, Stiles descubrió varias recetas nuevas y algunas anotaciones en el reverso de las mismas. Investigando por Internet, pronto supo que su padre estaba volviendo a tener problemas con el corazón. Temiendo alterarle si le decía lo que había descubierto, Stiles pasó varios días rumiando qué hacer. Finalmente y tras meditarlo con la almohada y los chicos, decidió vigilarle de cerca. Así, averiguó cuantas pastillas debía tomar al día, qué comer y qué ejercicios realizar procurando que su padre no le descubriese. Mientras tanto, desde el desván de la casa, rebautizado como su “centro de operaciones”, seguía recopilando información sobre cambia formas, hombres lobo y todo tipo de criaturas mitológicas. Stiles no sólo se centró en ese aspecto, sino que buscó también todo tipo de hierbas y sustancias que pudiesen servir tanto como veneno como antídoto para según qué casos.

En una estantería comenzó a recopilar tarros llenos de ceniza de montaña, muérdago y demás sustancias que clasificaba y mezclaba con sumo cuidado y siguiendo siempre las indicaciones de Chris, siempre que su padre no estaba en casa. Stiles esperó no tener que usarlos nunca.

 

El tiempo siguió pasando y tras ser aceptado en una facultad para estudiar psicología, Stiles comenzó otra etapa de su vida pero esta vez con más seguridad que antes. Oliver, tal como les dijo, se preparó para acceder al cuerpo de policía. Frank consiguió su beca deportiva aunque no salió de Oregón. Samuel finalmente se quedó allí para estudiar un módulo superior de informática. Elly se marchó a Utah prometiendo mantener el contacto con todos ellos aunque fuese vía email. Todo iba bien. Todo debía ir bien. Ese era el mantra que se repetía una y otra vez todas las noches antes de ir a dormir.

Sin embargo, hay veces en las que los planes no salen como uno los planea.

 

_Guerrero, Mexico._

Estaban a punto de entrar en el todoterreno cuando Derek paró en seco e inspiró fuertemente. Olía a muerte. Miró a Braeden, quien terminó de guardar su mochila y las pocas pertenencias que tenían en el coche que les habían prestado. Se la veía tranquila. Incluso diría que confiada. Derek sentía todo lo contrario. No confiaba del todo en los “amigos” de la chica pero no podían seguir a pie ni depender de vehículos destartalados. Zacatecas sería su próximo destino pero Derek sabía que no debían ir allí.

_ Busquemos una ruta alternativa -comentó Derek cuando ya se pusieron en camino.

_ ¿Una alternativa? ¿Y para qué? Sólo conseguiríamos tardar más y no disponemos de mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a escaparse. Ya estamos cerca.

_ No me gusta esto...

_ ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Derek la miró rápidamente y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino. ¿Qué supondría decirle a Braeden lo que pensaba? ¿Enfadarse hasta el punto de parar y no avanzar? No podía permitirse eso.

_ Algo va mal pero no sabría decirte qué es. Lo presiento, eso es todo.

_ Si vemos algo raro, nos desviaremos del camino. Estaré atenta.

Derek tan sólo asintió. Había sido demasiado fácil convencerla. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando cambiaron posiciones. A penas quedaban unos kilómetros para llegar a su destino cuando fueron asaltados. Para cuando Derek fue a percatarse de la presencia de mas personas, alguien disparó al todoterreno, haciendo que Braeden perdiese el control del coche. Éste se salió de la carretera para volcar y dar un par de vueltas antes de quedar boca abajo mientras los disparos continuaban. Sólo cuando estos pararon, Derek se movió lo justo para quitarse el cinturón como pudo, sujetándose para no caer mal al suelo. Llamó a Braeden varias veces pero ésta no contestaba. Oyó unos pasos. Examinándola, Derek se percató de que la chica no respiraba. Una de las balas le había alcanzado en la cabeza, cuya herida no dejaba de sangrar. Dominando su ira, se centró en oír los pasos y los latidos de los que se acercaban. Eran demasiados. Así que optó por huir de allí, escondiéndose entre los matorrales. Malherido, comenzó a internarse en una zona boscosa tras oír hablar a sus asaltantes.

Todo había sido planeado por la Loba. El hacerles creer en una pista falsa. El llevarles hasta Zacatecas. Matarles. Aunque el plan había fracasado a medias ya que sólo Braeden había sido la víctima. Las ganas de venganza eran cada vez más intensas pero no tenía forma de enfrentarse a ellos ya que estaba desarmado. Por eso hizo algo que por desgracia, estaba acostumbrado a hacer: huir. Huir para sobrevivir.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Nuevo capítulo. Sólo una cosita, así pequeñita... no me matéis. De verdad, adoro la vida a pesar de ser una puñeta a veces jajaja
> 
> Lo que va a pasar en éste capítulo dará el pistoletazo de salida a lo que luego sucederá. No os preocupéis por el Sterek. va a haber y mucho pero las circunstancias no dan para ello por el momento.   
> De nuevo, gracias por leerlo, por los kudos y por vuestros comentarios. sois los mejores! ^O^

**6**

Los meses siguieron pasando en Medford. Era un día cualquiera. El sol había salido de nuevo a la hora esperada, las nubes aparecieron en su camino y enturbiaron lo que iba a ser un día soleado. Hacía algo de fresco pero se estaba bien. Ese día Stiles se levantó algo nervioso y despistado. La medicación parecía no haberle hecho mucho efecto esa noche y no durmió demasiado. Eso hizo que se olvidase varias cosas antes de ir a la Facultad cuando su padre ya se puso en camino para el trabajo.

Alrededor del medio día, Stiles sintió como su móvil vibraba dentro de sus pantalones. Sacándolo con cuidado, observó en la pantalla el nombre de Chris. Sin muchas ceremonias, cogió todas sus cosas y salió de la clase mientras descolgaba. Si Chris Argent llamaba solo podía ser algo importante y que merecía responder. Apenas le dio tiempo a contestar cuando la voz de Chris sonó algo crispada al otro lado del teléfono.

_ Stiles, dirígete a la salida de la Facultad ahora mismo. ¡Corre!

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Es tu padre. Está en el hospital. Estaré allí en dos minutos.

Su padre. Hospital. Dos minutos. Stiles tardó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar y salir corriendo sin reparar en la gente que deambulaba por los pasillos. Ya fuera, no tardó mucho en aparecer frente a él Chris, quien le indicó a prisa que subiese al coche. Stiles lo acribilló a preguntas nada más sentarse, olvidándose del cinturón de seguridad.

_ Ha sufrido un infarto. Estaba patrullando con un compañero pero le han atendido a tiempo y está en el hospital. Sólo necesitamos llegar allí y comprobar que todo va bien.

_ Sabía que no estaba bien, lo sabía. Pero como siempre no quiso decirme nada... -protestó Stiles, cada vez más nervioso.

_ No quería preocuparte -dijo mientras conducía con rapidez camino del hospital. Nada más llegar, Stiles se apresuró a ir a la recepción y preguntar por su padre. La enfermera que había allí tan sólo le dijo que aun seguía en quirófano y que debían esperar. Eso solo contribuyó a empeorar el nerviosismo de Stiles mientras Chris hacía todo lo posible para que se mantuviese tranquilo. El tiempo para ellos pasó demasiado lento. Sólo cuando Stiles vio llegar a uno de los médicos y éste preguntó por los familiares del señor Stilinski, supo lo que había pasado. Sin más, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo de urgencias, saltándose todo los protocolos y siendo perseguido por los guardas de seguridad. Oyó a Chris llamarle pero sus sentidos solo se centraron en buscar a su padre y corroborar que estaba bien. Que esa mirada lastimera que le dedicó el doctor no presagiaba nada nuevo.

Sin embargo cuando llegó, las enfermeras ya estaban desconectando las máquinas y quitando con cuidado el gotero que le habían colocado. Acercándose, vio a su padre dormido. Porque así estaba, dormido. No podía haberse ido. No podía haberle dejado solo. Simplemente no podía. No se lo permitía. Comenzó a llamarle, alertando así a una de las enfermeras, quien le dijo que no podía estar allí y que lo sentía mucho. Ajeno a lo que le decían, Stiles se acercó hasta él para zarandearle pero seguía sin despertarse. Y de nuevo todos los recuerdos ocultos en un lugar de su mente le desbordaron.

Lo sucedido después Stiles lo recordaría más adelante a cámara lenta: cómo alguien le sujetó con fuerza para apartarle de su padre mientras él no dejaba de llamarle. Como una de las enfermeras se apresuraba a buscar algún calmante fuerte para inyectárselo sin permiso. Cómo poco a poco una horrible sensación de sopor comenzó a apoderarse de él hasta dejarle el cuerpo como gelatina y la mente en blanco. La voz de Chris Argent calmándole, intentando consolarle de algún modo. Sueño.

 

_En un lugar cercano a la frontera de Mexico._

Ya estaba cerca de los Estados Unidos. Desde que tuvieron el accidente en el que fatídicamente Braeden murió, Derek no había parado de dar vueltas sobre qué hacer, además de escapar de los que les estaban buscando. Cargado con todo cuanto podía, tuvo que agudizar sus sentidos más de lo normal. Ya no podía transformarse en lobo con ligereza pues debía cargar con las armas, al menos hasta que pudiese cruzar la frontera.

Se movió durante las noches, buscando todo cuanto podía para comer y siendo sigiloso. Por las mañanas intentaba ocultarse o pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible. El dinero que llevaban encima comenzó a escasear así que decidió administrarlo lo mejor que podía: necesitaba llegar a Beacon Hills y un transporte. La soledad pronto comenzó a hacerse más soportable. Los primeros días fueron complicados: se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Braeden pero volver a estar solo se le hacía pesado.

Todo cambiaría cuando llegara a Beacon Hills. Allí los chicos le recibirían y podría llevar una vida tranquila, dentro de lo que buenamente pudiese. Antes de cruzar la frontera, Derek se aseguró de esconder bien las armas bajo un árbol de forma que no pudiesen localizarlas. Adecentándose lo mejor que pudo y con sus papeles en regla, Derek cruzó a territorio americano. Una vez en El Paso, buscó la estación de autobús más cercana para llegar hasta Albuquerque. Tras hacerse con algunos bocadillos y bebidas, Derek pasó gran parte del día viajando. Ojeando el mapa que consiguió birlar de la tienda, trazó una ruta para llegar lo antes posible a Beacon Hills. Calculando las paradas y el tiempo que le llevaría, gruñó levemente. Si tuviese su Camaro, todo sería diferente.

Así, Derek Hale se vio inmerso en un continuo vaivén de autobuses, paradas en moteles de mala muerte y poco descanso. Intentó contactar varias veces con su hermana Cora pero el número de teléfono que tenía estaba desactivado. Su tío Peter seguiría en Eichen House por lo cual no podía contar con él. Quizás si contactaba con Stiles... En eso estaba cuando paró en el último motel para descansar. Llegaría a Beacon Hills al medio día siguiente y quería dejar atadas algunas cosas. Llamó varias veces al móvil de Stiles pero su número salía inactivo. Eso le extrañó. Intentó ponerse en contacto con Scott pero éste no contestó a sus llamadas. Echó mano de sus recuerdos y del tiempo que llevaba fuera, cayendo así en la cuenta de que los chicos ya se habrían graduado y por tanto, quizás se habían mudado a otro lugar o estarían trabajando. Eso podría variar sus planes. Asomándose por la cortina de su habitación, Derek observó la luna. Dentro de tres días habría luna llena. Sonriendo, echó de nuevo la cortina y se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Tras eso, fue hacia la cama y se dispuso a dormir. 

Beacon Hills le dio la bienvenida con una lluvia bastante aparatosa. Derek inspiró fuertemente para deshacerse así del olor a rancio que invadía aquel autobús. Anduvo algunos metros hasta que algo captó su atención. A unos metros de la estación de autobús, apoyado en la pared de una tienda de souvenirs, había un muchacho de unos dieciséis años que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Derek entrecerró los ojos a pesar de la lluvia y pudo olerle. Lejos de achantarse, Derek siguió su camino percatándose del ligero cambio en el chico, quien sacó un teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir. Metiéndose en un taxi, le dio la dirección de la clínica veterinaria. Tenia la esperanza de poder obtener alguna ayuda de Deaton aunque no le sorprendió nada lo que encontró nada más llegar. Una barrera de ceniza de montaña le impedía el paso. Sólo la campanilla de la puerta hizo que un demacrado Deaton saliese del interior, realmente sorprendido al verle allí.

_ Derek Hale...

_ No negaré que hubiese esperado algo diferente al volver -comentó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

_ De haber sabido algo sobre tu vuelta, créeme que hubiese preparado algo. ¿Cómo es que vienes solo?

_ Tuvimos un accidente en México. Estoy completamente seguro de que fue cosa de la Loba.

_ Pero ella...

_ Está muerta. Por eso he decidido volver. No tengo nada que me ate a México salvo alguna bala que lleve mi nombre.

_ Aunque me alegro de tu vuelta, no creo que haya sido el mejor momento para ello -dijo Deaton algo incómodo.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?

_ Las cosas han cambiado aquí, Derek. Lo que conocías de Beacon Hills... bueno, podría decirse que ya no queda  _ nada. _

_ Sería interesante que me pusieses al día -comentó para acto seguido, comenzar a olisquear-. En la vieja estación. Solo.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, Liam se quedó parado al ver salir de allí a Derek Hale.

_ ¿Derek? -preguntó el muchacho aunque no obtuvo respuesta.

 

De camino a la antigua estación de tren, Derek sintió como a cada paso que daba, miles de ojos se posaban en él. Analizándolos, comprendió que eran betas y la mayor parte de ellos aseguraría que recién mordidos. ¿Quién se estaba dedicando a convertir a tantos jóvenes en hombres lobo? Deaton sabía seguro quien estaba detrás de todo eso pero antes necesitaba ponerse en contacto con los suyos. Recordó vagamente el barrio donde vivía Stiles así que decidió ir allí. Para su sorpresa y tras recorrer el mismo de cabo a rabo, no había rastro de los Stilinski. Parando frente a la que supuso, era su casa, Derek estuvo observando aquel lugar para descubrir tiempo después cómo una familia salía de la misma. No pudiendo ocultar su desconcierto, Derek se atrevió a preguntar a un vecino que estaba por allí por los Stilinski.

_ ¿El Sheriff? Hace más de un año que se fueron de aquí. No sé que problema tuvieron, la verdad. Aunque bueno, esta familia es buena. No dan problemas.

_ ¿Sabe usted donde fueron?

_ No. Ni siquiera sabía que iban a marcharse. No dijeron nada a nadie. Eran buena gente, la verdad.

Asintiendo, Derek dio las gracias y se fue de allí rumbo a la vieja estación. Unas horas más tarde, cuando Deaton llegó, le encontró sentado sobre un viejo asiento, bastante concentrado.

_ He de admitir que tu vuelta me ha sorprendido. Mucho más de lo que esperaba.

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

_ Ni yo mismo tengo la certeza de saberlo, si he de ser sincero. Pero a tu marcha, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar ligeramente.

_ ¿Ligeramente? ¿Llamas ligeramente a que los Stilinski se hayan marchado de Beacon Hills y que nadie sepa el porqué?

Deaton inspiró lentamente sin dejar de mirarle. Luego se acercó a él, meditando si sentarse a su lado o permanecer de pie.

_ Derek, tú mejor que nadie sabes que esta ciudad siempre ha atraído lo paranormal. Sucesos extraños y de imposible explicación se han sucedido a lo largo de muchos años. Tu familia trabajó muy duro en mantenerlo todo oculto al igual que la de los Argent pero con vuestra marcha y todo lo acaecido atrás, muchas criaturas extrañas han despertado.

_ Quieres decir que mientras Braeden y yo buscábamos pistas sobre la Loba del desierto, ¿han estado campando por sus anchas nuevas criaturas?

_ Una en concreto. El Sluagh. Finalmente conseguimos eliminarle pero ese no ha sido ni está siendo el mayor de nuestros problemas.

_ Hay muchos betas. ¿Quién los está convirtiendo? ¿O es que se ha puesto de moda el ser un hombre lobo? -preguntó Derek, sarcástico.

_ En eso creo que tiene mucho que ver Scott. Al alzarse como alfa, un verdadero alfa, poco a poco ha ido ganando más y más confianza. De tal modo que no le ha importado ir adquiriendo más adeptos.

_ ¿Con qué fin?

_ Ser la única manada que haya en Beacon Hills. Cualquier otro alfa que esté en esta ciudad se encontraría en gran peligro. No sé cual es el número exacto de su manada pero es numerosa. Además, cuenta con la ayuda de Kira, Malia y Lydia.

_ ¿Y Stiles? ¿Por qué ha huido junto a su padre?

_ Eso es algo que creo, deberías hablar con Scott. Él me dio una excusa muy pobre que por supuesto, no creí. Pero tampoco le insistí.

Derek alzó las cejas, invitándole a continuar.

_ La versión oficial es que el sheriff aceptó un nuevo puesto en otra ciudad y como fue algo repentino, se marcharon sin despedirse siquiera. Pero sé que desconocen su paradero y en todo este tiempo, no han sido capaces de contactar con ellos. Aunque en el fondo, me alegro de que no estén. Scott está adquiriendo un comportamiento muy extraño y sus nuevas compañías no son muy de fiar.

_ ¿Alguien del que deba cuidarme?

_ Si tienes pensado instalarte aquí, sí. Ojo con Theo Raeken. Está ganando terreno. No creo que llegue a superar la amistad que Scott tuvo con Stiles pero confía mucho en él. Liam Dunbar es su pupilo. Arrastra problemas de ira pero es un buen chico.

Derek asintió. Al ver que la conversación había llegado a su fin, Deaton se dispuso a irse.

_ Un último consejo. Si averiguas algo sobre Stiles o su padre, no se lo digas a nadie.

Sin más, Deaton salió de allí, dejando a Derek preocupado. Hambriento, Derek fue a buscar algo que comer evitando a toda costa el pasar por los lugares que supuso, rondarían los chicos. La huida de Stiles le dejó desconcertado pero más aun el saber que su propio amigo desconocía su paradero. ¿Qué le había llevado a los Stilinski a irse de allí? No tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

Tras haber dado cuenta de una cena que quizás, no fue lo suficientemente buena para él (hamburguesa, ración de patatas y refresco), Derek se dirigió hacia la estación. Antes de llegar, sintió su presencia. Ante él aparecieron Scott junto a otro muchacho que supuso, sería Theo.

_ ¡Derek! -dijo Scott en un tono que, aunque alegre, no logró convencer a Derek.

_ No esperaba un comité de bienvenida, siendo sincero.

_ Nosotros no sabíamos que vendrías. Además, solo. ¿Cómo es que no está Braeden contigo? -preguntó Scott.

_ Hubo un contratiempo. La Loba ha resultado ser más escurridiza de lo que pensábamos.

_ Así que... vienes a quedarte, ¿no? -preguntó Theo con curiosidad malsana.

_ Puede. Pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar antes.

_ Por mí, bien -dijo Scott-. ¿Qué tal si vamos dentro?

_ No.

_ Bueno, podemos hablar aquí fuera. No pasa nada -dijo Scott riendo al ver la actitud defensiva de Derek.

_ Veo que tienes a tu propia manada. Enhorabuena.

_ Gracias. Mantenerla unida es complicado pero los resultados son buenos. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros y eso es lo mejor. Aunque bueno, tú ya sabes qué es lo que se siente al tener una...

_ ¿Sigues solo? -preguntó Theo.

_ Eso no es de tu interés.

Theo gruñó en respuesta y Scott le paró simplemente apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

_ Mi manada está creciendo día a día. Derek, puedes unirte si quieres a nosotros. Somos fuertes y estamos aprendiendo. Nosotros no nos traicionamos. Nos mantenemos unidos.

_ No.

_ Bueno, ha sido una respuesta muy rápida pero creo que deberías considerar mi oferta. Estás solo, Derek. Peter no está en condiciones de unirse a ninguna manada. Además, no nos fiamos de él. Tú tampoco te has fiado de él nunca. No es bueno que a estas alturas estés solo...

_ Puedo apañarmelas.

_ No por mucho tiempo. No siendo un beta.

_ No me gusta ir mordiendo por ahí a la gente. Pensé que tú tampoco.

_ Las cosas han cambiado ligeramente. Bien, no me gustaría presionarte . Así que tú decides. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírnosla.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Scott se marchó de allí junto a Theo, quien le dedicó a Derek una mirada fulminante. Esa noche Derek no durmió bien. Estaba intranquilo. Muchas cosas habían pasado y ese encuentro con Scott lo había dejado aun más desconcertado de lo que estaba antes. Por la mañana salió a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento, percatándose de los sutiles cambios producidos en la ciudad. Encontró a muchos betas, cosa que no le gustó. Sin saber a quien acudir, decidió finalmente ir a visitar a Peter.

Aquel lugar seguía teniendo ese aspecto tétrico e intimidatorio de siempre. Sin muchos problemas para entrar, uno de los enfermeros le acompañó hasta su celda. Apenas llegó a colocarse frente a la misma, la voz de Peter resonó desde dentro mas grave de lo normal.

_ Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mi querido sobrino ha venido a verme. ¿A qué debo ese honor?

_ Simplemente he venido a ver qué tal estás.

_ Como puedes ver, no es una habitación de lujo pero, admito que estoy mucho mejor que antes. No sabes lo desagradable que puede resultar el compartir habitación con alguien maniático.

_ Alguien como...

_ El Dr. Valack, por supuesto. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas fuera de Beacon Hills?

_ Más de un año, supongo. No me he dedicado a tachar los días en un calendario.

_ Supongo que con tremenda compañía habrás tenido cosas mejores que hacer... como averiguar algo sobre la Loba...

_ Averiguamos mucho, es verdad. Pero no dimos con ella. Es más, me veo obligado a dejarlo de momento. No puedo continuar yo solo.

Peter entrecerró los ojos, acercándose lentamente hasta la cristalera, apoyando sus manos sobre la misma. Ladeó lentamente la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Derek, como si estuviese analizándolo.

_ Braeden...

_ La mataron. Alguien nos disparó y le dieron a ella. Yo me libré por poco. El coche quedó inutilizado y no me quedó más remedio que huir.

_ Sabía que ibais a por ella...

_ Eso parece y las pistas que nos dieron pueden ser falsas. Pero eso no me ha traído hasta aquí. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

_ La comida es un asco. La cama es incómoda y no puedes hacer tus necesidades sin tener algún mirón cerca. Además, hace tanto tiempo que no cato una hembra...

Derek gruñó fuertemente, consiguiendo que Peter riese.

_ Oh, vamos. Sólo era para aligerar el ambiente. Estás muy tenso. Tú también deberías follar, sobrino. No es bueno darle tanto a los ejercicios manuales...

Derek le fulminó con la mirada para acto seguido, caminar hacia la salida.

_ Eh, espera. ¡Espera! Deja de huir cuando no salen las cosas como tú quieres. Eso es de cobardes.

Derek se giró con rapidez. Sus ojos completamente azules.

_ Sácame de aquí y prometo ayudarte, sea lo que sea que esté pasando. Por que es lógico que algo pasa. Algo ha cambiado. ¿O crees que no he sido capaz de sentirlo incluso dentro de estas cuatro jodidas paredes? A ver, déjame adivinar, todo esto tiene que ver con Scott.

Dándole la espalda, Derek salió de allí enfadado y sin aclarar nada. Cansado, fue en busca de algo para comer cuando se topó de bruces en la calle con Lydia Martin.

_ Derek... -dijo Lydia nada más verle para acercarse a él y tras dudar unos segundos sobre si abrazarle o no, decidió no hacerlo.

_ Me alegro de verte, Lydia. ¿Qué tal estás?

_ Bien, bien. Trabajando junto a mi madre en el instituto. Bueno, más que trabajar, echándole una mano con los alumnos que necesitan ayuda. Y tú, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

_ Fui con Braeden en busca de la Loba. Todo este tiempo prácticamente he estado en México, buscándola. Pero hubo un percance y bueno... eso me ha hecho volver.

_ ¿Y dónde está ella?

_ Tuvimos un problema... -dijo Derek, intentando no explicar más de lo necesario.

_ Oh... lo siento. Ha debido ser duro y peligroso. ¿No te estarán siguiendo, verdad?

_ No. Puedes estar tranquila por eso. Lydia, quería preguntarte algo pero …

_ Sí. Claro. ¿Sabes? Hoy tengo antojo de donuts. Mi madre lleva desde ayer insistiendo en que quiere donuts para desayunar. ¿Me acompañas?

Derek sonrió, asintiendo levemente. Lydia sonrió también y se puso a su lado, caminando en dirección a la pastelería.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Lo prometido es deuda pero hasta nuevo aviso (insertar risa malvada), volveré a publicar solo 1 por semana. Este va a ser extra largo. Dos capítulos en uno para que os quedéis a gusto. Los demás están siendo más extensos por lo cual no quiero pillarme los dedos. Así que el lunes habrá otro y si no hay novedad, hasta el lunes siguiente.
> 
> ¿Lo mejor?
> 
> Que ya se van a encontrar ;)
> 
> Espero que os guste. Gracias por los kudos y comentarios!!

7

Allí sentados y con un café para cada uno, el aroma dulzón que llenaba el local hizo que Derek recordara algunos momentos agradables pasados con su familia. Lydia puso sobre la mesa una pequeña caja con varios donuts que se llevaría luego. Él decidió no comprar nada.

_ Y bien... -comenzó ella mientras miraba a los lados disimuladamente para luego, dar un sorbo a su café.

_ No nos están espiando. No hay nadie aquí dentro del que puedas sospechar o temer.

Lydia se sorprendió por aquel comentario. Luego pareció relajarse.

_ Últimamente estoy muy tensa, eso es todo. Es como... si tuviese miles de guardaespaldas vigilándome, controlando mis movimientos. Me pone de los nervios.

_ ¿Qué es lo que trama Scott?

_ Como siempre, directo al grano. Bien. Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Se suponía que él y el resto iban a encargarse de esa criatura... slu... sluagh, creo. Absorbía las almas y lógicamente no era algo para dejar por ahí suelto. Reconozco que me centré más en Parrish, en averiguar qué es, cosa que aun no sabemos, pero poco a poco comencé a notar cambios.

_ ¿Como cuales?

_ Scott comenzó a hacer amistad con Liam y otros chicos. Quedaban todos los días a entrenar y era tal la conexión que tenían que parecían hablarse telepáticamente. Mostraban conductas parecidas a las vuestras: una rapidez increíble, fuerza y poder de curación. No le di mucha importancia pero con el tiempo, más chicos y chicas mostraban esas “cualidades”. Así que finalmente opté por pedirle a Malia que los... rastreara. Cuando me dijo que prácticamente todo un ala entera del instituto apestaba, supuse que algo no iba bien.

_ ¿Y Stiles? ¿Sabes algo?   
_ Se fue. Junto a su padre. Ni siquiera nos dijo adiós, aunque pensándolo fríamente... creo que yo tampoco lo hubiese hecho.  
_ ¿Por qué?  
Lydia dudó unos minutos mientras seguía bebiendo su café. Derek se centró en oír sus latidos. Estaba nerviosa.   
_ Scott le obligó a convertirse en hombre lobo. Prácticamente le puso entre la espada y la pared: o convertirse por propia voluntad o a la fuerza. Así que, decidió irse. Scott no para de culparle y llamarle cobarde pero creo que fue lo más inteligente que pudo hacer. Aun sigo sin entender esa necesidad de obligarle...  
_ ¿Le obligó?   
_ Para ser correctos, le amenazó. Eso fue lo que me dijo Malia. Scott amenazó a Stiles con morderle y convertirle tanto si quería como si no. Supongo que eso llegaría a oídos de su padre y decidieron poner tierra de por medio. ¿Derek? -preguntó Lydia algo preocupada cuando comenzó a oír a Derek gruñir, cada vez más fuerte.   
_ He de irme. Me alegro de haberte visto.

Lydia apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para preguntarle dónde iba cuando éste ya cruzó la puerta, saliendo del local. “El mordisco es un regalo” se iba repitiendo una y otra vez mientras controlaba sus ganas de transformarse e ir en busca de Scott. Para su suerte, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Estaba en el bosque junto a algunos miembros de su manada. Estaban preparandose para lo que supuso, sería un entrenamiento. Todos iban en ropa deportiva. Con cuidado, Derek esperó a que Scott estuviese algo apartado del resto. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, saltó a por él.

Scott no lo vio venir y del golpe, ambos cayeron al suelo entre gruñidos. El resto adoptó una actitud defensiva. Liam fue a separarlos pero Theo se adelantó, sujetando al muchacho. Los golpes se sucedieron entre ambos hasta que el grupo se cerró en torno a ellos, esperando una orden de Scott. Sin embargo, éste comenzó a ganar ventaja sobre Derek hasta superarle.

_ No tienes nada que hacer contra mí -escupió Scott, empujando a Derek de nuevo.  
_ El mordisco es un regalo, no una imposición. ¿Por qué le amenazaste?  
_ ¿De qué me estás hablando?   
_ ¡De Stiles! Del que te jactabas que era tu mejor amigo, tu hermano.  
_ ¿De ese cobarde? Tanto quería formar parte de nuestra manada que mira como nos ha pagado. Huyendo. Ellos -dijo señalando al resto- sí son parte de mi manada. Han sabido estar a la altura cuando hemos tenido problemas.  
_ Stiles nos ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, no hables de él como si fuese un cualquiera.  
_ Y muchas otras nos ha puesto en peligro, incluso a él mismo. Todos tenemos algún poder menos él. Su inteligencia nos puede haber salvado pero no por siempre. Le ofrecí la oportunidad de ser como nosotros, pero lo rechazó. No puedo permitir tener en mi manada a gente así. No podemos.  
_ ¿Cómo has podido volverte tan cínico? ¿Acaso piensas que ser un alfa te va a dar un poder ilimitado? ¿Que vas a ser inmortal?   
_ No seré inmortal pero tengo una misión muy importante: cuidar Beacon Hills, mantenerla a salvo de criaturas que solo buscan el mal. Ese es nuestro cometido.  
_ Estás loco...  
_ No, no lo estoy. Pero tú si lo estarás si te niegas a formar parte de nuestra manada. ¿Qué posibilidades vas a tener estando tú solo, eh? Sé realista. No tienes ninguna. Peter es un traidor y tu hermana también te ha abandonado. ¿Acaso te gusta sufrir de esa manera, Derek? ¿De qué te sirve ser un mártir y dar pena?   
_ Yo no soy un mártir. Las circunstancias me han llevado a ser lo que soy ahora. No doy pena. Todos vosotros la dais.   
Sin poder aguantarse, fue Theo quien atacó a Derek por la espalda, hiriéndole. Scott gruñó tan fuerte que el resto se echó atrás.   
_ No vuelvas a hacer eso sin mi permiso -le recriminó Scott-. Derek, las cosas están así: o te unes a mi manada o te vas de Beacon Hills. ¿Qué decides?

Derek miró a su alrededor, aquejado por las heridas provocadas. Todos le miraban con desprecio. Jamás sería bien acogido por una manada cuyo alfa se comportaba de aquel modo. Y él jamás formaría parte de algo así. Escupiendo al suelo, Derek los miró a todos.

_ Jamás.   
_ Una última advertencia, Derek. Si vuelves a Beacon Hills, te mataremos.

Derek les miró por última vez y se alejó de allí con un único objetivo: marcharse de Beacon Hills. Mientras recogía su mochila con sus pocas pertenencias en el vagón del tren, pensó en donde ir. Era libre de acceder a cualquier estado pero Scott tenía razón en algo: no podía mantenerse solo. Sin familia ni amigos a los que acudir, Derek se vio de nuevo en una encrucijada. Sentándose, gruñó de impotencia. Deaton fue el emisario de su familia pero ahora no podía contar con él. Ni con Morrell. La lista de personas a las que poder acudir se reducía visiblemente hasta que, de repente, se acordó de él. Stiles Stilinski: ese chico delgado, torpe y con un don de la oportunidad muy acentuado pero inteligente, sarcástico y sobretodo, un buen amigo. Decidido, Derek se puso en marcha. Iría en busca de Stiles Stilinski.

Medford, Oregón.

Stiles tenía la sensación de estar viviendo todo a cámara lenta. Cuando despertó tras haber sido sedado, tenía la boca pastosa y los sentidos embotados. Aun seguía en una cama del hospital pero no en la sala donde estaba su padre. Recorrió con la mirada aquel lugar hasta ver a Chris Argent allí sentado con gesto triste. Juraría que había estado llorando.   
Intentó incorporarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron. El ruido hizo que Chris se volviese hacia él para preguntarle como estaba y luego darle un fuerte abrazo. Stiles recuerda haber llorado, tanto que los ojos le dolían. Hubo un par de agentes que se acercaron y abrazaron a Stiles dándole el pésame. Luego se dirigieron hacia Chris y comenzaron a hablar. Él no sabía qué hacer. Él no estaba preparado para eso. Primero su madre y ahora su padre.

Qué cruel era el destino.

Salieron de allí con varios papeles. Chris no dejaba el teléfono ni un segundo, siempre pendiente de él. Habló sobre el velatorio, el funeral y el posterior ágape que se haría en su casa. Stiles simplemente asintió, intentando poner algo de orden en su cabeza. Junto a Chris, fue el último en ver a su padre antes de que lo llevasen a la iglesia para oficiar el responso. Con unos vaqueros y una camiseta oscura, Stiles no quiso ponerse nada más formal para tal momento. Fueron muchos los que acudieron allí, incluidos sus amigos. Elly y Donovan permaneciron a su lado nada más enterarse. Tanto él como su hijo Oliver y el resto, estuvieron pendientes de Stiles. Fue mucha gente la que acudió a despedir a John y arropar a stiles, pero no la que él quería.

En casa, la gente hablaba sin parar mientras picoteaban de las bandejas de comida que un catering había llevado a la misma. Stiles no probó apenas bocado. Sus amigos insistieron llevándole refrescos, sandwiches y demás. Sólo cuando Samuel insistió en quedarse con él a dormir en su cama si no comía, decidió aceptar y comer algo.

_ Tío... ¿en serio no me vas a dejar dormir contigo en tu cama? -preguntó Samuel haciéndose el ofendido mientras los demás empezaban a reprenderle-. ¿Qué?   
_ No es momento para eso... -comentó Oliver mientras se servía un trozo de empanada.  
_ No pienso dejarle solo y vosotros tampoco deberíais. Podemos dormir aquí, hay sitio.   
_ Claro. No vamos a dejarte solo, Stiles. Así que ya sabes: te vamos a obligar a comer, beber y mear si hace falta. Además... ¿quién ha encargado toda esa comida? -dijo Frank.  
_ La gente tiene que comer algo, ¿no? -dijo Samuel mientras Stiles mordisqueaba de mala gana un sandwich-. Tíos, ¿os acordáis de esa fiesta que organizamos aquí a escondidas de su padre?   
_ Joder... ¿quién le echó laxante al ponche? -preguntó Frank con cara de asco.  
_ Pensé que habías sido tú -dijo Elly.  
_ ¿Yo? ¿Y pasarme toda la noche buscando un sitio donde poder cagar tranquilo? ¡Ni hablar!  
_ Fue mi padre.  
Todos se giraron hacia Stiles, quien le dio un sorbo a su refresco.  
_ No me jodas... -dijo Oliver, alucinado.  
_ Fue él. Su pequeña venganza por no pedirle permiso para hacer la fiesta. Aprovechó que estábamos bailando y bueno, muy sigilosamente la echó sin que le viésemos.   
_ Oh, joder...   
_ Sí... aun recuerdo toda la... mierda que me tocó recoger. Gracias tíos...

El primero en ahogar una carcajada fue Samuel, seguido luego de Frank y Oliver. Elly les miró con cierto reproche, pero aguantando las ganas de reír.

_ Joder, me pasé toda la noche pegado al váter... -dijo Stiles para luego, comenzar a reír suavemente. El resto estalló en carcajadas, atrayendo así la atención de los que allí estaban, ajenos a la conversación que tenían los chicos. Chris y Donovan vieron a Stiles reír mientras hablaba con sus amigos y pensaron que quizás, eso era lo que necesitaba. Compañía. Tras asegurarse de que se tomaba su medicación más algún calmante extra para que pudiese dormir, Chris se aseguró de que todos abandonaban la casa, quedando tan sólo Donovan, él y los chicos.

Tras comprobar que estaba todo cerrado y que podían dormir tranquilamente, pasaron la noche con los chicos mientras entretenían a Stiles hasta que la medicación comenzó a hacer efecto. Acompañándole, Chris le llevó hasta su dormitorio.

_ Quiero estar solo...  
_ De acuerdo. Vamos a estar aquí en la casa pero tienes derecho a tener intimidad. Si te sientes peor o la ansiedad te puede, no dudes en gritar, patalear, lo que sea necesario. Estamos contigo, no lo olvides.

Stiles tan sólo asintió. Chris dejó la puerta abierta y bajó al salón donde comenzaron a proponer donde iban a dormir cada uno de ellos. Con las voces de fondo, Stiles fue hacia el dormitorio de su padre, entró y cerró la puerta. El vacío le golpeó de lleno, consiguiendo que las lágrimas saliesen de nuevo. Limpiándoselas con la manga de su camiseta, cogió la chaqueta de su padre, la cual estaba colgada en un perchero y se la puso. Luego se quitó las zapatillas y se echó en la cama. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido aunque no soñó nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Chris encontró a Stiles en la habitación de su padre y no en la suya tal y como le dejó. Samuel y Elly le acompañaban en la cama mientras que Oliver estaba echado en el suelo sobre varios cojines. Frank se quedó dormido en la cama de Stiles. Teniendo que volver al trabajo, Donovan se despidió de Chris, prometiéndole traer lo necesario para el consabido papeleo. Chris odiaba esa parte. Papeles y más papeles, burocracia en estado pleno. Y lo peor, las miradas de lástima que dedican a aquellos que han perdido a alguien como si eso fuese a arreglar algo o a hacerles sentir mejor. Aprovechando que aun dormían, Chris cogió su teléfono y llamó a su abogado. Había mucho que hacer.

Los meses pasaron lentamente como una nebulosa. Stiles llegó a perder la noción del tiempo ya que apenas salía de casa. La medicación era fuerte y sólo salía si era para ir al médico o si, se encontraba bien ese día, ir con los chicos a dar un paseo o tomar algo a algún lugar tranquilo. La mayoría de las veces, la ansiedad y el pánico se apoderaban de él, teniendo que volver a casa a toda prisa. Era una mierda. Porque todo, absolutamente todo se había paralizado y no sabía qué hacer. La casa siempre estaba llena, salvo Elly, quien sólo podía ir algunos fines de semana por los estudios. Él no les culpaba por no ir cuando no podían. Se culpaba por no haber hecho algo que permitiese a su padre vivir más tiempo.

Con el paso de los días ese pensamiento fue relegando a otro de resignación, el cual le llevó a llenar varias cajas con la ropa de su padre, zapatos y demás, dejando solo unas pocas cosas en su dormitorio. Guardó sus pertenencias y aquellas cosas que le recordaban a él. El resto lo donó a obras de caridad.

En más de una ocasión se acordó de Beacon Hills, de los que un día fueron sus amigos y cómo no fue capaz de llamarles para avisarles de lo sucedido. Por otro lado, pensó, que era mejor así. Scott le había amenazado literalmente y en su estado, no creía ser capaz de aguantar una nueva pelea sin acabar en algún psiquiátrico. Así que lo dejó pasar y la tarjeta con su anterior número siguió guardada. Donovan y Chris buscaron la forma de animar a Stiles pero debido a su trabajo, Donovan no podía pasarse mucho tiempo. Conociéndole, Chris decidió entonces hacer algo que quizás ayudaría a Stiles a volver a ser él mismo. A sabiendas de que en el desván de la casa de John, Stiles había guardado multitud de tarros de cristal para sus futuras investigaciones junto a anotaciones en libretas y diversos libros sobre mitología y leyendas, también habían recortes de periódicos sobre los sucesos que él consideró “anormales” y otro cuaderno con algunos árboles genealógicos de varias familias de “cazadores”. Con todo eso y algunas cosas más, Chris trazó su plan.

Una de las mañanas, Chris se plantó en casa de Stiles portando una pequeña caja. La misma estaba abierta. Aunque Stiles la vio nada más abrir, no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, se percató de que cada vez que Chris venía, siempre traía algo. La rutina era la misma: llegaba, dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa del salón y charlaban un rato. Se tomaban algo y luego Stiles se dejaba caer en el sofá mientras Chris comenzaba a trastear entre tarros, hierbas y demás sustancias. De vez en cuando, Chris le pedía algo que no estaba a su alcance: alguna cuchara, mechero o un cuchillo sin lograr que Stiles interactuara con él. Pero una de esas veces, Stiles se echó en el sofá mirando hacia la mesa donde Chris se encontraba mezclando varias hierbas, que previamente había molido. Entrecerrando los ojos, Stiles no perdía detalle de lo que Chris hacía, llegando incluso a incorporarse para ver mejor. Sólo cuando vio a Chris cerrar el tarro con premura y pegar una etiqueta para luego, escribir sobre la misma, fue cuando se decidió.

_ ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó mientras se acercaba con curiosidad, apartando una silla para sentarse. Chris le miró y sonrió. Al fin su plan había surtido efecto. 

Ese pequeño gesto hizo que Stiles saliese poco a poco de su encierro, que la medicación fuese a menos y las salidas con sus amigos y con ellos fuesen más frecuentes. Aprovechó para empezar a hacer deporte y dado que no iba a disponer toda la vida de una pensión de orfandad, Donovan le convenció para preparar las pruebas y acceder al cuerpo de policía.

_ Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Qué demonios, lo estaba. Siempre lo ha estado. Además, eres muy inteligente Stiles. Eso es un gran punto a tu favor.

_ ¿Y donde dejamos mi torpeza, mi medicación y ese gran don que tengo de aparecer siempre donde menos se me espera?   
_ Podemos trabajar con ello.

Así, durante los siguientes meses, Donovan y Chris ayudaron a Stiles a preparar los exámenes y las pruebas físicas para poder acceder al cuerpo. Aunque no fue fácil, finalmente Stiles lo consiguió.

Beacon Hills

Sentado frente a un ordenador, Derek aprovechó otra mañana para buscar información acerca de los Stilinski. Gracias a varias personas a las cuales, lógicamente tuvo que pagar, fue acotando la búsqueda. Eso le llevó a dar con el paradero de Chris Argent, el cual estaba en el país y no en Francia, como tenía supuesto. Tirando del hilo, Derek finalmente dio con una pista que le llevaba hasta Oregón.

Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de convencerle. Justo cuando iba a teclear hombres lobo en el buscador, el chico que estaba sirviendo las bebidas le trajo un café. Derek le dio las gracias y esperó a que éste se marchase. Con cuidado, escribió esas palabras en el buscador pero atento a lo que había a su alrededor.

“Minutos” pensó mientras salía un largo listado con lo que supuso, serían todas las familias de cazadores que habían. Mientras se tomaba el café, recordó vagamente los nombres de algunas familias de cazadores y su distribución por el país. De ese modo, cambió el sistema de búsqueda, dando finalmente con lo que buscaba. El resultado no pudo ser más desalentador. Prácticamente todo Oregón estaba plagado de cazadores.

_ Mierda -refunfuñó entre dientes. No iba a ser fácil acceder hasta ese estado, más aún con su apellido. El dinero se le estaba acabando y no podía arriesgarse a falsificar de nuevo sus documentos ya que estaba fichado por la policía. Eso le limitaba mucho sus movimientos. Terminando el café y limpiando el historial para no dejar rastro, apagó el ordenador, pagó el café y mochila en mano, salió a la calle.

Calculando la distancia hasta Oregón, Derek sopesó las posibilidades que tenía para ir hasta allí sin ser descubierto. Si alquilaba un coche podrían rastrearlo o seguirlo. En algún transporte publico no tendría muchos problemas salvo que le llevaría a gastar mucho dinero y podría tardar más. En realidad estaba cansado de autobuses pero eran más anónimos. Sacar un billete de avión requeriría documentación y no quería correr riesgos. Así que después de darle varias vueltas, fue a la estación de autobús y pidió un billete para Sacramento. Serían varias horas pero no le importaba. Una vez allí, se instaló en un motel bastante destartalado, encontrando trabajo en un restaurante lavando platos y sacando la basura. En su tiempo libre, siguió buscando información sobre el paradero de los Stilinski, escribiendo notas en una pequeña libreta que llevaba siempre consigo.

De Sacramento, llegó a Redding donde finalmente consiguió lo que estaba buscando. Gracias al buen hacer de una chica, con la que intimó durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, supo que Medford parecía haberse puesto de moda ya que muchos hablaban de esa ciudad y eran cazadores.

_ Ya sabes, esos tipos que van cargados de armas hasta los topes pero a los cuales no puedes preguntar porque te miran con esa cara, poniendo esa sonrisita en plan: no lo entenderías -protestó la chica mientras limpiaba las mesas del local ya cerrado. Derek siguió barriendo, asintiendo a lo que ella decía.   
_ ¿Hay zonas acotadas de caza, no?  
_ Sí, algo así. Aunque para serte sincero, esos deben cazar cosas enormes. Como osos o animales así. Hubo uno que pensé que iba a hacer volar este local. Por suerte se largó sin decir palabra y no volvimos a saber nada de él.

Eso le bastó a Derek para que, una semana después, pidiese el finiquito y se marchase de allí sin tan siquiera despedirse de sus compañeros. Esa vez, decidió ir a pie por el bosque y explorar. Eso le dio la oportunidad en las noches de luna llena de transformarse y poder recorrer grandes extensiones de terreno, guareciéndose por el día y siempre en diferentes lugares. En más de una ocasión se sintió observado e incluso tuvo que huir de un grupo bien armado que le seguía los talones. Por suerte consiguió despistarlos sin que estos se quedasen con su cara. Ese fue su cometido nada mas llegar al estado de Oregón: huir. Todas las trampas que habían estaban pensadas para cazar hombres lobo. En una de las ocasiones en las que se tuvo que esconder en lo alto de un árbol, pudo oír a un grupo comentar que había una manada dispersa y que tenían cercado al Alfa. Si lo capturaban, el resto iría tras él.

Día tras día, Derek corría todo cuanto podía para llegar lo más pronto posible a Medford. Evitaba los claros y las zonas que podían ser de fácil acceso, lo que le llevó a gastar bastante energía. Una noche, viendo a lo lejos la ciudad, decidió descansar para así poder llegar a la misma a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo sus planes no salieron bien. Primero fue un disparo a lo lejos, luego otro. Finalmente, un bote que nada más caer sobre la tierra, comenzó a soltar una sustancia muy conocida por él: acónito. En cuanto reconoció la sustancia, huyó de aquel lugar. No tardó mucho en oír pasos a lo lejos. Tras despistarles, Derek sacó de su mochila su documentación, tirando el resto lo más lejos posible. El ruido les despistó, lo que le permitió a él ir por otro camino mientras se desnudaba para así transformarse en lobo. Escarbando en la tierra, logró enterrar su documentación para luego poner rumbo a la ciudad. Exhausto, llegó a la ciudad cuando aun ésta no había despertado. Intentó centrarse en los olores y el recuerdo del olor de Stiles. Fue muy complicado. Despacio, se dirigió a una zona residencial cuyas casas estaban valladas, lo cual le permitía a él pasar de unas a otras sin ser visto. Sin hacer ruido, fue oliendo cada una de ellas con rapidez sin obtener resultados. Ya iba a darse por vencido cuando una de ellas, que no estaba del todo vallada, le hizo detenerse. Concentrándose, inspiró fuertemente y el olor que percibió le resultó muy, muy familiar. Sin embargo, no percibió movimiento dentro. Ni un sólo latido. Volviendo a su forma humana tras asegurarse de que nadie le había visto, buscó una ventana que estuviese abierta para poder entrar.

Todas estaban cerradas. Derek maldijo por lo bajo hasta que vio una puerta, accesible solo desde atrás que no parecía muy complicada de abrir. Giró el pomo despacio y comprobó que estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, él sabía cómo abrirla. Sacando una de sus garras, la introdujo en la cerradura y con un leve chasquido, abrió la puerta. Entró y cerró con rapidez. Todo estaba a oscuras. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas gruesas que no dejaban pasar la luz. Despacio, Derek caminó por el salón intentando no chocar con los muebles. Sin duda era el hogar de los Stilinski. Aunque leve, el olor de Stiles lo impregnaba todo, aunque también olía a tabaco y a restos de café. Centrándose en la mesa, había un cenicero con varios cigarros apagados y sobre la chimenea un pequeño marco. Acercándose, Derek pudo ver una foto de Stiles junto a su padre en lo que pudo haber sido un día de pesca, ya que ambos posaban con sus cañas, muy sonrientes.

Sin tocar nada, Derek continuó paseando por la casa hasta subir las escaleras. La habitación frente a la misma estaba cerrada y no quiso insistir. El baño permanecía abierto y la otra habitación también tenía la puerta cerrada. La última que quedaba era un dormitorio. Despacio, Derek supo inmediatamente que era la habitación de Stiles. Había una gran cama a la derecha de la puerta, al lado un escritorio. El armario se encontraba en la pared donde estaba la ventana y una gran estantería al otro lado de la puerta. En la misma habían multitud de libros, juegos para consolas y merchandising. Un panel de corcho estaba lleno de fotos pero el cansancio y la poca luz hizo que Derek desistiese. Sintiéndose realmente cansado, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre la cama de Stiles. Por fin le había encontrado. Sólo habría que esperar un poco más. Y así, Derek se quedó profundamente dormido mientras fuera, el sol comenzaba a salir dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Stiles se despidió de su compañero tras una ronda nocturna que le había dejado más cansado de lo que esperaba. No había sido un turno muy complicado pero el hecho de permanecer despierto cuando todos dormían, aun le costaba. Añadiendo a ello el hecho de alterar su medicación, que aunque prácticamente era escasa, no se atrevía a dejarla. Sacando las llaves de su pantalón, abrió la puerta y nada más cerrar, dejó caer en el suelo su pequeña bolsa de deporte. Suspiró pesadamente mientras iba a la cocina para beber agua. Darse una ducha y dormir: ese iba a ser su plan hasta la tarde, en la que comería algo y de nuevo, ir a trabajar de noche. Apagando la luz de la cocina, se paró en seco para luego, volver a encenderla. Con la vista fija en el suelo, vio como este estaba manchado por algunas zonas. Acercándose y tras deslizar los dedos, descubrió que era tierra seca. Alguien había entrado en la casa.

Inspirando lentamente y frunciendo los labios, sacó su pistola reglamentaria y le quitó el seguro. Observando los escalones, vio como estos también estaban manchados por lo que supuso, que quien hubiese entrado lo había hecho desde la puerta trasera. Esa que tantas veces le dijo a su padre que había que arreglar pero que ninguno de los dos llegó a hacer realmente. Con calma, subió las escaleras muy despacio y atento a cualquier ruido. Siguiendo las huellas, vio como éstas seguían el pasillo hasta su habitación. Alzando el arma, Stiles siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y tras contar hasta tres mentalmente, irrumpió en la misma. Justo cuando fue a llamar la atención del intruso, su voz quedó atascada en su garganta. Sin dejar de apuntar, Stiles se adentró más para descubrir a un hombre desnudo, el cual dormía bocabajo en el suelo de su habitación. El pelo largo y la barba le impedían ver bien su rostro pero hubo algo que captó de lleno su atención y que le hizo maldecir entre dientes.

_ ¿Pero qué demonios...? -se preguntó mientras se acercaba al hombre, aunque sin apuntarle. En la espalda tenía tatuado un triskel. Alfa, beta, omega. Sólo había una persona que él conociese que llevase ese tatuaje y que tuviese tanto significado para él. Derek Hale. Stiles comenzó a sentir un sudor frío. Como pudo, puso de nuevo el seguro a su arma, colocándola en su cinturón. Pasándose las manos por la cara y el pelo, sintió su respiración agitarse.

_ Joder, joder... -protestó para salir de allí y bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. De uno de los cajones sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y con las manos temblorosas, se encendió uno. Aspirando fuertemente, esperó que la nicotina hiciese efecto y le relajase lo justo para poder pensar. No podía ser verdad. Estaba teniendo una maldita alucinación, eso era todo. Derek Hale no podía estar en su habitación, desnudo y profundamente dormido porque Derek Hale no sabía donde vivía. Nadie lo sabía.

_ Joder, cálmate Stiles, cálmate. Bien, eso es -dijo para luego expulsar el humo lentamente-. Eso es. Bien. No hay nadie en tu habitación, ¿vale? Es solo producto del café de mierda que me ha dado Kevin. Sólo eso. Arriba no hay nadie. Eso es...

Acabando el cigarro, volvió de nuevo a su habitación pero todos sus intentos por creer que había tenido una alucinación, fueron en vano. Ese tipo, que sin duda era Derek Hale, seguía profundamente dormido en el suelo.

_ Oh Dios mío... -dijo cuando Derek se giró para quedar frente a él pero aun dormido, acusando aun más su desnudez. Stiles, tras observarle con rapidez, apartó la vista levemente incómodo. Intentando centrarse en su cara, Stiles pudo cerciorarse de que realmente era Derek. Que bajo esa mata de pelo estaba ese lobo gruñón malhumorado que tiempo atrás le había estampado varias veces en las taquillas del instituto, le había amenazado pero que, cosas del destino, habían acabado salvándose la vida mutuamente. Quitándose el cinturón y dejando su arma en el armario a buen recaudo, decidió que era hora de despertarle. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta. Apenas se puso frente a él, Derek se removió inquieto para finalmente, abrir los ojos. La luz procedente de la ventana le cegó unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Stiles se pusiese de cuclillas, mirándole fijamente.

Lo primero que Derek pudo ver fue una silueta que quedó frente a él para luego, dar paso a un rostro conocido. O al menos eso creía porque el joven que tenía delante era más alto y fuerte, sus facciones habían cambiado y su barba, aunque aun despoblada, le daba un aspecto diferente.

_ ¿Derek? -le preguntó Stiles, consiguiendo así que se relajase casi al instante-. ¿Eres tú?   
_ Stiles...   
_ No me lo puedo creer... -dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba en el suelo, alucinando. Derek por su parte no apartó su mirada de él. A pesar del cansancio que aun acusaba, Derek sintió la ansiedad de Stiles, además de preocupación y estrés. Le vio llevarse las manos a la cara y revolverse el pelo. Olía a tabaco y café, que se confundían con su olor corporal, más fuerte del que recordaba. Quiso hablarle, decirle algo más, pero estaba tan contento, tan emocionado por verle que la reacción del chico sólo consiguió confundirle.

_ ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Y además, desnudo. ¿Sabes en qué pueblo estamos? Joder, Derek, casi el 80% de los habitantes son cazadores y no de osos, ciervos o cebras...  
_ Aquí no hay cebras.  
_ Mierda, ya se que no hay cebras ni ciervos, sólo lobos. Muchos lobos y créeme, aquí los cazan por diversión o qué se yo y tú eres un hombre lobo y es como meterse en la boca del lobo. Joder que lío...  
_ Stiles...  
_ Porque encima... estás desnudo. ¿Acaso has venido hasta aquí desnudo? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? No, espera. Dime que no lo saben en Beacon Hills porque me voy ahora mismo aunque sea a la Luna, Marte o cualquier planeta inhóspito que haya por ahí inhabitado. ¿Nadie te ha rastreado verdad? ¿Te han herido? ¿Te han puesto algún chip o algo así?  
_ ¡Cállate Stiles! -vociferó Derek como buenamente pudo, consiguiendo en el acto que Stiles se callase. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de estar teniendo un deja ve y frente a él no había un agente del orden sino ese muchacho introvertido, inteligente y torpe que conoció unos años atrás.  
_ Sigues siendo un lobo amargado -refunfuñó Stiles, haciendo una mueca con la cara.   
_ Y tú sigues provocándome dolor de cabeza.   
_ Pues entonces, ¿a qué has venido? Ya me conoces y sabes que no puedo parar de hablar cuando estoy nervioso o pasan cosas que se me escapan de las manos, como ésto. ¿Sabes lo que me ha entrado por el cuerpo al pensar que había un ladrón en mi casa? Vengo de trabajar, de hacer un turno de más de nueve horas y encima de madrugada, con el estúpido de Kevin porque es un estúpido a redomar y un puto café de una máquina expendedora que más que café, sabía a agua sucia. Y todo para encontrarme aquí a un tío, en pelota picada, durmiendo en mi habitación. Eso es lo que me pasa -dijo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Incorporándose, Derek se sentó unos segundos mientras le miraba fijamente. Cerró los ojos, inspiró fuertemente y al abrirlos, sonrió con sinceridad.

_ No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte encontrado -dijo Derek para, sin más, acercarse a Stiles, tirar de su camisa y darle un fuerte abrazo. Cogido por sorpresa, Stiles tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente se dejó llevar, respondiendo a su abrazo.

_ Derek... no te lo vayas a tomar a mal pero... tío, apestas -dijo Stiles apartándose lentamente de él mientras se mordía el labio, intentando no reírse. Derek frunció el entrecejo.   
_ Tú hueles a tabaco. Eso sí que apesta.   
_ Bien, vale. Empate. Aparte hay otro detalle... ¿dónde está tu ropa?

Porque admito que eso de ser nudista está muy bien y es genial que aceptes tu cuerpo tal y como es pero no creo que la gente vea con buenos ojos que te pasees así por la calle...

Derek gruñó para luego, golpearle suavemente en la nariz.

_ ¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso?   
_ La desnudez es algo natural, idiota. Tuve que transformarme y huir porque me seguían de cerca. Estaban disparándome: de no haberlo hecho estaría muerto.   
_ Joder, ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que meterte en problemas?   
_ Yo no tengo culpa de ser lo que soy ni que haya gente que nos odie. ¿Tú también te has pasado a su bando? ¿También eres un cazador?  
_ No... yo... sabes que jamás haría eso. Es sólo que... la última vez que te vi, te fuiste con Braeden para buscar a la Loba. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada más de ti. Y luego, luego... bueno... simplemente todos se volvieron locos y...  
_ Ey, respira. Veo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar pero ya que te incomoda tanto, me gustaría darme una ducha. Llevo semanas sin poder ducharme en condiciones.  
_ No hace falta que lo jures. Está bien, aunque deberías cortarte el pelo y afeitarte. Bien, dame un momento. Creo que tengo por ahí ropa que podrás ponerte y una maquinilla de afeitar. 

Derek observó a Stiles levantarse y salir de la habitación. Con cuidado, Derek se levantó también y le siguió hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí, Stiles le dijo que podía usar todo cuanto quisiera y que estuviese el tiempo que necesitase. Acto seguido vio como Stiles giraba un pestillo del pomo y abría una de las puertas anteriormente cerradas, entrando en esa habitación. Aunque le pudo la curiosidad, esperó pacientemente en el baño mirándolo todo. Minutos después, Stiles apareció ante él con una camiseta blanca de algodón, unos slips y un pantalón de chándal.

_ Creo que te quedarán bien -dijo mientras se lo mostraba-. La ropa interior es nueva. Se la regalé a mi padre unas navidades y bueno, nunca llegó a estrenarla.

_ ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Nada más preguntarlo, Derek supo que algo había pasado. El gesto de Stiles cambió rápidamente, incluso se atrevería a decir que el color de su piel. Stiles le dio la ropa sin decir nada y volvió a la habitación anterior, saliendo de la misma minutos después con una maquinilla para cortar el pelo y un trozo de tela estampada.

_ ¿Listo?   
_ Stiles...  
_ Bien, creo que será mejor que te sientes en ese taburete. Te pondré esto para que no te llenes de pelos.  
Antes de que Stiles le acercase el taburete, Derek le sujetó la mano con fuerza, obligándole así a mirarle.  
_ ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu padre?   
_ Murió. Un ataque al corazón mientras trabajaba. Hace poco más de un año de eso.   
_ Lo siento mucho Stiles, no sabía nada.   
_ Nadie lo sabe. Sólo mis amigos, mis verdaderos amigos. Bueno y tú ahora, claro. Las cosas no acabaron bien allí como para llamarles.   
Derek le soltó la mano y esperó a que Stiles se tranquilizara aunque para su sorpresa, estaba calmado. Stiles le acercó el taburete y Derek se sentó con cuidado. Éste le puso la tela, cubriéndole los hombros y cerrándola por la espalda. Tras enderezarle y pedirle que no se moviese, Stiles encendió la máquina y con cuidado comenzó a cortarle el pelo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía ya que su padre fue su conejillo de indias en su día y de vez en cuando la usaba consigo mismo. Cuando Derek pensó que Stiles había zanjado la conversación, éste comenzó a hablar.

_ Cuando te fuiste... he de reconocer que me jodió mucho. Casi... casi te perdimos, ¿vale? Y bueno, por suerte evolucionaste y todo eso y supongo que como todo parecía estar tranquilo y no iba a pasar nada extraño, pensé: bien, no pasa nada. Jackson se fue. Isaac también. Derek tiene una misión entre manos... así que, bien. Estaba bien. Pero luego empezó el curso, nos graduábamos y bueno. Todo empezó a cambiar. Corté con Malia porque aquello no tenía futuro. En el fondo creo que ambos lo sabíamos pero fue bien, no necesitamos ningún tipo de drama. Pero el resto... era como si de repente hubiese dejado de existir para ellos. ¿Sabes esa sensación de ser ignorado por todos y para todo? Pues así comencé a sentirme. Lo peor fue que ellos lo sabían y no hacían nada para arreglarlo. Sobre todo Scott.

_ ¿Hablaste con él? -preguntó Derek, aprovechando que Stiles paró un momento para quitar los restos de pelo y poder seguir.   
_ Por activa y por pasiva. Hablé con mi padre, hablé con todos y lo único que conseguí fue que me tomasen por un idiota. Así que me cansé y empecé a distanciarme. No fue muy difícil la verdad: tenía mucho por estudiar y quería graduarme. Hasta que finalmente, hablé en serio con Scott.  
Stiles comenzó de nuevo a pasar la maquinilla, dejando a Derek con la palabra en la boca.

_ Me amenazó, literalmente, con convertirme en un hombre lobo un día de luna llena tanto si accedía libremente como si no. Según él, siendo un humano, ya no valgo para nada. Gente fuerte, rápida, que se cure a sí misma... eso es lo que quería. Por eso se dedicó a convertir a un montón de críos del instituto que le siguen como perros falderos.

Stiles apagó la maquinilla, la dejó sobre el estante del lavabo y cogió unas tijeras y un peine, colocándose frente a Derek. Se frotó la nariz un par de veces y luego comenzó a peinar algunos mechones para luego cortarlos.

_ Por eso os marchasteis de Beacon Hills...   
_ Huimos. Eso fue una huida en toda regla. Chris Argent nos ayudó en todo. De no haber sido por él, no habríamos podido hacerlo.  
_ ¿Chris Argent?   
_ Sí. Él se encargó de todo y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, ya estábamos de camino. Le debemos mucho, Derek. Y bueno... sé del problema que tuviste con... su hermana pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado... es mi salvador.   
_ Stiles, eso es agua pasada. Chris y yo lo solucionamos hace tiempo, no hace falta hacer leña del árbol caído.   
_ Mmm es bueno saberlo, aunque a Gerard...  
_ Déjalo estar, Stiles. No vale la pena.

Stiles simplemente asintió. Derek permaneció en silencio, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho Stiles. Su versión coincidía con lo que Lydia le había contado y en todo momento el ritmo de su corazón había sido estable. Inclinándole la cabeza, Stiles volvió a coger la maquinilla para esta vez comenzar a afeitarle. Con calma, Derek le oyó hablar del viaje hasta la ciudad, cómo le fue en el instituto y quienes eran sus amigos. Le habló de Elly y cómo a pesar de ir bien su relación, al final sus caminos se separaron. Las fiestas y salidas en grupo, los viajes con su padre y Donovan. En definitiva, todo aquello que le hizo olvidarse de Beacon Hills y disfrutar su nueva vida. Derek notó el cambio en la voz de Stiles y cómo realmente estaba disfrutando allí y de sus nuevas amistades. Sin embargo, le dolía saber que en el fondo, había perdido una amistad tan profunda como la que tenía con Scott.

_ Bueno, ya está -dijo Stiles apartándose un poco, asintiendo-. Ahora vuelves a ser el Derek de siempre.  
Derek sonrió, pasándose la mano por la zona de la barba, sintiéndola ligeramente rasposa.  
_ Voy a preparar algo para comer porque supongo que estarás hambriento... así que puedes ducharte mientras tanto.   
_ Stiles...  
_ ¿Sí?   
_ Gracias.

Stiles tan sólo sonrió y bajó despacio las escaleras. Derek dejó la puerta abierta del baño, dispuesto a ducharse. Por su parte, Stiles se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, fumándose otro cigarro. Estaba completamente en blanco. Jamás de los jamases habría esperado algo así, algo que pusiese su vida del revés. Levantándose, fue hasta el salón y cogiendo el teléfono, marcó con rapidez. Tras un par de tonos, alguien contestó al otro lado.  
  
_ Ey, Shelly, soy Stiles. Oye necesito que me cambiéis el turno de hoy. No... no me encuentro muy bien. ¿Kevin? ¿También? Puto café... fue idea suya, lo juro. Eso es, claro. No lo veo adecuado, ya sabes... Sí, sin problemas. Haré turno doble, lo sé. Gracias.

Tras colgar, lanzó el teléfono al sofá y volvió a la cocina. Como no tenía nada preparado ni tampoco pensaba tener visita, Stiles se decidió por algo rápido: pasta con algo de carne. Sacando los ingredientes, dejó su mente en blanco todo el tiempo que pudo, centrándose sólo en no quemarse ni quemar la comida ya que el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él. Una vez duchado y vestido, Derek bajó a la cocina guiado por el delicioso olor que llegaba de la misma. Descalzo, se paró en la puerta y observó a Stiles prepararlo todo, ajeno a su presencia. En verdad había cambiado. A pesar de llevar una vida tranquila y feliz, se notaba mucho la tristeza que emanaba. Era como un aura que le rodeaba, dándole un toque diferente.

_ Puedo prepararte un sandwich si tienes demasiado hambre y tu estomago amenaza con comerte desde dentro -dijo mientras colaba los espaguetis para luego echarlos en una fuente.

Derek se rió ante su idea, negando con la cabeza.

_ Está bien. No niego que me comería una vaca entera pero puedo aguantar unos minutos más.  
_ ¿Qué has estado comiendo todo este tiempo?  
_ ¿A qué te refieres?   
_ A si has comido cosas normales como haría yo o has tenido que cazar algo.  
_ Las dos cosas. Aunque desde que averigüé donde estabais, más bien lo que iba encontrando: frutos, alguna liebre...  
_ Ha debido ser jodido, ¿eh? Quiero decir, con todos esos cazadores por ahí... porque, no se si lo sabrás, pero creo que eres el primer hombre lobo que cruza esta ciudad sin ser descubierto -dijo para girarse y mirar a Derek-. Woah, te queda... te queda bien la ropa.   
_ Sorprendentemente, sí.   
_ Aunque bueno, el calzado lo podremos solucionar pronto... -comentó Stiles al percatarse de que estaba descalzo. Una vez lista la comida, Stiles le pidió ayuda, indicándole donde se encontraban los platos, vasos y tenedores mientras él buscaba algo para beber. Con todo listo, comenzaron a comer, quedando así demostrado el hambre que arrastraba Derek ya que él solo se comió prácticamente toda la fuente entera.   
_ Recuérdame que no permanezca a tu lado cuando estés hambriento. Lo mismo te da por pensar que soy un conejo y me devores hasta dejarme en los huesos.

Derek dejó su tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca para mirar a Stiles, quien muy serio, seguía comiendo. La carcajada que soltó hizo que Stiles sonriese pícaro. Tras dar cuenta de la comida y de una buena cantidad de fruta por parte de Derek, ambos fueron al salón. Stiles luchó cuanto pudo contra el sueño que tenía aunque Derek también estaba cansado, sin embargo no podía irse a dormir sin antes ponerse al día. Sentándose en uno de los sillones, Stiles sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla mientras Derek le miraba, sentado en el sofá.

_ Deberías dejar de fumar.  
_ O ésto -dijo alzando el cigarro- o las pastillas. Y créeme, ahora lo necesito. Esto es surrealista...  
_ Un poco sí que lo es...  
_ Bien -dijo tras dar una fuerte calada al cigarro, echando el humo hacia el lado contrario al que estaba Derek-, quiero que me digas por qué estás aquí. Nada de rodeos y nada de suavizar las cosas. La verdad pura y dura. Con detalles escabrosos si hace falta. Son los mejores.

Derek rió ante el comentario de Stiles. Acomodándose, Derek se inclinó hacia él, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas.

_ Es una historia bastante larga pero la resumiré sin dejarme los detalles escabrosos. Como sabes, me fui con Braeden a México en busca de la Loba. Fueron unos meses duros porque habían muy pocas pistas y ha resultado ser muy escurridiza. Recorrimos gran parte de México y las últimas pistas nos llevaron a Zacatecas pero todo fue un plan para matarnos. No sé quien nos descubrió o quien mandó a esos sicarios pero estoy seguro que fue cosa de La Loba.   
_ ¿Dejásteis algún tipo de rastro o algo así?  
_ Nada. No llegamos si quiera a Zacatecas. Nos dispararon en el camino y tuvimos un accidente. Braeden murió en el acto y yo pude escapar antes de que llegasen al coche para terminar su trabajo. A partir de ahí fue una carrera casi contrarreloj para cruzar la frontera y llegar aquí.   
_ Joder... -dijo Stiles completamente alucinado.   
_ Tras pasar unos días pensando qué hacer, decidí volver a Beacon Hills con la esperanza de encontraros y tener algo de tranquilidad. Siendo sincero, no esperaba encontrarme las cosas... así.   
_ Scott es un gilipollas -soltó Stiles mientras apagaba lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero.  
_ No sé qué es lo que ha pasado allí durante mi ausencia pero jamás había visto algo parecido.   
_ ¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado? Es fácil: Scott, el verdadero alfa, el grandísimo gilipollas que es, ha decidido que tener una manada pequeña es una mierda para sus planes de dominar el mundo. Así que, ¿qué mejor que convertirlos a todos y hacerlos parte de su manada? Mejor tener muchos perros falderos con súper poderes que un amigo que mataría por él pero que es humano.   
_ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Scott?  
_ ¿Decirme? Ja, tiene gracia... me amenazó, Derek. Me a-me-na-zó. Si no me convertía por las buenas, lo haría a las malas. Sin importarle una mierda lo que yo opine y, ¿sabes lo mejor? Sólo lo hacía por no tener que protegerme y así pudiese hacerlo yo solito.   
El gesto de Derek cambió por completo al oír aquello. Lydia tenía razón cuando hablaron en aquella cafetería: Scott le había amenazado y por eso tuvieron que irse.   
_ No tiene sentido que hiciese eso. El mordisco es un regalo, no una imposición.  
_ Díselo a él. Por su culpa tuvimos que irnos de allí prácticamente en el acto. Mi padre... -comenzó Stiles para luego coger aire y aguantar las lágrimas debido a la rabia- mi padre contactó con Chris Argent para contarle lo sucedido. Iba a matarlos a todos, ¿sabes? A todos. Iba a poner en peligro su vida por salvarme a mí y te juro Derek, que de haberle pasado algo allí, yo estaría ahora mismo en la cárcel o muerto. Pero Scott también.   
_ Stiles, necesitas calmarte.

Stiles tan sólo asintió y volvió a coger otro cigarro. Derek negó con la cabeza.

_ Veo que ese ha sido su modus operandi. Cuando llegué, no tardé mucho en verle. Al igual que a ti, también me propuso que me uniese a su manada pero cuando averigüé qué había pasado con tu padre y contigo, tuvimos ciertas discrepancias.  
_ Dime que os peleasteis y le diste una buena patada en su peludo trasero.   
_ Nos peleamos, sí, pero no salí muy bien parado. Él ha ganado mucha fuerza y estaba rodeado. Además, no iba a aceptar sus condiciones de ningún modo. Así que puedo decir que me han desterrado.  
_ ¿Desterrado?   
_ Si vuelvo, me matarán. Y lo cumplirán. Estoy seguro de ello. Mientras sea un beta y no tenga mi manada, no podré acercarme allí.  
Negando, Stiles comenzó a morderse el pulgar, nervioso.   
_ Desterrados... tiene gracia... Tú no puedes volver porque te han amenazado de muerte y a mí me han amenazado con convertirme en hombre lobo. Hay que joderse. Ahora Beacon Hills está vetado en nuestro mapa y no podremos volver jamás.   
_ Es lo que tiene vivir en el destierro.   
_ Derek... ¿por qué decidiste buscarnos? -preguntó Stiles con curiosidad-. No es que me moleste, claro. Pero tu hermana, Peter...  
_ Estoy solo, Stiles. Llegué a Beacon Hills porque estabais vosotros, mis amigos. Fui a la que consideraba mi casa pero lo que encontré... además tú no estabas. Tú me has salvado la vida en más de una ocasión Stiles. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar.

Stiles le miró largo rato para luego, levantarse. Derek le imitó sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que Stiles se acercó a él y le abrazó, sorprendiéndole.

_ Creo que podré soportar el hecho de vivir con un lobo amargado.   
Derek negó, sonriendo a la par. Nada más apartarse, Stiles bostezó exageradamente.   
_ Deberías descansar, estás exhausto.   
_ Creo que tienes razón. Oye, puedes poner la televisión si quieres. Como si estuvieses en tu casa. Oh, bueno. Sé que no vas a hacerlo pero... no salgas de casa ni tampoco te asomes por las ventanas. Mis vecinos saben que vivo solo y que sólo recibo visitas de vez en cuando. Si te ven... pensarán cosas raras o empezarán a preguntar y paso de tener que estar dando explicaciones a todo el mundo.  
_ No pensaba hacerlo -dijo Derek mientras cogía el mando del televisor y encendía la tele. Por su parte, Stiles se echó en el sofá mientras veía a Derek pasando varios canales hasta dejar uno donde emitían un partido de béisbol. Apenas llevaba media hora, Derek comenzó a sentir como los ojos le pesaban cada vez más. Cuando fue a decírselo a Stiles, este estaba completamente dormido en el sofá, roncando suavemente. Buscando algo con que taparle, Derek tan sólo vio una pequeña manta. Pensándolo mejor, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Mirando alrededor de la misma, finalmente cogió la almohada de la cama de Stiles y el cobertor. Una vez en el salón, tapó a Stiles con el mismo y colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada con cuidado. Stiles ni se inmutó.

Él por su parte y sin querer dejarle solo, decidió finalmente echar la manta en el suelo junto al sofá, retirando previamente la pequeña mesita auxiliar. Apagando el televisor, Derek se echó sobre la manta, sintiendo a los pocos segundos los dedos de Stiles tirando de su camiseta suavemente. Mirándole, Derek vio como Stiles murmuraba algo entre sueños aunque no llegó a entenderle. Extendiendo el brazo, dejó que Stiles le agarrase hasta que finalmente, se quedó dormido. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Otro lunes más os dejo capítulo. Más corto que el anterior pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer.
> 
> El próximo lunes otro, que si no, no llego xD
> 
> Espero que os guste :D

**8**

Chris Argent condujo de camino a casa de Stiles tras acabar su jornada. Ese era el pacto al que llegaron tras ver que iba mejorando. Esas tardes aprovechaban para recabar información, ver algo por la tele, salir a correr... todo dependiendo del humor de Stiles. Sabía que tenía turno de noche, por eso decidió pasarse pronto para así cenar juntos y comentarle el último rumor que le había llegado. Un hombre lobo había aparecido cerca de Medford y el grupo de Tim Monaghan estuvo a punto de atraparlo, pero la criatura en sí fue más rápida y le perdieron la pista. Tan sólo encontraron una mochila con restos de comida, una camiseta y poco más. Nada sobre la documentación que pudiese darles una pista de quién se trataba.

Ese día iban a volver a peinar la zona ya que pensaban que debía estar escondido en la zona del bosque ya que nadie había visto nada extraño en la ciudad. Por eso quiso avisar a Stiles antes de que la gente comenzase a murmurar y los rumores sobre cosas inexistentes comenzaran a correr por la ciudad. No quería que se alarmara sin necesidad.

Aparcando frente a la casa, Chris sacó una copia de las llaves y abrió tras llamar un par de veces y no obtener respuesta. Al entrar no oyó nada por lo que se dirigió hacia el salón para ver a Stiles profundamente dormido. Sonriendo, se dispuso a despertarle cuando se percató de que lo que sujetaba Stiles era el brazo de otra persona. Con cuidado, Chris se adelantó hasta que pudo ver de quién se trataba. La sorpresa dio paso al enfado aunque sólo fue momentáneo. El mismísimo Derek Hale estaba en la casa de los Stilinski, durmiendo en el suelo sobre una manta mientras Stiles le sujetaba el brazo como si se fuese a escapar.

Intentando atar cabos para saber cómo había llegado Derek hasta allí, Chris recordó las palabras de Tim y las piezas comenzaron a encajar rápidamente. Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia el garaje para comprobar que tanto el Jeep de Stiles como la puerta del mismo no habían sido forzadas. Dando una vuelta por la parte trasera de la casa, Chris buscó huellas aunque sólo encontró pisadas humanas. Con rapidez las deshizo con sus botas. Examinó las ventanas y la puerta en busca de huellas o algo que indicara que habían sido forzadas. Nada. Con detenimiento, pudo ver cómo la cerradura de la misma había sido forzada ligeramente, aunque no era evidente a simple vista. Tendría que arreglarlo pronto. Entrando de nuevo en la casa, observó el suelo para ver cómo a pesar de la limpieza, habían restos de tierra ya seca esparcidos y algunos otros pegados en los peldaños de la escalera. Subiendo, siguió el rastro hasta llegar al baño. Allí pudo constatar que la bañera había sido usada, la igual que un par de toallas. Registrándolo todo, vio una maquinilla de afeitar, un peine y unas tijeras que habían sido usadas. Aunque todo estaba recogido, en el suelo habían restos de pelo negro. Levantando la tapa de la papelera, Chris vio una gran cantidad de pelo negro en la misma. Saliendo del baño, siguió las marcas hasta llegar al dormitorio de Stiles. Su cama estaba revuelta ligeramente: el cobertor no estaba ni tampoco su almohada. Registrando los cajones y el armario, suspiró de alivio al ver el arma reglamentaria de Stiles. Con cuidado, la examinó para ver si había sido utilizada y si tenía todas las balas. Una vez comprobado, la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Bajando despacio, esperó que alguno de los dos le hubiese oído para hacerlo todo más fácil pero no fue así. Stiles seguía roncando y Derek parecía estar sedado.

Colocándose frente a ellos y a una distancia prudencial, Chris comenzó a llamar a Stiles sin conseguir que se despertase.

_ Jesús... ¡Stiles! -gritó Chris para así, conseguir que éste se despertase sobresaltado. Perdiendo apoyo al intentar levantarse, una de sus piernas se enredó en el edredón lo cual hizo que cayese encima de Derek, quién gruñó de la sorpresa e intentó apartar a Stiles hasta que se percató de que era él.

_ Joder, joder. ¿Qué pasa? ¡No hemos estado haciendo nada!

_ ¿De qué estás hablando, Stiles? -preguntó Chris.

_ Stiles... -protestó Derek mientras éste intentaba levantarse sin éxito.

_ Lo siento tío, ¿te he hecho daño?

_ No pero me has dado un susto de muerte.

Deshaciéndose del cobertor, Stiles se apartó de Derek para que éste pudiese levantarse mientras Chris los observaba con atención. Encarándole, Stiles se frotó la cara antes de comenzar a hablar.

_ Chris, verás...

_ Debí imaginarme que serías tú, Hale. Maldita sea, de entre todos, tú. ¿Sabes acaso la que has liado? Todos están buscándote y gracias al cielo que sólo han encontrado una mochila y no tu documentación. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_ En buscar un refugio seguro. En salvar mi vida.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Yendo a una ciudad donde solo viven cazadores? Es como ir directo al infierno, muchacho.

_ Chris, oye... -comenzó Stiles, siendo interrumpido por Derek.

_ No tenía otra opción. Beacon Hills ya no es una opción viable.

_ ¿Y por qué no intentaste ponerte en contacto conmigo? Te hubiese ayudado en vez de venir como lo has hecho.

_ Eh, chicos...

_ Llevo huyendo desde que salí de México. No he parado de huir desde entonces. ¿Qué pretendías, que siguiese huyendo?

_ Por Dios, Derek, jamás querría eso pero mira en la situación en la que estás ahora mismo...

_ No tenía alternativa.

_ Sí que la tenías. ¿Por qué ha venido aquí entonces?

_ ¡Porque vine en busca de Stiles! Porque él es el único que podía ayudarme.

_ Joder Derek, eso... eso es muy halagador tío -dijo Stiles mientras intentaba disimular el rubor que comenzó a extenderse por su rostro. Chris sin embargo permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de mirarle.

_ Han pasado muchas cosas, Argent. No estaría aquí si no sintiese que mi vida corre serio peligro.

_ Y con ello has puesto la suya sin pretenderlo. Está bien, necesito aclarar muchas cosas así que vosotros dos os vais a sentar ahí y vais a decirme todo, absolutamente todo lo que sepáis.

_ Pero yo... -comenzó a protestar Stiles.

_ Tú... pensándolo mejor, deberías darte una ducha y afeitarte. Aun llevas puesta la ropa de servicio.

Stiles se miró la ropa y luego a Derek, quien asintió levemente. Mirando a Chris, éste le indicó con la mirada que subiese al cuarto de baño.

_ Oh, genial. Simplemente genial. Esto no entra dentro de nuestro plan -le espetó Stiles mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Derek miró a Chris, quien suspiró pesadamente.

_ ¿De qué plan habla?

_ Algo que acordamos cuando empezó el tratamiento tras la muerte de John pero no importa, ya te hablaré de ello. Lo primero es lo primero.

Asintiendo, Derek se sentó en el sofá mientras Chris permaneció de pie. Al igual que hizo con Stiles, aunque dándole más detalles en según qué cosas, le contó exactamente lo mismo, entrando en un debate sobre las razones que habían llevado a Scott a hacer eso y quien podía estar detrás.

_ Tengo una ligera sospecha pero no hay nada aun en firme y tu llegada triunfal me va a tener un poco más atareado.

_ ¿Y?

_ No quieras saberlo tan pronto. Hay otras cosas que tenemos que solucionar antes. Supongo que no tienes tu documentación...

_ Nada. Ahora mismo no puedo salir a la puerta de la calle porque no tengo ni ropa que ponerme. No tengo nada que pueda identificarme ni tampoco que les permita seguirme.

_ Habrá que solucionarlo pronto. No puedes estar aquí encerrado sin hacer nada y sobre la ropa... veré qué puedo hacer.

Stiles se presentó ante ellos ya duchado y afeitado, vistiendo un pijama.

_ ¿Ya habéis arreglado el mundo?

_ Stiles. Me preocupo por ti. No saques las cosas de contexto.

_ Se ha muerto mi padre pero no soy un inútil, ¿vale? Y de eso ya ha pasado más de un año. Creo que podemos aflojar un poco la cuerda, ¿no?

_ Está bien pero cálmate. No conseguimos nada si nos alteramos. Le comentaba a Derek que va a necesitar ropa nueva y documentación, así como una cuenta bancaria para que busque un trabajo.

_ Me parece perfecto. También necesitará una coartada y un historial...

_ Pensaré en algo que sea coherente y justifique de algún modo su visita, mientras tanto... abstente de llamar a tus amigos para que vengan aquí a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

_ Sí, claro. Sin problemas.

_ Bien. Será mejor que me vaya ya. Cuanto antes lo solucionemos, mejor. Pasad bien la tarde chicos -comentó mientras salía de la casa. Derek se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras Stiles miró fastidiado la puerta de la casa.

_ Chris te aprecia y se preocupa por ti. No lo hace con mala intención.

_ Supongo pero a veces es molesto. Oye, ¿por qué estabas durmiendo en el suelo?

_ No tenía otro sitio donde dormir... -dijo Derek intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Si le decía que lo hizo porque no quería dejarle solo, la futura convivencia iba a ser un poco complicada.

_ Sí que lo tenías y no era el suelo. Bueno, eso da igual ahora. Puedes quedarte en mi cuarto. Yo dormiré en la habitación de mi padre.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_ Sí. Tan sólo necesito mi almohada, nada más.

_ Es tu casa, tú mandas.

Stiles sonrió ante eso. Para distraerle, Derek le pidió que le hablase de sus amigos y qué hacían. Eso les mantuvo entretenidos hasta la hora de la cena en la cual Stiles decidió pedir un par de pizzas debido a que no tenía gran cosa en la nevera para preparar. Tras dar cuenta de las mismas, se quedaron hasta tarde viendo una película tras otra. Cuando decidieron que era hora de dormir, Stiles se aseguró de que las puertas estuviesen bien cerradas y subió junto a Derek. Entrando en la habitación de su padre, Stiles abrió el armario para sacar una almohada y dársela a Derek, quien tras darle las buenas noches, se fue a dormir. Stiles dejó la puerta abierta y tras apartar la almohada y el edredón, se metió en la cama. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se levantó para tomar su medicación, volviendo luego a la cama. Así pasó gran parte de la noche, sin poder dormir. Derek, al oírle, tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. Con la almohada en mano, Derek se acercó hasta el dormitorio donde estaba Stiles, encontrándole sentado en la cama.

_ Dormiré en el sofá. Vuelve a tu cama, para mí está demasiado blanda.

Stiles no dijo nada ni se movió del sitio. Sólo cuando Derek se acomodó en el sofá y afinó el oído, le oyó arrastrar los pies hasta la otra habitación y el crujir de la cama bajo su peso. Esperando un tiempo prudencial, Derek subió para comprobar cómo estaba. Lo encontró profundamente dormido.

 

_ ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Me he quedado dormido! -gritó Stiles nada más despertarse y ver que sólo le quedaba media hora para llegar al trabajo. Derek le oyó gritar y algo traspuesto, se levantó del sofá para oír las pisadas de Stiles de un lado a otro y cerrar la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la necesaria. Más pisadas, blasfemias y una retahíla de maldiciones que se perdieron con rapidez mientras Stiles abría la puerta que daba acceso al garaje para luego, abrir la puerta del mismo, meterse en el Jeep, arrancar y salir de allí pitando mientras la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse. Derek parpadeó un par de veces, alucinado. Con cuidado, se asomó al garaje para ver cómo la puerta del mismo ya estaba cerrada.

_ Buenos días... -dijo a la nada. Tras eso, fue al baño, desayunó y recogió un poco los trastos que habían por allí esparcidos. Si había algo que detestara, era el desorden y que lo tachasen de vago, así que hizo cuanto pudo dentro de sus posibilidades. Con el impedimento de no poder salir a dar un paseo y dado que no le apetecía ver la televisión, Derek fue hasta la habitación de Stiles en busca de libros, encontrando más de los que esperaba. Cogiendo uno de ellos, bajó al salón.

Horas después y sintiendo hambre, Derek fue hacia la cocina para descubrir que no había mucho donde elegir. Eso le dio una idea de cómo comía Stiles y frunció el entrecejo. Al final pudo hacerse algunos sandwiches y comerse un par de manzanas. Tras eso, siguió leyendo aunque de vez en cuando sus recuerdos le jugaban malas pasadas y le hacían dejar el libro más de lo que quería. Odiaba sentirse así: una carga. No tenía trabajo, ni dinero, ni podía hacer nada hasta que le diesen una documentación que le facilitase todo eso. Pensó entonces en recuperar la suya, suponiendo que siguiese donde la dejó enterrada pero para eso debía ir con Stiles. El bosque no era lugar seguro para ir solo. Ya pensaría en algo.

Stiles llegó a casa sobre las seis de la tarde. Derek oyó el inconfundible ruido del motor del Jeep y luego, la puerta del garaje. Abriendo la puerta con cuidado, esperó a que ésta se cerrara mientras Stiles salía del coche y le sonreía.

_ ¡Ey! Ayúdame con ésto -dijo mientras abría el maletero del Jeep y comenzaba a sacar bolsas repletas de comida-. He ido al súper a por provisiones. Sé que la despensa estaba un poco vacía y bueno... sé cuanto podéis llegar a comer los hombres lobo pero no me gustaría que salieses por ahí a cazar y trajeses un ciervo o algo por el estilo...

Derek gruñó bastante molesto.

_ Stiles...

_ Tío, era una broma... en serio, estaba bromeando -dijo Stiles al sentir la mirada de Derek sobre él. Tras sacar una gran cantidad de bolsas que dejaron en la cocina, Stiles sacó un par más pero diferentes a las anteriores. Al verlas, Derek entrecerró los ojos.

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ Bueno, me he tomado una pequeña libertad dado el problema que tenemos y puesto que Chris aun no me ha llamado ni tampoco sabemos cuanto tiempo puede llevarle el tener tu documentación lista, pensé que necesitarías algo que ponerte. La ropa de mi padre la doné, prácticamente toda, a obras de caridad así que salvo lo que llevas puesto, no tendría nada que dejarte por eso he... te he comprado esto. Tómalo como un regalo adelantado por tu cumpleaños.

_ Mi cumpleaños no es hasta Diciembre... -dijo Derek mientras cogía las bolsas y las ojeaba con detenimiento. En la misma había un par de camisetas básicas, unos vaqueros, zapatillas, calcetines y ropa interior. Mirando a Stiles, vio como éste evitaba mirarle y tosía algo nervioso mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas. Derek alternó su mirada de Stiles a las bolsas y viceversa, varias veces. No sabía qué decir.

_ No tenías por qué haber comprado nada.

_ No es problema, Derek. En serio. Sólo es... no me gustaría que te pasearas en pelotas por aquí ya que yo no lo hago. Imagina si entra Chris o cualquier amigo mío a la casa. Sobretodo Samuel... Si no te queda bien, podemos ir a cambiarlo.

_ Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda.

_ Nah... -dijo Stiles mientras seguía a lo suyo. Sonriendo, Derek subió con las bolsas a probarse la ropa. Las camisetas le quedaban un poco anchas para su gusto pero el pantalón y las zapatillas estaban bien. Sentado en la cama de Stiles, sonrió. Quizás no era tan malo el que de vez en cuando le mostrasen un poco más de atención.

Durante la cena, aunque no habló mucho ya que Stiles lo acaparó todo, Derek se dedicó a escucharle y prestar atención a todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo del día. Quizás la convivencia, en el fondo, no iba a ser tan mala como hubiese cabido esperar.

 

Casi una semana después de su llegada, Chris Argent apareció una tarde en casa de Stiles. Éste aun no había llegado pero se encontró a Derek leyendo en el salón.

_ Me ha costado pero aquí lo tienes -dijo dándoselo a Derek, quien cogió el pasaporte como si le fuese la vida en ello-. Además he podido conseguirte un permiso para conducir y una cuenta bancaria. Me debes 100$.

Asintiendo, Derek abrió el pasaporte. Nada más hacerlo, miró a Chris como si éste le hubiese gastado una broma pesada.

_ ¿Miguel Rodríguez? -preguntó Derek aguantando las ganas de romper el pasaporte y tirárselo a la cara.

_ Exacto. Miguel Rodríguez, nacido en México capital pero ciudadano norteamericano. Eres pariente lejano de los Stilinski pero no lo suficiente como para no guardar parentesco.

_ Miguel... Dime que no fue Stiles quien te sugirió el nombre.

_ Pues, ahora que lo dices, creo que sí... Bien, aquí lo tienes todo. Habla con Stiles y poneros de acuerdo en cuanto al parentesco, cómo te enteraste de lo de su padre y por qué has decidido venir. Si tienes suerte, la gente se creerá tu historia. Procura no meterte en líos, ¿vale?

Derek asintió. Al poco de marcharse Chris, Stiles llegó a la casa. Con una calma tensa, Derek dejó su documentación sobre la mesa y le esperó. Nada más entrar, éste se vio alzado del suelo con rapidez para luego sentir como algo le estampaba contra una de las paredes.

_ Ah, joder... ¿Derek, qué estás haciendo?

_ ¿Miguel? ¿No había otro nombre para escoger que el de Miguel? -preguntó Derek bastante enfadado.

_ ¿De qué me estás hablando? -preguntó Stiles mientras intentaba zafarse, sin conseguirlo.

_ Chris Argent ha estado aquí y me ha traído la documentación. Resulta que a partir de ahora me llamo Miguel Rodríguez y somos familia. Que casualidad, ¿no?

_ Primos... para ser exactos, serás mi primo Miguel...

Derek gruñó aun más fuerte, llegando incluso a cambiar el color de sus ojos por un azul brillante.

_ No me jodas, Stiles...

_ No lo pretendo, te lo juro... Derek bájame... por favor... -le pidió pero Derek le apretó aun más- vale, vale. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿vale? Me acordé de aquella vez con Danny en mi habitación, cuando le dije que eras mi primo y pensé que por qué no hacerlo...

Gruñendo de nuevo, ésta vez Derek le soltó bastante enfadado. Stiles se agarró a la pared intentando no caer al suelo.

_ Piénsalo de este modo. Has pasado mucho tiempo en México, algo de español sabrás, ¿no? Qué pretendías, ¿que te llamásemos Kevin o algo así? Derek, tiene que ser lo más creíble posible. No se me ocurrió otra cosa... Además, es peor tener un nombre como el mío. Ni yo soy capaz de pronunciarlo. Eso si que es un castigo.

Con cuidado, sacó su billetera y le mostró a Derek su documento de identidad. A los pocos segundos, el gesto de Derek se relajó notablemente, llegando incluso al desconcierto.

_ ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

_ Herencia familiar. Así que puedes dar gracias a que tienes un nombre normal, no como yo. Bueno, voy a ducharme, “primo”.

A pesar del sarcasmo con el que le habló, Derek se sintió más relajado. Durante la cena, entre los dos construyeron parte del árbol genealógico en el que le incluían. Acordaron que al enterarse de la muerte de su tío John, Miguel fue a ver a Stiles y así acompañarle para que no estuviese solo. Como no tenía trabajo, buscaría algo para poder subsistir y en un futuro, asentarse en la ciudad. Ese fue el argumento que fueron dando a los conocidos y sobre todo a los amigos de Stiles, quien supieron pronto de su existencia. Sintiendo como la mentira se iba integrando en su vida, Stiles y Derek comenzaron poco a poco a relajarse y seguir su vida sin pensar en ningún momento en el pasado ni lo que dejaron atrás.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Lunes de nuevo y capítulo al canto. Quizás el viernes pueda colgar otro pero no aseguro nada. Tengo que pensarlo, jajaaj
> 
> espero que os guste y de nuevo gracias a los que lo leeis, comentáis y dais Kudos. 
> 
> <3

**9**

 

El móvil de Stiles comenzó a sonar mientras éste estaba cortando las verduras para la cena. Derek estaba a su lado preparando la carne. Tras limpiarse las manos con rapidez y descolgar, activó el manos libres.

_ Stiiileeeesss -una voz cantarina le llamó mientras se oía ruido de fondo.

_ Oliii -contestó sonriendo aunque sabía que éste no lo podía ver. Derek dejó de cortar carne.

_ ¿Sabes que día será mañana, Stiiileeeesss?

_ Mmmm déjame adivinar... ¡Noche de nachos! -exclamaron los dos a la vez mientras Stiles levantaba los brazos a modo de victoria. Derek estaba alucinando.

_ ¡Y tacos! Tequila y mucha cerveza. Planazo, tío.

_ Dime dónde y cuándo.

_ En casa de Samuel. Sus padres se han ido de fin de semana, así que a las siete os quiero allí a los dos. ¡Sin excusas, Miguel!

_ Iremos. Oye capullo, ¿desde donde estás llamando? ¿No estarás conduciendo, verdad?

_ No seas muermo, estoy en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. Voy a por la tequila y la comida. Que no se os olvide: mañana, siete de la tarde en la casa de Samuel. ¡Nos vemos capullos!

Stiles río suavemente mientras colgaba para seguir a lo suyo. Derek por su parte lo miraba como si le hubiese salido un cuerno.

_ No pienso ir.

_ Otra vez no, Derek...

_ Estáis locos. No pienso ir a una casa rodeado de locos.

_ Sí y sí. Sí, estamos locos. Sí, vas a ir. Derek, una sola vez no te va a hacer daño. Ya sé que el alcohol y tú no os lleváis bien, no te preocupes. Compraremos zumo o refrescos si te apetece. ¡Agua! Que es más sano pero por favor, ven.

_ Tú no te has visto...

_ Derek, son buena gente, ¿vale? ¿Sabes lo único que pasará? Que nos pondremos hasta el culo de comida, cogeremos todos un pedo bestial y acabaremos durmiendo por el suelo. Nadie saldrá herido ni vendrá la policía.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

_ Socializar es una de las cosas que vas a tener que hacer, Derek. Sé que no te hace ni puta gracia pero ellos no van a matarte. Deja de rehuir a la gente de esa forma, ¿vale? -dijo pero el gesto de Derek no cambió-. Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas íntimo de ellos o que seáis súper amigos y quedéis para ir a la bolera, al cine o a ver algún partido. Pero son mis amigos y tú también lo eres. Me gustaría que compartiésemos al menos algún rato todos juntos fuera de esta casa.

_ Para mí no es tan necesario...

_ Pues hazlo aunque sea por mí. Sólo esta vez. Mira, si pasa un rato y no te encuentras a gusto puedes volver a casa. Tienes las llaves así que no habría problema.

Derek suspiró exageradamente para luego susurrar un “está bien, iré” a lo cual Stiles respondió sonriendo ampliamente, volviendo a lo suyo. Derek le observó durante unos segundos más. Se le veía feliz. Se conformaba con cosas tan pequeñas. Él siguió a lo suyo mientras Stiles puso la radio para estar más entretenido, moviéndose de vez en cuando al ritmo de la música o tarareando la letra.

Echando un rápido vistazo al calendario, Derek se percató de que habían pasado ya dos meses de su llegada y pronto llegaría el otoño. Por suerte, había encontrado trabajo en un aserradero de la ciudad aunque no empezaría hasta la semana siguiente tras haber superado el periodo de prueba. Eso le daba la independencia que necesitaba. El sábado fueron a casa de Samuel tal y como dijeron. Derek iba más serio de la cuenta pero Stiles no le dio mucha importancia. Nada más llegar, éste saludó a Samuel nada más abrirle la puerta. Cuando vio a Derek, se quedó plantado en el sitio.

_ Éste es Miguel, mi primo. Miguel, éste es Samuel.

_ ¿Qué tal? -preguntó Derek a modo de saludo.

Samuel se le quedó mirando embobado durante unos segundos hasta que Derek carraspeó y pareció volver en sí.

_ Encantado. Pasad. Frank y Oliver ya están dentro, en la cocina.

Asintiendo, ambos entraron. Derek se adelantó hasta llegar al salón pero Stiles se vio asaltado por Samuel.

_ ¿Por qué no me has dicho que tu primo estaba tan bueno?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Joder Stiles, mírale. Dios, qué culo... es un jodido dios griego.

_ Lo que tú digas. ¿Dónde están las bebidas? -preguntó en alto para atraer así la atención del resto, que los saludaron desde la cocina. Tras presentar a Derek al resto, una vez lista la comida, se fueron al salón para cenar. Viendo varios partidos, dieron cuenta de toda la comida y gran parte de las cervezas hasta que empezaron a beber tequila. Llegada la medianoche, Samuel, Frank y Oliver estaban ya borrachos. Stiles no se quedaba atrás, no parando de reír ante cualquier tontería que comentaban. Derek era el único que no estaba borracho aunque intentaba participar de vez en cuando, riendo ante las tonterías de los chicos. Frank fue el primero en quedarse dormido en el sofá. Oliver no tardó mucho en hacerlo pero en el cuarto de invitados, quedando así solo Samuel, Stiles y Derek. Derek se percató de la actitud de Samuel, quien no paraba de acercarse a Stiles, tocándole siempre que podía.

_ Creo que va siendo hora de ir a casa -dijo Derek mientras se levantaba del sofá, mirando a Stiles. Éste hizo varios mohines hasta que finalmente se levantó. Samuel les siguió hasta la puerta.

_ Stiles, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir? Hay sitio suficiente... -sugirió Samuel mientras le miraba descaradamente de arriba abajo.

_ Eh... creo que no... éste es capaz de romper la cerradura de la casa...

_ Pues quedaros los dos entonces. Él en mi cuarto y nosotros en el de mis padres...

_ Nos vamos. Gracias por todo Samuel -dijo Derek mientras arrastraba a Stiles hasta la puerta para llevarle luego hasta el Jeep. Dando un último vistazo, Derek vio como Samuel les miraba fastidiado. Ya dentro del Jeep, Stiles protestó por no poder quedarse.

_ Tiene sitio de sobra, qué más da...

_ Stiles, Samuel no quería dormir contigo.

_ ¿Cómo que no? Si todos estaban durmiendo...

_ Quería follar, no dormir.

_ Oh... pero contigo, no conmigo. Dijo que eras un dios griego...

Derek miró a Stiles mientras éste se reía a carcajada limpia.

_ Stiles, Samuel quería follarte. Se ve a leguas que te desea. Más bien se olía... joder.

_ Mientes -dijo Stiles, girándose hacia él y señalándole con el dedo en modo acusador-. Eres un mentiroso.

_ Mentiroso si dijese que no te has bebido casi media botella de tequila tú solo y que en cuanto lleguemos a casa, lo primero que harás será ir al baño a vomitar para luego echarte en la cama e intentar dormir mientras te quejas por lo malo que estás y que vas a morir.

_ Yo no... -dijo para callar al momento mientras sentía como las tripas se revolvían en su interior. Llegando con el tiempo justo a la casa, Stiles salió corriendo hacia el baño aunque no llegó a tiempo, vomitando en el pasillo.

_ No pienso limpiar eso -vociferó Derek desde el salón.

 

_ Me voy a morir... -protestó Stiles mientras se revolcaba en su cama bajo las sábanas. Derek le oyó protestar gran parte de la mañana mientras él desayunaba tranquilo en la cocina. Nada más levantarse, Stiles fue al baño en busca de algún analgésico en el botiquín para luego volver a la cama. Derek, nada más levantarse y tras ir al baño, siguió su rutina como siempre, sacando de quicio a Stiles.

_ Deja de pasear a los elefantes...

_ ¿De qué demonios hablas? -preguntó Derek asomándose por la puerta.

_ Esos que sacas cada vez que te mueves... me va a estallar la cabeza...

_ Creo que eso puede ser a consecuencia de lo que bebiste anoche.

_ Gracias por recordármelo, Pepito Grillo.

_ Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

_ Sí y también para callarse un ratito y no moverse, no hacer nada...

_ No pienso hacer eso, Stiles. No haberte emborrachado. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

_ Déjame en paz...

Derek sonrió mientras salía, dejándole solo en la habitación. A la hora del almuerzo, oyó unas pisadas, conteniendo las ganas de reírse al ver a Stiles entrar en el salón más blanco que la cera. Sentándose en un rincón del sofá, se hizo un ovillo, metiendo la cabeza bajo uno de los cojines.

_ ¿No se te pasa? -preguntó Derek al ver que seguía igual de mal.

_ No. Esto es un castigo divino por algo que he hecho mal. Seguro que he de purgar así mis pecados, uno a uno.

Riendo suavemente, Stiles gruñó mientras se tapaba aun más con el cojín. Negando, Derek finalmente se sentó a su lado mientras apartaba uno de sus brazos del cojín. Desde ahí podía oír el gemido lastimero de Stiles. Sujetando su mano, Derek comenzó a absorber su dolor. Stiles gimió por la sorpresa, sintiendo como el malestar que tenía se iban por arte de magia. Soltándole la mano, Derek gruñó levemente. Stiles le miró sin saber qué decir.

_ La próxima vez, te aguantas.

Y sin más, siguió viendo la televisión.

Tras cenar algo ligero, Stiles fue al baño para darse una ducha y echarse a dormir. Derek no tardaría mucho en hacer lo mismo ya que por la mañana, ambos tendrían que ir a trabajar. Entreteniéndose en la habitación de Stiles, Derek buscó su mochila y la ropa de trabajo que tenía en el armario. Tras hablarlo detenidamente, ambos decidieron que la ropa de Stiles pasase al armario de su padre aunque no durmiese ahí. De ese modo Derek podía hacer uso del armario más pequeño. Con todo lo que necesitaba, Derek salió de la habitación para toparse a Stiles completamente desnudo saliendo del baño mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Sin apartar la mirada, no fue hasta que Stiles dejó de secarse cuando éste se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tapándose como buenamente pudo y algo ruborizado, entró en la habitación principal cerrando tras de sí. Derek bajó al salón sin decir nada.

 

El tiempo pasó y el otoño llegó a Medford con una ligera lluvia, sorprendiendo a Derek y Stiles en el bosque. Esa mañana salieron temprano con la excusa de dar una vuelta por la naturaleza y respirar aire fresco, aunque Derek tenía algo pendiente. Guiándose por sus recuerdos, llevó a Stiles hasta el lugar donde casi le dieron caza y enterró su pasaporte. Aunque no hacía frío, Stiles comenzó a protestar ya que la lluvia le estaba calando toda la ropa, enfriándole la piel.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que era aquí? -preguntó mientras veía a Derek adelantarse, rastreando la tierra ya mojada. Sin embargo, como las veces anteriores, Derek no le contestó. Eso le frustró más puesto que ya debían de haber vuelto a casa y no seguir allí dando vueltas como un par de idiotas bajo la lluvia-. Podemos esperar a mañana, está apretando y pronto nos caerá un aguacero. Si lo enterraste bien no saldrá tan fácilmente a la superficie. Bien, escarba lobito... -susurró para sí al ver a Derek arrodillado mientras escarbaba, echando a los laterales todo el barro que podía. Tras varios minutos, Derek se levantó, mostrándole su pasaporte completamente manchado.

_ Sabía que seguía aquí.

_ Genial pero, ¿podemos irnos?

Derek asintió, guardándose el pasaporte en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Completamente empapados, caminaron de vuelta al Jeep hasta llegar a la casa. Allí, ambos subieron hasta el baño a por unas toallas para secarse un poco. Mientras Derek cogía la suya, Stiles se percató de cómo la ropa se pegaba a su piel no dejando nada a la imaginación. No es que no hubiese visto a Derek desnudo ya que a esas alturas podía presumir de ser el tío que más veces le había visto en pelotas pero en esa ocasión y sin saber por qué, no podía dejar de mirarle. Devolviéndole la mirada, Derek siguió secándose mientras repasaba palmo por palmo su cuerpo, aunque no tan descaradamente como él. Creándose un silencio incómodo entre los dos, Derek decidió romperlo comentándole que sería mejor que se duchasen. Asintiendo, Stiles se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Quitándose la ropa y echándola al cesto de la ropa, Stiles abrió el grifo y esperó a que el agua se calentara. Inspirando fuertemente, intentó calmarse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo, eso era todo. Con lo de su padre y la medicación era verdad que apenas le había echado cuenta pero su cuerpo había reaccionado exageradamente.

_ Sexo. Necesito tener sexo -se dijo mientras dejaba que el agua corriese por su cuerpo, calentándole. Derek, quien aun seguía en el pasillo, bajó al salón algo aturdido al oírle. Solo cuando oyó a Stiles salir del baño y encerrarse en el dormitorio decidió subir. Dudando sobre si cerrar la puerta o no, la dejó entreabierta.

 

 

El primer temporal no se hizo de rogar y la ciudad se sumó en un caos que pareció volver locos a todos los ciudadanos. Junto a otras patrullas, Stiles tuvo que ayudar a regular el tráfico, avisar a los bomberos y llamar a alguna que otra ambulancia. Los destrozos estaban siendo más de los que esperaban. Él sólo deseaba que todos estuviesen en sus casas y poder marcharse a la suya. Eso era una auténtica locura.

En el aserradero, Derek terminó de amarrar varios troncos con ayuda de sus compañeros para ponerlos a buen recaudo. La tala iba a ser imposible así que comenzaron a trabajar con los troncos que ya tenían. Supo días atrás que una gran tormenta se avecinaba y Stiles, aunque dudó al principio, terminó haciéndole caso. En previsión a ello, limpiaron las canaletas del tejado y aseguraron la puerta trasera, guardando algunos tablones por si fuese necesario. Tras tardar más de una hora en llegar a casa debido al tráfico, Derek se percató de que Stiles aun no había llegado. El primer trueno no tardó mucho en sonar, seguidos por otros tantos y una lluvia torrencial. Los relámpagos se sucedían y no tardó mucho en haber un apagón. Derek aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida y ponerse ropa seca, echando la suya al cesto. Con preocupación, no se separó de la ventana mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar. Con el cielo totalmente ennegrecido y sin luz en la calle, Derek comenzó a impacientarse. Minutos después oyó un motor de sobras conocido por él. Abriendo la puerta, se asomó para ver el Jeep de Stiles enfilando la calle. Yendo al garaje, abrió la puerta mientras el viento entraba con fuerza. Una vez dentro, Derek bajó la puerta del mismo.

_ Hay que joderse -le oyó protestar a Stiles dentro del Jeep-. ¿Es que solo va a llover en esta puta ciudad?

_ ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Derek nada más salir del Jeep. Stiles se giró hacia él, asintiendo.

_ Sólo estoy empapado y cansado. Joder, ¿la gente no puede hacer otra cosa en días así que quedarse en casa? Sería todo mucho más fácil, créeme. No sé a cuantos hemos tenido que sacar de sus coches, desviar a otras calles, ayudar a los bomberos y encima poniendo buena cara porque, ey, todo el mundo está muy estresado últimamente -dijo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la cajetilla de los cigarros, completamente mojada-. Genial, simplemente genial -protestó para tirarla al cubo de la basura.

Derek comenzó a reírse por lo bajini pero Stiles le oyó mientras cruzaba la puerta.

_ ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

_ Hablas como un auténtico agente del orden.

A modo de respuesta, Stiles le hizo una peineta y fue a cambiarse.

 

Stiles y Derek no establecieron una regla sobre qué hacer los días entre semana después del trabajo ni durante el finde, por lo cual cada uno podía ir donde quisiera y con quien quisiera. A pesar de los intentos de Stiles para que Derek saliese más a menudo con él y sus amigos, éste siempre acababa declinando la invitación. De ese modo, siempre habían ocasiones en las que alguno de los dos no estaba en casa y sólo se veían antes de cenar o de irse a dormir. En esas ocasiones en las que Derek no estaba en casa, Stiles aprovechaba para ver alguna serie o película o algo de porno para aliviar tensiones. Siempre que podía, Stiles salía con sus amigos “de caza” pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía ligar con nadie. Así, las veces que el cuerpo le pedía desahogarse, siempre acababa masturbándose en su cama.

Con los auriculares puestos, Stiles se encontraba buscando algunos vídeos porno para echar un rato agradable consigo mismo. Encontrando lo que buscaba, no tardó mucho en sentir como sus pantalones estaban mas tirantes de la cuenta. Bajándoselos lo justo para liberar su miembro, Stiles comenzó a acariciarse sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla. Completamente excitado, Stiles cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba en la silla, jadeando.

Derek llegó a casa tras dar una vuelta por la ciudad y despejarse. Al entrar se percató de que Stiles debía estar como siempre en su habitación viendo alguna serie o película de las que le gustaban a él y que en ocasiones no terminaba de entender. Sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que captó su atención. Excitación, sexo... agudizando el oído, oyó a Stiles jadear entre cortadamente. Acercándose a la escalera, los jadeos eran cada vez más audibles. Comenzando a excitarse, Derek esperó a que Stiles acabase. Cuando le oyó jadear fuertemente, Derek fue hacia la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo para abrir y cerrar de modo que Stiles le oyese. Haciendo ruido con sus pisadas, Derek subió las escaleras mientras oía a Stiles maldecir entre dientes. Al llegar a la que iba a ser su habitación, Stiles se asomó algo azorado por la puerta.

_ Ey, ¿acabas de llegar? -preguntó algo agitado y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

_ Sí. No había mucho por hacer hoy por ahí...

_ Los chicos querían ir a la bolera a echar un rato, podemos ir mañana si quieres.

_ Sí, por qué no.

_ Genial. Bien, yo voy... bueno sigo con... lo mío.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Er, sí, perfecto. Perfectamente...

Mirándole fijamente, Derek le sonrió para luego entrar en su habitación. Stiles supo entonces que le había pillado.

_ Mierda...

 

Con cuidado, Stiles escribió con rotulador sobre una de las pegatinas de los tarros que tenía en el desván. Derek había ido a por leña ya que estaba haciendo frío y así podían encender la chimenea. Él detestaba las mantas. Subiéndose a una pequeña escalera de mano, Stiles puso el tarro junto a los otros por categorías que sólo él conocía. Cogiendo su libreta, anotó el nuevo tarro e hizo un recuento de los que ya tenía.

Él era el único que entraba allí. Cuando le comentó a Derek que es lo que guardaba, éste simplemente asintió. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no había entrado ni una sola vez. Volviendo a casa, Derek dejó en el salón, justo al lado de la chimenea, la leña recogida. Sintiendo la casa algo fría, cogió un par de ellos y los puso dentro. Mientras los encendía, oyó a Stiles decirle que bajaría enseguida. Solo cuando las llamas empezaron a emerger entre la leña, Derek decidió subir, encontrando a Stiles subido en la pequeña escalera de mano mientras manipulaba algunos tarros.

_ He encendido la chimenea -dijo Derek suavemente, consiguiendo así la atención de Stiles.

_ Guay. No tardaré mucho. Necesito fijar estos de aquí para que no se caigan y se rompan -dijo mientras terminaba de encajar el último. Derek aprovechó para ojear algunas cosas que habían en las mesas. Tomando un grueso libro, comprobó al pasar sus páginas que era un bestiario.

_ ¿Desde cuando tienes tú un bestiario?

_ Oh, eso. Me lo dio Chris. Bueno para ser exactos me dejó que fotocopiase el de su familia y luego le añadí yo las páginas escaneadas que tenía en mi ordenador. Sé que faltan aun muchas cosas pero voy poco a poco. ¿Ves esa otra libreta? Ahí tengo algunas anotaciones sobre lo que pasó en Beacon Hills y las criaturas a las que nos hemos enfrentado. Lo último que tenía era información sobre el sluagh pero no llegué a completarla.

Derek pasó las paginas con real interés, viendo las anotaciones de Stiles y algunos rayones en colores diferentes.

_ Entonces, esto es lo que tienes aquí tan bien custodiado...

_ Sí -dijo muy orgulloso- además todos estos tarros están llenos de hierbajos, venenos y antídotos. Me he aprovechado de los conocimientos que adquirí cuando fui a la clínica y de Chris. También los anoto en otra libreta, a la cual le añado algunas fotos para no despistarme.

_ ¿Qué tipo de venenos? -preguntó Derek con cierta preocupación.

_ Oh, bueno... algunos que podrían matar a un hombre lobo: acónito, muérdago...

Derek cerró la libreta que tenía en sus manos para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Stiles se apuró en bajar de la escalera pero perdió equilibrio y al querer sujetarse de nuevo, tiró uno de los tarros. Derek corrió hacia Stiles para evitar que se cayese pero no se percató del contenido del tarro hasta que éste se estrelló contra el suelo. Comenzando a sentirse mareado, Derek parpadeó un par de veces. Pronto comenzó a toser fuertemente.

_ ¿Es acónito... lo que has... tirado?

_ ¡No lo he tirado! ¡Se ha caído y, oh mierda, es acónito!

Derek intentó llegar hasta la puerta pero las piernas le fallaron, cayendo al suelo.

_ ¡No! ¡Derek, Derek! -gritó Stiles mientras bajaba de un salto de la escalera hasta llegar a él.

Derek intentó arrastrarse hasta la puerta sin conseguirlo, sintiendo como el aire tardaba más en llegar a sus pulmones. Stiles corrió hacia la puerta y sujetándole por los brazos, comenzó a tirar de él hasta sacarle de la habitación aunque acabaron cayendo los dos por las escaleras. Levantándose rápidamente, Stiles volvió a esa habitación para buscar el antídoto que tenía preparado. Rebuscando en uno de los cajones, sacó una pequeña caja donde habían varias jeringuillas. Sacando una, volvió donde estaba Derek.

_ Aguanta grandullón -dijo para sin más, inyectarle el antídoto en el brazo. Derek gruñó levemente al sentir la aguja salir de su brazo. Lo único que consiguió oír antes de perder la consciencia fueron sus pisadas y un portazo. Al ver que no se movía, Stiles comenzó a arrastrar a Derek como pudo hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía. Abriendo la puerta, Stiles volvió de nuevo a arrastrarle hasta dejarle cerca de la cama. Arrodillándose a su lado, comenzó a zarandearle para despertarle.

_ Venga, vamos Derek. Vamos joder, despierta. Ni se te ocurra morirte, maldito capullo -escupió completamente nervioso, sintiendo como la ansiedad se iba apoderando de él. Apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho, comprobó como su corazón latía perfectamente, sintiendo el aliento caliente sobre su cara-. Oh Dios, gracias, gracias... -susurró, apoyándose de nuevo sobre su pecho. Sólo cuando se calmó lo suficiente para mantenerse en pie, Stiles bajó a la cocina a por una escoba y el recogedor. Despacio, barrió los trozos de cristal y el acónito para luego meterlos en una bolsa y cerrarla con cinta adhesiva. Dejando la ventana ligeramente abierta para tener más ventilación, salió de allí cerrando tras de sí. La bolsa la dejó en el contenedor de la calle junto al recogedor y la escoba. No se fiaba. Volviendo a la casa, subió de nuevo para ver a Derek. Al encontrarle en la misma postura, Stiles cogió la almohada colocándola bajo su cabeza, tapándole luego con el cobertor. Esperando a que despertara, Stiles se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarle.

Cuando Derek se despertó, encontró a Stiles sentado a su lado mordiéndose los labios, preocupado.

_ Solo a ti se te ocurría guardar eso en casa...

_ Lo tenía guardado para Scott... no para ti...

_ Stiles...

_ Se cayó, lo siento. Siempre tengo mucho cuidado con esas cosas, sé lo tóxicas que pueden ser pero tampoco esperé que aparecieses en mi casa, ¿sabes? No iba a cerrar mi pequeño taller cuando no había peligro para ello...

_ ¿Qué me inyectaste? -preguntó aun un poco cansado.

_ Un antídoto. Entre Chris y yo conseguimos averiguar qué era e hicimos varias dosis, las cuales las tengo ya preparadas. Y no, no me preguntes por qué están así. En su día pensé que estaría bien por si sucedía algo.

_ Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias... -dijo Derek, haciéndose la víctima.

_ Sí, es una buena suposición. Podría haberte dejado ahí muriéndote lentamente pero no lo hice...

_ Me echarías mucho de menos si no estuviera -dijo Derek mientras le sonreía.

Stiles le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo también. Levantándose lentamente, Stiles sujetó la mano de Derek para darle apoyo. Permaneciendo sus manos entrelazadas unos segundos más de la cuenta, Stiles la apartó despacio. Bajando al salón y al ver la chimenea encendida, Stiles fue a la cocina para sacar una bolsa de nubes, mostrándosela a Derek.

Minutos después, ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea con dos palillos en los que insertaron varias nubes mientras charlaban animadamente sobre sus batallas de la infancia. Stiles le contó aquella vez que, junto a sus primos, decidieron “preparar” nubes para todos y acabaron quemando la bolsa entera y llorando a lágrima viva porque no habían más. Riendo, Stiles comenzó a imitar a su padre, enfadado, consiguiendo que Derek comenzase a reír. Acercándose a él, Derek le robó una nube para acto seguido, hablarle de su familia. Prestándole atención, Stiles comenzó a robarle las nubes a Derek. Frunciendo el ceño, Derek apartó su palillo cuando Stiles intentó quitarle el último. Riéndose, Stiles le golpeó suavemente en el hombro para luego alargar el brazo e intentar quitárselo.

_ Eh

_ Oh venga, las tuyas salen mejor que las mías. Sólo una más...

_ Te las has comido todas así que ahora me toca a mí coger las tuyas -dijo para, en un movimiento rápido, quitarle el palillo.

_ Serás traidor, devuélvemelas.

_ Inténtalo.

Y sin más, Stiles se abalanzó hacia él para quitárselo sin conseguirlo. Cuanto más lo intentaba, más se retiraba Derek hasta que finalmente, Stiles acabó encima de él. Intentando arrebatársela, Derek comenzó a hacerle cosquillas consiguiendo así que se retorciese entre risas. Solo cuando paró, se miraron durante largo rato sin apartarse. Pasando la mirada de los ojos a la boca, Stiles aprovechó un pequeño descuido por parte de Derek para quitarle el palillo y gritar triunfante. Derek farfulló una maldición por lo bajini mientras Stiles se comía las nubes aun sentado sobre él.

La mañana siguiente, mientras estaba preparando el desayuno, Stiles se fijó en el calendario cayendo en la cuenta de que esa noche habría luna llena. Derek no tenía problema ya que lo controlaba bastante bien sólo que quizás debería quedarse en casa por si la bestia decidía hacer de las suyas y destrozarle la casa. O en el peor de los casos, escaparse. Derek no tardó mucho en aparecer en la cocina algo adormilado y con el pelo revuelto, consiguiendo así toda la atención de Stiles.

_ No voy a ir a trabajar. He llamado para decir que no me encuentro bien -dijo Derek mientras abría la nevera en busca de la botella de zumo de naranja.

_ ¿Es por la luna llena?

_ Sí -dijo para luego dar un buen trago, dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

_ ¿No vas a tomar nada más? -preguntó Stiles al ver a Derek salir de la cocina.

_ No... -dijo Derek mientras subía las escaleras, poniendo así espacio entre los dos. Nada más entrar en la habitación, cerró. A oscuras se centraría mejor. No sabía qué le pasaba pero no podía tenerle cerca. No ese día. Nada más levantarse pudo olerle incluso estando en la habitación contigua. Todo tenía su olor. Enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada para oler las sábanas que sólo había usado él y olían a Stiles. Todo olía a él. Y era frustrante.

La noche que estuvieron cenando nubes y charlando frente a la chimenea despertó algo en él que pensó, jamás sentiría de nuevo. _Allí, sentado sobre él, Stiles siguió comiendo nubes con cara de satisfacción por su victoria mientras él no dejaba de mirarle. Se centró en su rostro: en sus largas pestañas y sus ojos marrones. Contó los lunares que salpicaban su cara para centrarse luego en sus labios mientras mordía las nubes. Lentamente, posó su mano sobre la de él, acariciando suavemente su muñeca. Stiles se percató de ello pero no se movió, masticando lentamente sin dejar de mirarle._

__ Te dejo la última, para que veas que no soy tan malo -dijo Stiles mientras la acercaba a su boca despacio. Él la atrapó con los dientes y Stiles apartó la mano con rapidez, riendo nervioso. Moviéndose despacio, Stiles se apartó retrocediendo, sintiendo sus dedos al sujetarle la muñeca para luego soltarle. Fueron solo unos segundos pero se percató del cambio en Stiles. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y por su olor, supo que no era miedo. El timbre del teléfono les sobresaltó, consiguiendo que éste gruñese mientras se levantaba refunfuñando para contestar. Tras darse las buenas noches, Derek se encerró en su habitación. No consiguiendo dormir, salió al pasillo y agudizando el oído, esperó a que la respiración de Stiles se estabilizase. Una vez lo hizo, entró en su habitación en silencio. Destapado, Stiles estaba tumbado boca arriba con la camiseta ligeramente subida, dejando así al aire su abdomen. Las sábanas estaban revueltas a sus pies. Acercándose, Derek sintió una fuerte necesidad de posar su mano y acariciarle. Sin embargo, se contuvo y tras coger las sábanas junto al edredón, acabó tapándole. No se despertó. Derek volvió a su habitación y tras cerrar, se desnudó para meterse en la cama. Sintiendo como se estaba excitando, decidió no demorarlo más y empezó a masturbarse pensando en Stiles._

Oyó sus pasos de un lado a otro: del baño al dormitorio y viceversa, hasta oír crujir los peldaños de la escalera. Sólo cuando le oyó salir de la casa se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Estaba muy nervioso y excitado y necesitaba calmarse sino por la noche iba a ser un auténtico problema. Si tan sólo pudiese convertirse, saldría al bosque y así dejaría a Stiles tranquilo pero los cazadores estaban al acecho. Él no era un lobo común y llamaría mucho más la atención. Tampoco podía hacerlo en la casa. Aquello era frustrante. Saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa, Derek se sentó allí gran parte del día intentando no pensar en Stiles ni en percibir su olor. Se centró en el ruido de la calle, las voces de los vecinos y los animales que por allí habían. Se repitió a sí mismo el mantra que le enseñaron cuando era pequeño para concentrarse. Lo estaba logrando.

Al caer la tarde, rebuscó por el garaje algún tipo de cadena lo suficientemente fuerte para sujetarle en caso de que fuese necesario pero Stiles no tenía ninguna. Pensó entonces en la posibilidad de que tuviese algún sedante para casos así.

_ Encontrará la solución. Él siempre lo hace -se dijo a sí mismo mientras se metía en la cocina y se disponía a preparar algo para cenar.

Cuando Stiles llegó a casa, un agradable aroma le recibió, acentuando así el hambre que traía. Encontrándose a Derek en la cocina, le saludó mientras se quitaba la cazadora. Éste aprovechó para preguntarle qué tal el día, recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa. Stiles comenzó con su verborrea habitual, sintiendo la mirada de Derek sobre él mientras hablaba. Tras ir a cambiarse y cenar los dos juntos, Derek hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse al lado de Stiles y aguantar un poco más. Ayudó el hecho de que Stiles se pusiese a fumar allí dentro con la excusa de que no se asomaba a la ventana por culpa del frío que hacía.

_ Se me van a congelar las ideas como saque la cabeza por ahí. Hace un frío que te cagas.

_ No es para tanto.

_ No para ti que eres un lobo. Pero fuera es horrible. Aquí se está mejor.

Mientras pasaba los canales, Stiles se percató del nerviosismo e inquietud que mostraba Derek. Cayendo en la cuenta, se dio una palmada mentalmente.

_ Joder, Derek, en unas horas habrá luna llena.

_ Lo sé... créeme que lo sé.

_ Estás... ¿bien?

_ No... esta vez no. No sé qué me pasa pero lo soportaré.

_ Mierda. No... no tengo ninguna cadena para sujetarte. Joder. Espera, déjame que piense algo. Habrá algo que pueda hacer.

_ Haz lo que te diga, Stiles. Cuando llegue el momento, simplemente, hazlo.

_ De acuerdo pero prométeme que no te escaparás de casa ni te convertirás, ¿vale? Inténtalo al menos...

_ No puedo prometerte nada...

_ Oh, vaya. Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo... -dijo con ironía mientras se revolvía el pelo bastante nervioso-. Pero que mucho más. Hay que joderse, tengo un hombre lobo en casa en plena luna llena y no puedo dejar que se vaya, qué suerte la mía...

Derek se levantó y se fue hacia su dormitorio. Stiles quiso seguirlo pero Derek le detuvo.

_ No subas.

_ Ni hablar.

_ Stiles...

_ Oye, yo aguanté a Scott siendo un iniciado y casi me mata. Tú no eres un novato en esto así que por muy mal que lo lleves, podré soportarlo. Además, necesitas que alguien te tranquilice y te ayude a centrarte.

_ ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

_ Tú cómo crees. Obligándote a decir tu mantra... Ese algo que consigue que te centres y que no te vuelvas loco. ¿Cual era?

_ Alfa, beta, omega.

_ Bien, es fácil.

_ Stiles... -pidió Derek con insistencia.

_ No. Y ahora, sube.

Aguantando la mirada, ambos permanecieron así varios minutos sin ceder. Finalmente, Derek se giró para subir las escaleras seguido de Stiles. Entrando en la habitación, ambos decidieron despejarla un poco para poder moverse bien, quitando aquellos objetos que pudiesen romperse con facilidad. Sentándose en el suelo y apoyado en la pared, Derek cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Stiles se quedó aunque manteniendo un poco la distancia. Intentó hablar con él para distraerle pero cuanto más cercana estaba la hora, más inquieto estaba. De vez en cuando, Stiles se asomaba por la ventana para ver como la luna iba abriéndose paso en el cielo.

_ Stiles... -gruñó Derek más fuerte de lo que éste esperaba-. Vete ahora mismo...

_ Que te jodan, te he dicho que no me voy y no pienso hacerlo -dijo plantándose de rodillas frente a él. Al alzar la mirada, los ojos de Derek refulgían completamente azules. Lejos de amilanarse, Stiles se concentró.

_ Fuera...

_No -dijo Stiles mientras acercaba su cara a la de Derek. Transformándose en segundos, Derek rugió fuertemente para acto seguido, abalanzarse sobre Stiles. Sin embargo, éste le frenó como pudo sujetándole por los hombros con toda la fuerza que tenía, impidiendo que se levantase.

_ Con... concentrate... Derek... vamos... -dijo Stiles mientras le sujetaba como podía, recibiendo como respuestas más  rugidos. Sintiendo como Derek comenzaba a superarle, Stiles empezó a hacer fuerza con los pies para que no le tirase. Sin embargo, Derek acabó derribándole. Antes de que pudiese ponerse en pie, Stiles a toda prisa se abalanzó sobre él para que no saliese por la puerta, cayendo ambos al suelo. 

_ Mírame... ¡mírame! -gritó Stiles consiguiendo momentáneamente que Derek se centrase en él-. Alfa, beta, omega. Alfa, beta, omega -comenzó a repetir Stiles sin dejar sujetarle. Cuando ya pensó que aquello no serviría de nada, Derek comenzó a recitar aquel mantra hasta que Stiles sintió como ejercía menos fuerza sobre él. Así pasaron las horas hasta que la luna volvió a ocultarse y el sol ocupó su lugar. Entrando el primer rayo de sol por la ventana, Stiles supo que lo habían logrado. Exhausto, miró a Derek quien parecía haber corrido una maratón. Sudoroso y cansado, Derek le devolvió la mirada, centrándose en las pequeñas manchas de sangre de la ropa de Stiles. 

_ Tienes unas garras muy afiladas... -dijo Stiles, apoyando el lateral de la cama, quedando así Derek a su lado.

_ Déjame verlo -dijo Derek con voz cansada. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Stiles se arrodilló frente a él, quitándose la camiseta.

_ ¿Ves? Son heridas superficiales -dijo mientras se las enseñaba.

Acercando su mano, Derek pasó los dedos suavemente por algunas de las heridas, quitando asi los restos de sangre. Stiles se estremeció levemente ante el contacto, siguiendo con la mirada la mano de Derek. Excitándose, Stiles sujetó la mano de Derek obligándole así a parar antes de que fuese más evidente. Se miraron el uno al otro durante largo rato, en silencio.

_ Deberíamos descansar. Voy a curarme ésto.

Levantándose con cuidado, Stiles cogió su camiseta y fue hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez que terminó de curarse las heridas, volvió a la habitación de Derek, encontrándole profundamente dormido sobre la cama.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buenas. Viernes y otro capítulo que aunque no muy corto, por la forma en la que acaba querréis buscarme a por más. Sólo os recordaré que el lunes está aquí al lado ;D
> 
> Gracias por los kudos, comentarios y demás. ¡sois más majos que las pesetas! 
> 
> <33

**10**

 

Stiles estuvo evitando esa llamada durante toda la semana. Cada vez que su teléfono sonaba, él ignoraba la llamada o colgaba. Luego dejaba un mensaje de disculpa diciendo que estaba trabajando y que ya llamaría. Pero no lo hizo. Eso hizo que cada vez que llegase a casa o al trabajo estuviese malhumorado. Ignorando el porqué de su humor, Derek intentó sonsacarle el motivo, consiguiendo que Stiles solo gruñese o le evitase.

 

En la mañana del sábado, Derek salió temprano para ir a correr. Stiles aun dormía. Sin embargo, cuando volvió, unas voces atrajeron su atención. Nada más entrar, oyó a Stiles hablar claramente enfadado pero estaba solo. Al alzar la mano mientras se movía, vio que sujetaba su teléfono móvil. En silencio, entró en la cocina y esperó.

 

_ No, Samuel, las cosas no son así y lo sabes.

_ Stiles, déjate de rollos tío. Todos lo saben.

_ ¿Saber qué, eh?

_ Que me gustas y que siempre lo has hecho. Pero no paras de evitarme desde la última vez que fuimos a la bolera. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

_ Ya te lo dije. Eres mi amigo, no puedo verte como pareja.

_ Pero a él sí, ¿verdad?

_ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

_ De tu primo, Miguel. No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira, siempre procurando estar a tu lado.

_ No me mira de ninguna manera y si se acerca es porque es mi primo. Eso es todo.

_ Te desea, no puede evitarlo y en eso le entiendo perfectamente.

_ Estás sacando las cosas de quicio -dijo Stiles mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa y se encendía un cigarro.

_ No, tío. Eres tú el que no lo entiende. Si por Miguel fuese, ya te habría puesto a morder la almohada en más de una ocasión.

_ Eso es lo que querrías tú.

_ Ni lo dudes, pero parece ser que tienes reservado tu culito para él.

_ Te estás pasando.

_ Estoy siendo sincero, lo cual es diferente. ¡Lo confieso! La noche de los nachos y el tequila tenía pensado follarte para que así te olvidases de Elly y vieses que aquí hay gente con la que puedes disfrutar. Pero mira qué casualidad, tuvo que venir tu primo a vivir contigo y ser tu guardaespaldas.

_ Der... Miguel no es mi guardaespaldas. Ya os dije por qué está aquí. Así que no líes las cosas.

_ El único que se está liando eres tú. Miguel te gusta, así que ahorrate tus mierdas porque no nos engañas.

_ Yo no estoy engañando a nadie.

_ Te estás engañando a ti mismo. Tu primo te come con los ojos, Stiles y si no, explícame por qué desde que te invité a dormir a mi casa, a mi cama, ha sido tan seco conmigo, ¿eh? Si fuese hetero, le importaría una mierda con quién follases. Pero le importa. Y a ti también, por eso siempre le buscas con la mirada cada vez que salimos todos juntos.

_ ¡Yo no busco a nadie, joder! Y en la bolera se te fue la puta pinza, ¿vale? ¿No podías simplemente haber chocado los cinco o dar un abrazo? No, mejor tirémonos encima de Stiles y le comemos la boca como una perra salida.

_ Que te jodan.

 

Y la conversación terminó. Cogiendo su teléfono, Stiles lo tiró al sofá mientras daba una fuerte calada a su cigarro, bastante alterado. El teléfono comenzó a vibrar pero Stiles hizo caso omiso. Cogiendo la cajetilla de los cigarros, abrió la puerta trasera y salió a fumar. Derek permaneció en la cocina sin saber qué hacer. Aun no se había percatado de su presencia dado el enfado que tenía pero no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí oculto y hacer como si no hubiese oído nada. Sin embargo la suerte parecía estar de su lado y alguien llamó a la puerta minutos después. Percatándose de que Stiles no lo había oído, fue a abrir, encontrándose a Oliver allí. Éste iba bastante abrigado dado el frío que hacía fuera.

 

_ ¡Ey! –le saludó efusivo para luego mirarle con curiosidad-. Tío, ¿has ido a correr así? Joder, qué huevos. Con el frío que hace…

_ Llevaba más ropa pero me has pillado de camino a la ducha. Stiles está en la parte de atrás –dijo, dejándole pasar.

 

Palmeándole el brazo, Oliver entró para ir directamente donde Stiles mientras Derek subía despacio por las escaleras, quedándose en el pasillo para escuchar. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba, qué sentía. Cualquier cosa antes de dar algún paso en falso que pudiese arruinar la relación que tenían hasta el momento.

 

Oliver se acercó hasta la puerta, encontrando a Stiles allí dando vueltas, fumando sin parar.

_ Así que finalmente le has dado puerta.

 

Stiles se giró algo sorprendido de verle.

 

_ ¿Por dónde has entrado?

_ Es obvio, por la puerta. Abrió Miguel ya que tú parece que estés en otro planeta. Me ha llamado Samuel hecho un basilisco justo cuando salía de casa para hacer unos recados y tras pedirle como unas trescientas veces que se calmara y dejara de maldecirte, he conseguido sonsacarle algo.

_ Tenía que haberle parado los pies hace mucho.

_ Puede ser pero tú no tienes la culpa. Él se montó su propia película aun a sabiendas de que te van los dos palos. Jamás te he visto insinuarte o darle pie a más. Sólo son cosas suyas.

_ Me dijo que vosotros lo sabíais.

_ ¿Qué le gustabas? Pues claro, pero hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de ello. Lo único que le ha hecho saltar es la llegada de Miguel. No tiene novia, ¿verdad?

_ Tuvo una pero murió en un accidente de coche –dijo Stiles algo sombrío.

_ Joder, no lo sabía. Lo siento.

_ Ya, no es muy dado a hablar de sí mismo. Ni de hablar en general.

_ En eso estamos de acuerdo –dijo riéndose- pero se ve un buen tío. Además, ¿qué problema habría? Es tu primo.

_ Pues eso, para empezar.

_ Oh, entonces eso quiere decir que te gusta. Bien, Frank me debe cinco pavos.

_ ¿Quién me gusta?

_ Miguel. Quién va a ser si no.

_ Tú lo flipas. Lo flipáis todos –dijo señalándolo mientras terminaba su cigarro para tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la bota.

_ Tampoco es tan malo. Venga, reconoce que te gusta aunque sea un poquito. Está bueno.

_ Pues claro que lo está. Llevamos los mismos genes o es que no lo ves –dijo mientras alzaba los brazos-. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Aunque estuviese locamente enamorado de él, simplemente no podría ser. No puede ser.

_ ¿Y por qué?

_ Porque… -dijo para callar al instante. Nadie sabía realmente lo que pasaba: Derek era un hombre lobo y todo lo que le rodeaba era peligroso. Él no necesitaba más estrés del que ya tenía e involucrarse en algo así… sería demencial. Stiles negó y volvió a coger otro cigarro, ofreciéndole uno a Oliver. Éste no insistió sobre el tema. Simplemente se limitó a fumar junto a él mientras observaban el cielo. Pronto se pondría a nevar.

 

 

No se encontraba bien. Llevaba un rato tosiendo pero supuso que debía ser por la cantidad de cigarrillos que había fumado esa mañana. Quizás se había pasado un poco. Derek no estaba muy participativo aunque ya le había pillado más de una vez mirándole bastante serio. A pesar de estar encendida la chimenea y tener cerradas las ventanas, tenía frío. Derek comía frente a él sin quitarle ojo mientras que él aún no había tocado su plato para nada.

_ ¿No vas a comer?

 

Stiles simplemente negó. Se sentía realmente cansado. Levantándose, fue a su habitación para echarse a dormir. Todo era producto del estrés, nada más. Dándole espacio, Derek terminó de cenar tranquilamente. Cuando acabó de recoger todo y se dispuso a ver la televisión, oyó a Stiles toser más fuerte que antes. Yendo a su habitación, le encontró completamente destapado. Cuando fue a taparle, Derek se percató de que respiraba con dificultad y desprendía calor.

 

_ Stiles… -le llamó mientras le zarandeaba suavemente del brazo-. Ey…

_ Hace calor…

_ Tienes fiebre –dijo nada más tocarle la frente-. Necesitas tomarte algo para que baje la temperatura.

_ ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? -dijo mientras intentaba quitarse la blusa del pijama. Derek se lo impidió.

_ Ni se te ocurra. Voy a ver qué tienes para estos casos.

 

Yendo al cuarto de baño, Derek abrió el botiquín encontrando gran parte de los medicamentos de Stiles así como algunos analgésicos. Hojeándolos todos, encontró finalmente un anti térmico. Temiendo que por la tos no pudiese tragar la pastilla, Derek bajó hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua para luego deshacer la pastilla entre sus dedos, disolviéndola en el agua. Cuando volvió a su habitación, Stiles estaba en ya en ropa interior. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos. Sentándose a su lado, Derek dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio para ayudarle a sentarse ya que por más que le hablaba, Stiles no parecía entenderle. Llevándole el vaso a la boca, Stiles comenzó a beber sediento.

 

_ Eh, tranquilo -dijo para acto seguido, apartar el vaso ya que Stiles comenzó a toser de nuevo. Cuando se calmó, Derek dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio de nuevo y fue al baño a por una toalla, la cual mojó con agua fría. Colocándosela sobre la frente, tuvo que sujetar la mano de Stiles en más de una ocasión porque quería quitársela. Hasta que la medicación no le hizo efecto, Derek se quedó a su lado refrescándole con la toalla. Cuando se quedó dormido, le tapó para que no se enfriase. Aprovechando que dormía, Derek rebuscó en su escritorio, el armario y prácticamente toda la casa en busca de cajetillas de cigarro que tuviese guardadas. Realmente Stiles no tenía un único lugar donde guardarlas, ya que prácticamente las llevaba encima pero estaba tan enfadado con él que decidió quitarlas de su alcance. Comprobando una última vez que dormía profundamente y su temperatura parecía haberse estabilizado, Derek se fue a dormir.

 

 

Por la mañana y tras haberse despertado como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima, Stiles se percató de que estaba en calzoncillos.

_ ¿Pero cómo…? –se preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver su pijama en el suelo. En el escritorio había un vaso de agua vacío y al lado, una toalla. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Con más trabajo del que previó, se puso el pijama y bajó al salón para sentarse en el sofá y cubrirse como una manta. Derek no tardó mucho en aparecer en el salón, somnoliento y despeinado. Stiles se acurrucó aún más en la manta para que no notase el calor que empezaba a sentir en sus mejillas al verle de esa guisa.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_ Como una mierda –dijo con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

_ Eso no ha sonado nada bien. Deberías llamar al médico.

_ Si vas a por un antitusivo y algo para el resfriado, prometo preparar el desayuno durante un mes.

 

Derek pareció pensarlo.

_ No.

_ Dos meses y la cena.

_ Mmmm Creo que no.

_ ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Es una grandísima oferta.

_ Y tú un grandísimo chantajista. No hay trato, es más, no quiero volver a ver esto ni olerlo en casa –dijo mientras iba a la cocina y traía de vuelta un par de cajetillas de tabaco.

_ No serás capaz –dijo Stiles mientras veía a Derek sacar los cigarros y coger uno entre sus dedos para acto seguido, romper uno-. ¡Derek!

_ Tu salud está en juego y esto te está matando. Deberías haberte oído toser esta noche.

_ Pero… -intentó protestar al ver cómo los cigarros iban cayendo uno a uno en el cenicero, rotos por la mitad.

_ No pienso dejar que te mates de esa manera. Tu vida vale mucho más que esto así que, o viene un doctor a verte o vamos a su consulta.

_ Eres malvado –dijo Stiles haciéndose un ovillo en su manta- y un mal amigo.

_ Por supuesto –dijo sonriendo falsamente mientras sacaba la agenda de uno de los cajones del mueble del salón para buscar el número de algún médico. Dando un repaso rápido, vio remarcado con rotulador rojo el número de su médico con algunas anotaciones. Mientras hablaba por teléfono para pedir cita, Stiles comenzó a refunfuñar mientras se enroscaba aun más en la manta. Nada más colgar, Derek se acercó a él para tirar un poco de la manta y así poder verle la cara.

_ Nos vamos. Tiene un hueco libre y puede verte.

_ No. Apesto. Y tener que ir supondría ir al baño, ducharme, secarme el pelo y mil cosas más para que al salir, no me enfriase aun más debido a las bajas temperaturas que hay y ya que estás mirando tanto por mí, no querrás que me pase nada malo, ¿verdad?

Derek entrecerró los ojos y acercó su cara a la de Stiles. Inspirando lentamente, Stiles se echó un poco hacia atrás instintivamente.

_ No apestas. Sólo hueles a enfermo. Así que vas a subir, te vas a poner un chandal y no vas sentir frío alguno porque el jeep está en el garaje.

_ Pero...

_ Vístete, ya -ordenó Derek mirándole con dureza. Stiles quiso protestar pero apenas abrió la boca, estornudó justo delante de su cara.

_ Lo siento -dijo al ver a Derek frente a él con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos-. No tardo.

 

Y sin más consiguió desliarse de la manta para subir lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras mientras Derek iba a la cocina a lavarse la cara. Tras el pequeño incidente, Derek fue a su habitación a vestirse mientras oía a Stiles pelearse con las zapatillas. Una vez listo, éste le dio a Derek las llaves del Jeep sin decir nada.

 

Ya en la consulta, Derek se sorprendió al ver a un gran número de personas allí esperando sentadas a que llegase su turno. Mientras Stiles se sentaba, él echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Los olores procedentes de esas personas más el antiséptico que tenían por allí le estaban revolviendo el estómago. Acercándose a Stiles, le susurró su plan consiguiendo que éste resoplase. Viendo como Derek se acercaba hasta el mostrador donde estaba la recepcionista, puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo éste mostraba su mejor arma para ligar: su sonrisa y un par de palabras adecuadas. La mujer que estaba allí no tardó mucho en sonrojarse mientras sonreía tímidamente. Aunque no llegó a oír la conversación, supuso que ella estaría dándole largas del tipo “aun tiene que esperar, no es su turno o no es tan grave como parece” pero Derek no se amilanó y siguió insistiendo. Stiles no supo qué hizo ni en qué quedaron cuando minutos después, el propio doctor salió de la consulta y le llamó. Tosiendo, Stiles se dio prisa en entrar, sintiendo las miradas de los demás pacientes clavadas en él.

 

Veinte minutos después, Stiles salía de la consulta doliéndose de la inyección que le habían puesto mientras que Derek sujetaba las recetas de los medicamentos y algunas recomendaciones.

_ ¿Puedo esperarte en el Jeep? Creo que si tardamos más, toda esa gente va a matarme -dijo en voz baja mientras Derek le daba a una de las enfermeras los papeles para comprar las medicinas.

_ No.

_ ¿Pero por qué? Si está aquí al lado...

_ He dicho que no.

_ Que te jodan -dijo mientras iba hacia la salida, siendo interceptado por el brazo de Derek, quien rodeó su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo-. Au...

_ ¿Ya te ha llegado la medicación al cerebro? No vas a salir sólo ahí fuera y menos tras ponerte eso.

_ Sólo ha sido una inyección. Derek, vámonos. Juraría que ese viejo de ahí quiere pegarme con el bastón. Y esa otra debe tener algún cuchillo escondido en su bolso...

Girándose hacia los que estaban sentados, Derek comprobó cómo un hombre de avanzada edad se mantenía apoyado sobre su bastón mientras que una mujer rebuscaba en su bolso un pañuelo que le tendió a su hijo pequeño. Mirando a Stiles, éste se encogió de hombros.

_ ¿Qué? Debía intentarlo. Este sitio me pone nervioso, no me gusta.

 

La enfermera carraspeó suavemente para atraer la atención de Derek, quien seguía mirando a Stiles. Sonriéndole, la enfermera le tendió una pequeña bolsa. Tras pagar, ambos volvieron al Jeep rumbo a casa. Con hambre y sueño, Stiles entró en la cocina nada más llegar para prepararse algo aunque Derek se lo impidió. Sentándose en la silla, Stiles le vio moverse por la cocina con soltura. Zumo y unas tostadas. Nada de cafeína según el doctor, quien además le aconsejó tomar mucha agua y cosas ligeras. Para él, preparó unos huevos con beacon.

_ Ya sé por qué estás aquí. Cual es tu cometido. Martirizarme... has venido en nombre del Karma para que pague por todo el mal que he hecho en este mundo -dijo mientras miraba tristemente su tostada.

_ No digas tonterías. Tú te lo has buscado.

_ Una mísera tostada...

_ No sigas por ahí...

_ Y yo aquí pasando hambre...

 

Mirándole, Derek vio como Stiles le miraba de reojo intentando dar pena mientras mordisqueaba lentamente su tostada. Realmente tenía mal aspecto pero era fruto del tremendo resfriado que tenía y el haber pasado tan mala noche. Cediendo, vertió en su plato parte de los huevos y un poco de beacon.

_ ¿Contento?

_ Eres el mejor hombre lobo de todos. Qué digo, ¡del mundo entero! Esa fama de gruñón que tienes no es merecida -dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de beacon, gimiendo de gusto. Derek se lo quedó miró mientras Stiles comía alegremente.

Su actitud le desconcertaba, tanto que habían ocasiones como esa, en las que no sabía si estaba bromeando o no. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, Stiles era el único al que le permitía esa clase de licencias. Siempre lo había hecho. Tras comerse todo lo que había en el plato, Stiles le comentó que iba a ducharse y luego bajaría al sofá. Asintiendo, Derek esperó un tiempo prudencial para subir y una vez terminase, ducharse él también. Cuando subió, Derek se percató de que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Con cuidado, se asomó lentamente para ver la silueta de Stiles tras la cortinilla mientras el vapor comenzaba a empañar el espejo y los azulejos. Permaneció allí hasta que Stiles cerró el grifo y alargó la mano para coger una toalla. Esperando pacientemente, no fue hasta que le oyó toser escaleras abajo cuando decidió ir al baño y darse una ducha rápida. Al bajar, le encontró tumbado en el sofá mientras tenía la televisión puesta. Permaneciendo allí de pie, Derek se le quedó mirando largo rato. Sabiéndose observado, Stiles le miraba fugazmente pero sin llegar a decirle nada.

 

_ El médico te ha prescrito que estés de baja durante una semana. Sería conveniente llevar esto a la comisaría para avisarles. ¿Necesitas algo?

_ ¿Tabaco?

_ Stiles...

_ Sólo bromeaba.

 

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Derek cogió su cazadora y salió de casa. El ayudar a Stiles le iba a venir bien para poder conocer a parte del cuerpo de policía y comprobar in situ si entre ellos se escondía alguna criatura que hubiese pasado desapercibida por todos. Al llegar, entró con tranquilidad aunque su parte animal se revolvió intranquila. Dando un barrido general, Derek se enderezó al ver cómo uno de los agentes, bastante alto y moreno, se acercaba a él.

_ Buenos días muchacho. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

_ Traigo el parte de baja de Stiles Stilinski. Está enfermo.

_ ¿Stiles? -preguntó mientras tomaba el papel que Derek le tendía y lo ojeaba con detenimiento-. Vaya. Debería dejar de fumar pero no hace caso, ni por activa ni por pasiva. Este Oliver...

_ Disculpe, ¿usted es el padre de Oliver?

_ Oh, sí. Disculpa. Soy Donovan Mckenthy . Encantado. Tú debes de ser el primo de Stiles, ¿verdad?

_ Sí, Miguel Rodríguez. Para servirle -dijo tendiéndole la mano y en un claro acento mejicano.

_ Es una suerte que estés aquí. Sé que Chris Argent está cuidando de Stiles y va a verle de vez en cuando pero últimamente está bastante liado y bueno, el muchacho a pesar de ser responsable y un gran chico es al fin y al cabo... joven y está solo. Stiles es muy afortunado por tenerte.

 

Derek sonrió amablemente ya que por sus latidos, supo que ese hombre no le mentía. Tras prometerle ir a visitarles pronto, Derek echó un ultimo vistazo a aquel lugar si percibir nada extraño. Antes de volver a casa, Derek fue a solucionar algo que tenía pensado desde hacia un tiempo: buscar un coche para él. Todos los días iban a buscarle para llevarle al aserradero ya que Stiles solo tenía su Jeep y no podía disponer de él todos los días. Además, daba muchos problemas y él no tenía la misma paciencia.

Llegando a una venta, encontró lo que estaba buscando: un todoterreno de color negro. Tras echarle un buen vistazo y hablar con el vendedor decidió comprarlo, quedando en recogerlo a la semana siguiente. Stiles para entonces ya se habría curado y podría llevarle para recogerlo. De vuelta a casa, Derek se lo encontró en el sofá durmiendo. Sobre la mesa y en el suelo había una gran cantidad de pañuelos de papel. Tras quitarlos, Derek se acercó a él para tocarle la frente. No tenía fiebre. Pero en vez de apartar la mano, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, enredando sus dedos suavemente. Cuando sintió a Stiles removerse a punto de despertarse, los quitó rápidamente.

 

Al cuarto día, Stiles se encontraba bastante mejor. Tras haber pasado un par de noches realmente mal debido a la tos y una intensa sensación de estar ahogándose, los antibióticos y el inhalador estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. También le debía las gracias al no estar fumando aunque el mono que sentía de vez en cuando le estaba llevando a morderse las uñas y juraría que de seguir así, se quedaría sin dedos. Derek no ayudaba en absoluto aunque eso él no lo sabía, ya que mientras Stiles se mantenía abrigado por el frío que hacía, Derek se paseaba por la casa en camiseta de tirantes o vistiendo solo unos pantalones cuando volvía de trabajar. Stiles se descubrió a sí mismo mirándole descaradamente en más de una ocasión. Una de las tardes en las que Derek llegó de trabajar bastante cansado y le dijo que se echaba a dormir hasta la hora de la cena, Stiles aprovechó para jugar un buen rato al videojuego. Mirando el reloj, paró la partida y pensando en qué preparar para cenar pasó frente a la habitación de Derek, encontrando la puerta abierta. Habría pasado de largo de no ser porque Derek estaba completamente desnudo sobre la misma, apenas cubierto por las sábanas. Quedándose en la puerta, Stiles no apartó la mirada aun a sabiendas de que podía despertarse y pillarle. No era la primera vez que le veía desnudo pero sí en la que decidía mantener la mirada para entender por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Y así se vio a su lado, desnudo, acariciándole mientras le quitaba la sábana para echarse sobre él. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Stiles volvió en si para verse en el pasillo mientras Derek dormía profundamente. Al llegar a la cocina, rebuscó en los cajones en busca de algún cigarro para poder calmar los nervios. No podía ser que Derek los hubiese tirado todos. Ansioso, fue al salón pero al ver el inhalador sobre la mesa se frenó. Mordiéndose los labios, finalmente decidió subir a por una pastilla para poder calmarse ya que de no hacerlo, se rebanaría algún dedo. Esperando a que hiciese efecto, comenzó a rebuscar cosas en la nevera para preparar la cena. Al final Derek se tomó todo al pie de la letra y le tocaba a él prepararla durante dos meses.

Derek. Todos sus pensamientos giraban últimamente en torno a él. Pensó en llamar a Oliver y comentárselo. Obviamente Samuel estaba descartado ya que desde que discutieron, no volvieron a hablarse. Frank y Oli eran los mediadores en el pequeño grupo pero no se sentía cómodo contándole a todo el mundo sus dudas. Pensó entonces en qué hubiese pasado si, en vez de estar allí, estuviesen en Beacon Hills. Quizás Braeden seguiría viva y Derek con ella. Quizás él seguiría con Malia. Quizás... no tenía mucho sentido seguir dándole vueltas.

 

Echando varias verduras en el fregadero, se dispuso a lavarlas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro apretarle suavemente. Segundos después, Derek estaba tras él ojeando por encima del hombro.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?

_ Eh, no. Ya me apaño...

_ Hueles a ansiedad... ¿te has tomado algo?

_ Mi pastilla. Iba a fumar y como te deshiciste de todos mis cigarros pues he tenido que buscar una alternativa.

_ Oh, eso me ha recordado algo. Te he traído una cosa -dijo mientras salía de la cocina. No tardó mucho en volver con una pequeña caja entre las manos, la cual lanzó hacia Stiles quien la cogió al vuelo.

_ Chicles de nicotina, ¿en serio?

_ Si sigues mordiéndote las uñas, acabarás sin dedos o mordiendo Dios sabe qué. El no fumar te tiene demasiado nervioso...

_ Ya... -dijo Stiles sin querer aclarar el verdadero motivo de su nerviosismo. El timbre del teléfono le hizo suspirar aliviado al ver a Derek ir hacia el salón para contestar la llamada. Teléfono en mano, se acercó a la cocina.

_ Es Donovan. Viene a cenar con nosotros. ¿Hay suficiente o pedimos algo fuera?

_ No hace falta. Dile que traiga cerveza. Mucha cerveza... -susurró para sí sin que Derek llegase a oírle. Más tarde, Donovan apareció con un par de bolsas llenas de cervezas y refrescos que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras le preguntaba a Stiles qué tal estaba. Cenando animadamente, los tres acabaron viendo un partido en el salón mientras seguían de charla. Antes de irse, Donovan les invitó a un baile benéfico que iban a organizar para ayudar a los niños enfermos del hospital.

_ Es un baile que organizamos normalmente todos los años aunque los destinatarios son diferentes, según la necesidad, claro. Podéis venir, lo pasaremos bien.

_ Genial, estará bien salir un poco.

_ Pues ya sabéis. Os espero el próximo viernes a las ocho en el Blue Velvet Lounge. Pasaré lista.

 

Asintiendo, Stiles vio aquello como un gran plan mientras que Derek pensó en cómo escaquearse.

 

_ No voy a ir -dijo Derek nada más irse Donovan.

_ ¿Por qué no? Es sólo un baile. Habrá mucha gente, bebidas, comida y nadie estará pendiente de ti.

_ Porque no me gustan esos sitios. Todo ese ruido y las luces...

_ Vale, intenta pensar como un “humano”, ¿vale? -dijo mientras entrecomillaba sus palabras-. No hace falta que des vía libre a tus sentidos súper agudizados. Intenta no prestar mucha atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor y ya está.

_ No es tan fácil.

_ Lo conseguirás. Lo que no será fácil es decirle a Donovan que no vas y que no tengas una buena excusa para convencerlo. Créeme, es un especialista en interrogatorios.

 

Derek lo miró realmente molesto. No quería ir. Punto. Sin embargo, Stiles se las arregló para tenerle los días previos al baile al tanto de quienes iban a ir, qué iban a ponerse o qué coches iban a llevar. Él ya disponía de su todoterreno pero Stiles insistió en que debían ir en su Jeep porque “es más pequeño, manejable y de esa forma tendré que mantenerme fresco toda la noche”. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Derek no insistió sobre ello. El jueves, tras llegar a casa y darse una ducha, Derek encontró a Stiles más animado que de costumbre.

_ ¿Listo para la fiesta?

_ No.

_ ¿Sabes? Hay más palabras en tu vocabulario que esa palabra. Sí es una que deberías usar más.

_ No quiero ir, eso es todo.

_ ¿Por qué? Ah... no me lo digas. No sabes bailar.

 

Derek frunció los labios algo molesto.

_ No me gusta bailar.

_ ¿No? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si nunca has bailado? Porque ahora que lo pienso, no te he visto bailar nunca.

_ Ni lo harás porque no pienso ir.

_ Eso podemos arreglarlo. Venga, vamos -dijo mientras tiraba de él hasta llevarle a su habitación.

_ Stiles...

_ Es sólo una fiesta. No te hará daño –comentó Stiles mientras veía a Derek en el centro de su habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

_ Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que ir. Te han invitado a ti, no a mí.

_ Nos han invitado a los dos, así que no pongas esa cara. Irás como mi primo Miguel y si realmente quieres pasar desapercibido en éste sitio, actúa como lo haría cualquier humano, joder.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco al oír aquello y Stiles lo dejo por imposible. Sin más, se dirigió hacia su equipo de sonido y seleccionó una canción al azar. Nada más oír las primeras notas, Stiles comenzó a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la misma, mirando a Derek. Éste no apartaba la mirada viendo como realmente Stiles estaba disfrutando de lo que oía. No recordaba haber visto a Stiles bailar pero el chico se movía con gracia. Y siguiendo ese ritmo podría decir que incluso tenía algo de sensual en sus movimientos. Ladeando la cabeza, Stiles se acercó a él incitándole a moverse. Derek se sintió de repente un poco inútil por no saber seguir el ritmo que Stiles marcaba.

Sin decir nada, Stiles posó una de sus manos sobre su cadera y se acercó un poco más a él pero sin que resultase demasiado violento.

_ Cierra los ojos unos segundos y deja que sea la música quien te lleve. ¿Vale? Si eso no sirve, sigue mis movimientos. Eso es, lo vas captando –comentó al ver cómo Derek comenzaba a moverse aunque lentamente. Pronto sus movimientos se acoplaron a los de Stiles, los cuales parecían coreografiados. Quitando la mano, Stiles se sorprendió al sentir las de Derek ahora a cada lado de su cintura, impidiéndole así que se apartase. Juraría que incluso éste había acortado aún más la distancia. Aun sorprendido, Stiles sonrió a Derek, aprobando lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin percatarse de ello, Stiles posó de nuevo su mano sobre la cintura de Derek, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Su mirada, cada vez más intensa, consiguió que comenzase a ponerse nervioso. Derek pronto sintió como los latidos de Stiles comenzaban a acelerarse pero a pesar de ello, no hizo nada por apartarse. Siguieron bailando hasta que Derek fue acercándose más al rostro de Stiles hasta casi sentir su aliento. Al notar como el pecho de Stiles subía y bajaba con más rapidez, decidió no esperar más y se acercó lo justo para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Sólo que aquello pareció encender la chispa de un deseo dormido ya que apenas los rozó, Derek besó a Stiles apasionadamente.

Podía haberse retirado, haberle dado un mordisco o un pisotón, pero había algo que le impedía moverse. Una necesidad creciente en su interior que le pedía, le exigía que no parase. Stiles tiró de la camiseta de Derek para acercarse aún más, si es que eso era aún posible. A pesar del cambio de canción, ambos continuaron besándose hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo insoportable. Solo entonces Stiles pareció percatarse realmente de lo que había sucedido y se apartó de Derek, aun con la respiración agitada.

_ Bueno, ya veo que más o menos sabes algunos pasos y podrás defenderte… bailando… -dijo al ver a Derek de nuevo frente a él, acortando las distancias.

_ Stiles… ¿aun quieres que…?

_ Esto no está bien… no lo está… -dijo para, nada más sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de Derek pegado al suyo, cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, el rostro de éste estaba de nuevo a escasos centímetros del suyo.

_ ¿Desde cuando te has parado a decidir qué está bien y qué no…? –preguntó Derek para ver cómo Stiles se mordía los labios y acto seguido, tiraba de él sujetándole por la nuca para besarle. Aquello, lejos de sorprenderle, le agradó. Ver cómo Stiles por una vez se lanzaba a algo que suponía prohibido era mucho más excitante de lo que había imaginado.

  
  


 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Otro capítulo más esta semana.
> 
> A partir de aquí todo ya va rodado.. jojojo pero no os creáis que todo va a estar tan tranquilo, nop nop
> 
> espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo :D
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerlo, comentar (sois los mejores) y los kudos (YAY)
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**11**

 

Sin dejar de besarse, Stiles fue llevando a Derek hasta su cama para finalmente acabar los dos sobre la misma. Acomodándose sobre él sin querer soltarse, Stiles siguió besándolo mientras sentía las manos de Derek por su espalda hasta que una de ellas bajó a su culo, apretando suavemente. Parando unos segundos, Derek rodó hasta dejar a Stiles debajo de él. Sin apartar la mirada de sus labios, ligeramente hinchados, volvió a besarle pero mucho más lento y suave que antes. Aprovechando esa distracción, Derek le sujetó por las muñecas suavemente, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza sin dejar de besarle. Siguiendo su mandíbula, Derek acabó besándole y mordiéndole el cuello con cuidado, consiguiendo así que Stiles gimiese mientras se movía buscando más contacto.

 

_ Me estás provocando... -le dijo Derek al oído mientras se colocaba sobre él de forma que notase su erección sobre su pierna.

_ Podría hacer más si me soltases... -dijo hasta que Derek le mordió el labio, succionandolo.

_ No quieras todo de una vez...

_ Como me dejes con este calentón...

_ ¿Qué harás...? -preguntó mientras volvía a morderle el cuello para luego colar una de sus manos bajo su camiseta, acariciándole el torso.

_ ¿Follarte? -preguntó dubitativo, consiguiendo que Derek riese.

_ Buen intento, Stilinski...

_ Pues pienso hacerlo y me da igual cómo te pongas... -dijo entre jadeos al sentir la mano de Derek sobre sus vaqueros, acariciándole con decisión.

_ ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó mientras comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón para luego deslizar lentamente la cremallera. Sin mucha sutileza, coló su mano bajo los slips de Stiles, sintiendo su miembro caliente e hinchado. Stiles gimió sin tapujos al sentir la mano de Derek acariciar sus testículos para luego sujetar su polla y comenzar a masturbarle. Cerrando los ojos, Stiles se dejó hacer mientras Derek volvía a la carga, besándole. Ahogando un fuerte gemido entre sus labios, Derek sintió el cuerpo de Stiles temblar ligeramente bajo el suyo para segundos después, correrse entre sus dedos. No aguantando más, aun con las manos manchadas, Derek desabrochó sus pantalones rápidamente para, una vez liberado su miembro, acariciarse hasta que el orgasmo le llegó de golpe, manchando a Stiles. Respirando entre cortadamente, los dos sintieron como sus cuerpos se relajaban por completo. Apoyando su frente sobre la de Stiles, Derek se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para no dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Enredando los dedos entre su pelo, Stiles tiró de él para besarse de nuevo hasta que el timbre de la puerta les sobresaltó.

_ Que le den... -dijo para volver a besarle, sin embargo, tras oír como insistían dos veces más y sin obtener respuesta, una voz familiar les hizo reaccionar.

_ ¿Stiles? ¿Derek? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

_ Joder, es Argent -dijo Derek mientras se incorporaba con cuidado. Stiles, apurado, comenzó a buscar algo con lo que limpiarse.

_ ¿Chris? -preguntó Derek mientras se subía los slips y los pantalones con una mano e iba de camino al cuarto de baño-. Ya bajo, dame unos segundos.

_ Derek... pensé que no había nadie en casa. ¿No está Stiles?

_ Sí, ahora baja. Supongo que estará jugando y por eso no te ha oído -vociferó mientras se lavaba las manos a conciencia.

_ He traído algo que os puede interesar, sobre todo a Stiles -dijo dejando varios libros sobre la mesa del salón. Stiles no tardó mucho en bajar, encontrándose allí a Derek hablando con Chris.

_ ¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó Chris para luego darle un fuerte abrazo-. Perdona por no haber venido antes pero he estado muy liado.

_ Bastante bien, la verdad. ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó mientras se frotaba la nariz nervioso a la par que señalaba los libros de las mesas.

_ Esto son deberes para ti y lectura para ti -dijo mientras los señalaba uno a uno-. Son libros pertenecientes a mi familia, algunos bastante importantes. Espero que los cuides y los tengas a buen recaudo. ¿Has averiguado algo?

_ No mucho, la verdad. He estado liado y no he avanzado mucho...

_ ¿Se sabe algo de la manada? -preguntó Derek aprovechando que Stiles cogía uno de los libros y se sentaba en el sofá a ojearlo. Quería evitar a toda costa que Chris se percatase de las marcas que había dejado en su cuello.

_ Sí y no. La manada se ha dispersado muy bien y sabemos que no está en Medford. Sin embargo... su alfa debe andar cerca, sólo que no deja rastro. Es muy inteligente y quizás no se mueva por la ciudad.

_ ¿El bosque? -preguntó Derek con interés.

_ Las montañas, al noreste. Según mi hipótesis no puede convertirse en lobo como tú ya que muy pocos pueden. Por eso está siendo tan escurridizo.

_ Algún fallo debe cometer. No puede ser que no deje algún tipo de pista... más aún si es un alfa -comentó Stiles sin apartar la vista del libro.

_ No hay nada. Por eso necesito que me digáis cualquier cosa que veáis diferente, sobre todo tú Derek. El aserradero donde trabajas está en esa zona. Puede que más tarde o temprano decida moverse por allí.

_ Está bien -dijo Derek.

_ ¿Stiles?

_ Cuando esté de patrulla te avisaré si veo algo raro o que se salga de lo “normal” sin que se entere mi compañero -comentó mientras dejaba el libro a un lado para mirarle.

_ Bien. En ese caso, seguiré buscando. Oh, por cierto... ¿recuperaste tu documentación? -preguntó a Derek, obteniendo como respuesta su asentimiento-. Bien, me quedo más tranquilo ahora. Podré convencerlos para que dejen de peinar esa zona y buscar en otras más lejanas. Recordad, cualquier cosa, me llamáis. Cualquier cosa -recalcó para luego despedirse de ellos y salir de la casa. Nada más hacerlo, Derek se acercó al sofá donde estaba Stiles, cogió el libro y tras ponerlo sobre la mesa, se abalanzó sobre éste para besarle. Oyéndole gruñir, Stiles comenzó a reír, recibiendo un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

_ ¡Ay! Recuerda que no soy parte de la cena -dijo mientras volvía a reír, al sentir los dedos de Derek haciéndole cosquillas.

_ ¿Quién ha dicho que no? Vas a ser mi postre...

_ Oh... eso está bien... pero que muy bien...

 

Derek se quedó mirándolo, sonriendo. Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Stiles se perdió en sus inmensos ojos verdes. Besándolo suavemente, Derek se apartó para sentarse en el sofá a su lado tras coger uno de los libros.

_ ¿Qué son?

_ Ese de ahí es un bestiario -dijo mientras se pegaba aun más a Derek-. El resto aun no lo sé.

_ Es una recopilación de leyendas... -dijo mientras pasaba las hojas lentamente.

_ Mmmm Derek...

Éste se giró para mirarle, sintiendo como Stiles comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

_ Bueno... eh... nosotros... lo que quiero decir es, lo de esta tarde... ¡og, mierda!

Derek alzó las cejas interrogativo. Stiles se echó las manos a la cara.

_ Bien, vale. Tú y yo... ¿qué somos?

_ ¿Qué somos? ¿A qué te refieres?

_ ¿A qué va ser? Si ahora somos amantes, novios, amigos con derecho a roce... qué somos... o vamos a ser...

_ ¿No es un poco pronto para eso, Stiles?

_ Es que me ha pillado un poco de sorpresa y no quiero que de algún modo, nos perjudique...

_ No lo hará, te lo prometo.

 

Stiles asintió algo nervioso.

_ Mmm Mañana es el baile.

_ Sí -dijo Derek mientras cogía el mando del televisor para encenderlo.

_ ¿Vendrás, verdad?

_ Me temo que de no hacerlo, vais a estar mucho, pero que mucho tiempo incordiándome.

_ Sería una las consecuencias. Iremos...

_ Iremos pero en calidad de primos. No pienso cogerte de la mano si es lo que piensas o hacerte carantoñas. ¿Contento?

_ No esperaba menos de ti, lobo amargado -dijo Stiles con sorna consiguiendo que Derek le mirase algo molesto, aunque su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario.

 

Tras cenar, decidieron ver juntos la tele como casi todas las noches en las que estaban ambos en casa con la salvedad de que esa noche Stiles se apoyó sobre Derek tras una sutil invitación por parte de éste, quien tiró de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros hasta colocarlo entre sus piernas, dejando que descansase la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tras taparse con el cobertor, pasaron gran parte de la noche viendo algunas películas de acción. Cuando el sueño hizo acto de presencia, ambos se fueron a dormir. Derek pudo sentir la indecisión de Stiles mientras miraba la habitación de su padre y luego la suya. Para no presionarle, Derek le besó y tras desearle que descansara, se fue a su habitación. Mientras se desnudaba, esperó su reacción y tal como esperaba, Stiles decidió finalmente dormir en su habitación. No es que no quisiese pasar la noche con él pero no podía precipitar las cosas.

 

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se desperezaba en la cama, oyó unos pasos rápidos en dirección a su habitación. Apenas abrió los ojos para ver qué era, sintió a Stiles echarse sobre él, besándolo. Sujetándole por la cintura, Derek le acercó aun más a su cuerpo para acabar rodando por la cama.

_ Mmm ¿Por qué hueles a jabón? -preguntó tras pegar su nariz en su cuello, inspirando.

_ ¿Porque me he duchado? -preguntó Stiles de vuelta, riéndose. Gruñendo, Derek comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta-. Ey, para, para. ¡Derek! -protestó al sentir su mano colándose bajo sus pantalones.

_ No vengas aquí provocando si no quieres esto...

_ Claro que quiero pero tengo que irme a trabajar y tú también -dijo mientras intentaba deshacerse de su agarre. Cuando pensó que Derek le iba a dejar ir, gateó para salir de la cama pero Derek le sujetó la pierna, tirando de nuevo hacia él. Las carcajadas de Stiles resonaron en toda la casa.

 

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Derek salió de casa rumbo al trabajo. Nada más subirse en su todoterreno, sonrió abiertamente. Aun podía oír las blasfemias de Stiles al verse en el espejo y descubrir varios moratones pequeños sobre su cuello y hombro, amenazándole con hacerle lo mismo en cuando volviese a casa. Él le recordó entonces lo del baile y Stiles comenzó a refunfuñar entre dientes para luego acabar planeando “cosas perversas” que hacerle a la vuelta. Impaciente, apretó el acelerador para ir a trabajar mientras Stiles hacía lo propio patrullando las calles. A la vuelta, Stiles estaba en la ducha. Nada más oírle llegar, se apresuró en terminar. Saliendo con la toalla enredada en la cintura, se topó con Derek quien nada más verle, tiró de él hacia el baño de nuevo.

_ Hora de ducharse...

_ Si yo acabo de terminar...

_ Mmm pero yo no, tengo algo pendiente desde esta mañana -dijo para luego cerrar la puerta, echando el pestillo.

_ Vamos a llegar tarde como empieces a... a... oh dios... -dijo al ver a Derek desnudándose frente a él sin dejar de mirarle.

_ ¿Tanta prisa tienes por llegar el primero? -le preguntó mientras tiraba de la toalla, dejándola caer al suelo. Stiles negó mientras se metía en la bañera con cuidado, dejando espacio a Derek. Éste abrió el grifo dejando que el agua se calentase antes de accionar la ducha. A pesar de lo pasado el día anterior, a Derek no se le escapó el nerviosismo de Stiles, quien no dejaba de mirarle de arriba abajo. Para distraerlo, accionó la ducha a la vez que se apartaba para que el agua le diese de lleno.

_ Serás... -intentó protestar mientras Derek comenzaba a reír al ver cómo se giraba para que el agua no le diese en la cara. Poniéndose debajo, Derek dejó que el agua recorriese su cuerpo para comenzar a jabonarse. Stiles, al ver que no pasaba nada, se giró hacia él mientras se lavaba. Relajándose, fue a coger el bote del gel de baño pero Derek se lo impidió. En cambio, apretó el mismo, salpicándolo de jabón por todo el torso. Ahogando una carcajada, Stiles buscó algo con lo que vengarse. Al percatarse de ello, Derek le atrajo despacio para que no resbalase, deslizando sus manos para extender el jabón. Dejándose hacer, Stiles apenas tardó unos segundos en besarle con ansia. Solo que minutos después y viendo cómo iban a acabar, Stiles y Derek se pusieron de acuerdo en parar.

_ El baile... -dijo Stiles mientras se daban cortos besos.

_ Vamos a llegar tarde...

_ Sí...

_ ¿Salimos ya?

_ Cinco minutos más...

_ Vale...

 

 

Quince minutos después, salían apresurados de la casa porque llegaban tarde. Muy tarde. Stiles refunfuñó mientras buscaba aparcamiento cerca del local mientras Derek se mentalizaba en cómo debía presentarse e inventarse alguna historia creíble por si alguien le daba una conversación que fuese más allá de un simple “hola, cómo estás”. Tras encontrar un sitio y caminar varios minutos hasta el lugar, fueron recibidos por Donovan, quien se plantó ante ellos con los brazos en jarras.

_ ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? Teníais que haber llegado hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

_ Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa -dijo Derek mientras Stiles le miraba con cautela. “Ni se te ocurra decirlo porque te mato. Tengo acónito en la casa y puedo volver a usarlo...” pensó mientras Donovan les llevaba hasta el interior, donde un numeroso grupo de personas se encontraban allí bebiendo, comiendo y bailando. Derek se enderezó nada más entrar y el rictus de su cara no pasó desapercibido para Stiles.

_ Eh -dijo mientras se acercaba a él disimuladamente sin que Donovan se percatase-, relájate. Respira hondo y piensa que solo va a ser por un par de horas. Nada más. ¿Vale? Vamos a por algo para beber y buscaremos a los chicos. No hace falta que socialices con nadie... si no quieres, claro -dijo al ver la cara que puso. La música resonaba en todo el local, consiguiendo molestar a Derek. Intentó no poner mala cara ante todos aquellos que les saludaban conforme iban pasando pero que no conocía. Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido y pocas salidas. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Oliver, Frank y Samuel junto a un pequeño grupo. Derek supuso que serían conocidos ya que charlaban animadamente. Todos les saludaron aunque fueron más efusivos con Stiles, al que recibieron con abrazos y alguna que otra palmadita en la espalda. Derek no perdió de vista a Samuel, quien no quitaba ojo a Stiles a pesar de haberle saludado cortésmente. El chico aun sentía algo por Stiles y él pudo percibirlo claramente. Con la excusa de ir a por algunas bebidas, Derek dejó unos minutos a Stiles allí con sus amigos. Necesitaba perspectiva y centrarse ya que eran demasiados los murmullos que oía y eso no le gustaba. Yendo a por un par de cervezas, divisó en una esquina del local a Chris Argent y Donovan, quienes hablaban animadamente. El ruido le impidió centrarse en ellos así que decidió volver donde Stiles, encontrándolo junto al resto bailando animadamente. Stiles estaba eufórico, radiaba tal felicidad que Derek sonrió al verle. Junto a ellos pasó gran parte de la noche intentando bailar o al menos llevar el ritmo mientras Stiles procuraba permanecer a su lado.

 

Fue solo un momento en el que Derek aprovechó para comer algo cuando sucedió. Los demás estaban comiendo, bebiendo y bailando ajenos a lo que sucedía en una puerta, la cual supuso Derek, daría acceso a algún pasillo interior. Stiles hablaba con Samuel y por la forma en la que se movía, supo que algo no iba bien. El muchacho se acercaba lentamente, gesticulando pero sin resultar violento. Casi sin darse cuenta, Derek comenzó a ir hacia ellos entre ese mar de gente. A una distancia prudencial, Derek sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas al ver como Samuel llevaba su mano hasta el cuello de Stiles, tocándole. Sin embargo éste le apartó de un manotazo y empezó a encararle. Agudizando el oído, Derek consiguió centrarse en la conversación que mantenían los dos. Samuel le estaba increpando el que tuviese el cuello lleno de moretones por culpa de su primo y que siguiese negándolo. Stiles le dijo que eso no era de su incumbencia y que él no tenía nada que ver en eso. Intentando acercarse una vez más, Stiles se apartó bruscamente de él para abrir la puerta y salir de allí. Antes de que Samuel abriese la puerta, Derek le alcanzó. Agarrándole por la camisa muy disimuladamente, le levantó del suelo asegurándose de que nadie les veía.

_ Deja a Stiles en paz -dijo lentamente.

_ Yo no le he hecho nada... sólo le he...

_ Escúchame porque no voy a repetírtelo: no vas a tener nada con Stiles. No vas a ser su amante, su novio o lo que sea que quieras ser. ¿Has entendido?

_ ¿Y por qué, eh? -preguntó envalentonado.

_ Porque no pienso permitírtelo -dijo para luego soltarle y cruzar la puerta por la que había salido Stiles. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pudo oír a Samuel gritarle que jamás sería suyo. Derek sonrió ladino. En aquel pasillo el ruido ensordecedor dio paso a un silencio almohadillado que Derek agradeció. Bien iluminado, comenzó a caminar hasta percatarse de que aquel lugar era un acceso a los baños. Pasando de largo del baño de mujeres, entró en el de hombres encontrándolo vacío. Alejándose de los urinarios, Derek se acercó hasta las puertas de los baños: uno, dos, parando en el tercero.

_ ¿Stiles?

_ Estoy bien... sólo dame un minuto... -le oyó decir aunque por sus latidos, Stiles estaba muy lejos de encontrarse bien. Abriendo la puerta sin mucha dificultad, Derek le vio sentado sobre el váter y con la cabeza gacha. Apenas entró, Stiles se irguió para mirarle, momento que Derek aprovechó para besarle juntando solamente sus labios con los suyos, ejerciendo una suave presión. Tras apartarse, vio a Stiles mirarle sin decir nada.

_ ¿Nos vamos a casa? La comida apesta, hay mucho ruido y hay un pequeño grupo de señoras que no para de hacerme ojitos -dijo consiguiendo que Stiles frunciese el ceño para luego asentir. Levantándose, Derek aprovechó para atraerlo y abrazarle, consiguiendo así que Stiles se calmase. Saliendo del baño, Derek pasó el brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles. Al cruzar la puerta que daba a la sala de baile, la mirada de Derek se cruzó con la de Samuel que estaba por allí. El muchacho al verles se mantuvo en el sitio sin apartar la mirada. Nada más salir del local, ambos inspiraron fuertemente.

_ Joder, sí -dijo Stiles nada más salir-. Dios, mataría por un cigarrillo ahora mismo.

_ Ni pensarlo.

_ Esos chicles son una mierda -protestó Stiles mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al Jeep.

_ Hay otras formas de relajarse y no es fumando.

_ Sí, claro. Meditación, Taichi, tila, valeriana...

_ Stiles...

_ Masajes, valium, lexatin...

_ Sexo -soltó Derek sin más, dejando a Stiles clavado en el suelo.

_ Bueno... es una opción... -dijo Stiles mientras andaba más rápido para alcanzarle-. Una muy buena opción.

_ Pues entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? -comentó Derek nada más llegar al Jeep. Apurándose para subir, Stiles no tardó mucho en arrancar para poner rumbo a la casa. Dejando el Jeep fuera, Stiles se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Nada más entrar y tras echar el cerrojo, Derek comenzó a besarle. Las llaves cayeron al suelo mientras iban de camino a las escaleras. Parando para no tropezar, sus cazadoras quedaron en el suelo mientras se iban desnudando poco a poco. Tras quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, Derek empujó a Stiles hacia la cama mientras éste se desabrochaba la camisa. Riéndose, Stiles quiso continuar pero Derek se las arregló para apartarle las manos, volviendo a besarle. Acariciándole el costado, Derek sujetó los bordes de la camisa para tirar de ella hacia arriba ayudándole así a quitársela. Tirándola al suelo, Derek aprovechó para quitarse la suya mientras Stiles se desabrochaba los pantalones. Echándose sobre él, Derek comenzó a besarle mientras sentía las manos de Stiles entre su espalda y su trasero. Colando sus manos bajo los vaqueros de Stiles, tiró de éstos junto a su ropa interior para dejarle desnudo. Incorporándose, Stiles hizo lo mismo con los de Derek para acabar los dos finalmente desnudos. Stiles gimió suavemente al sentir el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo mientras éste volvía a besarle para luego continuar por su torso, mordisqueándole suavemente los pezones mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente desde su cintura hasta sus piernas para subir de nuevo, sintiendo los dedos y las manos de Stiles entre su pelo y su espalda, gruñendo cuando éste intentaba clavarle las uñas sin conseguirlo.

Mordisqueándole la barbilla, Derek deslizó su mano desde su cadera hasta su pierna, separándola ligeramente para acomodarse mejor. Acariciándole los testículos, sintió a Stiles gemir de nuevo, buscando más contacto. Llevando su mano hacia su boca, Derek lamió uno de sus dedos hasta impregnarlo de suficiente saliva para acto seguido, llevarlo hasta la entrada de Stiles, acariciándola suavemente. Éste se tensó nada más sentirlo.

_ Respira lentamente y relájate -le susurró al oído para luego besarle en el cuello, en un punto justo que hizo que éste se estremeciese. Derek aprovechó entonces para introducir el dedo lentamente hasta dejar de sentir la presión sobre el. Moviéndolo, poco después se atrevió con un segundo aumentando así la excitación del muchacho. El tercero hizo que Stiles gruñese molesto.

_ Hay... en el cajón... joder...

_ ¿Qué? -preguntó Derek cada vez más excitado mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos, cada vez más rápido.

_ Condones...

_ Olvídalo... es mucho mejor así... además, no voy a pegarte nada raro...

_ ¿Lubricante? -preguntó Stiles para luego gruñir al sentir a Derek sacar los dedos.

Mordiéndose los labios, Derek se incorporó lo necesario para llegar hasta el escritorio y rebuscar en el cajón hasta sacar un pequeño tubo de color azul. Al ver que era vaselina, miró a Stiles con curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué? No tenía pensado usarlo contigo así que no me mires de esa manera, así que úsalo porque me temo que de no hacerlo, me va a doler más de lo que podría soportar.

Derek le miró fijamente.

_ Jamás te haría daño y lo sabes. Ésto no solo no te va a doler. Te va a encantar... -dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras abría el tubo y echaba una buena cantidad entre sus dedos para luego deslizarlo sobre su miembro lentamente.

_ No lo dudo -dijo Stiles mientras miraba la mano de Derek- Dios...

Acomodándose entre sus piernas, Derek le indicó que pusiese una sobre su hombro mientras acercaba su polla hasta su entrada, empujando lentamente. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose hasta que Stiles tensó los músculos impidiendo así que Derek siguiese.

_ Joder... -protestó tras sentir un fuerte latigazo recorrerle la espalda.

_ Relájate, sólo será un momento -dijo Derek intentando calmarse para no seguir y hacerle más daño. Asintiendo, Stiles lo intentó sintiendo acto seguido a Derek moverse dentro de él hasta llenarle por completo.

_ Oh Dios -gimió fuertemente mientras Derek inspiraba lentamente intentando controlar su bestia. Él no era un hombre lobo, no podría soportar su fuerza ni su ritmo si se dejase llevar así que nada más sentir a Stiles moverse bajo su cuerpo, Derek apoyó sus antebrazos alrededor de él mientras salía de su interior para volver a empujar de nuevo. Atento a sus gestos, Derek pudo ver cómo le dolía a pesar de sus gemidos. Como sus labios se fruncían cada vez que embestía. Cambiando el ángulo, Derek empujó de nuevo pero ésta vez el gemido que emitió no fue en absoluto de dolor. Repitiéndolo, sintió a Stiles gruñir de placer. Besándole con ansia, Derek aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas a la par que Stiles le sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda. Desbordados, los besos pasaron a ser más bruscos, los mordiscos quedaron grabados en su piel mientras sus gemidos rompían el silencio de la noche. Sintiéndose pronto al orgasmo, Stiles llevó como pudo una de sus manos hasta su polla para empezar a masturbarse para acabar corriéndose sobre su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados, Derek no tardó mucho en seguirle gruñendo fuertemente. Acariciándole la mejilla, Derek besó a Stiles apasionadamente.

 

Continuaron besándose y acariciándose hasta que el cansancio les pudo. Tras taparse para evitar coger frío y acomodándose tras él, Derek abrazó a Stiles hasta que éste se quedó completamente dormido. A los pocos minutos, Derek se quedó dormido también.

 

Removiéndose un poco, Stiles se volteó para quedar frente a Derek, el cual dormía profundamente. Dejando una mano sobre su vientre, Stiles aprovechó para mirarle con detenimiento, comprobando lo larga que eran sus pestañas y lo poblada que era su barba. Con la mirada perfiló sus labios, bajando por su barbilla hasta pasar por su cuello y llegar a sus pectorales. Derek tenía los músculos muy definidos y tonificados, algo que él quizás no llegaría a conseguir a pesar del ejercicio que hacía. Sintiendo como el sueño volvía a por él, se acurrucó sobre Derek para volver a quedarse dormido.

 

_ Mmmm -comenzó a ronronear Stiles al sentir pequeños besos sobre su cara y luego por el cuello mientras una mano se perdía por su espalda. Derek no tardó mucho en buscar sus labios-. No me he lavado los dientes...

_ Eso da igual. No sabes lo bien que hueles ahora mismo... -dijo para volver a besarle de nuevo. Stiles, con cada roce, no tardó mucho en empalmarse seguido de Derek, quien no dejaba de gruñir mientras paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo como si fuese a escaparse. Separándole las piernas lo justo, Stiles pronto sintió como Derek le penetraba despacio aunque sin pararse como la vez anterior. Lejos de quejarse, Stiles sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a él aun más, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas mientras Derek se movía dentro de él a su ritmo, dándole tiempo. Pero Stiles tenía otros planes y tirándole del pelo, comenzó a morder el cuello de Derek a la vez que succionaba la zona mordida. Eso consiguió encenderle aun más y Stiles pronto se vio atrapado en la cama, con las manos sujetas a ambos lados de la cabeza mientras Derek le embestía cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Sin apenas poder articular algo coherente, Stiles se corrió como jamás había hecho, llegando incluso a ver luces de colores al cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Siguiéndole, oyó a Derek gemir junto a su oído y algo afilado rozar su lóbulo, bajando luego por su cuello, estremeciéndolo. Parpadeando rápidamente, pudo ver cómo los ojos de Derek se habían vuelto azules y sus colmillos asomaban de entre sus labios. Abriendo la boca por la sorpresa, Derek aprovechó para besarle, jugando con su lengua.

Dejándose llevar, aquello fue lo más caliente que había hecho en años y eso que Stiles aun no sabía lo que le podía aguardar.

 

Tras permanecer un largo rato en la cama sin más motivo que el de tenerse cerca, Derek finalmente le propuso desayunar y dar una vuelta por el bosque. Aceptando, Stiles esperó a que Derek se duchase mientras él se quedó en su habitación. Pensó en cómo su relación había cambiado en ese tiempo, cómo a pesar de la atracción que siempre había sentido por Derek desde que lo vio aquella vez en el bosque, ésta no se hubiese evaporado u olvidado, sino que al convivir con él todo hubiese ido a más y más. Cómo después del beso que se dieron sintió su cuerpo encenderse como nadie lo había conseguido antes. Cómo ahora que habían follado, sentía una tremenda necesidad: quería más y más. Al oír su nombre, Stiles volvió en si y salió en dirección al baño mientras que Derek ya estaba en su habitación buscando algo que ponerse. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, Stiles siguió dándole vueltas a lo sucedido. ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Lo vería bien o diría que no se fiaba de Derek, que tuviese cuidado con él? En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que hacía unas semanas que no pasaba por el cementerio. Quizás ya iba siendo hora.

 

Cuando terminó y fue a su habitación, supuso que Derek ya estaría en la cocina porque un agradable aroma a café comenzó a llenar la casa. Al bajar a la cocina y asegurándose de que Derek no tenía ningún cuchillo a mano, le abrazó por detrás mientras intentaba ojear qué estaba haciendo.

_ Qué bien huele y qué hambre tengo -dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, sintiendo como éste comenzaba a reírse.

_ Teniendo en cuenta la porquería que cenamos anoche, lo que bebiste y todo el ejercicio que hicimos... te diría que sí. Es normal que tengas hambre.

_ No fue mi culpa que fuesen una manada de hambrientos -comentó Stiles mientras se apartaba de él en busca de un par de tazas. Tras colocar todo sobre la mesa, se dispusieron a desayunar acabando entre risas mientras se robaban alguna tostada, trozos de tortitas con sirope y fruta. Comiéndose la última tortita con aire triunfador, Stiles agitó los brazos a modo de victoria mientras Derek le miraba, apurando su café.

_ Debe hacer frío fuera -dijo de modo casual mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa. A Stiles no se le escapó el modo en el que se lo dijo.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó suspicaz.

_ No, por nada. Pensé que sería buena idea que te pusieses una bufanda o algo por el estilo. Yo no enfermo pero tú ya lo hiciste hace poco y las temperaturas han bajado notablemente... -paró al oír como la silla donde estaba Stiles rechinaba al levantarse éste aprisa para oírle luego subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al baño. Tras oír el grito ahogado que dio, le oyó bajar de nuevo a toda prisa. Derek juraría que había saltado los escalones de dos en dos.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a mi cuello? Lo tengo completamente lleno de arañazos, marcas de dientes y moratones.

_ No he oído que te quejaras -dijo Derek conteniendo la risa.

_ No me jodas, pensé que no me ibas a dejar marca. Mierda, parece que me hayan intentado asesinar tres gatos a la vez.

_ Pues cuando te veas la espalda...

Stiles puso cara de indignado mientras Derek intentaba no reírse, sin conseguirlo.

_ Tienes una piel muy delicada Stiles, apenas han sido un par de arañazos -siguió al ver a Stiles enfurruñado.

_ Claro, como a ti no hay quien te arañe porque te curas solo, es perfecto. ¿Tú sabes la que me va a caer en la oficina cuando aparezca con ésto? -comentó mientras se señalaba el cuello y parte de los hombros-. Como me vea Oliver será mi ruina... oh dios mio...

_ Deja de ser tan dramático -comentó Derek con suficiencia pero sin perder la sonrisa.

_ Eres... eres... -dijo Stiles mientras se acercaba a él señalándole con el dedo. Derek sonrió aun más, descolocándole. Dándose por vencido, Stiles se llevó las manos a la cara, frustrado.

_ Mierda, no soy capaz de enfadarme contigo.

En ese momento, la risa de Derek resonó en toda la cocina, consiguiendo contagiar a Stiles. Atrayéndole, Derek le abrazó de nuevo para finalmente besarle.

_ Eres un caso perdido Stilinski. Por eso me gustas tanto.

_ Y tú un misterio sin resolver... -dijo Stiles con una gran sonrisa.

 

Antes de ir hacia el bosque, Stiles le pidió a Derek que le acercara al cementerio, parando antes a comprar unas flores. Yendo en el todoterreno de Derek ya que el Jeep había decidido esa mañana no arrancar, aparcaron cerca del cementerio de la ciudad, el cual se encontraba bastante alejado del lugar al que quería ir. Nada más bajar, Derek se arrebujó un poco más en el chaquetón que llevaba. A pesar de su calor corporal, en aquella zona hacía aun más frío. Stiles por su parte iba lo suficientemente abrigado como para no resfriarse. Siguiéndole de cerca, éste comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad. Derek supuso que de las veces que habría ido, se sabría el camino de memoria. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Derek divisó la lápida con el nombre del sheriff y sintió algo removerse en su interior. Ese no era el modo en el que quería haberse encontrado con él. Deteniéndose, Stiles siguió con un pequeño ramillete en la mano, el cual depositó sobre la hierba, apartando a su vez las flores secas. Derek le vio sentarse mientras comenzaba a charlar animadamente contándole lo que había sucedido días atrás. Le oyó nombrarle varias veces mientras le comentaba que ahora se llamaba Miguel y era su primo. Que había tenido que montar toda esa farsa para poder ayudarme y que una cosa llevó a la otra y al final estaban juntos.

_ Tenía yo razón papá. Tú me dijiste que no podía ser gay vistiendo de esa manera y bueno, técnicamente sería bisexual... bueno qué mas da. Te guste o no, estoy con Derek en algo no convencional y extraño pero me siento muy bien cuando estoy con él. Sé que puedo confiar en él y que no me hará daño, no como lo hizo Scott. Te echo de menos.

 

Acercándose a él, Derek sintió algo caer sobre su cara. Estaba frío. Pequeños copos siguieron a los caídos y Stiles permanecía ajeno a ello.

_ Stiles -le llamó. Al girarse, Derek se percató de que éste tenía los ojos enrojecidos-. Está empezando a nevar. ¿Qué te parece si en vez de ir al bosque vamos... no sé... al cine? ¿La bolera?

_ El cine te aburre y la otra vez no mediste bien tu fuerza y casi destrozas la pista donde estábamos jugando junto a los chicos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

_ No me lo recuerdes... gracias a que fuiste rápido que sino, no sé que excusa podía haber dado.

_ Te diré lo que vamos a hacer -dijo Stiles mientras se ponía en pie-. Vamos a ir al bosque como habíamos acordado. ¿Qué son estos cuatro copos de nada? Luego podemos ir a tomar algo a algún burguer del centro comercial, comprar porquerías para una buena sesión de cine en casa en la cual, óyeme, no te librarás de ver conmigo Star Wars...

_ ¿Otra vez? -preguntó Derek temiendo la que se le venía encima.

_ Y luego podemos encargar la cena en ese asador que tanto te gustó y en el que casi me arruinas la primera vez que fuimos.

_ Eres un exagerado. Tampoco fue tanto.

_ Te comiste casi una vaca entera, tú solo. ¿Qué estómago humano puede hacer eso? En casa podrás ponerte hasta el culo sin necesidad de escuchar comentarios del tipo “quiero que me lo sirvan tal cual en una bandeja”.

_ No fue una vaca: solo un costillar y patatas y con respecto a la película, podríamos ver otra...

_ Es un clásico. ¡Es la mejor película del mundo mundial! -dijo completamente emocionado.

Derek suspiró pesadamente. Llevarle la contraria con respecto a esa película era como mentar al mismísimo diablo y ponerle en su contra de por vida. Además, no quería que la visita al cementerio le afectara aun más.

_ Está bien -dijo sonriéndole para luego quitarle un copo de nieve de la nariz. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Stiles, caminaron rumbo al todoterreno. Poco antes de llegar al bosque comenzó a nevar más fuerte. Lejos de amilanarse, Stiles bajó del coche sonriendo ampliamente. La nieve comenzaba a amontonarse en algunas zonas aunque se podía caminar bien. Mientras paseaban por allí, Derek, sin soltarle la mano, le comentó por encima las zonas que comenzaría a rastrear en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Stiles intentó no perder detalle aunque reconocía que con la nieve que estaba cayendo, algunos caminos se le olvidarían. Cuando Derek vio los labios de Stiles volverse ligeramente morados se inclinó para besarle y hacerle entrar en calor. Sólo cuando sintió las mejillas del muchacho tornarse rojas al igual que sus labios decidió que podían ir a tomar algo al centro comercial.

 

Stiles sabía que Derek detestaba las aglomeraciones como el que más pero accedió con gusto a acompañarle e incluso podría atreverse a decir que estaba hasta cómodo. No se atrevió a cogerle de la mano ya que habían allí muchos conocidos suyos y lo suyo con Derek no era aun oficial. Tras ojear un par de tiendas en busca de algunos juegos nuevos, fueron a comer. “Voy a ser comedido” recordó Stiles cuando entraron y esperaron en la fila para hacer su pedido. Cuando fueron a las mesas, Stiles llevaba un menú grande para él y Derek uno aun más grande. Nada más sentarse, Derek sonrió al ver su comida y Stiles decidió inmortalizar el momento fotografiándole con el teléfono móvil. Derek se sorprendió al sentir el flash pero al verle sonreír abiertamente, la curiosidad pudo con él. Pidiéndole el teléfono, pudo verse con total claridad en el mismo mientras cogía varias patatas.

_ La primera foto tuya que tengo sin que salgas como un espectro -dijo Stiles contento mientras guardaba su teléfono.

 

Tras dar cuenta de la comida, fueron al supermercado a por provisiones. Mientras Stiles llenaba el carro de porquerías tipo chocolates, palomitas y cosas parecidas, Derek las iba volviendo a poner en los estantes, limitándole así el consumo de azúcar. Ante cada protesta que daba, Derek le besaba sin importar quién estuviese delante. Eso consiguió que a la tercera vez, Stiles dejara de protestar, más rojo que un tomate. En casa y con las palomitas listas, Stiles puso el dvd completamente emocionado mientras Derek se preparaba para su particular tortura. Echándose en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza sobre la pierna de Stiles, Derek dejó que éste comentase la película, repitiese los diálogos que se sabía de memoria e incluso que tarareara la banda sonora. Para cuando Stiles se dio cuenta, Derek se había quedado dormido.

 

Horas más tarde, Derek se despertó con la televisión puesta de fondo. Reconociendo la melodía que sonaba, cerró los ojos de nuevo. Stiles aun seguía viendo la película. Sentándose, apenas estaba frotándose los ojos para despejarse cuando Stiles le llamó suavemente para luego tirarse sobre él, haciéndole caer de nuevo en el sofá. Intentando protestar, Stiles comenzó a darle numerosos besos por toda la cara consiguiendo enfadarle.

_ ¿Quieres parar ya? -protestó Derek pero Stiles volvió a la carga, besándole esta vez en los labios mientras le sujetaba la cara con las manos. Abriendo los labios ligeramente, Derek dejó que Stiles jugase con su lengua como si de un caramelo se tratase. Cuando iba a sujetarle por la cintura para atraerle, Stiles paró.

_ ¿Por qué paras?

_ ¿Ahora no quieres que pare, lobo amargado? -preguntó mientras le miraba divertido, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Derek le miró sin saber qué decir por lo cual, Stiles volvió al ataque consiguiendo sorprenderle de nuevo.

 

Para la cena, hicieron un pedido al asador que Derek, sonriente, se encargó de recoger cuando lo llevaron a la casa. Tras dar cuenta del mismo, ambos acabaron en el sofá leyendo los libros que Chris les había dejado. Avanzando bastante, Stiles encontró información realmente desconcertante sobre los emisarios y algunas teorías sobre cómo algunos druidas habían formado a personas que no lo eran para convertirse en emisarios aunque muchos habían fracasado en el intento. Pero había un pequeño porcentaje de personas que tenían un don que les permitían ser emisarios sin necesidad de una formación previa. “ _Solo aquellos que acudan a la llamada de la naturaleza serán los elegidos. Sólo ellos conseguirán dar con la localización del Nemeton. Sólo ellos serán llamados a ser emisarios de la criatura que acuda a su encuentro. No sobrenatural pero sí con una gran percepción de lo que es real y lo que no. gran capacidad de discernir sobre el bien del mal y aconsejar cuando el mal aceche. Guardián de los guardianes”._

_ Derek...

_ ¿mmm?

_ ¿Quién es tu emisario?

 

Derek levantó la mirada del libro, fijándola en Stiles.

 

_ No tengo.

_ Pero Deaton...

_ Deaton fue el emisario de mi madre. Siempre ha intentado ayudar pero nunca hemos tenido _ese_ vínculo que me haga confiar plenamente en él. Aún sigo sin hacerlo...

_ Deaton siempre ha tenido una clara preferencia sobre Scott -dijo Stiles algo molesto.

_ Puede ser. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_ Es por... nada. Algo que he estado leyendo pero no tiene mucho sentido. Al menos para mí. Quiero decir, los emisarios, siempre he tenido entendido que son druidas, personas con poderes del tipo que sea. Nacen así, no les convierten. Sólo pueden llegar a ser mejores si se forman y desarrollan ese tipo de conocimientos que poseen pero... ¿y si alguien quiere ser emisario? No puede ser tan fácil como morder a alguien y listo...

_ Es algo complicado Stiles y siéndote sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo son ni en qué lugares se mueven. Lo único que sé con total seguridad es que son peligrosos y lo mismo que pueden servir para el bien, pueden servir para el mal.

_ Ya. El Darach fue un gran ejemplo de ello...

_ Exacto. Mira, estos libros nos pueden servir de ayuda pero no te los tomes al pie de la letra. Muchos datos están basados en leyendas y rumores de hace siglos.

 

Stiles asintió aunque no muy convencido. Por ello, subió al desván y de entre las libretas que tenía sacó una donde escribía sus anotaciones. Con el libro al lado, apuntó las palabras Emisario- Nemeton- llamada. Guardándolo en su sitio, volvió al salón junto a Derek.

 

Por la noche y tras una buena sesión de sexo, Stiles tuvo un sueño intranquilo. Caminaba por el bosque bajo una espesa niebla. No sabía qué hacía allí ni qué buscaba. O quién. Sólo sabía que debía ir a un sitio específico pero no lo encontraba. Siguió caminando hasta que la tierra se hundió bajo sus pies, haciéndole caer. Se despertó sobresaltado. Derek dormía a su lado con el brazo alrededor de su cintura, ajeno a todo. Mesándose el pelo, Stiles se dijo a sí mismo que todo había sido producto de la lectura y la cena tan pesada que había tenido. Nada más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! 
> 
> Viernes y otro capítulo más. La cosa va avanzando y aunque parezca estancarse, no lo hará. Nuevas personas irán apareciendo en sus vidas y todo tendrá un porqué ;)
> 
> Gracias por leerlo!! Y espero que os guste! :3

**12**

****

**Los días pasaron rápidamente y el invierno llegó a la ciudad cubriéndola con un gran manto blanco. Eso dificultaba las patrullas pero a Stiles no le importaba ya que le tenía entretenido. Su nuevo compañero, Gordon, estaba resultando ser más divertido que Kevin quien finalmente se había revelado como un homófobo encubierto. Aunque no podía librarse de trabajar con él, Stiles hizo todo lo posible para no tener que compartir un solo minuto de más con su compañía.**

**Derek por su parte siguió en el aserradero, donde entabló amistad con Dennis y Hank, con los cuales charlaba en sus descansos. Tras presentarles un día que fue de “visita” al aserradero, Chris Argent le comentó que Hank pertenecía a una familia de cazadores desde un siglo atrás. Sus antepasados llegaron a Medford y uno a uno fueron todos adiestrados en busca de hombres lobo, organizando tremendas cacerías que acabaron con grandes familias lobunas. Eso no consiguió hacerle desistir a Derek, quien decidió aprovecharse del hecho de ser el primo de Stiles y amigo de Chris para acercarse a ellos y obtener información de primera mano. Inventándose un pasado ayudado por Chris, Derek le hizo creer a Hank que su familia pertenecía también a un linaje de cazadores en México pero que en una cacería estos fallecieron quedando sólo él. Cuando se lo comentó a Stiles, éste no quedó muy convencido. Intentando convencerlo, Derek insistió una tarde mientras se bañaban juntos antes de cenar.**

**_ Me acercaré a él poco a poco hasta conseguir que confíe en mí. No creo que me sea muy difícil. Él conoce a Chris y confía en él. No metería a nadie en el círculo de no ser de confianza -comentó Derek mientras echaba un poco más de champú sobre el pelo de Stiles y comenzaba a lavarle.**

**_ ¿Estás seguro que se lo creerán?**

**_ Tengo una buena coartada y pruebas. No se van a poner a investigar si el primo de los Stilinski es de fiar o no.**

**_ Yo lo haría -dijo Stiles, ganándose y un mordisco por parte de Derek- ¡ay! Era broma... Bueno, mientras Chris y yo sepamos tu historial no habrá problema pero sigo pensando que es un poco arriesgado.**

**Sujetando el mango de la ducha, Derek comenzó a enjuagarle el pelo.**

**_ Es el único modo de averiguar algo con más rapidez y adelantarnos a los planes que puedan tener.**

**_ ¿Adelantarnos? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? -preguntó mientras comenzaba a jabonarse.**

**_ Si hay un alfa cerca, habrá que tener cuidado.**

**Stiles se giró para mirar a Derek, quien al ver esa mirada sospechosa, decidió distraerlo para que no preguntase besándolo a la par que le acariciaba bajo el agua. A la mañana siguiente, Derek comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan. Quedando con Dennis y Hank para desayunar en la hora de descanso, Derek repasó mentalmente lo que tenía que decir para ir ganándoselos poco a poco. Así, con el paso de los días, finalmente consiguió que éste le considerase alguien de confianza.**

**A pesar de que Dennis era el más charlatán y bromista de los tres, Hank era quien le ponía al corriente de los rumores y sucesos extraños que ocurrían en la ciudad, los cuales eran mucho más numerosos de los que Derek creyó.**

**_ Hay cierta información que está corriendo como la pólvora por ciertos círculos -le comentó Hank una mañana antes del permiso que tenían por Navidad. Sólo iban a ser unos pocos días pero eso le bastaba a Derek ya que Stiles y él apenas estaba pasando tiempo juntos debido a los turnos del chico. Sentados sobre un tronco que luego cortarían, Derek dio un sorbo a su café-. Ésta vez Dennis no sabe nada y así debe seguir.**

**_ De acuerdo. ¿Qué es esta vez?**

**_ En el bosque han avistado un oso. Grande y corpulento, con garras bastante afiladas que se está dedicando a marcar los árboles y matar cualquier animal que se encuentre a su paso. Más que devorarlos, los destroza.**

**_ Entiendo...**

**_ Van a ir varias patrullas en su búsqueda. Ya sabes... ésta vez tienen algo más potente, además del acónito. No querrán que haya heridos furtivos.**

**_ Se lo comentaré a Stiles.**

**_ Gracias. Oh, Miguel, se me olvidaba. Ni una palabra al resto. Es un oso, recuérdalo.**

**Derek asintió para acabar su café. Durante el resto de la jornada, no volvieron a hablar del tema. Al llegar a casa, Derek se percató de que Stiles había salido ya a trabajar. Esa semana tenía turno de noche. Antes de ducharse y prepararse algo para cenar, decidió llamarle.**

**_ Stilinski al habla -dijo Stiles mientras miraba de reojo a Gordon, quien conducía tranquilamente.**

**_ Soy yo. Tenemos nuevas pistas.**

**_ ¿Qué exactamente?**

**_ Se está moviendo. Os llegarán rumores sobre ataques provocados por un oso. Por ahora no ha atacado a ningún humano pero según me han comentado está destrozando a sus presas. Es peligroso.**

**_ Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias -y sin más colgó. Stiles siguió pendiente de la calle mientras en la emisora oyó como mandaban una patrulla a un parque bastante conocido ya que el guarda creía haber visto algo rápido y grande moverse entre los árboles para luego encontrar muertos a un par de perros que tenían allí. Stiles frunció los labios, preocupado.**

**Los días pasaron y los ataques cesaron de golpe, lo cual hizo que todos se relajaran notablemente. Con unos días de descanso, Stiles aprovechó para arreglar algunas cosas en la casa y quitar todas las mañanas la nieve que se agolpaba en la entrada de la casa, el garaje y las ventanas. El día de acción de gracias lo pasarían en casa de Donovan ya que éste se negó a que estuviesen solos en una fecha tan señalada. Chris también les acompañaría, algo que Derek agradeció enormemente. Unos días antes de nochebuena, Stiles se encontraba patrullando de nuevo las calles en el turno de noche. En esa ocasión conducía él mientras Gordon graduaba la radio ya que la señal se perdía constantemente.**

**_ Estos viejos trastos... deberían darnos un equipo nuevo, no esta basura de la prehistoria -protestó Gordon mientras iba toqueteando los botones. Stiles fue a contestarle cuando hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Un hombre alto y corpulento pasó por delante del coche patrulla corriendo mientras esperaban a que el semáforo les permitiese continuar. Llevaba unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una sudadera con capucha que impedía verle el rostro. Sin embargo, el tipo se giró hacia el coche y Stiles pudo ver unos ojos completamente rojos mirarle fijamente. Tras ese instante, el tipo salió corriendo, internándose entre varios edificios.**

**_ Joder -dijo Stiles mientras echaba el coche a un lado para asombro de Gordon, que no sabía que sucedía.**

**_ ¿Qué has visto?**

**_ Espera aquí un momento, no tardo -dijo mientras se bajaba a toda prisa del coche.**

**_ ¡Stiles! No puedes ir solo, joder, ¡Stiles! -gritó Gordon mientras apagaba el motor del coche para coger las llaves y salir tras él. Sin embargo, Stiles fue mucho más rápido y pronto le perdió de vista. Pisándole los talones, Stiles se vio pronto en un callejón con escasa iluminación, lo cual no le permitía distinguir claramente qué había tras algunos contenedores. Sacando su pistola, alzó la misma apuntando al frente mientras miraba detenidamente aquel lugar. No dándose por vencido, no tardó mucho en ver de nuevo una figura al fondo cuyos ojos parecían refulgir. Cuando quiso disparar, éste se movió con tal rapidez que despistó a Stiles lo justo para golpearle en el antebrazo, consiguiendo así que éste soltara el arma. Gruñendo por el dolor, Stiles intentó ver dónde había caído esta pero recibió un golpe en la mandíbula que le dejó aturdido. Enfocando, vio cómo el alfa se acercaba a él. Defendiéndose, Stiles le propinó varios golpes que no sirvieron de nada. Alzándole por la chaqueta, éste gruñó mientras asomaba sus colmillos, momento en el que los gritos de Gordon se oyeron en el callejón. Temiendo verse atrapado, el alfa lanzó a Stiles contra la pared con fuerza, consiguiendo que éste chillase de dolor. Antes de que le diesen alcance, el alfa huyó de allí. Intentando moverse, Stiles sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo que sólo incrementaba a medida que se movía. Gordon no tardó mucho en alcanzarle mientras le examinaba, comprobando como el brazo de su compañero había adoptado una postura anormal. Cogiendo el walkie talkie, pidió una ambulancia y algunos refuerzos.**

**Tras llevarle al hospital y hacerle varias radiografías para ver el alcance de los daños, Stiles finalmente solo tuvo una fractura en su brazo izquierdo, el cual debía llevar en cabestrillo. La mandíbula estaba bien a pesar del tremendo golpe. Sólo la tenía muy inflamada y amoratada. Apenas comenzaron a hacerle efecto los calmantes que le dieron tanto para el dolor como para la ansiedad, Derek apareció allí en el hospital con el gesto desencajado. Accediendo a la sala de urgencias donde se encontraba Stiles, pudo ver cómo éste le estaba esperando sentado sobre la cama junto a su cazadora, varias hojas y algunas pastillas.**

**_ No tenías que haber venido -dijo Stiles mientras bajaba de la cama.**

**_ Llamaron a casa. En ese estado no puedes conducir y no iba a permitir que fueses solo de vuelta.**

**_ Estoy bien, ¿vale? No ha pasado nada, sólo me he roto el brazo. Nada más.**

**_ ¿Y quién te ha hecho esto, eh? -preguntó mientras le sujetaba la barbilla para girarle la cara y ver mejor el moratón.**

**_ El ladrón al que perseguía. Son gajes del oficio, tarde o temprano pasaría algo así...**

**_ Mientes -dijo Derek entredientes. Al ver que Stiles no le miraba, cayó en la cuenta de que quizás ese lugar no era el más adecuado para hablar.**

**_ Vamonos. Si me quedo más tiempo me quedaré dormido aquí.**

**Derek no dijo nada. Se limitó a coger su cazadora, los papeles y los medicamentos para salir de allí junto a él. De camino a casa ambos permanecieron en silencio. Tras dejar el todoterreno en el garaje, Derek encaró a Stiles apenas llegaron al salón.**

**_ Quiero saber qué ha pasado y quién te ha hecho eso, así que ahorrate el sarcasmo porque no estoy de humor -le espetó Derek.**

**_ Estaba patrullando con Gordon, auch -dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá-. Él estaba arreglando la radio y cuando paramos en un semáforo, le vi.**

**_ ¿A quién viste?**

**_ Al Alfa que está en la ciudad y que todos andan buscando.**

**_ Joder Stiles...**

**_ ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Soy policía y mi trabajo es patrullar por las calles en busca de aquellos que quieren infringir la ley.**

**_ ¿Y buscar que te maten? ¡Ha sido una grandísima imprudencia! ¿En qué estabas pensando?**

**_ En capturarle, dispararle al menos para dejarle herido y que así todo fuese más fácil para vosotros.**

**_ Debiste haber llamado para avisarme. Tú no puedes enfrentarte a él solo, ¡podía haberte matado!**

**_ Pues no lo hizo, ¿vale? Quizás sea por esa zona donde duerme, hay muchos drogadictos por allí. Es un buen sitio donde esconderse.**

**_ Me importa una mierda donde se esconda. No debiste haber ido tras él.**

**_ ¿Y que querías, que cogiese el móvil y te llamase? Ey Derek, mira lo que acabo de encontrar. Un Alfa en medio de la calle mientras patrullo. ¿Podrías venir a ponerle una mordaza? Es que yo no puedo...**

**Gruñendo cada vez más fuerte, Stiles se percató del cambio de color en los ojos de Derek. Tirando la chaqueta al sofá de mala manera, éste comenzó a andar por el salón intentando controlarse. Stiles no recordaba haberle visto jamás tan enfadado.**

**_ Ha sido una imprudencia, lo admito, pero también debes admitir tú que no vas a poder protegerme siempre -rebatió Stiles consiguiendo que éste se enfadara aun más.**

**_ ¡Es imposible protegerte porque no paras de meterte en líos tú solo! Esto no son aventuras como en las películas y lo sabes, ¿por qué insistes? ¿Tan pronto quieres morir? ¿Tanto echas de menos a tu padre como para eso?**

**Stiles sintió aquellas palabras como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Al verle, Derek se percató de lo que había dicho, arrepintiéndose al momento. Stiles se levantó del sofá y sin decir una palabra, subió a su habitación para cerrar con un sonoro portazo. No aguantando más, Derek cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y poniéndoselo sobre la boca, rugió todo lo fuerte que pudo. Rasgándolo de la rabia, el relleno del cojín se esparció por el salón mientras que Derek se sentaba en el sofá intentando calmarse. El solo hecho de pensar que esa criatura podía haberle matado le revolvía las entrañas. Inspirando fuertemente, se dio una patada mentalmente al haberle dicho eso. Jamás debió haber usado aquello contra él por muy dolido que estuviese. Levantándose casi de un salto, Derek subió las escaleras a prisa para ir a su habitación. Para su sorpresa, Stiles no había echado el pestillo. Al abrir, se lo encontró de pie mientras intentaba desvestirse con bastante dificultad.**

**_ Stiles...**

**_ Te mereces que te eche muérdago en la comida -protestó mientras intentaba quitarse la camisa sin conseguirlo.**

**_ Preferiría otra cosa...**

**_ ¿Acónito? Tengo de sobra...**

**_ Stiles... -dijo en tono conciliador mientras se acercaba a él y tiraba suavemente de la camisa. Éste se apartó bruscamente sin mirarle.**

**_ Mi padre no tenía que haberse muerto. No aún. Pero no sé que designios o qué Dios decidió que ya había hecho suficiente por un hijo idiota que solo sabe meterse en problemas y buscar que le maten.**

**_ Basta -dijo a la par que le sujetaba por el hombro para encararle-. No vuelvas a decir eso jamás. Yo no debí decirte eso y te pido perdón porque ha sido muy cruel y créeme, sé muy bien lo que es perder a tus padres a la vez y culparte por ello todos los días de tu vida.**

**_ Lo hice sin pensar -dijo Stiles mientras aguantaba las lágrimas-. Por un momento creí que todo saldría bien. Que apuntaría, dispararía y caería al suelo. Quien sabe, lo mismo si le daba en la cabeza lo mataba y fin del juego. Pero como siempre, las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Gordon le espantó y quizás eso me salvó, no lo sé. Sólo... sólo quiero estar tranquilo. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?**

**Derek negó. _ No, no lo es.**

**_ Pues entonces dime porqué tengo la sensación de estar siempre en el punto de mira de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales como si llevara un cartel que pusiese: a por él.**

**_ Porque eres el humano más inteligente, astuto, intuitivo y valiente que jamás han visto. Además de oler y saber muy bien.**

**Ahogando una carcajada, Stiles finalmente le pegó en el hombro.**

**_ Ey -protestó Derek aunque no le dolió.**

**_ Jodido lobo amargado...**

**Derek le sonrió abiertamente. Debería buscar otra forma de meterse con él.**

**_ ¿Puedo ayudarte? -preguntó mientras tocaba su camisa. Asintiendo, Stiles dejó que éste le ayudase a quitársela sin tener que forzar mucho el brazo. Aprovechando que la tela bajaba, Derek comenzó a dejarle suaves besos por la espalda, sintiendo su piel erizarse. Rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, Derek siguió besándole por el cuello.**

**_ No quiero perderte...**

**_ Ni yo quiero morirme tan pronto pero quiero ayudar.**

**_ Pues ayuda de otra forma pero no así, exponiéndote de lleno ante algo que sabes, no podrás con él.**

**_ Eso es porque no me ha visto desnudo. Seguro que no podría resistirse ante mis encantos...**

**_ ¿Ah no?**

**_ Nop. Hay rumores que dicen que huelo muy bien y que mi sabor es mucho mejor...**

**Riendo sobre su cuello, Derek le apretó aun más contra él.**

**_ ¿Y de donde vienen esos rumores si puede saberse? -preguntó Derek mientras deslizaba su mano sobre su abdomen hasta colarla en sus slips.**

**_ Oh, bueno... hay un lobo amarga... -comenzó a decir para gemir suavemente al sentir la mano de Derek acariciarle sin pudor alguno-. Hay un lobo que puede dar fe de ello...**

**_ ¿Y lo conozco? -preguntó mientras le bajaba los pantalones para seguidamente, masturbarle lentamente.**

**_ Sí... oh sí... claro que le conoces... es simplemente... genial...**

**Soltándole, Derek le guió hasta la cama para una vez allí, tumbarlo, quedando así al borde de la misma. Separándole las piernas, Derek comenzó a besarle el interior de los muslos, mordisqueándolos aleatoriamente para luego lamerle los testículos, arrancando así un gemido a Stiles por la sorpresa. Deslizó la lengua a lo largo de su miembro hasta llegar a la punta, lamiéndolo despacio para luego introducirlo en su boca. Pronto sintió la mano de Stiles sobre su pelo intentando guiarle pero él decidió marcar su ritmo, consiguiendo así que éste dejase de refunfuñar para solo oírle gemir su nombre. Sujetándole por la cadera, Derek continuó a pesar de los avisos de Stiles de que iba a correrse. No aguantando más, Stiles se dejó ir en su boca gimiendo fuertemente. Poco después sintió a Derek apartarse, levantándose mientras se limpiaba la boca. Stiles le miró completamente alucinado.**

**_ Creo que deberías ponerte algo o cogerás frío -dijo Derek mientras Stiles permanecía en la cama con los pantalones bajados.**

**_ Mmm -dijo estirándose sobre la misma-. Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda para vestirme. Con esta escayola no puedo. ¿Me ayudas? -le preguntó mientras ponía cara de pena.**

**_ ¿Estás seguro de necesitarla? -preguntó Derek mientras comenzaba a desnudarse frente a él.**

**_ Totalmente.**

**Quedándose en calzoncillos, Derek rebuscó en el armario para sacar un pijama y lanzarselo a Stiles, dándole en la cara.**

**_ Hora de dormir.**

**_ Noo -protestó Stiles mientras Derek le ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos, los calcetines y ya por fin los pantalones junto a los slips. Incorporándose, Stiles se puso el pantalón de pijama y con ayuda de Derek, la camiseta. Metiéndose en la cama, Stiles esperó a que Derek le acompañase para acomodarse a su lado. Tras coger una postura cómoda, Stiles se quedó dormido minutos después.**

**El tiempo pasó y cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, las navidades ya estaban ahí. Tal y como le prometió a Donovan, Stiles y Derek pasaron la nochebuena y la comida de navidad con ellos. Durante esos días no supieron nada del Alfa pese a que Stiles le comentó a Chris y Donovan lo sucedido. Ambos decidieron entonces peinar la zona por su cuenta sin obtener resultado alguno. Relajándose, Derek y Stiles acudieron a una fiesta que organizó la ciudad para celebrar fin de año. Encontrándose con sus amigos, Stiles bebió cuanto pudo. La euforia y el deseo que sentía por Derek hizo que éstos comenzasen a meterse mano en un lugar algo apartado de los chicos para finalmente acabar follando dentro del Jeep justo cuando la cuenta atrás terminó y todos estallaron en vítores y aplausos.**

**Ya entrado el nuevo año, Stiles salió a correr una mañana sin más compañía que sus cascos con la música bien alta. Derek no quiso ir con él ya que iría por la ciudad y no quería llamar mucho la atención. El tráfico era escaso a esa hora de la mañana y el frío invitaba a quedarse en casa pero Stiles decidió hacer algo de ejercicio extra. Cuando casi había dado ya una vuelta completa a la manzana, Stiles sintió algo. Mirando a los lados e incluso girándose para ver si alguien le seguía, Stiles creyó sentir la mirada de alguien puesta sobre él. Manteniendo el ritmo, se quitó los cascos para así poder oír. Durante un rato no oyó nada pero sí sentía una presencia de cerca. Parando, Stiles respiró afanosamente hasta que unos ojos completamente rojos asomaron entre dos casas a lo lejos. Stiles juraría haberle visto los colmillos pero en vez de ir hacia él, comenzó a andar hacia atrás hasta que al girarse, chocó con alguien. Pidiendo disculpas se percató de que era uno de los vecinos del barrio, quien aprovechó para felicitarle al año nuevo y preguntarle por Miguel. Stiles se armó de valor e ignoró a la criatura centrándose en ese hombre para así ocultar su nerviosismo. Cuando el hombre se fue a la casa, Stiles volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba escondido pero no vio a nadie. Acelerando el paso, llegó a la casa sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.**

**Durante sus patrullas, Stiles estaba atento a cualquier detalle que le indicase el paradero del alfa para así comunicárselo a Derek pero no conseguía nada. Derek por su parte le comentó a Hank que lo habían visto por la ciudad pero su pista se había perdido de nuevo. O eso es lo que ellos creían.**

**Después de una intensa nevada, Derek y Stiles decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el bosque. Stiles aprovechó aquello para hacer bolas de nieve y lanzárselas a Derek quien se las devolvía de vuelta a la mínima oportunidad. Entre risas, Stiles siguió lanzándole bolas mientras se escondía para que Derek no se las devolviese. Escondiendose entre los árboles, Derek esperó a que Stiles saliese para lanzarle una, momento que aprovechó para tirar la suya y darle en toda la cara. Oyendole protestar por haber sido descubierto, Derek río abiertamente mientras se disponía a hacer otra bola para lanzarsela.**

**Fue entonces cuando lo vio. A pocos metros de Stiles apareció el Alfa que tanto tiempo andaban buscando. Éste sólo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ya raídos como vestimenta. Sus pies descalzos dejaban ver sus garras mientras que sus ojos refulgían como dos rubíes. Gruñendo, Derek observó de reojo como Stiles aun no se había percatado de su presencia mientras seguía amontonando nieve.**

**_ Vaya, vaya, vaya... -dijo el Alfa mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Derek-. Qué tenemos aquí... un cachorrito perdido con su juguete...**

**Derek se transformó, rugiendo, llamando así la atención de Stiles quien al ver lo que sucedía, dejó caer la nieve al suelo.**

**_¿Qué haces aquí, solo?  
_ Interesante pregunta... pero aun sería más interesante saber qué hace un beta, solo. Déjame adivinar... no tienes manada... oh, que pena.**

**_ Tú tampoco por lo que veo...**

**_ Oh, eso es lo que tú crees. Andan por ahí desperdigados pero están bien, créeme. Sin embargo, ya tengo elegidos a varios para formar parte de mi manada -dijo mientras centraba su mirada en Stiles, quien permanecía en el sitio como si se hubiese congelado.**

**_ Stiles... vete... -le dijo Derek al ver las intenciones del Alfa.**

**_ ¿Protegiendo al humano? No lo conseguirás -dijo para acto seguido rugir fuertemente. Derek le devolvió el rugido y corrió hacia él a la vez que le gritaba a Stiles que se fuese de allí. Haciendo lo que le pedía, Stiles echó a correr todo lo que pudo aunque la nieve le dificultaba la tarea. Directo hacia él, Derek lanzó un zarpazo que el Alfa detuvo con facilidad, golpeándole fuertemente. Cayendo, Derek rugió al levantarse de nuevo y ver cómo este ya corría hacia Stiles.**

**Ya llevaba varios metros alejado cuando éste sintió algo golpearle en la espalda, haciéndole caer. Girándose, Stiles le plantó cara dándole patadas lo más fuerte que pudo para escaparse. Sin embargo, apenas consiguió levantarse y dar unos pasos, el alfa volvió a tumbarle boca arriba, haciendo presión con una de sus garras, clavándoselas en el pecho. El grito de dolor que salió de la garganta de Stiles hizo que Derek corriese aun más rápido para nada más llegar, apartar al Alfa de un fuerte empujón. Echándose sobre él, ambos comenzaron a pelearse mientras Stiles se puso en pie para correr y ponerse a salvo. Aunque el Alfa era mucho más fuerte que Derek, este pareció encontrar sus fuerzas renovadas a cada zarpazo y golpe que le daba. Intentando esquivarlo para ir a por Stiles, Derek se interpuso en cada una de ellas mientras los zarpazos y los golpes se sucedían entre ellos. Aprovechando un segundo en el que dejó aturdido al Alfa tras golpearle fuertemente en la cara, Derek rugió fuertemente a la par que le daba un zarpazo en el cuello, rasgando así su garganta. Antes de caer el cuerpo al suelo, Derek siguió dándole zarpazos hasta casi arrancarle la cabeza. Con las manos llenas de sangre y de rodillas sobre la nieve, Derek rugió como jamás lo había hecho mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos, sintiendo el poder del Alfa dentro de él.**

**Levantándose, Derek se giró en busca de Stiles, encontrándole a unos metros de él. Mientras se acercaba, Stiles no pudo evitar mirarle las manos, las cuales estaban empapadas de sangre. Siguiendo su mirada, Derek alzó las manos para descubrir el porqué Stiles le miraba de esa manera tan extraña.**

**_ Stiles... -dijo apenas en un susurro pero para su sorpresa, éste retrocedió, negando. Cuanto más intentaba acercarse, más se alejaba él.**

**_ Iba... él iba a morderte. ¿No lo entiendes? No podía permitirlo... -dijo mientras sentía como algo le oprimía el pecho al ver aun el miedo en sus ojos.**

**_ Pero tú... tú... -dijo Stiles acongojado mientras señalaba el cadáver tirado en la nieve.**

**_ Tuve que hacerlo, no me quedó otra elección. Sabes que jamás te haré daño. Por favor, Stiles... -suplicó al ver que éste no se movía del sitio- no me temas. No me tengas miedo.**

**Lentamente, Stiles comenzó a caminar hacia él, su mirada yendo de sus ojos a sus manos. No sabía qué hacer. Jamás había presenciado a Derek de semejante forma, tan violento. Sin embargo, algo le decía que debía seguir confiando en él. Que todo fue por protegerle. Frente a él, Stiles le miró a los ojos para luego abrazarle. A pesar del dolor que sintió al hacer contacto con él, Derek le respondió abrazándole fuertemente.**

**_ No podía perderte, Stiles. No a ti. Jamás podría perdonármelo, jamás -le dijo Derek al oído mientras que Stiles, tras todo lo sucedido, rompía a llorar. Tras un rato largo, Stiles se separó de él lo justo para que Derek se percatase de sus heridas.**

**_ Estás sangrando -dijo mientras tocaba su chaquetón.**

**_ Estoy bien, podré aguantar -dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo del Alfa allí tirado.**

**_ Tenemos que ocultarlo, nadie puede ver ni saber qué ha sucedido.**

**_ Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Ya sé. Al lago. Lo llevaremos allí y lo hundiremos aunque haya que atarle a una piedra.**

**_ EL lago está lejos, no puedo arrastrarlo hasta allí sin que nos vean.**

**_ Lo meteremos en el Jeep y una vez allí ya veremos como hacer -dijo Stiles mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo. Sin embargo Derek le detuvo.**

**_ Déjame a mi. Tú prepara el maletero para hacerle hueco.**

**Asintiendo, Stiles fue hacia el Jeep mientras que Derek se echó al hombro el cuerpo del que antes fue un Alfa. Metiéndolo sin dificultad en el maletero, nada más cerrar, Stiles cogió un gran puñado de nieve dejándolo sobre las manos de Derek para que se las limpiase. Quitándose todo lo que pudo, ambos se subieron al Jeep. En silencio y sin llamar mucho la atención, Stiles puso rumbo al lago. Allí buscaron un lugar apartado y de difícil acceso. Cargando con el cadáver, Derek lo dejó a la orilla del mismo mientras comprobaba como el lago estaba congelado. Abriendo sus dedos para comprobar que su mano estuviese bien, Derek se arrodilló para, con un par de golpes, abrir un agujero en la capa de hielo que se había formado. Aprovechando un trozo de cuerda que tenía Stiles en el Jeep, le ataron un extremo a la pierna para colocar en el otro una piedra bastante pesada. Dejando caer el cuerpo, éste se hundió con rapidez gracias al peso de la piedra, perdiéndose en el fondo del lago. Sin tiempo que perder, ambos volvieron al Jeep poniendo rumbo a casa. Al llegar, dejaron el Jeep en el garaje para luego subir ambos al cuarto de baño y buscar en el botiquín algo con lo que curarse.**

**A Derek no se le escapó el nerviosismo cada vez más evidente en Stiles ya que sus manos no dejaban de temblar, consiguiendo así que se le cayese tanto el algodón como la botella de desinfectante.**

**_ Mierda -protestó cuando fue a cogerlo pero Derek se le adelantó, sujetándole suavemente de las manos.**

**_ Eh, tranquilo. Mírame, Stiles. Eso es -dijo tranquilamente al ver que hizo lo que le había pedido-. Respira hondo o te dará un ataque de ansiedad.**

**_ Estoy en medio de uno, no me digas que respire y me tranquilice cuando sabes de sobra que no voy a poder -gritó esto último ya fuera de sí.**

**_ Nadie nos ha visto. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.**

**_ ¡Y una mierda! Ahora eres tú el alfa, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Has pasado de ser el perseguidor a perseguido. ¡Joder! Ahora no buscarán un cadáver, te buscarán a ti. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Acaso te has parado a pensarlo?**

**Derek se quedó parado intentando descifrar el significado de aquello. Stiles por su parte, abrió de nuevo el botiquín y a pesar de los temblores, cogió el bote de sus pastillas y se tomó dos para luego beber agua del grifo. Agarrándose al lavabo, esperó unos minutos hasta que se vio con fuerzas para quitarse la ropa y tirarla a la basura. Al quedarse desnudo de cintura para arriba, Stiles no pudo reprimir un gemido al ver sus heridas.**

**_ Joder -protestó mientras se echaba el desinfectante. Derek le quitó el bote con rapidez, consiguiendo así de nuevo su atención.**

**_ No puedes curarte eso de pie. Vamos a mi cama, te curaré eso y así podrás dormir un poco.**

**_ Pero tú también estás herido y ésto no es nada.**

**_ Mis heridas cicatrizan solas. Las tuyas no. ¿Ves? -dijo mientras se levantaba la sudadera que llevaba bajo su cazadora, mostrándole como sus heridas se iban cerrando solas.**

**“Hay que joderse con los súper poderes lobunos y aquí uno aguantando los dolores” murmuró Stiles mientras caminaba a la que en su día fue la habitación de Derek para tumbarse en la cama. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y esperó a que este se acomodase para empezar a curarle. Volviendo al baño, Derek rebuscó hasta dar con algunas gasas cicatrizantes, las cuales utilizó para tapar las heridas. Atento a sus latidos, sintió como éstos eran cada vez más lentos. “Pronto se quedará dormido” pensó Derek mientras le tapaba con cuidado.**

**_ Derek... -susurró Stiles.**

**_ ¿Qué?**

**Stiles no habló. Sólo se echó a un lado mientras daba golpecitos al hueco que quedaba, con la mano. Sonriendo, Derek se quitó la ropa para tumbarse a su lado. Nada más acomodarse a su cuerpo para darle calor, sintió a Stiles relajarse aun más hasta quedarse dormido. Por su parte, Derek no dejó de pensar en cómo habían cambiado las tornas y la posición que ahora tenía. De nuevo era un Alfa aunque sin manada. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Stiles, frunció los labios. No podía hacer una llamada a los miembros de la manada y pedir que les siguiese cuando no sabía nada de ellos y quizás quisiesen matarlo. Además, los cazadores sabrían así de su existencia e irían a por ellos. Tampoco se atrevía a decírselo a Argent. En realidad, no sabía qué hacer. Mirando el calendario que había en la habitación, vio que en un par de semanas habría un eclipse lunar.**

**_ Es fácil de entender -dijo Stiles al teléfono mientras iba por toda la casa recogiendo prendas de ropa que tanto Derek como él habían ido lanzando tras follar en la cocina, luego en el sofá y ya más tarde en el dormitorio.**

**_ Pues quizás me he vuelto idiota y no te entiendo -dijo Chris al otro lado cada vez más molesto.**

**_ Iré más despacio. El alfa que estábais buscando ya no es un Alfa porque ahora lo es Derek. ¿Lo pillas? Ya no hay Alfa que buscar porque simplemente, no está. Se ha ido. Y el alfa que hay ahora no podéis buscarlo, ni cazarlo. Bueno, técnicamente es como si no hubiese Alfa porque...**

**_ ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? ¿Que Derek es ahora el Alfa?**

**_ ¡Exacto! ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?**

**_ Stiles, la única forma en la que Derek puede ser un alfa es... cielo santo. Dime que no lo ha hecho.**

**_ Fue algo fortuito Chris, créeme. ¡Iba a morderme!**

**_ ¿Quién quería morderte Stiles?**

**_ ¡El alfa!**

**_ ¿Derek?**

**_ ¡No! El anterior alfa, el cadáver. Quería morderme y Derek salió en mi defensa y se les fue de las manos. Eso es todo.**

**_ Ni aunque pasen cien años, habrán cosas que jamás cambiarán -dijo mientras reía amargamente.**

**_ Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?**

**_ ¿Como que qué hacemos? ¿Qué pretendes que haga?**

**_ ¡Y yo que sé! Algo, supongo. Tú eres cazador, tú sabrás que podemos hacer.**

**_ Querrás decir Derek y tú.**

**_ Bueno sí. ¿Qué hacemos?**

**_ Stiles, vuestra situación ha cambiado mucho. No quisiera decir que a peor pero... debéis pensar muy bien qué vais a hacer. Sobre todo Derek.**

**_ Él es quien me preocupa -dijo mientras terminaba de meter la ropa en la lavadora-. Para todos seguirá siendo mi primo Miguel pero para los cazadores...**

**_ No tienen por qué saber nada. Puedo encargarme de eso pero va a ser arriesgado. ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?**

**_ En el fondo del lago.**

**_ En el fondo del lago... -repitió Chris despacio.**

**_ Le atamos una piedra para que se hundiese. Así que a no ser que resucitase, cosa que creo improbable porque casi le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo, seguirá ahí bien hundido. En el fondo. Del lago. Claro.**

**_ Bueno, mirándolo por ese lado, sin cuerpo no hay crimen. Así que, a no ser que dejaseis muchas huellas o pistas sobre qué podía haber pasado, no creo que encuentren nada.**

**_ Ha seguido nevando desde entonces, las huellas se habrán borrado -dijo Stiles asintiendo como si pudiese verle.**

**_ En ese caso, haremos lo siguiente: no decir nada.**

**_ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Pretendes que nos callemos como si no hubiese sucedido nada? ¿Y no se van a dar cuenta? Oh, venga ya.**

**_ No lo harán porque vais a seguir como hasta ahora: siendo primos y trabajando duro para ganaros el pan. Sin hacer nada extravagante, podéis seguir pasando desapercibidos.**

**_ Se te escapa un detalle.**

**_ ¿Cual?**

**_ Derek es un alfa. Todo alfa tiene una manada. Y ahora la manada del otro alfa anda por ahí perdida, desaparecida. ¿Y si vienen a por Derek?**

**_ Es una posibilidad pero recuerda, ellos también pueden negarse y no aceptarle como Alfa. Si son listos, huirán.**

**_ ¿Cómo no van a aceptarlo? Derek es el mejor alfa que habrá jamás sobre la tierra. No pueden ser tan estúpidos. Si yo fuese un beta, lo pondría en un pedestal. Sería mi Dios y le alabaría todos los días de mi vida.**

**_ Stiles, creo que te estás pasando un poco, ¿no?**

**_ ¿Pasarme? No, porqué... bueno, quizás haya exagerado un poco.**

**_ ¿Un poco? Creo que hay algo que no me has contado...**

**_ Uy, acabo de caer en la cuenta de que no tengo nada para cenar y me tocará ir al súper. Estamos en contacto.**

**Y sin más, Stiles colgó.**

**_ ¿Con que sería tu Dios y me alabarías todos los días de tu vida, eh? -preguntó Derek nada más entrar en la cocina, mirándole pícaramente.**

**Stiles se giró hacia él con la boca abierta.**

**_ Eh... ¿no te han dicho nunca que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto y además de mala educación?**

**Derek ladeó la cabeza mientras entraba en la cocina, acortando las distancias con él. Dejando el teléfono sobre la encimera, Stiles dejó que Derek le besara nada más acercarse.**

**_ Mmm tengo una reputación que mantener -dijo mientras le sujetaba por el culo, aupándolo con facilidad.**

**_ Wow, estás aun más duro que antes -dijo Stiles apretándole los brazos mientras Derek le llevaba así a la habitación.**

**_ ¿Más duro? -preguntó Derek con sorna.**

**_ Ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un lobo pervertido?**

**_ Siempre lo he sido -dijo para comenzar a besar y mordisquearle el cuello intensamente mientras lo sujetaba para que no se cayese. Nada más llegar a la habitación, Derek le echó sobre la cama sin apartarse de él, besándole apasionadamente. La ropa pronto comenzó a caer entre el suelo y la cama mientras ellos se afanaban en acariciar cada trozo de piel. Los gemidos no tardaron en llenar aquella habitación cada vez más caldeada. Rodando por la cama, tras una lucha sobre quién quedaba sobre quién, Derek se hizo finalmente con el control dejando a Stiles boca abajo en la cama, aprovechando así para morderle por la espalda y los glúteos. Dejando caer un reguero de saliva, Derek comenzó a jugar con su entrada metiendo sus dedos con impaciencia. Sin darle mucho tiempo a más, le levantó lo suficiente para dejarle sobre sus rodillas manteniendo en alto su culo. Luego le penetró despacio, sujetándole por las caderas. Una vez que le creyó listo, Derek comenzó a empujar con fuerza, llevando a Stiles en más de una ocasión a sujetarse a las sábanas. Derek no tardó mucho en acoplarse a su cuerpo, de modo que Stiles prácticamente quedó tumbado con la cara pegada a la almohada, amortiguando así sus gemidos. Sintió sus garras arañarle la piel, sus colmillos clavarse suavemente en su cuello y hombro y una de sus manos colarse entre su cuerpo y las sábanas para masturbarle. Gimiendo fuertemente, Stiles se corrió en su mano mientras Derek lo hacía en su interior. Lejos de calmarse, Derek volvió a besarle con ansia mientras permanecía aun en su interior. Dado lo incómodo de la postura, Derek salió de él con calma para acomodarse en la cama apoyándose en la pared. Haciéndole una seña, Stiles fue hacia él para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, volviendo a besarse. A pesar de haberse corrido hacía unos segundos, Derek aun seguía empalmado, algo que aprovecharon ambos. Sujetándola con la mano, Stiles se colocó sobre su polla para penetrarse con cuidado. Dejándole esa vez que llevase el control, su bestia sonrió orgullosa al ver a Stiles moverse sobre él, dándole así todo el placer que quería.**

**Tras la conversación mantenida por teléfono, Chris Argent no se quedó tranquilo. Si realmente Derek se había convertido en el nuevo alfa de esa manada dispersa, quizás los problemas podrían volver a la ciudad. Decidiendo hacerles una visita, Chris llamó a la puerta varias veces. Tras oír algunas risas y ver que no abrían, sacó su llave para abrir la puerta. Al llegar al salón, Chris vio a Derek sentado en el sofá con Stiles encima de él cubierto por una gran manta mientras se besaban y acariciaban, riéndose.**

**Alzando las cejas, Chris carraspeó para así hacerse notar. Girandose a la par, Stiles se quedó helado al ver allí a Chris mientras que Derek aun mantenía sus dientes sobre su labio, mordisqueándolo.**

**_ No sé porqué no me extraña. Es más, me esperaba algo así tarde o temprano -dijo Chris tranquilamente mientras los chicos seguían sin moverse.**

**_ Eh... -empezó Stiles tras apartarse de Derek, aunque éste aun le tenía fuertemente sujeto por las nalgas, sin intención de soltarle.**

**_ Podías haber llamado -dijo Derek sin cambiar de posición.**

**_ Llamé varias veces pero creo que vuestro timbre no funciona y dado lo entretenido que estabais, creo que tampoco hubieseis oído mis golpes.**

**Intentando sentarse, Stiles finalmente tuvo que susurrarle a Derek que dejase de sobarle el culo ya que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Dándole un último apretón, Stiles se sentó a su lado tapado con la manta, con las mejillas encendidas.**

**_ ¿Por que has venido? -preguntó Stiles sin salir de su improvisado escondite.**

**_ Porque no me quedó claro lo que me contaste por teléfono y quería comprobarlo en persona, además de hablar con él. Derek le miró como si aquello no fuese con él.**

**_ No te estaba mintiendo -dijo Stiles algo molesto-. Te conté lo que pasó. Fin de la cuestión. Si querías los detalles escabrosos, haberlos pedido.**

**_ Quiero verlo por mis propios ojos y saber qué ha ocurrido pero no por tu boca, si no la de él. Quiero oír su versión.**

**Derek asintió, tras lo cual cerró los ojos unos segundos para, una vez abiertos, mostrarlos rojos. Chris frunció los labios aunque no dijo nada. Tan sólo cogió una de las sillas y llevándola frente a ellos, se sentó.**

**_ ¿Qué pasó exactamente?**

**_ Stiles quería salir a pasear, jugar con la nieve y como había nevado tanto, aprovechamos ese día. Fuimos a una zona apartada y estábamos solos. No le sentí, no le vi venir. Cuando ya me dí cuenta, el alfa estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Stiles no se percató porque se entretuvo haciendo bolas de nieve para tirármelas. Apenas cruzamos palabra pero pude ver cómo no le quitaba ojo a Stiles. Iba a por él, quería morderle. Y no iba a permitirlo. Nos enfrentamos y tras hacerme caer, se le echó encima. Conseguí llegar antes de que fuese mas tarde y el resto ya lo sabes. La rabia me cegó y le rasgué la garganta tantas veces que casi le arranco la cabeza. Stiles no vio aquello. Tuve que buscarle y bueno...**

**_ ¿Qué pasó después?**

**_ Casi salgo corriendo al verle... -confesó Stiles mirando de reojo a Derek.**

**_ ¿Tuviste miedo? ¿Tú?**

**_ Tenías que haberle visto. Transformado, con las manos completamente llenas de sangre, la cara y la ropa salpicada y su gesto, sus ojos...**

**_ Como sabes, los poderes se transfieren al momento. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza hacerle daño a Stiles. Lo hice para protegerle.**

**_ Hay algo que no me cuadra -dijo Chris tras una pausa-. ¿Estaba solo? ¿Dónde está el resto de su manada?**

**_ No lo sabemos -dijo Stiles dejando caer un poco más la manta-. Él estaba solo. Nosotros estábamos solos. Nadie nos vio.**

**_ Esto va a traeros problemas, chicos. Muchos problemas. ¿En qué pensaste, Derek?**

**_ En protegerle -dijo con firmeza.**

**Chris miró a Stiles, quien a su vez miraba a Derek con tremenda admiración.**

**_ Eso va a traer consecuencias y lo sabes -dijo mirando a Derek.**

**_ No puede ser tan malo. En su momento ya fue Alfa y no fue tan mal en Beacon Hills. Salvo esas criaturas que parecían salir como moscas, claro -dijo Stiles intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.**

**_ Derek ha dejado de ser un beta. Es un Alfa. Todo alfa necesita una manada y lo quiera o no, acabará teniendo una. La manada a la cual ha dejado sin líder vendrá a buscarle y aunque depende de ellos el aceptarle, ¿quién puede asegurar que ninguno vendrá en busca de venganza? Eso solo va a traer problemas a esta ciudad, Stiles. La mayor parte son cazadores, no son estúpidos. Si siguen las pistas darán con él -dijo señalando a Derek- y créeme, tendréis que iros de nuevo llegado el día.**

**_ No nos iremos. Y por lo demás, puedes estar tranquilo. Si todo este tiempo no han sospechado de nosotros, no lo harán ahora. Si esos betas son listos, se ocultarán y no harán nada extraño. No les conviene.**

**_ Bien. Supongamos que pasa todo eso. Que son unos betas que deciden ir con cuidado como han hecho hasta ahora. Sabes que por mucho que intentes controlar a tu bestia no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo y terminarás llamándoles. Es tu instinto y no puedes negarlo.**

**_ ¿Y qué pasaría entonces? -preguntó Stiles con preocupación-. Me refiero a que Derek consiga su manada. ¿Eso puede repercutir en el día a día de esta ciudad? No está demás recordaros que formo parte del bando de los malos, los polis. Podré hacer la vista gorda en según qué momentos pero no siempre. No me mires así. Ya sabes que jamás te delataría.**

**_ Si Derek se hace con el control de la manada no creo que haya problema pero necesitará un emisario: alguien que le aconseje y le guíe cuando las dudas le atormenten y créeme, serán muchas.**

**_ Pero los emisarios son druidas y no conocemos a ninguno salvo Deaton... -dijo Stiles pesaroso.**

**_ No siempre es así, Stiles. Los emisarios no tienen por qué ser druidas a la fuerza. Puede ser alguien que establezca una fuerte conexión con el alfa, ya sea debido a sus conocimientos, intuición o algún don. Han habido muy pocos casos a lo largo de la historia pero se han dado. Aunque no os equivoquéis: esa conexión no tiene porqué ser basada en una relación amorosa. El emisario es elegido por la propia naturaleza para que encuentre a aquel al que debe guiar. Es bastante complicado.**

**Derek se recostó sobre el sofá bastante serio mientras asimilaba todo lo que estaba por venir. En ese momento Stiles recordó el fragmento que leyó en uno de los libros, como si fuese una revelación:**

**“ _Solo aquellos que acudan a la llamada de la naturaleza serán los elegidos. Sólo ellos conseguirán dar con la localización del Nemeton. Sólo ellos serán llamados a ser emisarios de la criatura que acuda a su encuentro. No sobrenatural pero sí con una gran percepción de lo que es real y lo que no. gran capacidad de discernir sobre el bien del mal y aconsejar cuando el mal aceche. Guardián de los guardianes”._**

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Como todos los lunes, otro capítulo.
> 
> Este viernes no habrá, lo siento. Pero ya os aviso para que lo toméis con calma, jaajaja
> 
> vamos avanzando poco a poco pero sin bajar el ritmo. Gracias por leerlo, los comentarios y los kudos! 
> 
> se os quiere!

**13**

Un emisario. Derek necesitaba un emisario y no sólo eso, una manada. Stiles se restregó la cara con las manos frustrado. Ese día le tocó estar en la comisaría vigilando a los arrestados que no cesaban de llegar. Varios borrachos, un par de ellos por hurto, un exhibicionista y un tarado que aseguraba haber oído lobos y que iban a por él porque era su líder. “Soy el enviado” le oía Stiles gritar cada dos por tres, crispándole así los nervios.  Echando mano de su caja de chicles, se echó dos a la boca para apaciguar así las ganas de fumar que tenía.

Tras la visita de Chris, todo seguía exactamente igual. Derek no había averiguado nada sobre los betas ni éstos habían hecho acto de presencia. Eso le impacientó aun más aunque Derek estaba más preocupado por otra razón: la próxima luna llena. Por ello, se hizo con cadenas lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder mantenerle atado si no podía controlarse y su bestia le exigía transformarse. El problema era que justo esa noche Stiles tenía guardia allí en la comisaría y nadie quiso cambiársela.

 

            _ Estaré bien. No hace falta que seas tan precavido -dijo Derek mientras dejaban las cadenas sobre el suelo de la habitación como hacían siempre.

            _ Ésta vez no podré estar contigo. Además, sé que va a pasar algo malo. Es... es un presentimiento, ¿vale? Y no me gusta.

            _ No tiene por qué pasar nada malo, Stiles. No saldré de la casa si es lo que te preocupa.

            _ Eso no puedes saberlo. En ese momento no serás tú. Tu parte racional, tu parte humana dejará paso a la animal. A tu verdadera naturaleza. Eres un lobo, lo quieras o no y en cuanto salga la luna llena te revolverás entre esas cadenas y te transformarás. Y Dios sabe qué más harás a partir de entonces sin tener siquiera consciencia de ello. Lo siento, yo -dijo al ver la mirada herida de Derek- esto me sobrepasa. Sé que no vas a matar a nadie pero tengo miedo por ti. ¿Y si te dan caza? ¿Y si yo no puedo estar ahí para ayudarte? ¿Y si...?

 

Stiles quiso continuar pero Derek le atrajo hacia él para besarle mientras le rodeaba la cintura. Éste pasó sus manos por su cuello para intensificar el beso.

            _ No va a pasar nada -dijo Derek sobre sus labios.

            _ Tengo miedo, eso es todo. Y es normal que lo tenga, no puedo evitarlo.

            _ Los que deben tener miedo son aquellos a los que vas a custodiar esta noche. Aun no conocen al agente Stiles...

 

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa.

           

            _ Deberías ir cambiándote ya. ¿Vas a llevarte algo para cenar? -comentó Derek mientras enredaba sus dedos con los suyos.

            _ No. Pediremos algo por ahí. Antes de irme te dejaré bien atado.

Derek tan sólo asintió. Stiles aprovechó entonces para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse. Derek esperó pacientemente en la habitación aunque los efectos de la luna llena ya los estaba notando. Cuando Stiles apareció ante él vestido de policía y con el pelo algo despuntado, se sintió realmente orgulloso por él. Sin muchas ceremonias, Derek se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose sobre la pared. Poniendo las manos frente a Stiles, éste dudó unos segundos con las cadenas en las manos. Derek pudo sentir su indecisión para, segundos después, tras asentir para sí, comenzar a rodear sus muñecas con las cadenas, pasándolas luego por su cintura para de ese modo no facilitarle la huida. Tras asegurarse de que estaban bien sujetas y que no tenía facilidad de movimiento, Stiles se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta.

            _ Sabes que no me gusta eso, ¿verdad?

            _ Lo sé. Ve a trabajar, se te va a hacer tarde.

 

Asintiendo, Stiles bajó con rapidez las escaleras. Sólo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indicó a Derek que ya se había ido. Al llegar a la comisaría, Stiles se quedó a vigilar las celdas mientras que sus compañeros estaban repartidos entre la centralita y un par de despachos. A Stiles no le hacía mucha gracia tener que compartir de nuevo sus horas junto al “iluminado” que no paraba de gritar que había sido enviado para guiar a una manada de lobos por toda la ciudad. Tras repartir la cena entre los detenidos y los que allí estaban, Stiles empezó a revisar varias carpetas con las fichas policiales de los que custodiaba. Llegada la hora de dormir, Stiles gritó “luces fuera” y la sala quedó casi a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la luna que ya estaba fuera.

 

            _ ¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! -oyó gritar al enajenado mientras se agarraba a los barrotes e intentaba salir-. ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Venid a por mí!

            _ Eh, debe guardar silencio. Sus compañeros ya están durmiendo y los va a despertar. Además, aquí no puede venir nadie a verle.

            _ Ellos me encontrarán y podrán entrar. No les conoce, tienen poderes -dijo casi en un susurro.

            _ Sí claro, y yo soy IronMan. Cuando salgo a patrullar me pongo mi uniforme de acero y ale, a surcar los cielos. Cállese y duerma.

            _ No eres impedimento para ellos. Si quieren entrar, lo harán.

            _ Oh, claro. Eso me recuerda algo... -dijo convencido mientras iba a su escritorio y sacaba del mismo una pequeña caja llena de mina de lápiz molida. Stiles sonrió sin que el hombre pudiese verle. Girándose, se acercó hasta su celda, mostrándole la cajita.

            _ ¿Sabe qué tengo? -preguntó mientras la agitaba despacio-. Es ceniza de montaña. Creo que si la pongo por aquí -dijo mientras la abría y la echaba por el pasillo trazando una línea que dividía el mismo en dos- y por aquí también -comentó mientras la echaba frente a la reja de la celda- no podrán pasar.

            _ ¡Oh! ¡Insensato! ¡Mala persona! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Así, ellos no... no podrán... ¡Hijo de puta!

            _ No me ha gustado nada eso último que me ha dicho -dijo con voz grave y mirada intensa. El hombre al verle, comenzó a retroceder asustado-. Usted no sabe quién soy pero ellos sí. Así que a partir de ahora, permanezca callado o me encargaré de que embadurnen toda la celda con ceniza. ¿Está claro?

 

El hombre asintió repetidamente mientras se volvía a su camastro, tumbándose echo un ovillo. Echando el resto de la mina sobre el suelo, Stiles volvió de nuevo a su puesto. Encendiendo la luz de su lampara, intentó concentrarse en los expedientes sin lograrlo.

 

La casa de los Stilinski estaba en completo silencio. Derek luchaba por no romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban mientras se repetía mentalmente su mantra una y otra vez. El sudor ya le recorría todo el cuerpo pero debía aguantar. Los minutos pasaban y cada vez era más fuerte la necesidad de liberarse. Los susurros dieron paso a gruñidos que ganaban en intensidad conforme la luna se abría paso en el cielo. _“Déjale salir. Vamos Derek, hazlo. Sabes que lo necesitas”_. Aquella voz, no podía ser. Sin más, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y un gran rugido salió de su garganta. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Derek consiguió romper las cadenas que le ataban. Agitado, se levantó y comenzó a romperse la ropa hasta acabar desnudo en el salón. Abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa con más fuerza de la prevista, Derek se transformó en lobo y salió de allí corriendo. La puerta se cerró tras él misteriosamente. Corrió entre las casas sin hacer apenas ruido y aún más difícil, sin ser visto. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el bosque donde corrió sin parar.

La sensación de libertad que tenía era algo que añoraba demasiado. Parando entre varios árboles a descansar, aulló a la luna. Tras eso, siguió merodeando por el bosque, revolcándose entre la nieve, disfrutando de su libertad. Cuando el sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte, volvió a casa. Golpeó con la pata la puerta varias veces pero no se abría así que transformándose de nuevo en humano, Derek abrió la misma con rapidez para meterse en casa.

 

            _ ¿Qué coño has echado en el suelo? -le preguntó un compañero a Stiles cuando fue a relevarlo.

            _  Mina de lápiz molida. Un pequeño truco para que se callara y se quedase dormido.

            _ ¿Otra vez ha empezado con esa historia sobre los lobos? Dios santo, está zumbado. Pero una vez que lo soltemos hoy no tardará mucho en volver, te lo digo yo.

            _ Seguro -susurró Stiles mientras cogía sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Bastante cansado, anduvo hasta el Jeep. Pronto se unieron a él una pareja que caminaba a unos metros justo tras de él. Girándose para mirarles, se percató de que estos le miraban con descaro. “Estás cansado y tienes sueño, eso es todo” se dijo mientras aceleraba un poco el paso. Ya casi estaba cerca del Jeep cuando los sintió justo detrás. Llevando la mano con rapidez hacia su cinturón para coger el arma, la pareja se echó unos pasos atrás.

            _ Lo siento agente, no pretendíamos molestarle -dijo con voz calmada el joven mientras levantaba las manos. La chica que iba con él le imitó.

            _ En qué puedo ayudaros chicos -respondió Stiles aunque mantuvo su mano sobre su cadera.

            _ Verá, llevamos toda la noche de viaje y bueno, queríamos saber de algún lugar donde hospedarnos que no sea muy caro.

 

Stiles los miró detenidamente. Parecían cansados y sus ropas no estaban del todo limpias pero no portaban con ellos ningún tipo de equipaje. Eso le hizo sospechar pero algo en su interior le dijo que no forzase las cosas.

            _ Hay un pequeño hostal a varias manzanas de aquí. Será mejor que vayáis en autobús. A pie tardaréis bastante. Podéis preguntarle al conductor por la parada en la que os debéis bajar.

            _ Muchas gracias agente. Que pase un buen día -dijo el muchacho para luego comenzar a caminar seguido de la chica. Mientras Stiles se metía en su Jeep, ésta aprovechó para inspirar fuertemente memorizando así su aroma. Una vez que le oyeron irse, ambos miraron en su dirección.

            _ No hay duda, está con él -dijo la chica mientras caminaban.

            _ He podido olerle desde lejos. El olor es muy intenso. Pero es humano. ¿Cómo es posible? Ya debería haberle mordido si es su compañero.

            _ Quizás haya esperado a convertirse en un alfa. Nosotros los betas no podemos convertir a nadie y su compañero ha sido el que ha matado a Zach. Tenemos que hacer algo.

            _ Recuerda el plan. Si no nos ceñimos a eso, nos la jugamos.

            _ Está bien, está bien. Vigilar. Nada más. Ya lo he captado. Pero recuerda que necesitamos un alfa o nos convertiremos en un par de omegas y eso significará nuestra muerte.

            _ No seas tan negativa Cynthia y vamos a seguirlo.

 

Cambiando su rumbo, los betas siguieron el rastro dejado por Stiles.

 

Sin dejar de dar vueltas al encuentro que había tenido y lo sucedido por la noche, Stiles entró en la casa para nada más llegar al salón darse cuenta de que algo había pasado.

            _ Joder, joder -dijo al ver la ropa rasgada en el suelo y la puerta trasera ligeramente abierta. Al acercarse, vio como la cerradura estaba rota-. Mierda.

 

Abriendo, se fijó en el suelo y vio varias pisadas pero muy diferentes. Acercándose, pudo ver detenidamente como algunas de ellas tenían forma de un pie humano pero las otras eran las de un animal. Volviendo dentro, Stiles cerró la puerta y llevó hasta la misma el sofá para evitar que alguien entrase. Tenía que llamar a un cerrajero pero necesitaba saber si Derek estaba en casa o no. Subiendo aprisa las escaleras, entró en la habitación donde había dejado a Derek la noche anterior para encontrarle sobre la cama desnudo, echo un ovillo y durmiendo profundamente. Al avanzar hacia la cama tropezó con algo que había en el suelo. Stiles miró las cadenas con resignación. Echándolas a un lado con el pie, Stiles se acercó hasta la cama y poniéndose en cuclillas, se quedó mirando a Derek durante un rato. Este se removió un poco en la cama y cuando Stiles pensó que iba a despertarse, Derek susurró su nombre. Sonriendo como un tonto, Stiles decidió desnudarse y echarse a dormir con él. Realmente estaba muy cansado así que no le daría más vueltas a lo sucedido. Quedándose en calzoncillos, Stiles cogió una colcha que tenía en ese armario para taparse. Una vez extendida y cubriendo a Derek un poco, se tumbó a su lado lo más pegado a él que pudo. Apenas se acomodó de espaldas a Derek, lo oyó ronronear para luego dejar que éste le atrajese sujetándole por la cintura. Sintiendo su aliento caliente sobre la nuca, Stiles cerró los ojos, vencido ya por el sueño.

 

  
Horas más tarde, Stiles se despertó solo en la cama. Tras desperezarse y ver que Derek no estaba, fue a su habitación para buscar algo que ponerse. Al bajar, lo encontró en la cocina comiéndose unos sandwiches, el frutero vacío y la botella de zumo por la mitad. Stiles le miró con curiosidad mientras éste seguía comiendo como si no tuviese fin. Arrastrando los pies, Stiles se sentó frente a él mientras le veía comer.

 

            _ Tienes hambre...

            _ Mucha.

            _ Anoche saliste convertido en lobo, ¿verdad?

Derek solo asintió mientras seguía mordisqueando el sandwich hasta acabarlo. Al verle buscar sobre la mesa, Stiles se levantó y sacó más comida de la nevera. Calentando en el microondas unos espaguetis, él comenzó a preparar la cena. Derek le miraba impaciente. Nada más pitar, Derek se levantó y fue a por el plato junto a un tenedor para seguir comiendo.

            _ Si das una pausa, quizás podamos cenar juntos y decirme qué hiciste anoche por ahí corriendo convertido en lobo cuando hay una manada de betas sueltos que te están buscando. Corrijo: nos están buscando.

            _ ¿Qué? -preguntó Derek con la boca llena de espaguetis.

            _ Nos buscan, Derek. Bueno, quizás te busquen a ti primero y luego a mi para convertirme en su almuerzo o algo parecido. Esta mañana me he cruzado con dos de ellos. Juraría que llevaban un rato siguiéndome y lo peor de todo, olisqueándome.

 

Derek dejó de comer al oír aquello.

 

            _ Además, anoche metimos en el calabozo a un chiflado que no paraba de decir que los lobos iban a por él. Que era el “enviado” y que un alfa iría a su encuentro. Que él le guiaría. Vale, no tiene sentido. Es una chorrada como una montaña pero no me gusta sentirme observado, perseguido. Ya pasé por eso una vez y no pienso pasarlo una segunda. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo mismo otra vez.

            _ Lo que ocurrió en el bosque no fue algo planificado. Esto sólo es una mínima consecuencia. Ellos no están obligados a seguirme pero quizás quieran venganza. Piénsalo fríamente. Estamos en una ciudad donde la mayor parte son cazadores. No arriesgarán sus vidas tan fácilmente. Eso es algo que sabía que iba a pasar. Y tú también.  Lo de anoche volverá a pasar. No puedo controlarlo por más tiempo. Necesito transformarme y no estar aquí encerrado durante la luna llena. Nadie me vio y nadie salió herido. Salvo esa puerta que ya me encargaré de arreglar -dijo al ver la cara de Stiles.

            _ No voy a echarte en cara eso porque es tu naturaleza y viendo como dejaste las cadenas y lo que hiciste con la ropa, mejor dejarte salir a que lo destroces todo pero eso será muy, muy arriesgado. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

 

Derek asintió y justo cuando fue a hablar, un sonoro eructo salió de su garganta. Mordiéndose los labios, Stiles contuvo las ganas de reírse mientras que Derek comenzaba a sonrojarse.

            _ Creo que me ha quedado claro...

            _ Lo siento, yo no... -dijo Derek azorado.

            _ Tú no vas a comer más hasta que prepare algo y comamos juntos. ¿Quieres vaciarme la nevera en una sola noche?

            _ Consumo mucha energía al transformarme. Tenía hambre...

 

Al ver cómo no captaba el tono de broma en el que se lo decía, Stiles se acercó a él para abrazarle y darle un beso en los labios.

            _ La próxima vez me voy contigo. No pienso perderme ese espectáculo por nada del mundo.

 

Derek se limitó a sonreír mientras se dejaba abrazar por Stiles.

 

 

Los días siguientes los chicos tuvieron algunos encuentros bastante extraños. De camino al trabajo, Stiles pudo comprobar cómo lo seguía aquella pareja durante varios metros hasta perderles de vista. Luego, frente a la comisaría de policía siempre había un par de muchachos que miraban en esa dirección. Aparentemente parecían inofensivos: vestían ropa casual y ambos estaban siempre entretenidos con sus cascos y móviles. Pero todo no quedaba ahí. En la comisaría, a pesar de haber sido liberado días atrás, Wilson “alias el loco” volvió de nuevo a la celda. Día sí, día también, tras algún altercado en la calle y siempre preguntando por él. Esa mañana no fue diferente. Gordon le llamó insistentemente para que fuese a verle a su celda ya que decía que tenía algo que darle. Resoplando, Stiles fue hacia la celda para ver qué quería. Tras la trifulca que tuvieron, Stiles tardó dos días en volver a verle. Cuando llegó y tras forcejar con varios agentes insistiendo en que quería ver al “muchachito pecoso”, Wilson le insistió en que buscase su bolsa y cogiese lo que allí tenía. Dudando, Stiles recuperó la bolsa donde encontró un trozo de corteza de roble. La siguiente vez fue muérdago, al que le siguió acónito y otras plantas más que Stiles conocía de sobras.

 

Al llegar, Stiles hizo lo de siempre. Se apoyó en los barrotes y lo llamó. Ese día el viejo estaba sentado en el catre mientras miraba al suelo y apretaba contra sí su raído sombrero, murmurando cosas extrañas.

            _ ¿Qué hay, Wilson? ¿Algo nuevo para mí?

Éste se giró al oírle. Stiles pudo observarle mejor y vio que algo no iba bien. Tenía miedo.

            _ Eh, Wilson. No estoy aquí para tonterías. Me han dicho que querías verme así que, aquí estoy. Tú dirás.

            _ No va a venir. Ya no. Estoy solo.

            _¿De qué hablas?

            _ Aquel al que aconsejaba. El alfa -dijo en un susurro-. Ya no vendrá. Está muerto. Lo sé. Ya no tengo a quien guiar, a nadie...

            _ Wilson, eso que estás diciendo...

            _ Toma -dijo mientras rebuscaba en el interior de sus pantalones y metía la mano en un falso bolsillo. Stiles arrugó la nariz ante el olor que desprendía. Acercándose a él, le tendió la mano, mostrándole un par de garras. Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles tardó en decidirse si las cogía o no.

            _ Son de su compañera. Las guardaba como oro en paño. Fue algo terrible, lo fue. Pero hace poco tiempo me las dio y me pidió que las guardara. Ya no las necesito.

            _ ¿Y por qué me da a mi todo esto? Ésto solo vale para tirarlo a la basura.

            _ Tú tienes un don. Tú ves y sientes cosas. Tú ya has cruzado el umbral y has vuelto. ¿O me equivoco? -le preguntó, pegándose a los barrotes-. Hay algo oscuro en ti, lo percibo. Pero no eres malo, no...

Queriendo preguntar más, Stiles se frenó y no dijo nada. Tan sólo se guardó las garras en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

            _ Si quieres salir pronto de aquí, será mejor que dejes de decir esas cosas, Wilson. Nadie te creerá.

            _ No lo hacen. Nadie cree al viejo Wilson pero ellos ya no vendrán a buscarme. Ya no...

            _ Wilson, ¿qué tiempo hará mañana? -le preguntó Stiles para molestarle.

            _ ¡Y yo que sé! ¿Tengo acaso cara de presentador del tiempo meteorológico? ¡Déjame! Ellos ya no van a venir y aquí estoy seguro. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

 

Stiles asintió mientras se iba de allí.

 

 

Derek le olió incluso antes de llegar al aserradero. Parando unos metros antes de que le viesen, se bajó del todoterreno y olfateó la zona.

            _ Si vas a salir, mejor que lo hagas ahora. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Esperando unos minutos, de entre los árboles salió un muchacho alto y bastante fornido. Pelo negro y piel aceitunada, sus ojos se mostraban color ámbar aunque no había llegado a transformarse del todo.

            _ Así que eres tú el que lo ha matado.

            _ No sé de qué me hablas.

            _ Mataste a mi alfa. Mataste a Zach, nuestro líder. Has dejado huérfana a una manada completa.

            _ No tuve elección. Nos atacó a mi compañero y a mí. Esto es supervivencia, ya lo sabes.

            _ Pero tú no eras un alfa, sólo estaba él. ¿Quería quedarte con su poder, eh? Era eso...

            _ No, pero ahora que lo dices. Me va a venir muy bien -dijo mientras se quitaba la cazadora, dejándola sobre el capó del coche-. Si queréis pelear, aquí me tenéis. Aunque te lo advierto, como le toquéis un solo pelo a mi compañero os despedazaré.

 

El muchacho le miró con enfado, evaluándole.

            _ Todos querían a Zach. Era un capullo arrogante pero tenía sus razones. No creas que por ocupar ahora su lugar, van a seguirte todos como perros falderos.

            _ No es mi intención que me sigan si no van a ser leales. No quiero a nadie conmigo por imposición. Esto no es algo que buscaba pero así están las cosas: ahora soy el alfa os guste o no. Así que la elección es vuestra. Dentro de tres semanas habrá de nuevo luna llena y haré una llamada. Todo aquel de vuestra manada que acuda, será bien recibido. El resto, os iréis por donde habéis venido. No permitiré que hayan aquí más hombres lobo de los necesarios. Los que me juren lealtad, estarán protegidos.

            _ No me hagas reír. En una ciudad donde todos son cazadores, ¿cómo vamos a estar seguros?

            _ Eso lo dejo a vuestra elección. Ve y habla con los tuyos. Tenéis hasta la próxima luna llena.

 

Tras varios segundos en los que se enfrentaron con la mirada, el beta se dio la vuelta perdiéndose de nuevo entre los árboles. Cuando le perdió el rastro, Derek decidió que era el momento de volver al trabajo. Sólo que antes de entrar en el mismo hubo algo que le hizo parar en seco. “Nos atacó a mi compañero y a mí...”. Esa frase comenzó a resonar en su cabeza sin cesar porque a pesar del tiempo que Stiles y él llevaban juntos, aun no se había atrevido a decirle nada al respecto. Eso le mantuvo la mente ocupada durante toda la jornada hasta la vuelta a casa.

Al llegar le extraño no ver allí a Stiles. Aprovechó entonces para recoger algunas cosas de la casa como los platos y la ropa seca, la cual dividió en dos grupos para no equivocarse como aquella vez que intentó ponerse unos pantalones que resultaron ser de Stiles y los rasgó apenas terminó de subírselos. O aquella vez que Stiles se puso una camiseta suya y le quedaba demasiado grande. Sonriendo, recordó muchos momentos con él, como esas veces que le obligaba a ver su película favorita para terminar él dormido en el sofá o leyendo algún libro mientras Stiles la veía emocionado. Esos momentos de tranquilidad en la que ambos se echaban sobre el sofá simplemente para descansar o leer algo. Las batallas por comerse el último trozo de pastel o robar las patatas del plato del otro. Los besos robados en cualquier parte de la casa sin ninguna razón y los abrazos que calmaban los nervios tras un mal día. Yendo a la habitación que compartían, Derek se paró frente al tablón de corcho donde Stiles colgaba todas sus fotos, incluidas las que se hicieron juntos y aquellas que él le sacaba sin avisar. En todas, absolutamente todas, Stiles irradiaba felicidad.

 

Al oírle llegar, Derek bajó aprisa las escaleras para abrirle la puerta, encontrándolo frente a ésta peleándose con varias bolsas en los brazos e intentando sacar las llaves. Ayudándolo, Derek cogió las que pudo mientras que Stiles cargaba con el resto, cerrando con el pie la puerta, hasta entrar en la cocina. Apenas éste dejó las bolsas sobre las mesas, se vio asaltado por Derek quien le besó intensamente.

            _ Woah -dijo Stiles separándose lo justo mientras Derek le tenía rodeado por la cintura-. ¿Y ese recibimiento?

            _ He tenido un día muy duro...

            _ ¿Muchos árboles que talar? -preguntó riéndose, ganándose así una cachetada en el culo-. Au.

            _ No digas tonterías...

            _ Pues si supieses cómo ha sido el mío, te echarías a llorar. ¿Te acuerdas del chiflado ese del que te hablé? El tal Wilson. Pues mira que me ha regalado esta vez -dijo mientras se apartaba y metía la mano en su cazadora para sacar las garras, mostrándoselas.

            _ ¿De quién son?

            _ De quién eran, querrás decir. Eran de la compañera del alfa que mataste. Me ha dicho que él...

            _ Zach. Se llamaba Zach.

            _ Oh, bueno. Pues Zach se las dio a Wilson para que las guardara y él me las ha dado ahora a mí. Un momento, ¿cómo sabes tú su nombre? Wilson no me lo dijo.

            _ Esta mañana tuve una charla bastante entretenida con uno de sus betas -dijo Derek mientras iba hacia el salón. Stiles le siguió de cerca, guardando las garras en su cazadora.

            _ ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha amenazado? ¿Le has dado una patada en el culo? Saben que eres el alfa ahora, ¿es que quieren una revancha? ¿Una lucha a muerte?  
            _ Stiles, cállate.

            _ No pienso callarme. A mí me llevan siguiendo ya varios días, me vigilan hasta en el trabajo. Ahora van al tuyo y ¿me vas a decir que habéis tenido una charla súper amistosa? ¡Hola Derek! Tío, eres cojonudo, ¿sabes? Nos has librado del gilipollas de nuestro alfa pero, ¡ey! Tú eres mejor así que vamos a seguirte con los ojos cerrados. ¡Te queremos Derek!

 

Derek frunció el ceño, gruñendo. Stiles se quedó de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

            _ Dentro de tres semanas habrá luna llena -dijo Derek más serio que de costumbre. Stiles asintió, atento-. Le he dicho que para entonces, tienen dos opciones: seguirme o irse por donde han venido.

            _ ¿Nada más? -dijo Stiles esperando-. ¿Y si deciden pelear con todos los cazadores rondando? Podrían cogerte...

            _ Le dije que si querían pelea, estaría aquí pero que no te tocaran un pelo...

            _ ¿A mí? ¿Le dijiste mi nombre?

            _ No exactamente. Le dije que eras mi compañero...

            _ Oh... -dijo Stiles mientras asimilaba lo que eso significaba, comenzando a sonrojarse con rapidez-. Entonces, nosotros... 

            _ Creo que ya va siendo hora de que definamos esto, ¿no?

            _ Compañeros. Somos compañeros, así como novios, ¿no? Quiero decir, tú y yo en algo más que un par de risitas y tal y... ¡oh Dios mío! ¡Estoy saliendo oficialmente con Derek Hale! ¡Oh Dios mío! -gritó lanzándose sobre él, cayendo ambos sobre el sofá.

            _ Querrás decir con Miguel Rodríguez -comentó entre risas mientras Stiles no paraba de darle besos.

            _ ¡Con los dos! Joder, soy el tío más afortunado de este mundo. Salgo con un hombre que vale por dos. ¡Chúpate esa Samuel!

            _ A ese ni lo mentes -dijo Derek para luego mordisquearle los labios.

            _ No seas aguafiestas. Pienso presumir de novio a donde vaya. Voy a ser la envidia cochina de todos...

            _ Stiles...

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ ¿Una ducha?

            _ Mmm joder pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca -dijo para volver a besarle de nuevo. Sujetándole mientras se besaban, Derek se incorporó despacio sin soltar a Stiles, quien pasó sus piernas por su cintura a la par que éste se levantaba.

            _ Un día de estos me vendría bien que me dejases un poco de tu fuerza -comentó Stiles mientras Derek subía las escaleras, cargándole-. Una poca nada más, tampoco haría falta mucha. Para poder atarte o sujetarte los brazos y…

            _ ¿Y? –preguntó Derek justo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

            _ Follarte. Qué va a ser. Ya va siendo hora de que descubras los placeres de tener una po… mmmff –paró cuando Derek le tapó la boca con la suya para que se callara. Aquello, lejos de amilanarle, consiguió encenderle, llevándole a sujetar a Derek por la nuca para profundizar el beso mientras se restregaba contra él. A trompicones, Derek consiguió entrar en la habitación para caer sobre la cama con Stiles encima. Aun besándose, Stiles comenzó a quitarse la cazadora para tirarla al suelo mientras que Derek le ayudaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Quitándose la camiseta interior, Stiles ayudó a Derek a quitarse la suya para luego, cada uno, terminar de desnudarse tirando los pantalones y los zapatos al suelo. Completamente desnudos, Stiles volvió a la carga besando a Derek, jugando con su lengua mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con ambas manos. Bajando por su mandíbula, Stiles comenzó a lamer su cuello para volver de nuevo a sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente. Recorrió el camino hecho besando su cuello, su hombro para luego detenerse en sus pectorales, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones mientras le oía gemir y ronronear de gusto. Descendiendo por su abdomen, Stiles no dejó hueco alguno sin lamer o besar hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual estaba ya duro e hinchado. Sin vacilar, lo cogió con su mano y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente para luego lamerlo. Derek jadeó fuertemente cuando sintió a Stiles metérsela en la boca, deslizando su lengua y sus labios arañando de vez en cuando pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Aprovechando la saliva que caía entre sus pelotas, Stiles aprovechó para jugar con su pulgar, acariciando la entrada de Derek con suavidad, sintiendo como éste abría las piernas para darle más acceso. Dejándole un momento, Stiles se incorporó para coger el lubricante que tenía guardado en su escritorio. Colocándose entre sus piernas, Stiles se echó un poco de lubricante entre los dedos. Calentándolo lo suficiente, introdujo el primero despacio. Sin notar mucha resistencia, Stiles metió un segundo al que pronto acopló un tercero mientras volvía a retorcerse de placer. Sacándolos con cuidado, Stiles se echó un poco de lubricante para con cuidado, penetrarle. A pesar de la resistencia que involuntariamente encontró por parte de Derek, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, permitiéndole así enterrarse en su interior. Inspirando fuertemente para no correrse y estropearlo todo, Stiles comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras Derek colocó sus manos sobre su espalda, atrayéndole. Besándose despacio, Stiles apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón para darse más impulso y embestir con más fuerza. Sin perderle de vista, Stiles grabó a fuego en su mente cada gemido, cada mirada. Su lengua paseando entre sus labios entreabiertos, el sudor correr por su cuerpo mientras se movía al ritmo que él imponía. Dejándose llevar, Stiles comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido y fuerte hasta sentir las garras de Derek sobre su espalda, arañándole. Gruñendo por la sorpresa, oyó a Derek gemir fuertemente mientras se corría, salpicándole en el pecho mientras él lo hacía en su interior. Jadeando fuertemente, Stiles sintió como sus brazos comenzaban a hormiguear por el esfuerzo. Intentando no caer de bruces, se apoyó sobre sus codos permaneciendo aun en su interior. Acercando su cabeza a su pecho, Stiles pudo oír el golpeteo acelerado del corazón de Derek como si de una carrera de caballos se tratase.

            _ Ey… ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado al ver cómo este no contestaba.

            _ Demasiado…

            _ ¿Te ha gustado, eh? –preguntó con sorna mientras intentaba salir de su interior.

            _ No sigas por ahí –dijo Derek algo somnoliento.

            _ Oh venga, admítelo. Aunque sea un poquito… venga grandullón. Di que sí, vamos, dilo…

            _ Voy a matarte como sigas…

            _ ¿Matarme? Oh cielos, le he fundido los sesos a Derek Hale, jajaja

            _ Stiles, como sigas por ahí, te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes –dijo intentando contener la risa.

            _ ¿Ves? Eso está mejor. Ese es mi lobo –dijo Stiles entre risas para acabar ambos besándose. Tras pasar un buen rato acariciándose, Stiles permaneció un rato más sobre Derek mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda con aire distraído. Con uno de sus dedos, Stiles comenzó a dibujar espirales sobre los pectorales de Derek, jugando de vez en cuando con sus vellos.

            _ Derek…

            _ Mmm

            _ Si finalmente consigues una manada… ¿qué pasará?

            _ ¿A qué te refieres?

            _ A esto. A nosotros. Al pueblo. Cuando estábamos en Beacon Hills tu manada dormía en el mismo apartamento que el tuyo, salvo Scott. Y yo, claro.

            _ Ellos no tenían donde ir, Stiles. Era diferente.

            _ Estos se supone que tampoco. No quiero convertir mi casa en una comuna. Ni perder lo que tengo aquí por ellos…

            _ No tenemos por qué hacerlo. De ellos depende en primer lugar que nadie se entere. Luego pueden estar aquí con total discreción.

            _ Pero, ¿y si no sale bien? Quiero decir, ¿y si ellos se niegan a formar parte de tu manada y os veis obligados a pelear? Los cazadores lo sabrán más tarde o temprano y todo esto que tenemos, lo que nos ha costado tener, podría irse a la mierda.  

            _ Nada va a irse a la mierda, Stiles. No seas tan negativo.

            _ Entonces prométeme que les darás una patada en el culo si no te aceptan como alfa.

Derek rio al oírle.

            _ No te rías y prométemelo. Esto es muy serio.

            _ Está bien, te lo prometo.

            _ Vale. Ahora prométeme que siempre estaremos así –dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acomodaba un poco más, dejando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

            _ ¿Desnudos y en una cama?

            _ Sí.

            _ Lo intentaré –dijo sonriendo, apretándole aún más a su cuerpo.

 

 

 

Los días fueron pasando y tal como acordaron, la manada de Zach dejó tranquilo tanto a Stiles como a Derek. Durante ese tiempo, Stiles aprovechó para clasificar y preparar los materiales que Wilson le dio, guardando en un bote oscuro las garras. El día que habría luna llena, Stiles trabajaba por la mañana de modo que podía ayudar a Derek a controlarse mientras llegaban al bosque sin percances. Porque él iba a ir. Necesitaba estar allí con él por mucho que éste se negara. Ya habían tenido un par de discusiones debido a eso ya que Derek se negaba en redondo a que le acompañase. Pero aún no conocía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser. Tras llegar a casa y darse una ducha, Stiles preparó algo contundente para cenar y que de ese modo Derek no atacase su nevera a la mañana siguiente. No tardando mucho en llegar, éste apenas susurró un “ya estoy en casa” para ir directo al baño. Mientras dejaba correr el agua, Derek rebuscó en el botiquín las pastillas que Stiles usaba para dormir cuando las pesadillas aparecían. Cogiendo dos, las dejó sobre el lavabo. Duchándose rápidamente, Derek cogió las pastillas y tras vestirse con unos vaqueros y camiseta de manga larga, bajó hasta la cocina para saludar a Stiles con un sonoro beso en los labios.

            _ ¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó Derek para desviar la atención de Stiles, quien se lo comía con la mirada.

            _ Oh, bueno. Como la vez anterior te entró un ataque caníbal y casi me dejas en la ruina, he pensado hacer una cena opípara para que de ese modo no vengas luego mordiendo lo primero que tengas delante.

            _ Creo que estás exagerando un poco –dijo Derek mientras abría la nevera y sacaba la botella de zumo, poniéndola sobre la mesa.

            _ No te creas. Es sólo puré de patata, filetes, guisantes, empanada de carne y fruta, aunque también hay un bote de yogurt como el tamaño de una calabaza –enumeró mientras Derek cogía un par de vasos e iba hacia la mesa.

            _ Tú lo que quieres es cebarme, es mucha comida –dijo mientras echaba zumo a uno de los vasos. Dándole la espalda, Derek trituró con sus dedos las pastillas echándolas en el vaso limpio para, con rapidez, verter el zumo de modo que se disolviesen sin que Stiles lo notase.

            _ ¿Te recuerdo todo lo que te comiste la otra vez? Bueno, al menos lo que llegué a ver porque cuando bajé ya estabas comiendo.

            _ Está bien, está bien. Pues empecemos entonces –dijo mientras le daba el vaso con el zumo para que Stiles bebiese mientras él cogía el suyo. Mirándole detenidamente, Derek sonrió levemente. Las pastillas tardarían en hacer efecto así que podrían cenar tranquilos sin ningún tipo de percance. A pesar de sus quejas, Derek dio buena cuenta de todo lo que había para cenar mientras que Stiles se limitó a comer su ración de siempre.

 

Recogiendo los platos y demás, Derek ayudó a Stiles sin perderle de vista. Casi media hora después de la cena, Stiles comenzó a sentirse raro. La visión comenzó a volverse borrosa y notaba su cuerpo pesado y sin fuerza.

            _ Stiles, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Derek aun a sabiendas de lo que le ocurría.

            _ Sí, es sólo… no sé.

            _ Deberías quedarte en casa. Es arriesgado que salgas así.

            _ Ni hablar. Iré contigo digas lo que digas –insistió para luego apoyarse sobre la mesa al perder estabilidad.

            _ Eh, apenas te tienes en pie. No pienso permitir que salgas así. Venga, a la cama.

            _ No, suéltame –dijo Stiles intentando apartarse para perder de nuevo estabilidad. Derek le cogió justo antes de caer al suelo-. ¿Qué has hecho, maldito capullo?

            _ Lo siento, Stiles pero ya te dije que no iba a permitir que vinieses –dijo mientras le sujetaba para que no volviese a caer.

            _ ¿Me has drogado? –preguntó Stiles bastante adormilado, intentando mantenerse despierto.

            _ Un poco. Nada que te vaya a matar o a hacerte daño. Necesito que estés a salvo.

            _ Te odio –susurró Stiles antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Cargándole, Derek le llevó hasta su habitación para dejarle sobre la cama con cuidado. Prestando atención a sus latidos y su respiración, Derek le quitó las zapatillas para luego taparle. Apagando la luz de la habitación, bajó al salón. Tras asegurarse de que no se dejaba ninguna luz encendida, Derek salió de la casa, se subió en su todoterreno y puso rumbo al bosque. Aparcando en un lugar con poca visibilidad, Derek se bajó del mismo y empezó a desnudarse, guardando la ropa y las llaves en el maletero. Colocando una rama de forma estratégica para que éste no se cerrara del todo, Derek se transformó.

 

Con cuidado, Derek comenzó a trotar suavemente entre los árboles mientras olfateaba varias zonas: los betas habían estado por allí. Siguiendo su camino, Derek se mantuvo en guardia, atento a cualquier ruido y cambio de viento. Con la luna llena en todo su esplendor, Derek llegó a un pequeño claro. Tras dar un par de vueltas de reconocimiento, se sentó sobre sus patas y aulló fuertemente. Alzando las orejas, no tardó mucho en oír a lo lejos pisadas que se acercaban, acompañadas por gruñidos varios. No venían en grupo, sino dispersos. Así, Derek oyó como se acercaban por su derecha un par de betas. A la izquierda, dos más. Observándolos detenidamente, Derek pudo comprobar cómo éstos se sorprendieron al verle transformado en lobo. Su aspecto debía ser imponente.

El resto no tardó mucho en rodearle, contando con tranquilidad al menos unos quince. Quince hombres y mujeres lobo que gruñían debido al efecto que la luna llena provocaba en ellos. Quince sedientos de sangre y que él no estaba dispuesto a dar sin pelear antes.

Despacio, frente a él se colocó el que parecía ser el líder. El mismo que habló con Derek en el aserradero. Tras gruñirse mutuamente durante varios segundos, éste se lanzó sobre Derek para atacarle mientras el resto permanecían a la espera. Esquivándolo con facilidad, apenas llegó a arañarle el lomo cuando Derek se le echó encima, mordiéndole uno de los brazos. El gruñido de dolor que emitió fue tal que el resto decidió ir a ayudarle. Lejos de amilanarse, Derek rugió con tal fuerza que los dejó a todos anonadados, llegando algunos incluso a retroceder, atemorizados. Su aspecto era aterrador: sus ojos refulgían y sus dientes resaltaban entre su pelaje negro, completamente erizado. El beta seguía bajo sus patas gimiendo de dolor. Mirándoles fijamente durante un rato, Derek tuvo la certeza de que no iban a atacarle. Centrándose en el beta, se apartó de él con cuidado. Cerrando los ojos, volvió a transformarse. Ya en forma humana, los volvió a mirar bastante serio, analizándolos. Pudo oler su ansiedad y curiosidad, así como un leve matiz de miedo pero no demasiado como para tenérselo en cuenta. Enderezándose, Derek se dirigió a ellos.

 

            _ Soy Derek Hale. Hijo de Talia Hale.

Nada más oír aquel apellido, muchos ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa, comenzando a murmurar entre ellos.

            _ Sé que éste no es vuestro territorio pero ignoro cuál ha sido el motivo por el que vuestro alfa decidió venir aquí, aun a riesgo de poneros en peligro. Esta ciudad es terreno de cazadores y vuestra llegada los ha alertado.

_ ¿Y qué haces tú aquí entonces, eh? –preguntó uno al fondo.

_ Mis motivos son cosa mía, no vuestra. Además, cuando vine era igual que vosotros. Un beta. Vuestro alfa, Zach, murió debido a su imprudencia. Jamás debió intentar atacar a mi compañero porque eso es algo que jamás perdonaré.

_ Él no nos dijo eso –comentó una muchacha adelantándose unos pasos-. Nos dijo que había encontrado un beta que estaba solo y que se uniría a nosotros.

_ ¿Crees que miento? –dijo con voz ronca. La muchacha tras unos segundos, negó.

_ ¿Entonces por qué quiso atacar a tu compañero? –preguntó otro.

_ Porque es humano –afirmó otro con rotundidad-. Su compañero es humano. Cynthia y yo lo estuvimos rastreando e incluso hablamos con él. Es policía.

Eso pareció indignar a algunos de los allí presentes, consiguiendo que Derek rugiese verdaderamente enfadado.

            _ ¡Ya basta! No tenemos toda la noche. Os guste o no yo soy el nuevo alfa. Así que es decisión vuestra. Seguidme y encontraréis la estabilidad que tanto anheláis. Si no lo hacéis, antes del amanecer deberéis largaros de ésta ciudad o me encargaré personalmente de eso.

Viendo la duda en ellos, Derek se relajó.

            _ No sé qué tipo de vida os ha hecho llevar Zach y a estas alturas tampoco importa. Si os quedáis a mi lado no os faltará nada y estaréis a salvo. Podréis llevar una vida tranquila: trabajar y formar vuestra familia si es lo que queréis pero bajo unas normas. Aquí nadie será más que nadie y la manada es lo primero. El dolor de uno será el dolor de todos y si alguien está en peligro, nadie dudará en socorrerlo. Quiero que seáis hermanos, que confiéis los unos en los otros y sobre todo, que confiéis en mí.

 

El silencio se apoderó de aquel claro, roto de vez en cuando por el ulular del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Uno de ellos caminó hacia Derek cogido de la mano de la que supuso, sería su compañera. Ambos continuaron hasta ponerse a su lado. Buscando su aprobación, Derek asintió, sonriéndoles amablemente. Tres muchachos más se unieron y así, poco a poco, prácticamente toda la manada se unió a él, a excepción del herido. Éste le miraba receloso y algo resentido mientras se sujetaba el brazo debido al dolor. Derek le miró fijamente. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se levantó y caminó hacia él, parándose justo frente a él.

            _ Espero que demuestres ser digno de ser un alfa.

            _ Si dudas, ¿por qué vas a seguirme?

            _ Quiero verlo por mis propios ojos, aunque te advierto: si veo algo que no me gusta, me iré.

 

Asintiendo, Derek le tendió la mano. Aceptando, la estrechó contra él, momento que aprovechó Derek para aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía.

            _ Pronto amanecerá. Será mejor que volváis a vuestro refugio y tú vayas a curarte eso. Descansad. Estaremos en contacto.

 

Yendo cada uno por su lado, Derek volvió al todoterreno con calma. Mientras se vestía, el sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte. Cuando llegó a casa, Stiles estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, cubierto completamente por el edredón. A pesar del cansancio, se dio una ducha rápida y volvió a la habitación para echarse a dormir a su lado. Comprobando que aun dormía, Derek se dejó llevar por el sueño.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis otro capítulo más y un poco más extenso. Creo que este generará controversia: lo mismo a algunos os puede gustar que no. Así se ha ido desarrollando la historia y bueno, admito que he sufrido con estos dos como la que más. 
> 
> que asquerosos, me pueden T_T 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis : )
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo. Gracias adelantadas por leerlo!!

14

Stiles se despertó con toda la cara llena de babas. Gruñendo, comprobó como la almohada estaba mojada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: había dormido profundamente. Limpiándose la cara con la manga del pijama, se percató de que Derek yacía a su lado durmiendo profundamente. Aun a sabiendas de que no se despertaría con facilidad, Stiles se deshizo de su abrazo y salió de la cama. Tras hacer sus necesidades y ducharse, bajó a la cocina. Estaba muy cabreado. Demasiado cabreado. Se preparó café, tostadas y huevos para desayunar. Cogiendo la botella de zumo, tiró lo que sobraba por el fregadero. En algún descuido suyo, Derek aprovechó para echar las pastillas y disolverlas mientras él estaba entretenido ya que ambos habían comido lo mismo y él acabó más fresco que una lechuga.

Tras desayunar, fue a cambiarse. Poniéndose un chándal, cogió su mp3 y tras colocárselo, salió a correr. Durante el camino, saludó a todos cuanto conocía pero no se encontró con nadie extraño. Nadie que le mirase raro por ir corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello. Nadie que notase la rabia que le estaba consumiendo. Sólo cuando sintió el aire faltarle, paró en un parque a descansar. Por más vueltas que le daba, no lo entendía. Drogarle. Jamás había imaginado que Derek sería capaz de hacerle eso y todo para que no formase parte de aquel ritual o cómo demonios fuese. Él tenía medios para librarse de ellos si ocurría cualquier cosa. El acónito y el muérdago no lo tenía de adorno en casa y pensaba utilizarlos pero Derek siempre decía lo mismo: no, no y no. “Te harán daño, te matarán…” se dijo a sí mismo. Como si fuese la primera vez que trataba con hombres lobo. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas, volvió a casa.

Al llegar, se encontró a Derek dando vueltas en el salón, nervioso.

_ Ey, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Derek preocupado, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada fría por parte de Stiles, quien comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta ir al baño. Insistiendo, Derek paró a mitad de la escalera al oír el portazo y el clic del pestillo. Frotándose la nuca, Derek sabía que había metido la pata. Podía olerle y sentirle: Stiles no estaba enfadado, estaba MUY cabreado.

Esperándole en la habitación, Stiles no tardó mucho en entrar con la toalla enredada en su cintura.

            _ Lo siento Stiles. No debí haber hecho eso. Ni tan siquiera debí haberlo pensado –dijo mientras buscaba su mirada aunque éste se mantuvo de espaldas a él. Gruñendo de impotencia, Derek se acercó a él aunque nada más rozarle el codo con los dedos, Stiles se apartó como si hubiese recibido un calambrazo.

            _ Ni me toques.

            _ Pero…

            _ Tú y siempre tú. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando cuando me echaste las pastillas en el zumo, eh? ¿Que soy alguien tan manejable y fácil de engañar para conseguir tus propósitos?  ¡Pues que te jodan! Es la última vez que me haces esto, ¡la última!

            _ Eso no es así y lo sabes.

            _ Oh es cierto, estoy hablando con el señor sabelotodo. Disculpe usted.

            _ Evité darles la oportunidad de que te hiciesen daño, eso es todo –dijo Derek intentando explicarse.

            _ Tú no puedes protegerme siempre, Derek. Metete eso en tu dura mollera de una puta vez. No-pue-des.

            _ Y tú entiende que necesito hacerlo. No puedo evitarlo. Necesito que estés bien y que no sufras. Es mi naturaleza, ¡eres mi compañero!

            _ Pero eso no te da derecho a decidir por mí. Además, no eres Dios, así que déjate de esas chorradas. ¡Oh, no, espera! Acabo de tener una revelación: algún día me moriré y tú también. ¿No es increíble? Y sabes lo mejor: que nadie podrá evitarlo. Ni siquiera tú.

            _ ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero no quiero que sea por mano de ninguno de ellos, sino porque sea la propia naturaleza quien lo decida. Que mueras de viejo, que muramos los dos juntos –dijo Derek desesperado porque Stiles entrase en razón aunque no lo hizo.

            _ Nadie sabe cuándo va a morir, Derek. Ni cómo, ni en qué lugar… nada. Sé que puedo cuidarme de mí mismo. Ya no soy ese chico enclenque que conociste en Beacon Hills que sólo tenía un bate de béisbol para defenderse. Sabes por experiencia propia que podría matarte y una vez casi lo hago, aunque fue por accidente. Sé manejar el acónito, el muérdago y todas esas sustancias venenosas para vosotros sin que me pase nada. No me subestimes de esa manera.

            _ Yo sólo…

            _ Olvídalo. No quiero saber nada más. Porque si somos compañeros, debes aprender también a ponerte en mi lugar. Imagina sólo por un momento que te hubiese drogado a ti para irme por ahí de fiesta sólo porque tú no querías y yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Derek quiso decirle que no era lo mismo pero calló. Stiles comenzó a vestirse frente a él aunque Derek ni siquiera le miraba, ya que tenía la cabeza gacha.

El resto del día transcurrió como siempre, con la salvedad de que Stiles no le dirigió la palabra a Derek y evitaba estar a su lado. Por la noche y tras una cena rápida, Stiles le dijo que dormiría solo. No queriendo molestarle aún más, Derek cedió y fue a dormir a la que en principio fue su habitación. Tras desnudarse y meterse en la cama, Derek encontró las sábanas más frías de lo que esperaba. Suspirando pesadamente, deseó poder quedarse dormido lo más pronto posible.

Por la mañana y tras una mala noche, Derek se levantó para ir a trabajar. El silencio que había en la casa le indicó que Stiles ya había salido. Desnudo, Derek bajó despacio a la cocina, encontrando en la misma una taza de café ya usada. Dejándola en el fregadero, Derek subió meditabundo al baño. Quería haber hablado con Stiles para solucionar aquello pero parecía que no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Tras vestirse, fue al trabajo.

Allí, en su hora de descanso, Derek recibió una llamada de Chris Argent comentándole que tenía noticias sobre Beacon Hills y no eran para nada alentadoras.

            _ Necesito hablar contigo Derek. No consigo dar con Stiles, supongo que estará trabajando. Es importante.

            _ De acuerdo. Nosotros terminaremos hoy pronto. Ven a cenar si quieres, así podremos hablarlo los tres.

            _ Perfecto. Esta tarde nos vemos. Intentaré ponerme en contacto con él de nuevo.

Y sin más colgó, mientras Derek susurraba un “que tengas suerte”. Tras su jornada laboral, Derek volvió a casa, se dio una ducha rápida y comenzó a preparar la cena. Chris Argent no tardó mucho en aparecer por allí con aspecto preocupado.

            _ ¿Dónde está Stiles? –preguntó Chris nada más entrar e ir directo a la cocina con Derek.

            _ Supongo que estará trabajando. No ha llamado aun.

            _ A mí no me ha devuelto la llamada. ¿Va todo bien?

            _ Mmm sí, sí. ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado?

            _ Nada bueno, me temo –dijo sentándose en una de las sillas mientras Derek dejaba puesto el horno-. Mis teorías eran acertadas: la loba está detrás de todo esto. Ha ido manipulando a todo el mundo y se ha servido de artimañas para manejar a Scott de algún modo. Pero todo se ha desmadrado y Scott ya no puede controlar a la que era su manada y están habiendo muchos problemas. Me temo que voy a tener que hacerles una visita con mis amigos y poner orden allí. La vida de muchas personas ya está en juego.

            _ ¿Y los demás? Lydia, Malia…

            _ No he podido contactar con ellos, Derek. Si hablo con Parrish, por ejemplo, nos expondría a todos. Los teléfonos pueden estar pinchados y él puede decírselo sin darse cuenta a Lydia. Es un riesgo que no podemos correr.

            _ Suponiendo que vayáis, eso no nos deja en muy buen lugar. Me explicaré –dijo al ver el gesto de Chris-. Vosotros vais contra nosotros, contra los hombres lobo. Vuestra naturaleza es aniquilarnos y aunque hayamos arreglado nuestras diferencias, esa esencia no va a cambiar. Así que por ésta vez, no creo que esté de acuerdo con según qué cosas.

            _ Derek, la vida de personas inocentes están en peligro y los que lo están organizando no son personas: son monstruos. Actúan por pura maldad. Si tú estuvieses allí, si tuvieses tu propia manada, estoy seguro, completamente seguro de que no habría pasado esto. Tu familia, a pesar de ser perseguida, era muy respetada en vuestro círculo. Tu madre fue una gran líder y eso jamás lo pondré en duda. Pero alguien debe poner fin a esto y parar la carnicería que está por venir. Stiles y tú solos no podéis hacer nada. No mientras no tengas tu manada.

            _ De hecho, la tengo.

            _ ¿Cómo…?

            _ Te lo explicaré.

Sentándose frente a él y sin perder de vista la cena para que no se quemara, Derek comenzó a contarle a Chris cómo sucedió todo y en el punto en el que se encontraban.

            _ ¿Sabes dónde están parando?

            _ No exactamente pero voy a averiguarlo. Si algo va mal, cargaré con las consecuencias.

            _ Eso tenlo seguro. No está de más que te pongas en contacto con ellos cuanto antes. Si están todos juntos será más fácil tenerles localizados y poder rastrearles. Lo siento, pero es así. Prometí ayudar a Stiles y a ti pero no a una manada entera.

            _ Los mantendré a raya.

Poco después, Stiles llegó a la casa saludando sólo a Chris, quien se percató del gesto de Derek y cómo el chico le evitaba conscientemente. Tras excusarse por haber terminado más tarde de la cuenta, comenzó a hablar con Chris mientras ponían la mesa. Derek se limitó a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando sin atreverse mucho a rebatir algunos puntos. Listo como él solo, Stiles no paró durante la cena de hacerle preguntas a Chris para averiguar más cosas sobre Beacon Hills y Scott.

Una vez terminaron y tras charlar animadamente, Stiles se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y que iba a ducharse. Despidiéndose de él, Chris le vio subir las escaleras mientras que Derek permanecía con el gesto serio.

            _ No sé qué demonios ha pasado pero sea lo que sea, arregladlo pronto. Está demasiado tenso y en su estado no es bueno. Confío en ti, Derek.

Derek agradeció sus palabras mientras le veía marcharse. Tras cerrar y asegurarse de que podían irse a dormir con tranquilidad, Derek subió las escaleras, encontrando a Stiles saliendo del baño con sus pastillas en la mano.

            _ Stiles, necesito hablar contigo. Por favor…

            _ No hay nada de lo que hablar, ya te lo dije –comentó mientras iba a su habitación.

            _ Necesito que me perdones. No me hagas esto –le pidió mientras se acercaba a la puerta, aunque Stiles se puso delante, cortándole el paso.

            _ No. Me drogaste y quién sabe Dios qué se te habría pasado por la cabeza de no haber tenido mis pastillas a mano. ¿Me hubieses atado? ¿Amordazado? ¿Qué, eh?

            _ Ya te dije el por qué lo hice. Sólo pensé en mantenerte a salvo, nada más. No quería que te pusieses así ni que estuvieses en peligro. Es… quiero protegerte y no sé hacerlo de otra forma.     

            _ Pues aprende. Ya eres mayorcito. Y ahora, si no te importa, necesito dormir. Y tú también. Tienes mal aspecto.

            _ No puedo dormir si no te tengo a mi lado.

Mordiéndose los labios, Stiles negó y cerró la puerta. Derek se quedó de pie ante la misma esperando.

Sentado sobre la cama, Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen. No podía ceder fácilmente, simplemente no podía. Aquello había traspasado las barreras de la confianza y no lo podía permitir. Tras limpiarse las lágrimas, se puso su pijama, se sentó frente su escritorio y encendió el ordenador. No fue hasta que oyó las pisadas de Derek hasta su habitación cuando decidió salir a por un poco de agua. Al pasar, vio la puerta de la habitación abierta. Sentado sobre la cama, Derek tenía sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas mientras se tocaba el pelo nervioso una y otra vez. Continuando, Stiles fue a la cocina y tras tomarse las pastillas, volvió a su habitación para ver a Derek esta vez apoyado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana con los hombros hundidos. Para animarse, Stiles se dijo que se lo tenía merecido.

 

La mañana siguiente hubo una fuerte tormenta. El viento que se levantó fue tan intenso que llamaron a Derek para comunicarle que el aserradero no abriría ese día. Las condiciones no eran favorables y podían sufrir algún tipo de accidente. Tras dejar su móvil sobre la mesita de noche, Derek se desperezó lentamente. Mirando a su lado, comprobó de nuevo como éste estaba vacío. Aquello le estaba matando. Necesitaba tenerle a su lado: tocarle, olerle, amarle. Sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo…

Su miembro reaccionó ante el recuerdo, irguiéndose entre las sábanas. Acariciándose, Derek acabó masturbándose sin tapujos mientras pensaba en Stiles, intentando captar su olor a través de la puerta. Corriéndose entre sus dedos, Derek se sintió aliviado físicamente aunque menos animado. Yendo hacia la ducha, pudo oír el suave roncar de Stiles desde su habitación. Tras ducharse, Derek fue directamente hacia la habitación donde Stiles dormía. Entrando, agudizó el oído para comprobar que aun dormía. Sus latidos eran constantes pero suaves. Además, no paraba de roncar.

Acercándose y sin hacer ruido, Derek le acarició suavemente el pelo. Comprobando que no se despertaba, se aventuró un poco más y le besó en los labios. Permaneciendo más tiempo de la cuenta, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por apartarse para no despertarle. Volviendo a su habitación, se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Mientras preparaba café lo tuvo claro: debía recuperarlo costase lo que costase. Así que comenzó a pensar qué podía hacer para que volviese el Stiles de siempre y se ganase de nuevo su confianza.

 

Gruñendo, Stiles comenzó a despertarse poco a poco. Al verse solo en la cama, se sintió extraño. Todo había sido un sueño pero tan real. Derek estaba allí con él. Se habían perdonado y como reconciliación, habían tenido sexo de una manera casi salvaje. Juraría haberle sentido. Llevando su mano hasta su polla, Stiles comprobó cómo se había corrido en sueños.

            _ Oh, genial –dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano sobre las sábanas e iba a ducharse. Un agradable olor a café le llegó desde las escaleras, consiguiendo que se apresurase en la ducha. Ya vestido, bajó a la cocina donde encontró sobre la mesa una taza de café caliente, huevos revueltos con bacon y tostadas recién hechas. Frunciendo el ceño, buscó a Derek por el salón sin encontrarle. Nada más sentarse y darle un sorbo a su café, Derek apareció en la cocina con su taza en la mano. Dándole los buenos días, se sentó frente a él y continuó su desayuno, el cual estaba en la mesa a medio comer. Nada más acabar, ambos se pusieron a recoger un poco la casa mientras Stiles dejaba puesta la televisión para oír las noticias. Entre tarea y tarea, Derek aprovechaba para acercarse a Stiles sigilosamente, manteniéndose en su zona el mayor tiempo posible. Sólo cuando le llamaban por teléfono o se sentaba a ver la tele, le daba su espacio. Derek asintió para sí satisfecho. Al menos ya no le rehuía.

Almorzaron juntos y sólo cuando Stiles se marchó a trabajar, Derek se vio libre para preparar su plan. Yendo a la habitación de éste, encendió su ordenador. Gracias al cielo Stiles no tenía puesta contraseña alguna lo que le permitió acceder con facilidad al historial de búsquedas del navegador que solía utilizar, dando con lo que estaba buscando.

            _ ¿Qué se supone que es eso? –se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba la imagen del objeto de deseo de Stiles en el ordenador. Tomando un trozo de papel y lápiz, Derek apuntó una dirección junto al nombre de ese objeto y el precio. Apagando el ordenador, Derek cogió su móvil e hizo un par de llamadas. Aquello tenía que dar resultado. Sabedor de que Stiles no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente, Derek aprovechó el resto de la tarde para preparar varias tarjetas y poner a punto su plan.

 

Mientras patrullaban, Stiles oyó su teléfono móvil pitar varias veces. Por el tono supo que serían mensajes así que no les echó mucha cuenta hasta que pararon a descansar y tomar café. Gordon, quien estaba a su lado, comenzó a hablarle del partido de béisbol que se jugaría ese fin de semana. Aprovechando el momento, Stiles sacó su móvil y empezó a leer los mensajes.

“Están emitiendo por la tele una de tus pelis favoritas. Es esa del hombre murciélago. No está mal”. “Su coche es una pasada. Podríamos comprarnos uno igual, ¿qué te parece?”. “Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí citando los diálogos. Así es muy aburrido”. “¿Aún queda mucho para que vuelvas? Necesito escuchar tu voz…”. “Llevas tres días que no me llamas lobo amargado. Eso quiere decir que ya no lo soy, ¿verdad?”. “Estoy empezando a sentirme como Darth Vader… quiero que vuelva mi Obi-wan Kenobi”.

Ese último mensaje hizo que Stiles sonriese. Cuando quería, Derek podía ser hasta gracioso. “No Derek, no me vas a dar en mi punto flaco. No tan fácilmente” se dijo mientras volvían a patrullar las calles. Tras detener a un par de muchachos por robo y acudir a algunas casas por alteración del orden, Stiles dio por finalizada su jornada. Al llegar a casa, suspiró cansado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. Necesitaba desconectar. Así que hizo lo que hacía en esas ocasiones: darse un baño relajante. Tras dejar la pistola y sus cosas en su habitación, fue al baño sin tan mirar siquiera a la habitación de Derek. Cerrando tras de sí, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y buscó un pequeño botecito de sales que tenía guardado bajo el lavabo. Echando una generosa cantidad, un agradable aroma llenó aquel lugar. Desnudándose, Stiles se metió en la bañera y se tumbó, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

Pensó en su padre. Siempre lo hacía pero cuando algún problema le atormentaba demasiado pensaba en él. En cómo le aconsejaría, en qué le diría. A veces, podía verle sentado en el butacón del salón, pensativo mientras él le hablaba y le contaba sus problemas. Su padre siempre tenía solución a todo. Y ésa vez no iba a ser diferente. Debía hablar con él. Debía hacerlo: sentarse frente a Derek y dejar que éste se explicara. Conseguir que abriese su corazón y dejase de cubrirse por esa máscara de frialdad, gruñidos y alzamiento de cejas.

            _ Obi-wan Kenobi… tiene gracia. Si siempre te quedas dormido viendo las películas. Seguro que lo ha buscado por Google. Qué tío…

Jugando con el agua un rato más, sólo cuando comenzó a sentir hambre, Stiles decidió que era hora de salir del agua.

            _ Está bien. Ya va siendo hora de encarar esto. Ya no soy un crío. No somos críos. Podremos soportarlo. Bien. Él no es Scott. Él no es Scott –se dijo mientras vaciaba la bañera y comenzaba a secarse con la toalla. Como tenía el día libre, Stiles decidió ponerse un chándal para estar más cómodo en casa. Al llegar a la cocina, paró en seco al ver de nuevo el desayuno preparado en la misma con la salvedad de que sólo estaba su plato y su taza vacías, la cafetera llena de café y los huevos habían sido reemplazados por fruta y tostadas con mantequilla. Sin embargo, lo que realmente captó su atención fue la caja que se encontraba sobre la misma, bien empapelada y con una nota. Entrecerrando los ojos, Stiles se acercó para mirarla. Cogiendo la nota, por la letra supo que era de Derek.

_“Espero que te guste._

_Derek”._

            _ ¿Qué demonios? –preguntó algo fastidiado mientras dejaba la nota sobre la mesa y comenzaba a rasgar el papel de mala manera. Cuando logró desenvolverlo, la mandíbula casi se le desencajó. Apartándose, se llevó las manos a la boca para luego, mesarse el pelo nervioso.

            _ ¡Oh Dios! Venga, no me jodas. Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Me ha comprado la edición coleccionista de la Estrella de la Muerte de Lego? ¿Justo la que estaba buscando y ahorrando durante estos meses? La madre que… ¡Derek! ¡Derek! –vociferó bastante molesto por toda la casa-. Maldito capullo egoísta… ¡Derek!

Stiles no tardó mucho en oír las pisadas de Derek, quien parecía estar arrastrándose en vez de ir andando. Nada más llegar, un somnoliento Derek le dio los buenos días.

            _ ¿Qué significa esto?

            _ ¿Qué significa qué, Stiles? –preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos, intentando desperezarse.

            _ Esto –dijo mientras rodeaba la mesa y señalaba lo que había sobre la misma-. El desayuno y… y… ¡eso! –gruñó mientras señalaba su regalo-. ¿Estás intentando comprarme?

            _ ¡No! Stiles sólo es mi manera de pedirte perdón. Ya no sé qué hacer para llamar tu atención y que hablemos. Esto… ¡esto es desesperante!

            _ Fuiste tú el que lo empezó todo.

            _ Y quiero arreglarlo pero parece que tú no quieres y eso me está matando…

            _ Con esto no se va a solucionar en un visto y no visto, Derek –dijo más calmado mientras le señalaba la mesa.

            _ Está bien. No lo haré más si es lo que quieres y por eso no te preocupes, me lo llevaré para devolverlo. Así no podrás decir que estoy intentando comprarte.

            _ Ni se te ocurra –dijo Stiles con voz fría mientras abrazaba la caja fuertemente sobre su pecho-. Me lo quedaré porque ha debido costarte una fortuna, es muy difícil de encontrar y por los daños ocasionados. Nada más.

            _ De acuerdo –dijo Derek intentando ocultar su sonrisa-. Entonces, ¿podríamos desayunar y hablar tranquilamente? Aunque también podría esperar, has tenido turno de noche y estarás cansado.

            _ No importa, estoy bien. Tengo suficiente dosis de cafeína para aguantar un poco más.

Sonriéndole, Derek le sirvió café y se puso una taza para él también. Aquello podía ser un buen comienzo. Desayunando, Derek comenzó a birlar algunas tostadas y fruta mientras Stiles le palmeaba en la mano cuando le pillaba. Al acabar, ambos fueron al salón. Stiles se sentó en el sofá al estilo indio para poder mirar así a Derek, quien se sentó a su lado.

            _ Bien. Antes de empezar me gustaría que llegásemos a un acuerdo. Primero hablará uno de nosotros y expondrá cómo se siente sin interrumpir. ¿vale? Luego hablará el otro y bueno… intentaremos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Cómo lo ves?

            _ Me parece bien. Empieza tú. Prometo no interrumpir por mucho que me moleste.

Asintiendo, Stiles comenzó a morderse el pulgar, nervioso.

            _ Vale, quizás esto no te guste pero voy a serte sincero. Me siento traicionado. Jamás habría esperado que hicieses algo así, créeme. Te conozco bien Derek y aunque me costó confiar en ti en su día y bueno, eso nos llevó a varios malentendidos y mandarte a la cárcel, de lo cual no me siento orgulloso, me demostraste con el tiempo y tus actos que eras alguien en quien confiar. Alguien legal. Alguien que preferiría morir antes que dejar morir a los demás. Y no sabes, de verdad que no lo sabes, las peleas que he tenido siempre con el resto por tu culpa. Por darte siempre un margen de confianza. Porque sabía qué hacías las cosas por una razón. Pero esto me supera. Tú no puedes decidir por mí en algo tan importante como es mi vida. No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a peligros incluso peores que una manada descarriada. Y sí, aunque habéis tenido que salvarme en más de una ocasión, siempre he podido contar con vosotros y os he ayudado. ¿Qué me dices de aquella vez que Jackson, bueno, la kanima te atacó y te dejó paralizado? Nos tiramos a la piscina porque huía del agua. ¿Dejé acaso que te ahogaras? No. Te mantuve a flote todo el tiempo que pude hasta que el veneno dejó de hacerte efecto y te pudiste mover. Sí, gracias a Scott podemos contarlo pero no es esa la cuestión. Tú confiaste en mí para que te mantuviese a flote porque sabías que no dejaría que te ahogases. Siempre has confiado en mí. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho esta vez? No tenías necesidad de drogarme. Podías haberme protegido como siempre lo has hecho porque confiaba en ti Derek. Daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario porque sé que tú darías la tuya. Y ahora siento que no puedo hacerlo. No puedo confiar en ti. No si sigues pensando de ese modo, como si fuese alguien muy frágil que no puede salvarse ni de sí mismo. Recuerda que fui poseído por un nogitsune y maté a muchísima gente. Os hice daño a todos. No soy tan débil como parezco. Así que si decidimos seguir hacia delante, deberás ganarte de nuevo mi confianza y te prometo que no va a ser fácil.

Derek le miró varios segundos en silencio, meditando qué iba a decir. En verdad, Stiles estaba muy dolido y tenía razón. Suspirando, se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

            _ Sé que va a sonar muy repetitivo pero siento muchísimo que te lo hayas tomado así. No era mi intención y jamás lo fue el dañarte como lo he hecho. En mi afán de protegerte he metido la pata y no he medido las consecuencias de mis actos. Así que te pido perdón por ello. Sé que no lo vas a pasar fácilmente. Yo no lo haría pero hay un detalle que quizás, por mínimo que sea, se te ha podido escapar. Soy un lobo, Stiles. U hombre lobo, como mejor prefieras. Mi familia, toda mi familia, proceden de lobos. Por tanto, he sido criado como ellos. En manada: donde cada miembro es tan o más importante que el resto. Donde el respeto es lo primero y sobre todo mantenernos con vida. Sobrevivir. Supongo que tú has tenido la suerte de no nacer sabiendo que tu familia está perseguida. Que no podías desarrollar tu potencial porque los demás no lo entenderían. Que tenías que estar escondido para poder aullarle a la luna o salir a cazar con tus padres y tus hermanos. Correr desnudo por el bosque porque es liberador. Disfrutar, al fin y al cabo, de la vida.

Yo crecí en una familia normal y tuve una vida normal. Fui al colegio y luego al instituto, donde conocí a la persona que cambió mi mundo por completo: Paige –dijo sonriendo melancólicamente-. Ella fue mi primer gran amor, como lo es cuando eres tan joven. Apasionado, prohibido y desgarrador. Sin embargo, mi afán por protegerla de otros lobos y tenerla conmigo para siempre, me hizo cometer un gravísimo error. Yo la maté Stiles. Yo, con esas estúpidas ideas y dejándome llevar por mi inocencia y las palabras de Peter, la maté. Dejé que un alfa la mordiese para finalmente…

            _ Derek no hace falta que… -dijo Stiles para que no siguiese aunque éste le hizo una seña con la mano para que parara.

            _ Para finalmente matarla con mis propias manos. Aquello no resultó e irremediablemente iba a morir sufriendo. Así que decidimos hacerlo rápido. Aquello fue muy difícil de superar. Mis ojos habían cambiado de color y bueno, creí haberme convertido en un asesino. Lo de Kate solo lo empeoró. Eso me pesó durante muchos años. Así que tras perder a toda mi familia me hice una promesa: el día que encontrase a aquella o aquel que fuese mi compañera o compañero, lo protegería con mi vida. No permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño por mínimo que éste fuese, incluso si debía apartarlos del resto del mundo. Sería mío, solo para mí. Es muy egoísta, lo sé, pero piénsalo de este modo: soy un lobo y es mi naturaleza. Proteger a los míos, cuidar de mi manada. No permitir que nada malo les pase. Yo no conozco a esos betas. No sé nada de esa manada ni del que fue su alfa. Tú lo viste, Stiles. Fue a por ti, te atacó y no pude hacer otra cosa que matarle porque iba a hacerte daño. Te estaba haciendo daño y eso no podía permitirlo de ningún modo. Si él era así, ¿qué podía esperar de esa manada? Aun no sé a ciencia cierta cómo son pero no tardaré en averiguarlo y no querría exponerte a ningún peligro sin necesidad. Son quince, Stiles. Si decidiesen hacernos daño, no encontrarían obstáculo alguno. No quiero perderte. Eres demasiado importante para mí. Por eso te pido que por favor, me perdones. No lo hice solo pensando en ti, sino también en mí porque no podría soportar que te pasase algo malo.

            _ Wow, creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir más de dos frases seguidas…

            _ Stiles… -protestó Derek.

            _ No en serio. No sé qué decir.

            _ Pues di que sí. Que me perdonas.

            _ No.

            _ ¿No? –preguntó sorprendido.

            _ ¿Qué pretendes que te diga? ¿Un sí y que me eche a tus brazos como en las películas románticas y luego acabemos follando en todos los rincones de la casa? No es tan fácil, Derek. Puedo entender que lo hayas hecho pensando en mí y tiene hasta su punto romántico si lo miras de ese modo pero yo… ni Scott me ha hecho eso, ¿sabes? Necesito volver a confiar en ti, ya te lo he dicho. Dame tiempo y demuéstrame que puedes ceder un poco en ese afán posesivo y sobreprotector que tienes.

            _ Lo intentaré –dijo refunfuñando.

            _ Bien –dijo Stiles mucho más tranquilo-. Me voy a dormir. Si llama alguien diles que no estoy, que he sido abducido por extraterrestres o lo que sea.

            _ De acuerdo. ¿Dónde vas con eso? –le preguntó al ver cómo entraba en la cocina y salía con su regalo entre sus manos.

            _ ¿Dónde crees? A guardarlo en un lugar seguro de manos ajenas que intenten devolverlo o quedárselo. Es mío –dijo con dignidad fingida mientras subía las escaleras. Derek le miró alucinando, riendo suavemente después.

 

Stiles pasó varias horas durmiendo en las cuales, Derek iba a verle de vez en cuando. El resto del tiempo lo pasó leyendo libros ya que la televisión le aburría soberanamente. Acercándose la hora de cenar, Derek decidió darle un pequeño capricho llamando a su pizzería favorita. Para cuando Stiles se despertó, un par de pizzas familiares le estaban esperando en el salón junto a un par de cervezas fresquitas. Stiles sonrió al ver qué una de ellas era su favorita. Derek desde luego se lo estaba currando bastante bien. Apurando las horas de sueño todo lo que pudo, se fueron a dormir. Aunque Stiles insistió en que siguieran durmiendo separados, no cerró la puerta como en ocasiones anteriores, algo que Derek agradeció enormemente.

Sin embargo lo que ellos esperaban que fuera una noche tranquila, no lo fue tanto. Apenas pasó la media noche, Derek oyó un aullido lejano. Tras ese, siguieron otros más. Su manada le estaba llamando. Levantándose de la cama, fue directo a la habitación de Stiles mientras se desperezaba. Con cuidado, se acercó hasta la cama y comenzó a llamarle suavemente. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se sentó a su lado y volvió a llamarle pero zarandeándole suavemente.

            _ Stiles, despierta. Stiles…

Refunfuñando, Stiles se tapó aún más con el edredón. Tirando de él, Derek le destapó.

            _ Stiles, despierta. Vamos.

            _ No pienso follar contigo, no todavía…

            _ No he venido a que follemos. Tengo que salir y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Stiles se giró hacia él, mirándolo extrañado. Frotándose los ojos, se acomodó en la cama.

            _ ¿A estas horas? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Son la una de la madrugada, Derek. Arrastro más sueño que un perezoso a lo largo de la semana…

            _ ¿No lo has oído? Aullidos, Stiles. Me están llamando. Mi manada me necesita. Nos necesitan –corrigió rápidamente.

Justo cuando Stiles iba a contestarle, un aullido aun mayor se oyó en toda la ciudad.

            _ Joder, vamos antes de que despierten a todo el mundo –dijo mientras se levantaba a prisa y buscaba el chándal para ir más cómodo. Derek se vistió en su habitación. Antes de salir, Stiles subió al desván y cogió dos pequeños saquitos bien diferenciados: uno con acónito y otro con ceniza de montaña. Guardándoselos, Derek alzó una ceja, curioso.

            _ Siempre es bueno ir protegido. No sabemos si se trata de una trampa o no. Tenemos que ser precavidos. 

Asintiendo, Derek bajó con él por las escaleras y fueron al garaje. Ya en el Jeep, Stiles le pidió que le indicase la dirección. Los aullidos les llevaron hasta el lago. Nervioso, Stiles comenzó a morderse el pulgar mientras caminaba junto a Derek justo al mismo lugar donde habían ocultado el cadáver del alfa. Aquello no le gustaba un pelo. Respondiendo a la llamada, Derek aulló. Instintivamente, Stiles se puso a su lado. La manada no tardó mucho en llegar. Aunque dispersos, la manada al completo se presentó ante él. Stiles no pudo evitar el abrir la boca, asombrado. Derek jamás había tenido una manada semejante.

            _ Has sido rápido –dijo el beta con el que se enfrentó la vez anterior-. Zach siempre acostumbraba a dejarnos un buen rato a solas antes de dignarse a aparecer. Era uno de sus pequeños defectos.

            _ Habéis hecho un poco de ruido así que será mejor ir al grano, antes de que vengan los cazadores.

            _ Me parece correcto. ¿Es tu compañero? –preguntó mientras señalaba a Stiles.

            _ Lo es –afirmó Derek con rotundidad, consiguiendo que Stiles se encogiese un poco por dentro-. Se llama Stiles Stilinski.

            _ Encantado, entonces. Mi nombre es Brän. Esa pareja de ahí son Cynthia y Tony. Aquellos son Jack, Pierre, Dom, Isabelle, Danny, Tyler, Clarise y Jonathan. Ellos son gemelos –dijo señalando a dos muchachos corpulentos-, Tim y Tom. Y estos tres fueron los últimos agregados antes de que Zach desapareciese. Venid chicos.

De entre el grupo, tres adolescentes salieron al paso.

            _ Ellos son Josh, Ben y Patrick. A pesar de ser los más jóvenes, son los más rápidos e inteligentes. Aunque aún les cuesta un poco sobrellevar el influjo de la luna. Pero están trabajando en ello.

Derek asintió satisfecho: no se les veía simples novatos.

            _ Se os ve una manada unida y fuerte. Eso me da seguridad. Quiero que sepáis que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para manteneros a salvo de los cazadores. Si estuviese en nuestra mano viviríamos todos juntos como una buena manada debe hacer pero las circunstancias no lo permiten ahora. Ya sabéis que este pueblo está lleno de cazadores. Por mucho cuidado que hayáis tenido, habrá gente rastreándoos. Hay que evitar a toda costa el que lo consigan. ¿Dónde está vuestro refugio?

            _ Es un viejo edificio del centro –comentó Cynthia-. Por lo visto antes era algo así como un hostal aunque por la decoración, suponemos que era una casa de putas. La dueña estaba desesperada porque nadie quería irse allí de alquiler así que imagina su cara cuando llegamos todos y dijimos que ocuparíamos todo el edificio entero.

Brän sonrió.

            _ Íbamos a comprarlo pero dados los acontecimientos, preferimos esperar. Y por el dinero, no te preocupes. No hemos robado ni matado a nadie. Zach tenía suficiente y aun así siempre hemos sido comedidos. Allá donde íbamos buscábamos trabajo así que a pesar del fondo común, todos tenemos algo.

Derek asintió. Stiles metió las manos en sus bolsillos, toqueteando las bolsas que tenía guardadas. Cada vez sentía más frío y acabó estornudando. Sin pensarlo, Derek le atrajo hacia él suavemente para abrazarle desde su espalda y pasarle así algo de calor. Aunque quiso apartarse, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo hizo que se lo pensara mejor. Al verse de esa guisa, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

            _ Bien. Antes me gustaría preguntaros un par de cosas. ¿Qué os ha traído hasta Medford? ¿Qué planes tenía Zach?

Todos se miraron, fijando luego su mirada en Brän. Éste a su vez, miró a Tony. Asintiendo, el muchacho se adelantó unos pasos.

            _ Huir. Nuestro asentamiento estaba en Brookings. Estábamos bien. Pero Zach convirtió a la persona menos adecuada. Nuestra manada era pequeña por entonces y en su afán de buscar nuevos miembros, mordió al que no debía. Claro que de eso nos enteramos después, cuando casi nos aniquilaron a todos. Por lo visto seguía a una a la que llaman “La Loba”. Debía ser un admirador o algo porque no paró de insistirle a Zach en que fuésemos a su territorio. Que nos moviésemos hacia allí. Pero los rumores comenzaron a llegar y eso sembró la desconfianza entre nosotros. En una luna llena mató a varios de los nuestros y de no ser por él, quizás no lo podríamos contar. Eso llevó a varias familias de cazadores a ir en nuestra busca y desde entonces hemos estado huyendo.

Derek y Stiles se quedaron petrificados al oír eso. Stiles estaba como loco por preguntarle y hacerle un interrogatorio pero no podía saber si estos mentían o no. Preguntárselo a Derek en medio de esa reunión quizás no sería buena idea.

_ Nuestra manada no tiene secretos, Derek. Es uno de nuestros pilares más básicos. No aceptamos traidores. Y antes de que digas nada, sabemos que vosotros dos tenéis trato con ellos. Queremos saber quiénes son, porqué estáis con ellos y si podemos confiar.

Derek  cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente. Tras abrirlos, éstos se mostraban rojos como rubíes. Stiles, quien notó el cambio en él aunque no se hubiese transformado, sujetó con fuerza la bolsa de ceniza.

            _ Es cierto. Uno de esos cazadores nos ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones a pesar de que, hace años, intentó todo lo contrario. Hice las paces con él y somos colaboradores. Ha cuidado de mi compañero como si fuese de su familia y siempre le estaré agradecido por ello. Al llegar aquí, me dio cobijo, trabajo y su promesa de que no me pasaría nada siempre que me mantuviese alejado y oculto del resto. Hasta ahora lo he conseguido. Como comprenderéis, los cazadores estaban al tanto de vuestra llegada incluso antes de que vosotros lo supieseis. Sin embargo, tenéis mi palabra de que no os harán nada mientras consigáis pasar desapercibidos. Actuad como personas normales: buscad trabajo si lo necesitáis, id al cine, a restaurantes y los días de luna llena, acampad aquí en lo profundo del bosque. Rastread bien el rastro de los cazadores y  aseguraos de que no haya trampas.

            _ ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer todo eso? –preguntó uno de los gemelos.

            _ Yo os enseñaré. Conozco bien a estos cazadores y sé que trampas utilizan.

            _ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Stiles? –preguntó Brän-. Los chicos dicen que eres policía. ¿También podremos confiar en ti?

            _ La duda ofende –soltó sin pensarlo-. No es la primera vez que trato con hombres lobo ni criaturas sobrenaturales. Así que por ese lado, estoy bien preparado. Podré ayudaros si os envenenan con acónito, muérdago o alguna sustancia nociva que no estéis acostumbrados a ver.

            _ ¿Eres un emisario? –preguntó con recelo.

            _ No. Sólo un humano que tiene mucha curiosidad y ganas de seguir viviendo –dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Aquello arrancó una sonora carcajada a Brän. Stiles no supo si reírse con él o enfadarse.

            _ ¡Me gusta! Descarado y sincero, como debe ser. Bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos. Ésta es la dirección donde está nuestro refugio –le dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tendía a Derek-. Es fácil de localizar. Ahí te dejo mi número de móvil junto al de Tony y Cynthia. No hace falta que avises cuando vengas. Es vuestra casa.

Asintiendo, Derek le dio las gracias. Algo le dijo en su interior que podía confiar en él. Dejando que se marchasen todos, Stiles bostezó exageradamente.

            _ ¿Podemos marcharnos ya? Tengo algo pendiente con mi cama y mi almohada y no me gustaría dejarlo para más adelante.

            _ Claro. Vayamos a casa.

Deshaciendo su abrazo, Derek comenzó a caminar hacia el Jeep seguido por Stiles. Antes de entrar, Stiles le paró.

            _ Gracias.

            _ No tienes por qué darlas. Ya te lo dije en su día y lo mantengo: eres parte de mi manada, el miembro más importante de todos. Quería que los conocieses y que ellos te conociesen a ti. Por suerte no ha hecho falta eso –dijo señalándole los bolsillos.

            _ Oh, bueno, pero siempre es necesario ir protegido. Recuérdalo.

            _ Ya sabes que yo no puedo usar nada de eso, Stiles –dijo mientras se metía en el Jeep.

            _ Bueno, podrías probar con cabezas de ajo. ¿Qué me dices de la cebolla? Eso apesta. O una peluca con lacitos de muérdago. Quedarías monísimo. Oh, no, mejor aún. Prepararé saquitos como éste para que los puedas lanzar como los globos de agua. ¿Qué me dices? –comentó entre risas viendo la cara de Derek.

            _ ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

            _ Solo un poquito…

            _ Stiles… -gruñó Derek enfadado.

            _ Oh venga, ya. Era una broma, jajaja Menudo lobo amargado estás hecho…

Aquello, lejos de molestarle, consiguió que sonriese abiertamente. Al volver a casa, ambos subieron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Stiles, antes de meterse en la suya, tiró de Derek con fuerza y le plantó un beso en los labios.

            _ Que descanses y por lo que más quieras, ni me despiertes. Estoy agotado –dijo volviendo a bostezar mientras entraba en su habitación.

Mordiéndose los labios, Derek se aguantó las ganas de ir hacia él y tirársele encima. En vez de eso, fue a su habitación, se desnudó y se echó en la cama. Pronto se quedó dormido. _Tras un par de sueños extraños, Derek se vio de nuevo en la que fue su casa junto a su familia. Sus hermanas estaban jugando en el salón mientras su padre estaba fuera arreglando el vallado junto a Peter. Su madre estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida. O un pastel. No estaba seguro._

_Él estaba en su habitación cuando su madre irrumpió en la misma._

__ Mi pequeño, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a él. Lejos de estar enfadada, le miraba con dulzura._

__ No quería hacerle daño –dijo mientras permanecía cabizbajo._

__ Lo sé pero no puedes obligarle a jugar contigo si no quiere._

__ Pero yo quiero a Stiles._

__ Y él te quiere a ti pero no puedes obligarle a hacer cosas que no quiere. Así sólo conseguirás que se aleje de ti y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?_

_Derek negó insistentemente._

__ Pues entonces déjale que haga lo que quiera. Stiles es bueno, Derek. Tiene un gran corazón y ¿sabes lo mejor de todo? Que te quiere muchísimo._

__ ¿Sí?_

__ Pues claro que sí. ¿Quién puede resistirse a esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes? ¿Y esa sonrisa?_

__ Mamá… -protestó azorado._

__ Anda, no seas tonto y ve a hablar con Stiles. Te echa de menos._

_Abrazando a su madre, Derek salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa._

Derek se despertó con una agradable sensación en su interior. Alzando la cabeza, comprobó para su sorpresa que se había transformado durante el sueño. Abriendo la boca, bostezó. Levantándose sobre la cama, dio un par de vueltas antes de bajar de un salto. Trotando suavemente fue a la habitación de Stiles. Ojeando la misma, Derek se irguió sobre sus patas para apoyarse en la cama y observar a Stiles. Aprovechando que éste estaba mirando hacia la pared, Derek se subió en la misma, sintiendo como el colchón se hundía bajo sus patas. Tumbándose a su lado, Derek comenzó a acariciarle con el hocico por la espalda, ayudado con una de sus patas. Oyéndole protestar, Derek continuó acariciándole para luego intentar que se diese la vuelta dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro.

            _ Derek… -protestó Stiles mientras se removía.

Insistiendo, Derek comenzó a darle con la pata  hasta que éste se giró.

            _ Pero se puede saber qué… ¡¡uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Joder! –gritó Stiles al ver a Derek transformado en lobo sobre su cama mirándole. Ladeando la cabeza, Derek esperó a que este se sentara-. Mierda, Derek. No me des esos sustos, joder. ¿Se puede saber qué haces así?

Como respuesta, Derek le dio un lametón en toda la cara.

            _ Dios, dime que no has hecho eso –gimoteó para volver a sentir la lengua de Derek en su mejilla-. Vale, vale. Ya lo pillo. Buenos días a ti también. ¿Te has levantado contento, eh? –dijo para limpiarse la cara con la manga del pijama. Derek se acercó un poco más, dándole pequeños golpecitos con la cabeza.

            _ No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto –dijo Stiles para acto seguido, comenzar a acariciarle, sintiendo su suave pelaje bajo sus dedos. Conforme bajaba, Stiles juraría haber sentido su cuerpo vibrar de gusto, así que aprovechó para rascarle un poco más detrás de las orejas, la cabeza y el lomo-. Si te viese Chris le daría algo.

Derek giró la cabeza rápidamente, mirándole.

            _ Vale, vale. No le diré a nadie esto y podrás seguir manteniendo tu fama de lobo amargado –dijo para volver a rascarle. Derek se dejó hacer durante un rato hasta que Stiles le dijo que o iba al baño o se meaba encima. Bajando de la cama, Derek fue al salón mientras que Stiles iba al baño. Aprovechando para ducharse y desahogarse, Stiles bajó pasado un rato encontrándose a Derek tumbado en el sofá.

            _ ¿Vas a pasarte todo el día así? Me refiero en forma lobuna. Es que no tengo donde ponerte agua o el desayuno –dijo, obteniendo como respuesta gruñidos-. Eh, a mí no me gruñas o te quedas sin comer. Así que tú mismo. No pienso sacarte para que mees o algo así. ¿Sabes la que se puede liar si te ven? Eres enorme Derek. Imposible pasar desapercibido.

Mirándole durante unos segundos, Derek se bajó del sofá y subió las escaleras. Minutos después, éste bajó a la cocina donde Stiles se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Sólo llevaba unos vaqueros puestos.

            _ ¿Puedo saber con qué has soñado? –preguntó mientras Derek se estiraba, marcando así todos sus músculos. Stiles se mordió los labios.

            _ Con mi familia y mi madre –dijo sonriendo-. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con ellos.

Stiles asintió. En verdad, Derek se veía feliz. Rebosantemente feliz. Siguiendo a lo suyo, sintió como Derek se ponía tras él y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

            _ Gracias por lo de antes.

            _ ¿Te refieres al rascarte tras las orejas y el lomo? Ha tenido gracia.

            _ Sí y como se lo digas a alguien, te voy a arrancar la garganta con mis dientes.          

_ Eso ya no tiene gracia.

Riéndose, Derek le ayudó a preparar la mesa. Tras desayunar, ambos acordaron en salir a dar un paseo por el bosque. Dejando los coches en casa, fueron andando. Por el camino saludaron a cuantos conocían y de vez en cuando, sus manos se rozaban intencionadamente aunque no llegaban a cogerse de las mismas. Ya en el bosque, Stiles aprovechó para recolectar algunas flores que le servían para preparar los antídotos metiéndolas en pequeñas bolsitas que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaquetón. A pesar de que el invierno estaba dando sus últimos coletazos, el frío no cesaba.

Durante su paseo hablaron y mucho: sobre el tiempo que Derek estuvo en México y algunas anécdotas relacionadas con la comida o sus escapadas, lo que dio paso a otras relacionadas con su familia antes del fatídico incendio. Como aquella en la que Laura, Cora y él decidieron gastarle una broma a Peter y éste se pasó toda una semana asustándolos antes de irse a dormir. Las barbacoas y las salidas con el resto de la manada en la que podían dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Stiles se percató así de que su infancia y la de Derek no habían sido tan distintas al fin y al cabo.

            _ ¿Qué se siente al ser un lobo? –preguntó Stiles mientras caminaban tranquilamente.

            _ No sabría explicarte. Yo he nacido así y para mí es algo natural, algo normal. Supongo que estás más conectado a la naturaleza y eso tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.

            _ ¿El mal humor también? –preguntó Stiles divertido.

            _ No, al igual que el sarcasmo.

            _ Wow, lo vas pillando. Aunque ahora sé algo que antes no sabía…

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Que te encanta que te rasquen… debías haberte visto, temblabas de gusto…

            _ No sigas por ahí.

            _ Oh venga ya, estamos solos, qué más da.

            _ No.

            _ No puedo creerme que te de vergüenza eso. Jajaja Al lobo amargado le gustan los mimos… es increíble.

            _ Para, ya.

_ ¡Pienso contárselo a todo el mundo! –gritó en medio del bosque, consiguiendo que varios pájaros salieran volando.

_ Ni te atrevas.

_ A Derek Hale le encanta que le rasque tras las orejas –dijo Stiles chinchándole mientras veía a Derek ponerse rojo como un tomate.

_ Stiles… -gruñó Derek mientras se acercaba a éste. Como respuesta, Stiles comenzó a susurrar “Oh, sí, ráscame aquí, ráscame…” consiguiendo que éste saliese corriendo a por él. Gritando, Stiles corrió todo cuanto pudo, esquivándole alguna que otra vez aunque finalmente, Derek le atrapó consiguiendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. Colocándolo con rapidez boca arriba, Derek le sujetó las manos con fuerza sobre su cabeza mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

_ Te vas a enterar, Stilinski  –dijo mientras sacaba sus colmillos y sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

_ No, no, no, no –dijo Stiles antes de que Derek bajase con rapidez la cabeza hacia su cuello. Soltando un grito, Stiles pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas al sentir los colmillos de Derek en su piel mientras éste le daba pequeños mordiscos por el mismo sin hacerle daño, sólo cosquillas. Intentando apartarle con las piernas, Derek aflojó su amarre para continuar jugando con su cuello, besándole ésta vez. Al sentir sus mullidos labios, Stiles hizo más fuerza para apartarse mientras le pedía a Derek que se apartara. Un cosquilleo muy familiar comenzó a recorrerle las entrañas y quiso parar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Apartándose, Derek miró a Stiles sin decir nada. Levantándose, le tendió la mano para ayudarle. Una vez en pie, Stiles se sacudió los pantalones.

            _ ¿Seguimos? –preguntó azorado. Derek se limitó a asentir. Retomando el paseo, Stiles fue quien comenzó de nuevo la charla pero contando anécdotas de cuando él era pequeño e iba con sus padres y primos a pasar el día en el campo. Mientras Stiles continuaba con su charla, Derek paró en seco, obligándole así a parar también.

            _ No sigas. Alguien ha estado aquí antes y creo que ha dejado algún que otro regalo –dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente sin apartar la mirada del suelo-. Mira esa zona de ahí: la tierra ha sido removida y las hojas colocadas de una forma poco natural.

            _ Aquí viene mucha gente Derek, no somos los únicos. ¿A qué te refieres con regalos? –preguntó mientras se adelantaba a él, haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia. Al pisar, Stiles sintió como algo se movía a sus pies y dando un salto hacia atrás, se apartó justo a tiempo antes de que una red saliese de entre las hojas caídas y subiese hacia las ramas de los árboles.

Stiles se giró a mirarle, sintiendo como el estómago le daba un vuelco. Derek pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

            _ Cazadores. Esta zona debe estar repleta de trampas.

            _ Joder ¿y cómo vamos a pasar?

            _ Haciéndolas saltar todas. Busquemos piedras o ramas. Quizás haya algún que otro cepo.

Buscando ramas largas, no fueron muchas las piedras que encontraron. Lanzando algunas, Stiles logró descubrir un par de cepos que estaban juntos a lo lejos. Sirviéndose de una rama, Derek se acercó con cuidado, rozando con la rama las zonas removidas, consiguiendo hacer saltar los cepos de ese modo. Recorriendo un buen tramo, fueron varias las redes que encontraron.

            _ Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa y avisemos al resto. Si son listos, los cazadores no tardarán mucho en volver para ver si nos han atrapado –dijo Derek tirando con fuerza la rama en el suelo.

            _ Chris no nos ha dicho nada. Se suponía que se estaban movilizando para ir a Beacon Hills, no para esto.

            _ Voy a llamarle. Será mejor que lo aclaremos cuanto antes.

            _ ¿Para empezar una nueva guerra entre cazadores y lobos?

            _ No quiero empezar nada: sólo manteneros a salvo. Pero no pienso quedarme quieto si ellos empiezan a molestarnos para crear así un conflicto y salirse con la suya.

Stiles le miró con gesto serio.

            _ Solucionaré esto, te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Mientras Derek hablaba por teléfono con Chris, Stiles comenzó a replantearse si seguir dándole de lado o dejar simplemente que todo fluyese entre ellos como antes. Así, comenzó a centrarse de nuevo en su forma de caminar, la tensión de su cuerpo. Sus labios que se abrían mientras hablaba y el largo de sus pestañas. Su mirada, esa que le dedicaba como si él fuese lo más preciado y valioso del mundo. Esa que conseguía que se sonrojara como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Recordó entonces los ratos que habían pasado juntos en la casa, paseando y con sus amigos. Lo atento que siempre estaba de él, las caricias que le daba sin que él las pidiese o las veces en las que enfermaba y él estaba allí para cuidarle.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de concentración de Derek cuando jugaban al ajedrez o simplemente leía sus libros. Como fruncía el ceño cuando olía algo que no le gustaba o estaba molesto. El modo en el que se sonrojaba cuando le decía algo subido de tono o lo elogiaba demasiado. La forma que tenía, a su modo, de demostrarle que le quería y que era alguien importante para él. Y lo mejor de todo: Derek le trataba como un igual sin importar las veces que éste le molestara con sus cosas o sus frikadas. Él siempre le escuchaba. Admitía que Derek tenía un carácter peculiar y que a veces el modo de actuar no era el mejor pero día a día le estaba demostrando que en el fondo, era un buenazo. Así, decidió que quizás ya era hora de darle una oportunidad y perdonarle.

Acercándose a él, Stiles dejó de oír lo que Derek le decía con gran interés. Tan sólo se acercó decidido, tiró de su cazadora y le besó apasionadamente. Tardando solo unos segundos en reaccionar, Derek le sujetó por la nuca para no soltarle.

            _ No vuelvas a hacerme eso –dijo Stiles mientras le mordía el labio tirando de él- o prometo embadurnarte en acónito.

            _ Lo prometo –dijo Derek para besarle de nuevo-. ¿Me perdonas entonces?

            _ ¿Tú qué crees, lobo amargado? –dijo Stiles para auparse, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sujetándole para que no se cayese, Derek volvió a besarle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy, por los pelos! 
> 
> Muy buenas! Lunes y nuevo capítulo. Quería que hubiese sido más largo pero me dí un respiro porque lo necesitaba de veras y bueno, creo que lo dejo en un buen momento. jejeje
> 
> como siempre, espero que os guste :D
> 
> gracias de nuevo por los kudos, comentarios y sobre todo, por leerlo ^_^
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**15**

Llevando a Stiles a sus espaldas, Derek caminó a paso ligero para que no se les echara la tarde encima. A pesar del desayuno tardío, no quería estar allí más tiempo del necesario. Los cazadores podían aparecer en cualquier momento y pillarles con las manos en la masa. Chris se disculpó con ellos por no avisarles pero unos asuntos le habían tenido algo apartado de su quehacer diario y eso le pesaba. En unos días marcharía a Beacon Hills aunque les dijo que no quería ni verles allí.

_“Manteneos alejados de todo esto de momento. Seguid como siempre: id a trabajar, salir a la bolera, dad paseos. Haced lo que soléis hacer a diario y ni se os ocurra mencionar ese pueblo. Vosotros no sabéis nada, ¿entendido? Ya os llamaré cuando llegue”._

A Derek aquello no le pareció mal pero supuso que Stiles no se había enterado de nada a pesar de habérselo dicho, ya que cuando le habló, éste parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Eso le hizo sonreír.

 

A pesar del chaquetón que llevaba puesto, Stiles pudo notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Derek. Apretándose un poco más a él, dejó descansar su cabeza en su hombro mientras éste caminaba a buen ritmo.

            _ Eh, grandullón…

            _ ¿Sí?

            _ Gracias. Por lo de antes, claro. Si no llega a ser por ti creo que ahora mismo estaría dentro de una red de esas o echo trocitos debido a la cantidad de cepos que había allí.

            _ No tienes por qué darlas. Estaban muy bien camufladas. A simple vista cualquier persona no las habría descubierto. Debí haberte enseñado a rastrear cuando tuve la oportunidad.

            _ Puedes hacerlo. La próxima vez que salgas con la manada a entrenar, enséñame. 

            _ ¿Eso quieres decir que te fías de mí? Podría engañarte o hacerlo mal a posta.

            _ Ahora sí. Confío en ti, Derek. Sólo prométeme una cosa.

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Que jamás volverás a usar drogas o cualquier tipo de sustancia extraña. Y respetarás mis decisiones aunque sean una locura. ¿De acuerdo?

            _ Tienes mi palabra.

            _ Así me gusta –dijo para luego, darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Derek sonrió ante aquello mientras seguía cargándole. Cuando ya llegaron a la ciudad, le bajó con cuidado para seguir andando. A él no le hubiese importado pero Stiles no paraba de moverse contra su espalda y le estaba poniendo nervioso ya que no paraba de rozarle con cierta parte de su anatomía.

De camino a casa, caminaron juntos: a ratos cogidos de la mano, otras dándose pequeños codazos. Finalmente Derek se colocó a su espalda y, a escasos metros de la casa, comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la barba. Stiles se dejó hacer mientras intentaba soltarse ya que Derek se lo impedía por estar sujetándole por la cintura. Ninguno se percató de que tanto Samuel como Oliver estaban casi frente a ellos, en la otra acera. Riéndose, Stiles se giró hasta quedar frente a Derek, quien aprovechó aquello para besarle.

            _ No jodas –dijo Oliver cuando los vio besarse allí frente a la puerta de su casa como si ambos necesitasen respirar el uno del otro.

            _ Ya os lo dije. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo –dijo Samuel.

A Oliver no se le escapó el tono en que contestó así que no dijo nada más. Sólo cuando los vieron entrar en la casa entre risas, retomaron su camino.

 

Tras cerrar la puerta, las risas no cesaron. A trompicones, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Stiles donde comenzaron a desnudarse entre besos y risas. La ropa cayó desperdigada por toda la habitación mientras ellos se echaban sobre la cama completamente desnudos. Colocándose sobre él con cuidado para no hacerle daño, Derek besó a Stiles pausadamente mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Deslizando sus manos por sus brazos, continuó hasta su torso acariciándolo mientras le besaba por el cuello. Sintió las manos de Stiles sobre sus hombros, clavándole de vez en cuando las uñas cuando él succionaba más fuerte sobre su piel hasta hacerle sisear.

Su lengua continuó el camino hasta sus pezones, lamiéndolos hasta sentirlos duros. Stiles comenzó a moverse para así rozar su cada vez más endurecida polla contra la suya. Derek no tardó mucho en captar su mensaje, incorporándose para coger el lubricante del escritorio. Echando una generosa cantidad, Derek la extendió por su miembro para penetrarle despacio. Gimiendo roncamente, Stiles se aferró a la espalda de Derek mientras éste se hundía en su interior con cada embestida, cada vez más fuerte. Arañándole, Stiles buscó su boca para besarle aunque Derek tan sólo le dejaba jugar con su lengua, consiguiendo excitarle aún más.

Deslizando sus manos por su espalda y su cintura, Derek incorporó a Stiles. sin mediar palabra, éste se apoyó en sus hombros para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él aun teniendo su polla en su interior. Sujetándole por las nalgas, Derek le instó a que se moviese mientras él seguía empujando. Entre besos y jadeos cada vez más intensos, Stiles comenzó a moverse más rápido. Cuando sintió los dientes de Derek morderle entre el cuello y su hombro, no aguantó más y se corrió manchándolos a ambos, seguido por Derek unos segundos después. Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Stiles dejó que Derek continuase besándole y mordiéndole por el cuello mientras se recuperaba del intenso orgasmo.

Los minutos pasaron. Ambos permanecieron en la cama echados, acariciándose. Los últimos rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana indicándoles así que pronto oscurecería. Rompiendo el agradable silencio, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

            _ Que les zurzan –dijo Stiles mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Derek-. No estoy. Es domingo, mi día de descanso, así que al cuerno.

            _ Menudo agente de la ley estás hecho –dijo Derek con sorna.

            _ Que les den –protestó Stiles, riéndose-. Seguro que algún borracho ha querido salirse de la celda o alguna pandilla de críos está alborotando por ahí. Pueden encargarse ellos.

Una vez el teléfono dejó de sonar, fue el timbre de la puerta el siguiente en hacerlo. Gruñendo, Stiles gritó un “Ya voy” seguido por maldiciones por lo bajini. Derek aprovechó que se levantaba para darle una cachetada en el culo que resonó en toda la habitación. Volviéndose hacia él, iba a devolvérsela cuando el timbre siguió sonando. Recogiendo sus pantalones y su camiseta, Stiles se vistió como buenamente pudo mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Tras peinarse un poco, abrió la puerta. De espaldas, había un muchacho alto, delgado y con el pelo rubio, algo rizado. Llevaba puesta una bufanda y un abrigo. A su lado, una pequeña maleta de viaje. Al girarse, Stiles creyó estar alucinando.

            _ ¿Isaac? 

Éste sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba a él para darle un abrazo.

            _ ¡Stiles! Qué alegría poder verte de nuevo. Pensé que no estabas en casa. He llamado y no cogías el teléfono, por eso he llamado al timbre. Como tardabas, iba a llamar a Chris por si me había equivocado de dirección.

Stiles se quedó allí plantado sin saber qué decir.

            _ Eh, bueno, em, sí. Esta es mi casa pero ¿qué tiene que ver Chris en todo esto? ¡Oh, mierda! Pasa, pasa. No te quedes ahí. Joder, esto es… alucinante –dijo dejándole entrar y haciéndole pasar al salón. Apenas se sentó en el sofá, Isaac comenzó a olfatear, mirándole a los ojos.

            _ No estás solo, ¿verdad? Es alguien conocido… -dijo mientras seguía husmeando.

Stiles se mordió los labios, asintiendo. Minutos después, Derek bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad llevando tan sólo unos vaqueros.

            _ ¿Lahey? –preguntó al verle sentado en el sofá. Éste se levantó casi de un salto, igualmente sorprendido.

            _ ¿Derek?  Joder, esto no me lo había dicho Chris.

            _ ¿No me digas? –preguntó Stiles sarcástico-. Así que tampoco te habrá dicho que ahora es un alfa, ¿verdad? –comentó de nuevo mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones del mueble auxiliar algún cigarro aun sabiendo que no encontraría ninguno. Gruñendo, Derek fue directo a uno de los cajones y le tendió la caja de los chicles de nicotina. Stiles los miró con asco. Agitándola frente a él, Stiles finalmente la cogió de mala gana y se echó un par de ellos a la boca.

            _ No sabía nada aunque percibí algo raro al entrar –dijo Isaac para recibir una mirada acusadora por parte de Derek-. Bueno, cuando digo raro quiero decir extraño para ser la casa de un no hombre-lobo. El olor sobre todo, mucho más intenso que el tuyo.

Stiles le miró sorprendido.

            _ ¿Estás diciendo que Derek apesta?

            _ ¿Qué? ¡No, no! –dijo al ver cómo este se transformaba en apenas unos segundos, gruñendo-. Joder Stiles, yo no he dicho eso. Derek no apesta. Tío, no apestas, en serio. Ni Stiles, nadie apesta aquí.

            _ Tú sí. Hueles a ansiedad –dijo Derek al acercarse a él, olisqueándole.

            _ Oh bueno, ponte en mi lugar. Imagina que te dicen que vayas a una casa donde vive un amigo tuyo al que no ves desde hace ya algunos años y de repente descubres que vive con un hombre lobo que en su día fue mi alfa.

            _ Qué curioso. Ahora, técnicamente, Derek podría volver a ser tu alfa ya que él es un alfa de nuevo.

            _ Oh, vaya…  –dijo Isaac mirándolo con curiosidad.

            _ Eh, tíos, tiempo muerto –dijo Stiles mientras hacía la seña con las manos para calmar la tensión que sin querer se había instalado en aquel comedor-. Isaac, hay mucho de lo que hablar pero supongo que tienes que estar cansado del viaje. Nosotros íbamos a pedir algo para cenar así que te quedas con nosotros. Derek, ¿me echas una mano? Podemos poner algo para que coma mientras nos traen la cena.

Mirándole, Derek frunció el ceño al ver cómo Stiles le indicaba con la cabeza que le siguiese. Una vez dentro y más calmado, se acercó a Stiles quien estaba apoyado sobre la encimera.

            _ Supongo que aunque no le digamos nada, se va a enterar tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

            _ Así es.

            _ Bien. Es que por mucho que nos controlemos, terminará oyéndonos y oliéndonos. ¿Me equivoco?

            _ No.

            _ Bien. Menuda mierda.

            _ Y que lo digas.

            _ Chicos, no es por nada pero por mucho que habléis bajito puedo oíros –dijo Isaac asomándose por la puerta.

Stiles se mordió los labios fastidiado mientras Derek mantenía su gesto serio.

            _ ¿Qué es eso que se supone que voy a saber dentro de poco? -preguntó Isaac con curiosidad. 

Stiles se mordió el pulgar mientras Derek le miraba. Sin pensárselo mucho, Derek atrajo a Stiles tirando de su camiseta para, sin más, comerle la boca. Tras apartarse, dejando a Stiles aun con la boca abierta, se giró hacia Isaac quien se quedó petrificado.

            _ Ahora ya lo sabes –dijo Derek con firmeza.

            _ Oh, vaya. Eso ha sido muy gráfico, gracias. No es que no me alegre pero jamás hubiese pensado que vosotros dos… bueno, ya sabes. Más aun por lo obsesionado que estaba Stiles por Lydia y tú, bueno… no me gusta meterme en las relaciones de los demás –dijo al ver la mirada de advertencia de Derek.

            _ Ya le conoces, no es muy dado a los discursos –dijo Stiles mientras le miraba de reojo, divertido. Derek,  al verle, se relajó notablemente.

            _ Lo sé y me alegro por vosotros, de verdad. Aunque quiero que quede claro. No te molestes por esto, Stiles pero nunca has sido mi tipo. Bueno, de hecho, ningún hombre es mi tipo. Lo siento.

            _ Tú tampoco has sido el mío –dijo Stiles con franqueza-. Bien, aclarado esto creo que podemos pedir ya la cena. ¿Asador? –preguntó Stiles mirando a Derek, quien se encogió de hombros.

            _ ¿Vais a pedir a un asador? –preguntó Isaac con emoción. Derek asintió. Al ver la cara de Isaac ante el posible banquete que iba a tener, Stiles no supo si reír o llorar.

 

Una vez llegó el pedido, los tres comenzaron a cenar. Mientras Isaac y Derek devoraban lo que había en sus platos, Stiles comenzó a hacer su ronda de interrogatorios. Entre bocado y bocado, Isaac les dijo que Chris Argent decidió que era mejor que volviese a Estados Unidos ya que él no tenía intención de volver pronto a Europa.

            _ Me negué a que me dejase sólo de nuevo allí. A pesar de conocer a gente, no es mi sitio. He aprendido bastante, creedme, pero como en casa no se está en ningún otro lugar.

            _ ¿Por qué no quiere volver? –preguntó Stiles mientras cogía su cerveza.

            _ Por todo lo que está pasando en Beacon Hills. No sé si lo hizo a propósito o no pero algunas veces creo que se le olvida que tengo un oído muy fino –dijo para volver a darle un bocado a un trozo de carne.

            _ Hemos de entender entonces que te deja con nosotros para qué, exactamente.

            _ ¿Para no estar solo? –preguntó Isaac mientras los miraba a ambos.

            _ No. No es eso –dijo Stiles mientras se acomodaba en su silla-. Creo que Chris te ha revelado nuestro paradero para que te unas a la manada de Derek.

            _ ¿Revelado? ¿Unirme?

            _ Isaac, nadie en Beacon Hills sabe que estamos aquí. Tampoco saben que Derek está conmigo. Maldita sea, no saben nada de nosotros. Estamos… escondidos, por así decirlo. Es más, a él lo conocen por Miguel Rodríguez, así que debes tener cuidado a partir de ahora.

Al sentir el cansancio y la confusión en el rubio, Derek decidió que ya estaba bien por ese día.

            _ Stiles, déjalo. Será mejor que descanse. Mañana hablaremos con calma.

Asintiendo, en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de donde dejarle. La habitación de su padre seguía sin usarse y si le dejaban dormir en la habitación de Derek, les oiría claramente follar. Eso hizo que Stiles se sonrojara.

            _ ¿Se puede saber qué estás pensando, pequeño pervertido? –susurró Derek junto a su oído, consiguiendo que éste se sonrojase aún más.

            _ Estaba pensando en dejar tu habitación a Isaac. La de mi padre…

            _ Está bien. No hay problema. Que duerma allí y en cuanto a la otra habitación, creo que deberíamos pensar ya en hacer algo. La cama es más grande y estaríamos más cómodos. Podrías dejar tu habitación para otras cosas.

            _ ¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó con picardía.

            _ No quieras saberlo todo tan pronto.

            _ Stiles, quisiera darme una ducha antes de acostarme –dijo Isaac mientras se estiraba en la silla.  

            _Claro. Ven, te enseñaré donde está el baño y la que será tu habitación.

Acompañándole, Stiles le enseñó la habitación donde iba a dormir y el baño. Tras darle un par de indicaciones le dejó allí para bajar de nuevo al salón donde Derek se encontraba recogiendo los platos. Terminando de ayudarle, ambos acabaron tumbados en el sofá. Dejándose hacer, Derek comenzó a dejar suaves besos sobre la cara y el cuello de Stiles mientras éste ronroneaba de gusto. Cuando las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, Derek cogió a Stiles por la cintura y para sorpresa de éste, lo cargó al hombro mientras le pedía que le bajara entre risas. Subiendo las escaleras, Stiles comenzó a darle cachetadas a Derek en el culo para que le bajase, consiguiendo que éste le pellizcara en el suyo.

            _ Derek, bájame… -pidió mientras éste abría la puerta del dormitorio del padre de Stiles. Justo antes de entrar, la puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo de ella Isaac con una toalla anudada a la cintura.

            _ Que descanses, Lahey –dijo Derek mientras entraba. A Stiles solo le dio tiempo de saludar con la mano antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

            _ Que lo paséis bien, chicos –dijo Isaac mientras iba a su habitación sonriendo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo oír a Stiles reír a carcajadas mientras supuso, se desvestían.  

Ya en la habitación, Derek dejó por fin en el suelo a Stiles mientras éste se retorcía para librarse de sus cosquillas. No quería que se tensase ni se tomase a mal el hecho de meterlo en la habitación de su padre pero Derek sabía que Stiles debía superar ya el hecho de que su padre no estaba y que usar su cama, el armario o cualquier otro mobiliario no iba a ser malo ni irrespetuoso.

            _ Vas a conseguir que Isaac esté pendiente de nosotros –dijo Stiles mientras se quitaba las zapatillas para echarse sobre la cama.

            _ No lo hará.

            _ ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

            _ Porque ahora mismo está roncando y soñando con angelitos o lo que sea que le guste soñar.

            _ Bueno si es así… -dijo para comenzar a quitarse la ropa, quedándose en calzoncillos. Al verle, Derek hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado.

            _ Puedo sentir tu preocupación, Stiles. ¿Qué es esta vez? –dijo mientras tiraba de él para masajearle la espalda suavemente.

            _ Algo que se está cociendo y nosotros no nos estamos dando cuenta. Tras tu llegada, avistaron a un alfa y a su manada en los alrededores de la ciudad. Les perdieron la pista y de repente, nos topamos con él. Lo matas porque las circunstancias así lo requerían y ahora ellos han aceptado que tú seas su alfa. Por tanto, ya tienes manada pero en una ciudad casi custodiada por cazadores. Esos cazadores, además, están dejando trampas mientras otros están yendo a Beacon Hills porque a Scott parece ser que las cosas se les han ido de las manos. La Loba está detrás de todo esto y antes de que se desate una guerra entre humanos y hombres lobo, Chris y su equipo van allí para intentar solucionarlo todo. Y por si fuese poco, Isaac vuelve de Europa como si nada. No me lo trago.

            _ No mentía cuando nos ha hablado esta noche. Quizás tenga parte de razón eso de que no quiere estar solo.

            _ Pero viviendo con Chris, ¿Cómo es que no sabe la mitad de las cosas?

            _ ¿Argent os contaba a Scott y a ti todo lo relacionado con el mundo de los lobos y los cazadores? ¿Os dejaba los bestiarios? ¿Os incluía en sus equipos de búsqueda y caza? –Stiles negó-. Pues ahí lo tienes. Se llevó a Isaac para instruirlo y creo que lo ha conseguido bastante bien. Ha cambiado mucho de cuando yo le conocí. Está más templado.

            _ Todos hemos cambiado, Derek. Incluso tú. Que en ese momento decidiese elegir a Scott fue en parte por las circunstancias. Ahora mismo es un beta o un omega, no sé. Debería preguntarle.

            _ Antes de que se una, si es lo que quiere, debo seguir tratando con la mía, conocerles.

            _ Lo harás bien, Derek. Ésta vez, sí.

            _ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

            _ Porque me tienes a mí. Al magnífico Stiles Stilinski, el cual puede preparar brebajes que lo mismo te curan que te matan y da unos consejos súper increíbles. Ese que antes se metía en problemas y que ahora los resuelve antes de que quieran quitarlo de en medio y es el único que sabe volver loco al alfa de la manada.

            _ ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Derek sugerente mientras abría sus piernas.

            _ Déjame que te lo demuestre.

Y sin más, Stiles se quitó los calzoncillos para luego arrodillarse frente a Derek quien aún llevaba puesto los suyos. Acariciándose, Stiles no perdía detalle del cuerpo de Derek ni de su polla, la cual comenzaba a asomar entre los calzoncillos. Tirando de ellos con cuidado, Stiles dejó desnudo a Derek. Tras lanzarlos al suelo, Stiles se humedeció los labios y comenzó a besar y chupar su miembro mientras Derek gemía de gusto.

 

Antes de irse a trabajar, Derek volvió al dormitorio encontrando a Stiles aun dormido. Acariciándole el pelo, le besó en la mejilla antes de bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa.

Isaac no tardó mucho en despertarse y para cuando lo hizo, se sintió genial. Había dormido como hacía mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y su mente también. Quizás podía ser una tontería pero el hecho de dormir en compañía de los que consideraba sus amigos, había ayudado mucho. Tras ir al baño y ponerse ropa limpia, se cruzó con Stiles quien salía del dormitorio con las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo, aun medio dormido.

            _ ¿Qué tal has dormido? –preguntó Stiles tras darle los buenos días.

            _ Genial. Ahora me siento con mucha energía.

            _ Pues dame un poco. Creo que Derek se ha llevado la que me quedaba –dijo para luego bostezar fuertemente-. Oye yo voy a darme una ducha, ¿te importaría preparar tu algo para desayunar?

            _ Claro. ¿Hay mantequilla de cacahuete?

            _ Eh, sí. En uno de los estantes debe haber un par de tarros.

            _ ¡Bien! –dijo Isaac y sin más, bajó saltando los escalones hasta llegar a la cocina.

            _ Mi casa se ha convertido en un manicomio –dijo Stiles antes de meterse en el baño, dejando las sábanas fuera. Cuando acabó y bajó a la cocina, una taza de café le estaba esperando sobre la mesa. Además había zumo, tortitas y sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete.

            _ ¿Déjame adivinar? –preguntó Stiles al ver semejante cantidad de comida-. Tienes hambre. ¿Qué coño os pasa a vosotros? Y lo peor, ¿dónde demonios metéis todas esas calorías que ingerís? Si comiese un cuarto de lo que ustedes, podría llegar rodando a la comisaría.

            _ Oh, esto no es nada. Pero es mucho mejor que tener que cazar por ti mismo. Mmm delicioso –dijo nada más morder un sándwich.

            _ Isaac, tenemos que hablar.

            _ ¿Por qué ha sonado eso como un ultimátum de pareja en plan: estamos saliendo juntos y quieres cortar conmigo?

            _ Corta el rollo. Quiero que me digas lo que has estado haciendo en Francia, qué te ha contado Chris sobre Beacon Hills y cuáles son sus planes.

            _ Ya había olvidado lo preguntón y persistente que eres.

            _ Habla o me encargaré de que no encuentres mantequilla de cacahuete a un kilómetro a la redonda.

            _ Eso… eso ha sido un golpe bajo. No lo esperaba de ti, Stiles –dijo dolido.

            _ Mmm mantequilla de cacahuete… que está muy rica… y allí en Francia no hay… que sepa igual que la americana…

            _ Vale, está bien. Pero prométeme que habrá más en casa hasta que yo pueda comprarla.

            _ Trato hecho. Y ahora desembucha. Aunque puedes contarme una versión resumida.

            _ Pensaba hacerlo porque tampoco hay mucho que contar. Cuando Chris me llevó a Francia los primeros meses los pasamos mal. Muy mal, de hecho. Pero poco a poco lo comenzamos a sobrellevar. Entrenamos muy duro y gracias a él conseguí mejorar tanto en fuerza como superar mi claustrofobia. Conseguí controlar mi parte animal y podría decir que llevo bastante bien los días de luna llena. Los eclipses no tanto –dijo arrugando la nariz, como recordando.

            _ ¿Por qué te dijo Chris que estaba aquí? ¿Y por qué no quiere volver a Francia?

            _ Bueno… eso. Verás, Chris siempre me ha tenido informado acerca de vosotros. De todos. Así que, aun en la distancia, supe qué había pasado con Scott y el resto. También supe de la transformación de Derek y su viaje junto a Braeden para ir en busca de la que llaman “La loba”. Pero no sé todo con pelos y señales, quiero decir. Chris me contaba algunas cosas pero obviaba detalles. Pasaron muchos meses hasta que decidió volver a viajar. Iba y venía a Beacon Hills y cuando regresaba, lo hacía aún más preocupado.

La última vez, me habló de vosotros. Me dijo que las cosas allí estaban empeorando y que corríais peligro. Que os llevaría a otro estado, a otra ciudad mucho más tranquila y protegida. Tu padre por lo visto estaba muy preocupado y Chris temía por su salud. Yo le pregunté por el resto pero Chris solo me dijo que me olvidara de ellos. Que estarían bien. Obviamente, no le creí pero tampoco quise insistir. No tenía el número de teléfono de nadie y las llamadas son excesivamente caras. Así que lo dejé pasar.

Luego llegaron las estancias más largas y cada vez se planteaba menos el hecho de volver a Francia. Cuando tu padre falleció, quise haber venido pero no tenía medios para hacerlo. Ni siquiera tu número. Hubiese deseado poder estar aquí y apoyarte en un momento tan duro. Yo no lloré a mi padre pero el tuyo era diferente. Realmente lo apreciaba. A partir de ahí comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de volver pero por más que le insistía a Chris, éste se negaba. Me decía que no era el momento y que había algo en Beacon Hills que no iba bien. “Si vas, sólo encontrarás una cosa: muerte. Así que es tu decisión: ir y morir, o esperar y seguir viviendo”. Viniendo de un Argent y tras pasar lo mío con él, me decanté por lo segundo.

            _ ¿No te dijo en ningún momento por qué nos fuimos de allí?

            _ Pues ahora que lo dices… no. No me lo dijo. Supuse que sería algo relacionado con la manada de Scott pero me extrañó porque tú siempre has sido parte de ella.

Stiles soltó una amarga carcajada, sorprendiendo así a Isaac.

            _ ¿Parte de ella? Tú, sí. Yo jamás lo he hecho. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Scott? Que no quería a nadie en su manada que no fuese hombre lobo. Que no quería estar salvándome cada dos por tres. Que necesitaba gente fuerte, rápida y que pudiesen cuidarse de sí mismos. Obviamente yo no entraba en ese cupo así que me dio a elegir: o me convertía en hombre lobo por propia elección o me convertía él a la fuerza.

Isaac le miró alucinando.

            _ No puede ser. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Scott?

            _ ¿Cuántos Scott McCall hay en este estado que sean alfas porque otro lobo les mordió? Y además, un alfa verdadero. De chiste…

            _ Pero Scott no era así. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió amenazarte? Tú eras su amigo. Siempre lo has sido.

            _ Ajá –dijo Stiles dando una palmada para luego señalarle- tú lo has dicho: era. Ya no lo soy ni lo seré nunca más porque, ¿sabes qué? A causa de haberme amenazado, amenazó también a mi padre. Nos puso a ambos en peligro y por su culpa es que mi padre esté ahora bajo tierra y no aquí a mi lado como debía estar –dijo alterándose. Al oler su ansiedad, Isaac se puso en pie para tranquilizarle.

            _ Stiles, sé que es doloroso pero deberías calmarte un poco. Te va a dar algo –dijo mientras se acercaba con cuidado.

            _ Al que le va a dar es a él como se me ocurra ir a Beacon Hills a patearle ¡su peludo y enorme culo apestoso!

Respirando con dificultad, Stiles se llevó la mano al pecho que comenzó a dolerle fuertemente. Al sentir su dolor, Isaac se acercó e intentó calmarle. Al ver que no lo conseguía, sólo se le ocurrió buscar con la mirada el móvil de éste. No encontrándolo, fue directo al teléfono que tenía en el salón. Buscando en la agenda, dio con el número de Derek, el cual marcó con rapidez.

            _ Stiles, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Derek al teléfono.

            _ Derek, Stiles está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad y bastante grave.

            _ Maldita sea Lahey, ¿qué ha pasado?

            _ ¿No crees que eso da igual ahora? ¡Dime qué hago!

            _ Busca su móvil. Llamaré en un minuto. En el botiquín busca sus pastillas: Lexatín. Dale dos y que se las tome. ¡Rápido!

Colgando, Isaac subió con rapidez las escaleras para buscar las pastillas. Cogiendo el bote, fue hacia el dormitorio donde durmieron aquella noche, encontrando el móvil de Stiles sobre la mesilla. Nada más cogerlo, Derek llamó. Bajando las escaleras casi de un salto, Isaac siguió las indicaciones de éste con toda la rapidez que pudo. Ya en el salón, le tendió las pastillas a Stiles para que las tomara. Dejando el móvil sobre la mesita auxiliar, Isaac activó “el manos libres”.

             _ Stiles, ¿me escuchas? –dijo Derek tan alto como pudo para que éste le oyese aunque solo asintió-. Respira hondo. Vamos, quiero oírte.

            _ No… no puedo…

            _ Stiles –gruñó fuertemente consiguiendo que se sobresaltase, incluido Isaac-. Haz lo que te digo: respira hondo por la nariz y expulsa el aire por la boca. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Intentándolo, Stiles comenzó a respirar tal como le dijo. Viendo que no surtía efecto, Isaac se puso tras él, masajeándole la espalda. Susurrándole, Isaac comenzó a darle ánimos mientras Derek le hablaba con voz calmada para que se centrase. Una vez que Stiles consiguió respirar con facilidad, sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo de nuevo.

            _ Déjame solo –dijo Stiles para luego subir las escaleras a prisa y encerrarse en el dormitorio de su padre. Isaac quiso seguirlo pero Derek le llamó.

            _ Voy a ver si puedo salir de aquí antes. Normalmente se queda hecho polvo cuando se toma esas pastillas.

            _ Derek lo siento, jamás le he visto ponerse así. No sabía qué hacer.

            _ No te preocupes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba ningún ataque. Se habrá alterado demasiado al recordar algunas cosas.

            _ Todo ha comenzado cuando ha recordado a Scott.

            _ Bien. En unos minutos estaré allí. Estate atento a cualquier cambio y si se pone peor, echa la puerta abajo si hace falta.

Tras colgar, Isaac dejó el móvil sobre la mesa para subir y acercarse a la puerta de la habitación. Pegando la oreja, pudo oír a Stiles llorando. Bajando al salón, Isaac esperó sentado en el sofá sin saber qué hacer. Tras dar varias vueltas por el salón, se acercó a la puerta al sentir a Derek. Éste, nada más abrir, entró quitándose la cazadora y la camiseta echándolas al suelo. Apenas saludó a Isaac, éste pudo ver cómo Derek se quitaba las botas con rapidez y seguía desnudándose conforme subía las escaleras.

            _ Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Cuando se acercó a la escalera, Derek lanzó sus pantalones dándole de lleno a Isaac en la cara. Protestando, Isaac los dejó caer al suelo con asco pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la escalera, Derek ya no estaba. Subiendo despacio por lo que pudiese pasar, Isaac vio como la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Apenas se asomó, se quedó allí parado, realmente sorprendido. Sobre la cama encontró a Stiles acurrucado junto a un enorme lobo con pelaje negro, el cual tenía posada una de sus patas sobre Stiles mientras le daba algún que otro lametón o le acariciaba con el morro. Sintiéndose observado, el lobo giró lentamente la cabeza, clavando su mirada en la de Isaac. Al ver sus ojos rojos, Isaac no supo dónde meterse. Se sentía como un chiquillo al que habían pillado en falta.

            _ Yo… lo siento. Yo…

Derek gruñó, indicándole con el morro que se fuese. Sin más, Isaac cerró la puerta y los dejó allí dentro. Bajando despacio, fue hasta el sofá y se sentó.

            _ ¿Dónde demonios me he metido? –se preguntó, aun alucinado por lo que acababa de ver.

 

Sólo cuando Derek sintió los latidos del corazón de Stiles a un ritmo tranquilo, se permitió relajarse. A pesar de estar ya dormido, no le soltaba. Derek podía sentir perfectamente sus dedos entre su pelo, agarrándole. De vez en cuando y sin despertarle, Derek le acariciaba la cara con el morro para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

Así era más fácil.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una crisis que ya casi se le había olvidado lo mal que lo pasaba. Sabía que las palabras de consuelo no harían otra cosa que ponerle peor así que decidió transformarse. De ese modo sabía que se relajaría con facilidad. Sin embargo, no contó con que Lahey subiese. Pensándolo bien, Isaac nunca le había visto así. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que podía transformarse. Cuando sintió los dedos de Stiles resbalar por su pelo, supo que era el momento. Separándose con cuidado, Derek bajó de la cama sin hacer ruido. Transformándose de nuevo, se dio unos segundos para acostumbrarse. Tras eso, buscó una pequeña manta para taparlo. Rebuscando en el armario, encontró un pantalón de chándal que se puso nada más salir del dormitorio. Bajando descalzo, pudo ver aun su ropa en el suelo. Recogiendo todo lo que había lanzado nada más llegar, fue a la cocina para dejarlo en un cesto, volviendo después al salón donde encontró a Isaac pensativo.

            _ ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Isaac preocupado.

            _ Ahora mismo está durmiendo. Se levantará hecho polvo, de mal humor y con pocas ganas de hablar. Siempre es lo mismo. Pero se le pasará.

            _ Menos mal que has venido. Nunca le he visto así y no sabía qué hacer.

            _ Gracias a ti por avisar. Normalmente era su padre el que le calmaba en sus crisis y no es nada fácil, créeme.

            _ No quise que se pusiese así pero fue mencionar a Scott…

            _ Después de lo que ha pasado, no deberías haberle nombrado.

            _ ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo supiera? Chris no me dijo nada de esto. No sabía nada.

Derek le miró fijamente, parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

            _ Lahey, sé sincero. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

            _ Por lo mismo que tú. Por no estar solo.

            _ ¿Y qué hay de tu amiguito Scott? Te habría acogido con los brazos abiertos si hubieses ido con él.

            _ Tú eres mi Alfa, Derek. Tú fuiste quien me mordió, quien me dio este poder. Tú me salvaste.

            _ Pero elegiste irte con él –le reprochó Derek-. Yo no era un buen alfa por entonces, ¿no? Scott era mucho mejor que yo, ¿o me equivoco?

            _ ¡Tú me empujaste a él! Hiciste que perdiese mi confianza en ti y no tuve opción. No querías tenerme a tu lado.

Aquello le dolió a Derek más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

            _ Pues vuelve con él ya que tanta confianza le tienes.

            _ ¿Volver con él? Derek, ¿sabes cuántas veces me ha llamado Scott desde que me fui? Ninguna. Desde que Chris me llevó con él a Francia, no he recibido ni una sola llamada, e-mail, carta. Nada de nada. Y tras saber lo que ha pasado por boca de Stiles, no lo reconozco. No sé quién es ese Scott. No puedo confiar en alguien así.

            _ Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? Si sigues así acabarás convirtiéndote en un omega y tus posibilidades de sobrevivir se acortarán más.

            _ Lo sé y por eso quiero pedirte que me aceptes en tu manada de nuevo. Después de lo que hiciste por mí, no debería haberte dado de lado.

Derek se quedó pensativo. En realidad, siempre había apreciado a Isaac. No era mal muchacho a pesar de los problemas que había tenido con su padre y era muy leal. En su tiempo reconoció que se había equivocado en cuanto al trato que le dio pero luego todo se torció tanto que decidió dejarlo pasar. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de tener de vuelta a su beta, porque siempre lo había sido.

            _ Bienvenido de nuevo –dijo Derek tendiéndole la mano. Isaac, agradecido, decidió abrazarle. Aunque sorprendido, Derek lo aceptó y le devolvió el abrazo.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Lunes y otro capítulo. 
> 
> Es un poco más larguito, sip. Y bueno, ya os aviso que el viernes no habrá por motivos que se me escapan un poco xD
> 
> como siempre, gracias por darle una oportunidad, los kudos y comentarios.  
> ^_^

**16**

_Rebuscando en el interior del armario, Stiles comenzó a sacar la ropa sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacando la cabeza del mismo, frunció los labios. Sabía que estaba en su cuarto pero en el estado en el que se encontraba, iba a ser difícil dar con lo que buscaba._

_La cama estaba deshecha y llena de ropa. El suelo igual. Apartando varios pantalones y camisetas, se agachó para mirar bajo su cama._

__ Con que ahí estabas, ¿eh? –dijo mientras se agachaba para poder alcanzar el trozo de corteza que le dio Wilson. Estirando el brazo, cuando sus dedos lo rozaron, Stiles sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, se vio de repente en el bosque sujetando el trozo de corteza entre sus manos. Mirando a su alrededor, todo parecía estar tranquilo._

_Comenzó a caminar hasta que tropezó con algo que le hizo caer, saliendo así despedida la corteza. Cuando se levantó, comprobó alucinado como un enorme árbol se erguía ante él. Sus ramas, completamente torcidas, llegaban a tocar el suelo dándole un aspecto tétrico. El tronco del mismo era tan ancho como el interior de su Jeep. Tragando saliva, Stiles se fue acercando lentamente mientras algo en su interior le decía que ya había estado allí antes._

_Un suave viento se levantó conforme sus pies le acercaban, removiendo así las hojas que había en el suelo. Frente a él, Stiles dudó. Mordiéndose los labios, anduvo unos pasos más para finalmente apoyar ambas manos sobre el tronco. Al hacerlo, una inmensa sensación de calor le recorrió por completo. Cerrando los ojos, numerosos recuerdos volvieron a él: las bañeras con hielo, Scott y Allison junto a él en busca del Nemeton. Frío. El tronco talado, pesadillas, el Nogitsune. Muerte. Poder._

 

Stiles se despertó en la cama completamente sobresaltado. Sujetándose a las sábanas, miró a su alrededor aunque la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Tanteando la pared con la mano, pulsó el interruptor de la luz, cegándole momentáneamente al encenderse esta. Estaba en su habitación o eso creía. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y sudaba. Un sueño. Solo había sido un sueño. Intentando calmarse, apenas se había vuelto a tumbar cuando Derek entró en la habitación con gesto preocupado.

            _ ¿Stiles?

            _ Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un sueño extraño, nada más.

            _ ¿Seguro? –preguntó no muy convencido.

Stiles solo asintió. Derek aprovechó para comentarle que la cena ya estaba lista, por si quería cenar algo con ellos. Levantándose, accedió a cenar con ellos.

Esa noche Stiles no fue a trabajar. Tras pasar mal la noche ya que no podía dormir bien, Stiles fue a la mañana siguiente al médico. Aquejado por cansancio y falta de sueño, el médico le realizó varias pruebas para finalmente mandarle a casa durante una semana. Vitaminas y reposo fue lo que le recomendó el médico así como el seguir tomando su medicación habitual. Yendo a la comisaría, fue Oliver el que cogió su parte de baja, insistiendo en si se encontraba bien. Stiles le dijo que sí, que sólo debía ser algo temporal.

            _ Es la alergia, ya sabes. El cambio estacional y todos esos rollos. Dentro de nada estaremos en primavera y éste año ha debido pillarme desprevenido.

            _ Realmente tienes mal aspecto, tío. Iba a llamarte para que fuésemos todos a la bolera, si Miguel quiere, claro… -dijo tanteándolo.

            _ Iría pero no me encuentro bien y Miguel ya sabes cómo es.

            _ Claro, si tú no vas, él no querrá dejarte sólo. Es lógico…

            _ ¿Qué has querido decir?

            _ Oh, ahora que recuerdo... Ven, tengo que enseñarte una cosa –dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia los vestuarios que tenían allí. Receloso, Stiles le siguió. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta, Oliver se paró frente a él.

            _ ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

            _ ¿Contarte qué?

            _ Que tú y Miguel estáis saliendo. Ni se te ocurra negármelo, Stiles. Os vimos Samuel y yo hace unos días besándoos en la puerta de tu casa. ¿O es que en México eso es una costumbre entre primos?

            _ Qué gracioso –dijo sentándose en uno de los bancos que allí había-. Sinceramente, no sé cuando íbamos a decíroslo. Ha sido algo que ha surgido poco a poco y bueno, queríamos esperar a ver cómo salía todo. Miguel no es de los que les guste alardear de nada, es demasiado reservado.

            _ Pero tú eres nuestro amigo, eres mi mejor amigo Stiles. Podías habérmelo contado. No iba a decírselo a Samuel si ese era tu temor. Aunque pensándolo bien, no se lo hubiese tomado con demasiada calma. A veces creo que está realmente obsesionado contigo.

            _ Lo está y no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

            _ Miguel no debe tomárselo nada bien, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que ahora te deje tranquilo. Rectifico, os deje tranquilos pero óyeme: soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Y alegra esa cara, joder –dijo atrayéndole hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Stiles se dejó hacer, recordando sin querer los buenos momentos que había pasado con Scott.

            _ Antes de irme tengo que comentarte algo. Ha venido un amigo nuestro a visitarnos desde Francia. Se llama Isaac. Estará unos días con nosotros. Cuando me encuentre mejor podríamos quedar todos a tomar algo.

            _ Genial. Ya echo de menos nuestras quedadas. Pero tú céntrate en recuperarte y descansar. Y dile a Miguel que te dé un respiro. Tanto sexo no es bueno –dijo entre risas al ver la cara de Stiles.

            _ Joder, tío. No somos dos perros en celo…

            _ Pues por cómo os pusisteis en la puerta de tu casa, cualquiera lo diría.

            _ Búscate alguien con quien follar y olvídanos –dijo Stiles riéndose mientras salía de allí. Ya en el Jeep, Stiles llamó a Isaac para avisarle de que pasaría a recogerle. Tenía que ir a por sus pastillas y de paso llenarían de nuevo la despensa. Durante el camino, Stiles puso al día a Isaac en cuanto a donde trabajaban, sus amigos y qué solían hacer en su tiempo libre. Le contó además la historia ficticia sobre su primo Miguel y cómo habían tenido que ir engañando al resto para que no los descubriesen.

            _ Por eso es importante que nos sigas el rollo, ¿vale? Frente a los demás, él es Miguel, mi primo. Y tú eres nuestro amigo. Es fácil.

            _ Derek es Miguel y yo vuestro amigo. Tiene sentido, siempre lo he sido –dijo Isaac mientras cogía varios tarros de mantequilla de cacahuete bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles.

            _ Tío, ¿qué haces con todo eso?

            _ Me gusta. ¿Sabes la de tiempo que llevo sin comer esta delicia?

            _ Necesito que alguien me explique cómo demonios he terminado viviendo con dos hombres lobo a cual más loco.

            _ Yo no estoy loco y Derek…

            _ No te metas con él –dijo señalándole con el dedo, acusador.

            _ Derek es un buen tío, eso iba a decir. Y creo que no le gustará nada saber que estás por aquí después de haber ido al médico y no en casa, descansando, como te ha prescrito.

            _ ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme semejante castigo? –dijo Stiles mientras Isaac dejaba los tarros dentro del carro y seguía caminando por el pasillo.

De vuelta a casa y tras hacer las tareas entre los dos, Stiles fue al desván a leer los libros que le había dado Chris mientras que Isaac se quedó a ver la televisión. Por más que buscó no encontró nada que le explicase el significado del sueño que había tenido. Examinando el trozo de corteza que Wilson le dio, Stiles sintió un calor extraño recorrerle los dedos. Soltándolo sobre la mesa, sacudió las manos sorprendido. Volviendo a su habitación, encendió el ordenador y comenzó a buscar por internet diferentes tipos de árboles. Acortando la búsqueda, puso las características del árbol con el que soñó y de entre las miles de imágenes que le mostró el buscador, dio con la que buscaba. Picando en la misma, ésta se amplió hasta ocupar la mitad de la pantalla.

“ ** _Árbol sagrado_** _es aquel que tiene un significado especial, de carácter religioso, para una comunidad. Hay dos maneras de entender el árbol sagrado, como especie y como individuo. Algunos pueblos consideran sagrada una especie determinada; de ese modo, los africanos adoran el baobab, como los celtas adoraban el roble.  En cambio, algunas comunidades eligen un ejemplar determinado, como el ahuehuete de Oaxaca, en México, o el espino de Glastonbury, en Inglaterra. El árbol sagrado celta, también es conocido como Nemetón. Estos árboles, suelen estar situados en el centro del bosque, y suele ser el árbol con el tronco más grueso.”_

            _ Nemeton… Oaxaca, México. Derek tiene que haber visto alguno… -dijo Stiles para sí mismo mientras seguía buscando y tomando notas.

_“La arboleda sagrada se refiere a bosques sagrados elegidos minuciosamente donde los druidas y su pueblo realizaban todo tipo de ritos basados en la mitología celta cuya máxima deidad era Nemetona. Alrededor de estos árboles no sólo se reunían para celebrar rituales, sino que se reunían para meditar, para bailar las danzas sagradas y algunas veces incluso para realizar sacrificios. […] También se asociaba al árbol un cierto poder esotérico propio del druida como el predecir el futuro. Según los celtas, los árboles representaban un nexo de unión entre el cielo, la tierra y el inframundo además de simbolizar el círculo de las estaciones. Los druidas consideraban que cada hombre o mujer llevaba en su interior un árbol, por medio del cual alimentaba el deseo de crecer espiritualmente”._

            _ ¿Qué significa todo esto? –se preguntó Stiles mientras veía las fotos e intentaba relacionar la información que tenía con lo que había soñado. Centrándose en Medford, Stiles buscó todos los tipos de árboles que había en la ciudad y los resultados no le tranquilizaron. Haciendo memoria,  intentó recordar los que había visto en sus paseos junto a Derek pero no recordaba haber visto nada semejante a lo que las imágenes le mostraban. Entonces,  pensó en el Nemeton de Beacon Hills o lo que quedaba de el.

Dándole una voz desde el salón, Isaac le dijo a Stiles que Derek pasaría por él para recogerle y así presentarle a la manada. Asintiendo, Stiles no prestó atención a la puerta que se cerraba, dejándole así sólo en casa.

 

Al llegar al edificio, Isaac arrugó la nariz. Jamás había olido un olor tan fuerte claro que pensándolo bien, jamás había estado en un lugar con semejante cantidad de hombres lobo. Apenas puso Derek un pie en el edificio, todos salieron a saludarle. Éste presentó a Isaac y fue nombrando a cada uno de ellos. No parecían mala gente pero había uno en concreto que no le terminaba de convencer: Brän.

Tras pasar varias horas en una reunión que pareció interminable, volvieron  a casa.

            _ No me gusta ese tío –dijo Isaac en tono casual.

            _ ¿Podrías ser más exacto?

            _ Brän. No me gusta. Il est pervers, méchant…

            _ ¿Por qué lo dices?

            _ ¿Sexto sentido? Es algo obvio para mí, Derek. Es su forma de hablar, sus movimientos. Parecen normales pero tiene un fondo que no me gusta.

            _ Y eso lo sabes por…

            _ Chris. Te reirías si supieses cómo me lo enseñó…

            _ Preferiría no saberlo. Aunque Stiles piensa lo mismo que tú –dijo después de una pausa.

            _ Me fiaría más de Stiles que de mí mismo –dijo Isaac completamente convencido-. A fin de cuentas, él es quien tiene un don. Ya lo dijo Deaton. Tiene chispa –comentó de nuevo, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

            _ Y suerte. En la de líos que se ha metido en su corta vida y ha salido de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Isaac asintió mientras observaba a Derek conducir. A pesar del tono en el que lo había dicho, al chico no se le escapó el cambio sutil en su cuerpo al mencionar a Stiles. Para Derek, Stiles no era un simple divertimento, era algo más e Isaac pronto lo descubriría. Nada más llegar, encontraron a Stiles en el salón. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo y con un libro sobre su regazo. A Isaac no se le escapó la sonrisa de Derek al verle dormir. Mientras se quitaba la cazadora y caminaba despacio hacia las escaleras, observó cómo Derek le quitaba el libro para colocarlo sobre la mesa mientras que Stiles comenzaba a despertarse. Se saludaron entre susurros mientras Derek no dejaba de acariciarle la cara y el cuello para luego, besarse. Subiendo, Isaac supo cuál sería su nueva misión en la manada: cuidar de Stiles, el compañero de su alfa.

 

Los días pasaron en una rutina un tanto extraña para Stiles y más cómoda para Derek e Isaac. Los dos iban todos los días a entrenar junto con el resto de la manada al bosque o al lago. Nunca iban todos juntos sino que quedaban allí a una hora prudencial. Derek observó que las trampas volvían a ser repuestas a pesar de reventarlas y eso le hizo pensar que tal vez los cazadores ya sabían de su existencia y del numeroso grupo que había en la ciudad. Advirtiéndoles, Derek les ordenó que dejasen las trampas sin tocar y evitasen esas zonas todo lo posible.

            _ Nos siguen de cerca y no va a ser nada fácil deshacernos de ellos. Debemos pensar un modo de poder salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos ni tampoco levantar sospechas.

            _ Podríamos salir de Medford dos veces al mes, intercalándolos, de modo que no hubiese un patrón que pudiesen seguir. A carretera será difícil que nos controlen ya que no nos han descubierto, aún.

            _ Tened en cuenta que no podríamos hacerlo en luna llena –dijo Isaac-. Eso podría darles una pista muy clara.

            _ Está bien, en ese caso hagamos una cosa. Como la mayoría estáis trabajando, necesito que hagáis un cuadrante de los días libres de los que disponéis.  En base a eso organizaremos una excursión fuera de la ciudad.

Tras estar todos de acuerdo, volvieron al refugio. Permaneciendo un rato más allí, Derek volvió a llamar a Chris para ponerse en contacto con él. Hacía semanas que no llamaba y estaba preocupándose realmente.

            _ Es un perro viejo, Derek. Sabe cómo cuidarse –dijo Isaac mientras le veía fruncir el ceño mientras llamaba por segunda vez consecutiva. Justo cuando iba a colgar, un pequeño chasquido al otro lado atrajo toda su atención.

            _ Derek, siento mucho no haber llamado antes. ¿Cómo estáis?

            _ Preocupados, sobre todo Stiles. ¿Cómo van las cosas allí?

            _ Difíciles pero estamos ganando terreno. En breve habrá buenas noticias. ¿Qué tal Isaac?

            _ Bastante bien, la verdad.

            _ Os doy las gracias a los dos por cuidar de él mientras yo no estoy. Derek, siento tener que dejarte pero tengo cosas que hacer. Dile a Stiles que no se preocupe, llamaré en cuanto me sea posible. Cuidaros, chicos.

Colgando, Isaac se lanzó a preguntar.

            _ ¿Y bien?

            _ Nada nuevo. Parece ser que están cerca de lograr su objetivo pero…

            _ Seguimos sin saber cuál es su objetivo. Derek, he estado pensando…

            _ ¿Tú pensando? Lo que me faltaba. Ya tengo suficiente con Stiles, gracias.

            _ Es un modo de ejercitar el cerebro, por si no lo sabías.

            _ Leer también lo es, Lahey.

            _ ¿Por qué siempre me llamas por mi apellido?

            _ Cállate, Isaac.

            _ ¿Ves? Eso está mejor. A todo esto… -comenzó a decir Isaac, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de Derek-. Tengo algo en casa que me gustaría darte –dijo todo lo rápido que pudo.

            _ Espero que valga la pena –dijo Derek mientras se encaminaba hacia el coche.

De vuelta a casa, Isaac fue directo a su habitación mientras Derek permanecía en el salón, esperándole. Stiles aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él.

            _ ¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó tras besarle.

            _ Bien.

Agarrado a su cintura, Stiles arqueó una ceja, interrogante. Derek le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

            _ Detecto cierta tensión por aquí –dijo mientras llevaba su mano bajo su espalda- y por aquí también –añadió apretándole las nalgas. Derek dio un respingo al sentir el apretón.

            _ Stiles –le advirtió al ver la cara de éste.

            _Estás demasiado tenso y yo puedo arreglar eso… -dijo para luego, morderle suavemente la oreja. Derek se estremeció, aprovechando Stiles la oportunidad para empujarle hacia las escaleras.

            _ Pero qué…

            _ Arriba, vamos.

            _ Stiles, no pienso…

            _ Lo que tú digas –dijo mientras seguía empujándole a la par que intentaba colar su mano entre sus vaqueros.

            _ Quieres parar –dijo mientras sacaba su escurridiza mano, sintiendo la otra sobre su muslo.

            _ No hasta que lleguemos, así que o te das prisa, o te follo aquí mismo.

Derek se giró para mirarle con los ojos como platos para luego señalar con la cabeza la habitación donde estaba Isaac.

            _ Está entretenido buscando algo y yo voy a entretenerme buscando también otra cosita…

Dando por hecho que no se daría por vencido fácilmente, Derek accedió. Nada más entrar en el dormitorio y cerrar la puerta, Isaac encontró lo que estaba buscando.

            _ Aquí lo tengo… ¿Derek? –preguntó al ver la puerta cerrada. Afinando el oído, pronto comenzó a oír besos y algún que otro gruñido para luego dar paso a cortos gemidos. Bajando al salón, decidió esperar allí mientras ponía la televisión, subiendo el volumen todo lo alto que pudo-. Qué envidia…

 

Sobre la cama, Stiles se lanzó literalmente sobre Derek para besarle con lujuria. Éste le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Desnudándose con rapidez, Derek se dejó hacer por Stiles, quien parecía haber multiplicado sus manos ya que las sentía por todo su cuerpo. Stiles mordió, lamió y succionó cada rincón de su piel como si jamás lo hubiese hecho. Como si estuviese hambriento. A veces, se acordaba de Isaac e intentaba frenar el impulso de gemir más fuerte pero Stiles parecía leerle el pensamiento, estimulándole más para conseguir que gimiese cada vez más alto. No dejando que se diese la vuelta, Stiles se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a masturbarle. Lo estaba consiguiendo: que Derek dejase su mente en blanco y se limitase solo a disfrutar de ellos, de ese momento. Tras colocar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, comenzó a prepararle. Después, Stiles echó un poco de lubricante sobre su miembro para, acto seguido, penetrarle. Agarrándole por las caderas, Stiles comenzó a moverse sin bajar el ritmo, consiguiendo que Derek se dejase llevar por completo, rasgando las sábanas con sus garras. Eso, lejos de amedrentarle, consiguió excitar aún más a Stiles quien sujetó a Derek por el cuello y le irguió lo justo para volver a besarle. Sintiendo sus garras por la espalda, Stiles gruñó de dolor cuando Derek se corrió y acabó clavándoselas. Tras un par de movimientos más, Stiles se corrió en su interior, protestando al sentir como Derek le quitaba las garras de la espalda.

            _ Mierda Stiles… te he hecho daño –dijo mientras observaba sus manos manchadas levemente de sangre.

            _ Joder, de haberlo sabido me habría puesto el chaleco antibalas –dijo mientras salía de él para acomodarse en la cama, dolido. Sin importarle que Isaac le viese o no, Derek se levantó en dirección al baño. Allí cogió una toalla y desinfectante del botiquín. Sentándose sobre la cama, gruñó levemente. Tras echar una cantidad de desinfectante y pasar la toalla, vio que las heridas no eran muy profundas.

            _ Deja de fruncir el ceño –dijo Stiles a pesar de que no le miraba-. No es para tanto.

            _ Sí que lo es.

            _ Lo que tú digas. Pero si sigues frunciendo así los labios, te van a salir arrugas.

            _ Yo no estoy… -protestó para luego darse cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba haciendo. Aun amortiguada por la almohada, Derek pudo oír la risa de Stiles sobre la misma-. Muy gracioso.

            _ Oh venga. Estos son como heridas de guerra. Además, he conseguido lo que quería. Fundirte el cerebro.

            _ No lo has hecho, listillo.

            _ ¿Ah, no? Entonces dime porqué has venido a casa tan tenso y casi cabreado.

Derek fue a contestar pero su mente estaba en blanco. Era verdad: no recordaba el por qué había llegado tenso a casa.

            _ Mmmm

            _ ¿Ves? Tenía yo razón.

Gruñendo, Derek se quedó sentado, cabizbajo.

            _ Eh, grandullón –dijo Stiles-. ¿Un baño con agua caliente y mucha espuma? Tenemos eso o dejar que te folle otra vez…

            _ Voy preparando la bañera…

Riendo, Stiles observó a Derek salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Cayendo en la cuenta, Stiles salió corriendo hacia el baño, cerrando tras de sí.

            _ Por si no te acuerdas, Isaac está abajo. Que tú te pasees desnudo no quiere decir que yo lo haga.

            _ Isaac no está.

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Que se ha ido. No le huelo ni le oigo.

Stiles abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó, llamando a Isaac. Nadie contestó.

            _ ¿Se habrá enfadado?

            _ No. Se habrá puesto cachondo y se habrá cansado de escucharnos, eso es todo.

Pensativo, Stiles cerró de nuevo la puerta y se metió en la bañera, quedando detrás de Derek. Echándole agua sobre la espalda, Derek se dejó hacer.

            _ Ahora en serio, ¿ha pasado algo con la manada? ¿No aceptan a Isaac?

            _ No es eso. Lo aceptan pero Isaac dice que no se fía de…

            _ ¿Brän? –dijo Stiles acabando su frase-. Es lógico. A mí tampoco me gusta. Y a ti tampoco.

            _ No quiero tener una manada dividida solo por opiniones o suposiciones.

            _ Lo vas a hacer bien. De hecho, lo estás haciendo bien. Tú no buscabas esto de esta forma, así que ¿por qué no aprovecharnos de ello? No hay un contrato tácito que les obligue a seguirte. Ellos decidieron y han escogido estar a tu lado.

            _ ¿Y si las cosas se ponen feas? ¿Lo harán? ¿Demostrarán realmente su lealtad? ¿O harán lo mismo que hizo Isaac y el resto en su día?

            _ Si te abandonan es que son unos gilipollas y no se merecen que semejante Alfa los lidere. Si quieren seguir a Brän, que lo hagan. Estoy seguro de que él hubiese matado a Zach de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Levantándose, Stiles se sujetó a la bañera y a Derek para pasar por encima y así colocarse frente a él, dejando sus piernas alrededor de Derek.

            _ Eres idiota –dijo salpicándole con el agua.

            _ ¿A qué viene eso?

Stiles, en vez de contestarle, echó su cuerpo hacia delante hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas, sintiendo su miembro bajo él.

            _ A que dejes de darle tantas vueltas porque de eso me encargo yo, ¿recuerdas?

            _ Estás muy mandón, Stilinski –dijo Derek azotándole en el culo.

            _ Me gusta que la gente me haga caso, eso es todo –dijo echándose sobre él, besándole. Sujetándole por la nuca, Derek profundizó el beso mientras le sujetaba por las nalgas para que no se resbalara debido al jabón. Rozándose contra él, ambos no tardaron mucho en excitarse de nuevo. Cuando la necesidad se hizo más que evidente, Stiles llevó su mano hasta la polla de Derek colocándola sobre su entrada. Sin más preparación que la propia agua jabonada, comenzó a deslizarse sobre la misma, gimiendo de placer. Colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Derek, Stiles comenzó a moverse despacio, dejando que fuese él quien marcase el ritmo. Cuidando de no clavarle de nuevo las garras, Derek le besó y acarició como si no lo hubiesen hecho hacía unos minutos atrás.

 

Volviendo a casa, Isaac entró con la llave que encontró antes de salir en el mueble del salón, aunque sin permiso. No viéndolos en el salón, no tardó mucho en encontrarles dándose arrumacos en la cocina. Derek estaba de espaldas a él y supuso que Stiles estaría sentado sobre la encimera ya que sus pies colgaban tranquilamente.

            _ ¿Es que no podéis parar un poco?

            _ ¿Y tú no sabes llamar a la puerta, o qué? –preguntó Derek mientras Stiles intentaba no reírse sobre su pecho.

            _ Resulta que vivo con dos cabezas huecas que se han dejado las llaves sobre una hermosa estantería y mira tú por donde, estaban listas para ser usadas.

Derek le miró con curiosidad y Stiles no pudo aguantar la risa.

            _Tío, creo que la has cagado –dijo Stiles mientras Derek se acercaba a Isaac con determinación.

            _ Las llaves –dijo Derek con gesto serio. Isaac se las dio, sonriendo pillamente.

            _ Oh, antes de que volváis de nuevo a follar o lo que sea que hagáis, quiero darte algo muy importante, Derek. ¿Podréis estar unos minutos sin tocaros?

Derek alzó las cejas como única respuesta. Corriendo, Isaac subió las escaleras para entrar luego en su habitación. Al bajar, portaba un libro en sus  manos.

            _ Esto te pertenece, Derek –dijo tendiéndoselo. Al verlo, el rostro de Derek cambió por completo.

            _ ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

            _ En casa de Chris, allí en Francia. Me costó lo mío averiguar de qué se trataba y bueno, digamos que no me pareció justo que no lo tuviese su legítimo dueño.

            _ Pensé que se había quemado en el incendio… -dijo Derek casi sin palabras. Stiles, al sentir el cambio en él, dio un pequeño salto de la encimera y anduvo a paso ligero hasta ellos. Al ver el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, se dirigió hacia Isaac.

            _ ¿Qué es exactamente?

            _ Es el libro de su familia. Su árbol genealógico, por así decirlo. La historia de la familia Hale.

            _ ¿Cómo? –dijo Stiles corriendo hacia Derek, quien se había sentado en el sofá y comenzaba a ojear cada una de sus páginas.

            _ No sé por qué motivo Chris lo tenía guardado pero no le corresponde a él tenerlo.

            _ Así que lo has robado, ¿no? –comentó Stiles mientras ojeaba como podía el libro.

            _ No. Se lo he devuelto a su legítimo dueño. Me costó sacarlo sin que Chris lo viese pero él no es un Hale. Y Derek es el único que conozco que puede mantenerlo a salvo. Sin ánimo de ofender al resto de la familia, claro.

            _ Tío, esto es… woah.

            _Stiles, ¿hacemos algo de comer? Vengo hambriento –dijo sobándose la barriga, evitando mirar a Derek, quien parecía haberse olvidado de ambos, imbuido en el libro.

            _Claro, ¿por qué no? –dijo mientras dejaba allí a Derek. Nada más llegar a la cocina, Stiles cerró la puerta.

            _ No tengo palabras para esto así que sólo puedo decirte: gracias. No sabes lo que eso supone para Derek, en serio.

            _Creo que puedo imaginarlo. Cuando lo vi allí en casa de Chris, me invadió la rabia. ¿Por qué un cazador como él tenía un libro que pertenecía a la familia que más odiaba en este mundo? No me pareció justo así que se lo quité.

            _ Aunque no te lo diga, Derek te lo va a agradecer de por vida. Ha sido algo muy grande, Isaac.

            _ Bueno, quiero que quede claro que no lo he hecho para ganarme su confianza ni nada parecido, ¿eh? Solo hice lo que me pareció justo.

            _ Eso ya lo dejo a su elección.

            _ ¿Eso debería tranquilizarme? ¿O por el contrario debería ir haciendo la maleta?

            _ Tú qué crees.

Sonriendo, Isaac comenzó a ayudar a Stiles a preparar la cena.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad pero Stiles tuvo otro sueño igual de extraño que el anterior.

 _“Estaba corriendo. No veía a quien le perseguía pero podía sentirle cerca._ _Colándose en la arboleda, fue zigzagueando para despistarle. A pesar de los tropiezos, consiguió su objetivo. Llegando a un claro, Stiles se giró para mirar a su alrededor. No estaba solo. Sin tiempo que perder, del interior del bolsillo de su cazadora sacó una pequeña bolsita llena de ceniza de montaña. Echando una buena cantidad en su mano, la lanzó al aire, creando así una barrera protectora sobre él. Asombrado, pudo ver cómo la ceniza había caído a su alrededor formando un círculo perfecto._

_Varios hombres lobo se acercaron corriendo hacia él para atacarle, chocando inevitablemente contra la pared invisible que le protegía. Gruñendo, insistían mientras intentaban romper esa barrera con las garras, sin conseguirlo. Sintiéndose eufórico, Stiles sacó de otro bolsillo un pequeño tarro con acónito. Lanzándolo, este se rompió contra el suelo desprendiendo así el veneno, intoxicando a los que allí había”._

El sonido del despertador le sacó del apacible sueño. Oyendo gruñir a Derek, pronto sintió el lado de su cama su vacío. Tras varias protestas más, pronto dejó de oírle, sumiéndose de nuevo en su sueño. Tanto él como Isaac pasaron el día relativamente tranquilos: Stiles se dedicó a apuntar en su cuaderno el sueño que había tenido mientras que Isaac se dedicó a actividades varias, entre ellas ver la tele, comer mantequilla de cacahuete y finalmente, jugar al videojuego con Stiles. De esa guisa los encontró Derek cuando llegó a casa poco antes de cenar. Lejos de molestarse, Derek pidió otro mando y se unió a ellos.

 

La primavera llegó a Medford con intensidad. Stiles comenzó a notarlo gracias al picor de ojos, nariz y los continuos estornudos. Isaac aprovechaba para meterse con él, obteniendo como venganza que Stiles echara extra de pimienta en su comida, toallas o incluso las sábanas. Para apaciguar los ánimos, Derek se llevaba a Isaac con él para entrenar, llevándole a casa tan cansado que no tenía ganas de discutir.

Los sueños de Stiles se sucedieron día tras día. Aunque diferentes, todos tenían algo en común: el Nemeton. Eso comenzó a obsesionarle hasta el punto de llegar a tener visiones mientras patrullaba. Stiles comenzó a achacarlo a los antihistamínicos y al ejercicio extra en casa debido al efecto que la primavera estaba teniendo tanto en sus hormonas como en las de Derek, quien prácticamente no le dejaba dormir por las noches.

Aunque no se lo comentó a Stiles para no preocuparle, Derek sentía que había algo a su alrededor que de algún modo, le llamaba. No sabía explicarlo. Era una extraña sensación que le incitaba a convertirse en lobo más a menudo de lo que solía hacer y eso estaba empezando a preocuparle. Su tamaño le impedía pasar desapercibido pero en ocasiones la necesidad era tan fuerte que Isaac se vio obligado en más de una ocasión a llevarle en el maletero del Jeep de Stiles hasta el bosque y dejarle allí hasta que se tranquilizase.

            _ En verdad esto es raro, Derek –dijo Isaac sentado en el sofá. Derek, convertido en lobo, le miraba atentamente mientras rascaba el suelo con la pata-. Tío, lo siento, no sé qué hacer para que vuelvas a tu estado normal. Se supone que debes ser tú quien lo controle pero no sé nada más. No soy un lobo, entiéndeme.

Derek gruñó fastidiado, tumbándose finalmente en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus patas. Antes de que Stiles entrase, Derek ya se había levantado del suelo, trotando hacia la puerta para recibirle. Stiles, lejos de molestarse, recibió a Derek con un abrazo para luego rascarle tras la oreja. Siguiéndole hasta su dormitorio y tras pasar largo rato en el mismo, cuando bajaron Derek ya volvía a estar en su forma humana. Isaac no lo entendía pero parecía que Stiles era el único que conseguía calmarle, aunque no sabía cómo lo hacía.

Aquella situación, lejos de mejorar, empeoró.

En el aserradero, Derek comenzó a trabajar como todos los días pese a la inquietud con la que se había despertado. Era un continuo estado de alerta que le llevó a estar algo despistado y querer estar más sólo que de costumbre. Sus compañeros, conociéndole, lo dejaron pasar. Sin embargo, las ganas de transformarse y salir corriendo de allí en dirección al bosque eran cada vez más y más intensas. Apenas acabó su jornada, Derek salió a prisa hacia su todoterreno pero justo cuando iba a meterse en él algo le empujó a transformarse. Sin tiempo a desnudarse, su ropa cayó al suelo destrozada mientras él salía trotando en dirección al bosque.

 

Frotándose los ojos, Stiles cerró la puerta de su taquilla. Había sido  un día tranquilo aunque no exento de sobresaltos. Sin saber por qué, intuyó varias caídas de sus compañeros así como la rotura de algunas cosas en la oficina.  La radio del coche patrulla comenzó a fallar, produciendo un ruido extraño que le provocó dolor de cabeza. En la calle, juraría haber visto a Wilson un par de veces en calles diferentes con apenas diferencia de tiempo. Comentándoselo a Gordon, éste le dijo que quizás se había confundido de persona.

             _Es imposible que alguien esté al mismo tiempo en dos lugares diferentes, Stiles. Sólo Dios podría hacerlo y que yo sepa, aun nadie ha sido capaz de verlo.

            _ Lo que me faltaba… -comentó Stiles con ironía.

La gota que colmó el vaso aquel día fue una llamada desde la central en la cual les pedían que fuesen a casa de una anciana que tenía una cantidad inusual de perros en su vivienda que estaban fastidiando a todo el vecindario. Al llegar, Gordon intentó hablar con la mujer mientras los perros, que se encontraban en el jardín, no paraban de ladrarles. Cansado de tanto ladrido por el dolor de cabeza que tenía, Stiles se acercó a la verja que le separaba de los canes y tras mirarlos fijamente, apoyó sus manos sobre la verja.

            _ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios os está pasando? –preguntó aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Para su sorpresa, los canes callaron al unísono, oyendo solo el gimoteo de un par de ellos. Abriéndose en círculo, los canes se pusieron alrededor de un par de ellos que yacían en el suelo. A pesar de los intentos de algunos porque se moviesen, no lo conseguían-. Esos perros están enfermos –dijo Stiles quien, sin más, comprobó el estado de la verja para subir por ella y entrar así a la casa. Gordon lo miró alucinado mientras la mujer no era capaz de articular palabra. Tras dar aviso a la perrera y a la veterinaria, los dos salieron de allí cuando rescataron a todos los canes para ponerlos a buen recaudo.

            _ Joder Stiles, ¿cómo has hecho eso tío? Había cerca de veinte perros y los has conseguido callar a todos sin alzar la voz –comentó Gordon, realmente alucinado.

            _ No lo sé, simplemente me acerqué. Supongo que solo querrían un poco de atención –dijo Stiles aunque aquello le había sorprendido mucho. Aun podía recordar la mirada de agradecimiento de los perros cuando se fueron.

De camino a casa, Stiles solo pensó en poder darse una ducha y descansar. Pero al llegar, no fue Derek quien le recibió como todos los días, sino Isaac, quien parecía estar nervioso.

            _ Derek no ha llegado aún –dijo nada más verle.

            _ ¿Y? –preguntó Stiles mientras entraba.

            _ Que eso no es normal en él.

            _ Se habrá retrasado, Isaac.

            _ No. Él… no contesta al móvil. Siempre avisa, ¿verdad? Si va a llegar tarde o no va a venir.

            _ Derek nunca ha pasado la noche fuera sin avisar, Isaac. ¿Qué sabes tú que no sé yo?

            _ Hoy me mandó esto –dijo tendiéndole su teléfono móvil. Stiles leyó el mensaje y su gesto cambió-. Y si no da señales es porque algo no va bien.

            _ De acuerdo. Haremos lo siguiente: yo le buscaré por los alrededores del bosque. Tú ve al aserradero. No creo que esté allí pero si ves su todoterreno, tráelo de vuelta.

            _ ¿Y si se ha convertido en lobo, qué hacemos?

            _ ¿Crees en Dios? Si es así, rézale para que nadie lo descubra.

Saliendo de casa, Stiles se subió de nuevo en su Jeep.

            _ ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir hasta el aserradero? No tengo ni idea de dónde queda –protestó Isaac.

            _ ¿Andando? Joder Isaac, ve en taxi. Y por lo que más quieras, no avises al resto de la manada. No podemos permitirnos movernos todos a la vez para buscarle. Si llaman, entretenlos. Cuéntales cualquier historia pero no les digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?

            _ Está bien. No desconectes el teléfono. En cuanto sepa algo, te llamaré.

Separándose, ambos fueron a buscar a Derek. Nada más llegar al aserradero, Isaac comenzó a husmear el lugar con cuidado para seguir su rastro, el cual le llevó hasta una zona apartada. Viendo el todoterreno, corrió hacia el mismo encontrando la puerta abierta y trozos de tela en el suelo. Cogiéndolos, descubrió entre los mismos las llaves del coche y parte de las botas destrozadas, además de pelos. Oliéndolos, supo que eran de Derek. Tras recogerlos todos y meterlos en el maletero, llamó a Stiles mientras se metía en el todoterreno. Sin embargo, éste no contestó a su llamada.

            _ Oh venga ya, ¿por qué todo el mundo me ignora? –protestó realmente molesto.

 

Mientras conducía, Stiles no quitaba ojo a su teléfono móvil. Encendiendo la radio, comenzó a oír las conversaciones entre sus compañeros por si alguien avistaba a un enorme lobo negro de ojos rojos correteando por la ciudad como si tal cosa. Stiles siguió conduciendo un rato más, imbuido en las conversaciones hasta que la radio comenzó a darle problemas. Intentando graduar bien el canal, las emisoras parecían haberse perdido y un molesto zumbido ocupó su lugar.

            _ No joder, ahora no –dijo mientras intentaba arreglarlo, intentando no perder de vista la carretera. Al darse cuenta de que no podría seguir así muchos metros más, Stiles decidió parar a un lado del camino. Toqueteando los botones, Stiles intentó una vez más arreglar la radio, consiguiendo sólo que el ruido fuese cada vez más ensordecedor. Apagándola, Stiles golpeó el volante frustrado. Echando un vistazo a su teléfono móvil, vio como estaba apagado. Intentó encenderlo pero no respondía.

            _ Joder, venga, ¿qué más? Lo que faltaba ya es que no arrancase el Jeep y reventase la bombilla de una farola.

Tirando el móvil al asiento del copiloto, Stiles giró la llave para encender el motor pero, tal como previó, no arrancaba. Insistiendo, Stiles acabó gritando de frustración. Saliendo del Jeep, le dio una patada a la rueda, quejándose al momento. Cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo que quería, fue hasta el maletero y tras rebuscar en una pequeña caja de herramientas, sacó una linterna. Tras comprobar como ésta funcionaba, cerró el maletero para echar un vistazo al lugar donde estaba, comprobando de ese modo que se encontraba muy cerca del bosque.

            _ Qué demonios… -dijo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, intentando ubicarse-. Vale, está bien. Tranquilízate, Stiles. Vamos… vamos al bosque. Eso es. No sería la primera vez que vas al bosque, aunque nunca has ido solo de noche porque la verdad, ¿a qué gilipollas se le ocurriría venir de noche al bosque? Sólo a uno como tú, claro, buscando a un lobo de casi dos metros, que por cierto, es más negro que el carbón y salvo sus ojos, no le verías ni aunque lo tuvieses a un metro porque nadie sale a buscar a un lobo amargado en medio del bosque en una noche en la que precisamente, la luna está fuera. Cojonudo, Stiles. Cojonudo. Bien, vamos a ello –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con la linterna encendida- y como me encuentre con cualquier otra criatura y me maten, me reencarnaré en un demonio, el más chungo de todos y los torturaré de por vida. Y a Scott también.

Con más decisión que miedo, Stiles pronto se adentró entre los matorrales y árboles. Alumbrando lo justo para no tropezar y caer, pronto se vio caminando más rápido como si conociese el camino: como si supiese donde ir. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza a cada paso que daba. Sus sentidos se agudizaron: adaptándose a la poca visibilidad y el silencio que allí reinaba. Solo el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies le mantenía momentáneamente en un estado de alerta que le hacía mirar de reojo de vez en cuando como si supiese que alguien le seguía y le espiaba. El fuerte crujir de una rama le sobresaltó, consiguiendo que la linterna se escapase de sus manos. En un intento por recuperarla, Stiles perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando por una pequeña pendiente. Cuando dejó de rodar, Stiles se incorporó algo magullado. Al alzar la mirada, Stiles no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. A unos metros de él, un enorme árbol se alzaba majestuoso en medio de un pequeño claro. Sus ramas, largas y retorcidas, dejaban pasar entre ellas los rayos de la luna dándole un aspecto etéreo. Sin dudar, Stiles comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol. Necesitaba tocarlo. Necesitaba saber que era real. Necesitaba saber que era _suyo_. Dando un paso atrás, Stiles negó la cabeza. Estaba solo, nadie le había hablado. De repente, el viento comenzó a soplar levantando todas las hojas bajo sus pies. Mordiéndose los labios, avanzó los pocos pasos que le separaban y alzando sus manos, tocó el tronco del mismo. Rápidamente, una cálida sensación comenzó a envolverle mientras numerosos recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar en su mente. Todos con un elemento común: Derek y cada una de las veces en las que se habían ayudado mutuamente y en las cuales, Stiles le había salvado la vida. Las charlas de Deaton, sus investigaciones. El saber qué ocurriría antes de que sucediese.

 _Solo aquellos que acudan a la llamada de la naturaleza serán los elegidos. Sólo ellos conseguirán dar con la localización del Nemeton._ Esas palabras volvieron a resurgir en su memoria pero con una voz de sobras conocida por él.Abriendo los ojos, Stiles apartó las manos del árbol, con la respiración agitada. Apartándose torpemente, Stiles sintió una presencia cercana. Girándose, entre la negrura, pudo distinguir unos ojos de sobra conocidos, rojos como rubíes. Con paso tranquilo, Derek caminó hacia Stiles manteniendo su mirada.

 

_Sólo ellos serán llamados a ser emisarios de la criatura que acuda a su encuentro._

Irguiéndose, Stiles se posicionó frente a él, esperándole. La inquietud dio paso a una sensación de paz y orgullo que no podía ocultar. Sin dejar de mirarle, Derek paró a un metro de él.

 

Sintiendo un irrefrenable deseo de abrazarle, apenas Stiles se movió unos centímetros, Derek aulló, rompiendo así el silencio de la noche. Sonriendo, Stiles no tardó mucho en ver a todos los miembros de su manada con Isaac a la cabeza. Expectantes y sorprendidos al ver el Nemeton, contuvieron la respiración al ver a Derek acortar la distancia hasta llegar a Stiles. Alzando la cabeza, Derek le miró fijamente. Colocándose a su altura, Stiles posó su mano sobre su pelaje, masajeándolo suavemente para finalmente, juntar su frente con la del lobo. Sintiendo la transformación de su cuerpo, Stiles se apartó justo a tiempo para dejar a Derek volver a su forma humana. Sintiendo el poder dentro de él, Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

_Y así, como había estado designado desde mucho tiempo atrás, Stiles Stilinski se convirtió en emisario no sólo de Derek Hale, su compañero, sino de toda su manada. Guardián de los guardianes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parte de la información que he usado viene tanto de wikipedia como de estos blogs:  
> http://teenwolfrpg.foroactivo.com/t478-bestiario#4528  
> http://runamagica.blogspot.com.es/2012/01/los-arboles-y-los-celtas.html


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas y Feliz día de la Hispanidad : )
> 
> Otro capítulo que espero, no os resulte muy pesado pero va a ser el pistoletazo de salida para lo que queda por llegar, que no es poco jajaja
> 
> Espero que os guste ^_^
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios, kudos y por darle una oportunidad. ¡Oh! y Gracias a quien me nominó como Queen Sterek en Wattpad :D

**17**

 

_Beacon Hills, California_

Juntos, Theo y Malia se agazaparon entre los matorrales al oír a los cazadores rastrear la zona durante la madrugada. Preocupada, Malia intentaba concentrarse en la conversación que mantenían mientras Theo memorizaba los diferentes aromas que se mezclaban en la noche.

De nuevo, habían salido a cazar. Theo llevaba un cálculo aproximado de todos los jóvenes que habían desaparecido o fallecido en extrañas circunstancias según los medios locales aunque sabían perfectamente la razón: los cazadores habían llegado para organizar una cacería masiva y estaban aniquilándolos.

En el instituto se estaba corriendo el rumor de que había sectas que estaban reclutando a jóvenes para luego hacer sacrificios en el bosque o asaltos en fiestas privadas con el mero fin de robar. Mason les ponía al día tanto a Scott como a Theo y Malia ya que ellos no estudiaban allí. Liam se dedicó a controlar por el instituto a todos los nuevos betas junto a Brett.

En la clínica veterinaria, Scott seguía trabajando mientras Deaton se dedicaba a atender a los clientes. La relación entre ellos, lejos de haber mejorado con el tiempo, se había enfriado notablemente. Deaton se limitaba a escuchar a Scott de vez en cuando aunque ya no le aconsejaba como debía hacer. Eso provocaba en él una incertidumbre que rara vez podía ocultar.

A espaldas de Scott, Deaton aprovechaba algunas ocasiones para acudir a cursos o conferencias fuera de Beacon Hills y así encontrarse con Lydia Martin, la cual se fue de allí para estudiar psicología, siguiendo su consejo y el de su madre. Aunque mantenía el contacto con Parrish, la relación entre ambos no había superado la reciente distancia y decidieron mantener su amistad.

            _ Estoy completamente desesperado –le dijo Deaton a Lydia tras quedar con ella en una cafetería cercana a la universidad.

            _ Debe ser desesperante en tu situación, quiero decir, tú siempre le has aconsejado y de un modo u otro, te ha hecho caso pero ahora…

            _ Ahora ya es tarde. Eso es lo que ocurre. Todo está desmadrado y como preví, los cazadores ya están allí haciendo su trabajo. Haciendo lo que la naturaleza debería haber hecho por sí misma.

            _ ¿Y qué ocurre con la Loba?

            _ En ese sentido, creo que Scott está abriendo un poco los ojos. Pero solo un poco. Él no sabe aún el alcance que ha tenido el hacerle caso a semejante criatura ni mucho menos lo que ha conseguido hacer con él. Del Scott que yo conocí, no queda ya nada. 

            _ Ha sido manipulado vilmente, Deaton. Si él aún cree que ella es buena y que los motivos por los que llegó a Beacon Hills valen la pena, seguirá su lucha. Yo ya perdí al que consideraba mi amigo hace mucho tiempo.

            _ Lo hemos perdido todos, Lydia. Todos.

            _ ¿Sabes algo de Stiles?

            _ Sí. Y lo mejor: no sólo de él. Hace unos días tuve una charla con un viejo amigo y ha sido muy fructífera, créeme.

            _ ¿Pero dónde está? ¿Está bien?

            _ No puedo revelar su paradero puesto que no lo sé y en eso ha sido muy tajante. Sólo sé que ha rehecho su vida: está trabajando en el cuerpo de policía y lo más curioso, Derek Hale vive con él. Por lo visto también está trabajando aunque no ha querido revelarme dónde. Tan sólo me ha afirmado que allí están muy bien y tranquilos y que, a su pesar, no saben aún el alcance real de lo sucedido aquí.

            _ Entonces Scott ha cumplido su palabra y no se ha puesto en contacto con él durante todo estos años. Aunque tampoco lo ha hecho el resto…

            _ Lydia, ha sido lo mejor visto lo visto. Sólo espero que Scott jamás lo encuentre. No al menos hasta que él vea por sus propios ojos en el monstruo en el que se ha convertido.

 

 

            _ Nos ha engañado a todos –dijo Scott con rabia. Junto a él, Liam y Mason le observaban con cautela.

            _ ¿Qué indicios hay de eso, Scott? –preguntó Mason tras sentir como el silencio se iba prolongando-. Ella creo que fue clara desde el principio: quería Beacon Hills, que fuese su territorio. Y junto a ti, formar el dúo perfecto.

            _ Quería Beacon Hills sólo para ella. Todo esto fue una treta para quitarnos de en medio a todos y así poder hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

            _ ¿Y cómo pretendía hacerlo? –preguntó Liam, sentado en el sofá.

            _ Fácil. Desuniendo mi manada y llamando la atención de los cazadores para que mataran al resto mientras ella está desaparecida, riéndose a mi costa.

            _ A nuestra costa, querrás decir –dijo Mason-. Estamos juntos en esto, tío.

            _ Pero yo soy el alfa, el que lideraba la manada. El que ahora no sabe qué hacer porque ni emisario tengo. Lo único que podemos hacer es lo que de hecho, estamos haciendo, escondernos de los cazadores y  huir de ellos. Mantener al menos una manada unida aunque seamos pocos.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Al ver de quién se trataba, activó el “manos libres”.        

            _ ¿Algo nuevo, Theo?

            _ Están cada vez más cerca, Scott. Ya estamos perdiendo la cuenta de los que están cayendo. Hay que hacer algo y pronto.

            _ ¿Sabéis algo de la Loba?

            _ Nada. Malia está intentando dar con su paradero pero es muy escurridiza. Ya la conoces. Además, hay algo que creo que te va a interesar…

            _ ¿Sabéis cuál será su próximo movimiento?

            _ No pero sé el nombre de uno de los cazadores y creo que tú también: Chris Argent.

            _ ¿Estás seguro?

            _ Completamente. Malia me dijo que le conocías muy bien y que ha vivido aquí en Beacon Hills. Ella pensaba que estaba en Francia.

            _ Es una larga historia…

            _ Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Mason, consiguiendo así la atención de todos.

            _ Esperar. Conociéndole, no tardará mucho en aparecer por aquí. Y si lo hace, tendremos que estar preparados.

Minutos después, Melissa llegó a casa bastante cansada. Los chicos, al llegar ella, decidieron marcharse para darle así intimidad.

            _ ¿Nuevos planes para arreglar el mundo? –preguntó cuándo salieron todos de la casa.

            _ Estamos buscando una solución, mamá. Te prometí que se arreglaría y así será.

            _ Pues perdona que te diga, pero no veo la solución por ningún lado. Cinco, Scott, cinco chicos más han fallecido hoy en el hospital envenenados. ¿Con qué cara miro yo a sus padres o a la policía sabiendo todo lo que sé? Debéis parar esto ya, definitivamente.

            _ ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga, eh? Han venido demasiados cazadores. Si me expongo, me matarán a mí también.

            _ Nos matarán a todos por su culpa, eso es lo que harán. Sobre todo si esa… mujer, no vuelve a Beacon Hills.

            _ Lo hará. Me lo debe. Sabe que ella sola no puede hacerse con Beacon Hills. No si yo no se lo permito.

            _ Pues por una vez, haz algo inteligente y, Scott –dijo antes de ir al baño- si la matas, nos harás un gran favor a todos.

 

Tras volver a casa, Mason tiró de Liam para enfrentarle.

            _ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás más callado que de costumbre y eso no es bueno.

            _ Scott la ha cagado, eso es todo.

            _ ¿Qué Scott a qué? Oh, cielos. Espera, ¿qué me he perdido? –Dijo Mason con sorna-. En serio, Liam, ¿no crees que has tardado un poco en darte cuenta de eso?

            _ No he tardado, es sólo que ahora no me parece bien lo que está haciendo. Y…

            _ ¿Y?

            _ No estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas, eso es todo.

            _ Pues díselo. Eres su pupilo, su ojo derecho, su beta. Eres el único que tiene el derecho de decirle que la está cagando y que ya no estás con él en todo esto. Si se lo digo yo, me cortará a trocitos.

            _ Scott no haría eso.

            _ Claro y yo no me liaría con Brett porque… pues porque…

Liam le miró alucinando.

            _ Vale, sólo fue una noche pero nada más. De verdad –dijo Mason mientras le miraba de reojo.

            _ Tío, ya te vale.

            _ Bueno ese no es el problema ahora mismo. Brett tampoco ve esto normal. Nadie lo ve normal salvo Scott y Theo. O eso hacía. Tío, esto va a acabar mal –dijo realmente preocupado.

            _ ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero dime, ¿qué hago? No puedo decirle sin más que si seguimos así, moriremos nosotros también y eso forma parte del plan de la Loba.

            _ ¿Quiere eliminarnos?

            _ Eso me temo. En cuanto dejemos de serle útiles, irá a por nosotros.

            _ Pues entonces no nos queda mucho tiempo.

 

Yendo solo a la veterinaria, Scott decidió quedarse allí un rato para así despejar su mente y poner en orden sus ideas. Sin embargo, nada más entrar, supo que no estaba solo.

            _ Por fin nos vemos –dijo la Loba saliendo de la sala de curas.

            _ Ya daba por hecho que habías huido –dijo Scott realmente molesto.

            _ Oh, vamos cachorrito. ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Y dejaros aquí con todo este problema? No es mi estilo. Si algo me molesta, lo arreglo rápido –dijo mientras sacaba de una bolsa la cabeza de un hombre, que Scott supuso que sería uno de los cazadores. Aguantando las náuseas, miró hacia otro lado.

            _ Entonces dime cuál es tu plan ahora y qué vamos a hacer nosotros. Los están aniquilando. Nos vamos a quedar sin betas y pronto se descubrirá quienes somos y qué hacemos.

            _ No llegará la sangre al río, créeme. Pero si he de admitir que no esperaba la llegada de Argent. Ese hombre es como un maldito grano en el culo. ¿Has podido hablar con él? –Preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta una negativa-. Lástima. Sería divertido conocer cuál será su plan o para qué han venido.

            _ Es ridículo que lo preguntes a estas alturas cuando ya lo sabes.

            _ Esos Argent solo buscan venganza y aniquilar a los de nuestra raza. Gerard hizo un buen trabajo con ellos pero… no es nuestra hora. No aún.

            _ Están cada vez más cerca y él me conoce. Sabe dónde vivo y sabe quiénes son mis amigos. ¿Qué le va a frenar en cuanto a matarme?

            _ Que te aprecia, Scott. Os aprecia, a pesar de vuestra condición. Juega con eso. Es una ventaja muy grande. Así, podremos eliminarlos.

            _ Ya te lo dije, yo no soy un asesino. No voy a matar a nadie.

            _ Lo harás, Scott. Más tarde o temprano aunque sea para salvar tu vida o la de tu madre. No eres tan puro como piensas. Ninguno de nosotros lo somos.

Sonriéndole, la loba pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró hacia Scott.

            _ Recuerda. Beacon Hills será nuestro pero si para ello debe derramarse sangre, lo haremos.

            _ Yo no…

            _ Tú sólo perderás tu condición de alfa verdadero, no de alfa, cachorrito. Seguirás teniendo poder como el que más y eso, es lo que necesito.

Saliendo por la puerta, fue tal la rabia que sintió Scott que golpeó uno de los butacones, haciéndole un agujero.

 

Chris Argent no era tan ajeno a lo que sucedía en la manada de Scott como éste creía. Sin que él lo supiera, instaló algunos micrófonos tanto en su casa como en la de sus amigos. Para no ser descubierto, siempre cubría su “olor” con algún perfume de la casa o ambientador para despistar. Les seguía a sus trabajos y al instituto, siempre de cerca pero a la vez manteniendo las distancias. Un grupo se dedicaba a perseguir y matar a los betas más descontrolados. Los que oponían resistencia, también caían.

El plan era hacerlo de forma que pareciesen asesinatos o suicidios en masa. Gracias a su buen hacer, estaba dando resultado. Conociendo el nuevo paradero de Lydia, Chris no tardó mucho en hablar con Parrish para ponerle en situación. Sabedor de que el muchacho conocía todo lo sobrenatural, éste enfureció cuando supo quienes estaban detrás de todos los asesinatos sin resolver.

Prometiéndole acabar pronto con aquella amenaza y asegurándole que le mantendrían con vida, Chris dejó atado ese asunto. Sólo le quedaba uno y quizás, el más importante de todos.

Calculando cuándo y dónde podía encontrarle, Chris se aseguró de que nadie se agregase a tan esperado encuentro. Tras consultar su reloj, Chris se dirigió hacia la clínica veterinaria. Allí, rodeó la misma con ceniza de montaña para que nadie les molestase. Una vez se aseguró que estaba todo listo, entró. Como previó, nadie salió a recibirle con rapidez. Llevando su mano hacia su pistola, apenas dio un par de pasos hacia el interior cuando Scott salió a su encuentro. La sorpresa fue evidente en el chico, quien miró a su alrededor como si esperase algo.

            _ Me gustaría decir que me alegra verte, Scott pero dada las circunstancias, creo que no va a ser así.

            _ Chris… ¿Qué haces aquí?

            _ No te hagas el nuevo, Scott. No te pega. Sabes demasiado porqué estoy aquí en la ciudad y porqué he venido a verte.

            _ Ilumíname entonces porque no lo sé.

            _ ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Cuándo has interpuesto el poder ante cosas que antes te importaban como tu familia o tus amigos? –dijo Chris tras permanecer un momento en silencio.

            _ Ellos no me entendían. Jamás lo han hecho, por eso dejaron de ser mis amigos. Por eso se fueron.

            _ ¿También Stiles? Era tu hermano y lo echaste como un perro sin importante siquiera qué podía sucederle, incluso arriesgando su propia vida. De haber sabido en lo que te ibas a convertir, jamás te habría permitido que salieses con Allison.

Eso fue para Scott, un golpe bajo.

            _ No hubiésemos permitido que nos apartaseis. Ya lo intentasteis y no lo conseguisteis.

            _ Lo que conseguimos fue que mi mujer muriese por vuestra culpa al igual que mi hija. Es algo que jamás os perdonaré. Menos cuando tú, quien creía alguien con suficiente madurez y sentido común, ha resultado ser un fiasco.

            _ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Chris? Porque mi paciencia se está acabando.

            _ La mía también. Sólo he venido a darte una advertencia: hemos venido a limpiar Beacon Hills. Nuestro objetivo principal es la Loba, así que si eres inteligente, me dirás donde se esconde. De no ser así, iremos buscando a tus betas, uno a uno y los torturaremos hasta que hablen. Créeme, no será muy difícil.

            _ Como si no lo hubiese vivido en mis propias carnes. Lo siento Chris, pero no hay trato. No mientras estéis aquí intentando acabar con algo que ya es imparable.

            _ Eso es lo que vosotros creéis pero estáis muy lejos de conocer la verdad.

Caminando hacia la puerta, Chris se giró hacia él. Manteniéndole la mirada y viendo como Scott no añadía nada más, Chris rompió el círculo de ceniza con su bota y salió de allí.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a calmarse, Theo entró en la clínica seguido de Malia, Brett y Liam.

            _ No podíamos entrar. Selló la clínica con ceniza de montaña –dijo Brett como si nada una vez estuvieron dentro.

            _ Tenemos que detenerle –afirmó Scott con contundencia.

            _ Pero Scott –dijo Liam.

            _ Nada de peros. Hay que ir a por él. Es el cabecilla de esta misión así que nada de titubear. Buscadle y matadle. Me da igual la forma o cómo, pero hacedlo.

            _ ¿Estás seguro, Scott? –preguntó Malia con duda.

            _ Totalmente. Va detrás de la loba y por ende, tras nosotros. No se conformarán con matar al resto de betas. Irán a por nosotros. Así que será mejor aniquilarle antes de que él lo haga.

            _ Cuenta conmigo –dijo Theo sin titubear-. ¿Qué decís vosotros?

Brett y Liam se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada. Malia fue la única que respondió.

            _ No pienso hacerlo. Este no era el plan, Scott. Esto ya no tiene sentido para mí. Si quieres hacerlo, adelante, pero no cuentes conmigo.

            _ Serás traidora… -dijo Theo acercándose a ella.

            _ ¿Traidora? ¿Es que no has visto en qué se está convirtiendo todo esto o te ciega el interés? Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Stiles cuando hablamos. Quizás debí haberme ido con él pero no, confié en ti Scott, aun cuando tuviste tus reservas al encontrarme.

             _ Pero él te ayudó –dijo Liam en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

            _ Stiles fue el único que me enseñó, quien estuvo siempre conmigo. Y esto, Scott, no era lo que yo pensaba que harías. Creí… creí que tu idea de convertir a más jóvenes en betas era simplemente para hacernos más fuertes, para ayudar al resto y así librarles de todas las extrañas criaturas que rondan esta maldita ciudad. No para juntarte con _esa_ y creeros los amos del mundo.

            _ _Esa_ es tu madre, Malia, no lo olvides –añadió Theo.

            _ ¿Es que no vas a callarte?  

            _ Tan respondona como Stiles, hasta eso se te ha pegado.

Llena de rabia, Malia se convirtió y corrió hacia Theo para atacarle, pero Liam y Brett consiguieron sujetarla a tiempo.

            _ Ya basta. Malia, estamos todos juntos en esto, ¿vale? Y ahora os necesito más que antes. Chris Argent ha venido aquí a matarnos a todos. Ya no es un compañero ni un colaborador. Ha vuelto a ser lo que era: un cazador sin escrúpulos. Irá por la Loba y una vez la tenga, vendrá a por nosotros. Así que tú eliges: su vida o la tuya.

            _ No elijo ninguna. Elijo seguir en el bando adecuado y ese no es el tuyo, Scott.

Tras salir de allí dando un portazo, Liam comenzó a sentirse cada vez más presionado.

            _ No te preocupes Scott. Kira aún sigue contigo. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegaba de Nueva York?

            _ Su avión aterrizaba en una hora. Voy a recogerla. Vosotros seguid como hasta ahora y ante cualquier novedad, me llamáis.

Yendo en su moto, Scott no tardó mucho en llegar al aeropuerto y ver allí a Kira, quien ya estaba esperándole. Tras darse un fuerte abrazo, se besaron.

            _ Vine en cuanto pude. Mis padres no saben que estoy aquí.

            _ Tranquila, no lo sabrán. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas venido.

            _ Scott, ya lo hablamos. Volveré en cuanto me lo pidas, sabes que no me dan miedo. Juntos podemos solucionarlo.

            _ Lo sé pero las cosas no han salido como planeé en su momento. Vamos a casa, allí te contaré todo.

Tras llevarla a casa y cenar juntos, Scott la llevó a su dormitorio. Sabía que su madre no se entrometería si veía la puerta cerrada.

            _ Se nos ha ido todo de las manos. La loba nos ha dejado prácticamente tirados a la llegada de los cazadores y éstos han matado ya a gran parte de nuestra manada. Lo peor no es sólo eso, vienen también a por nosotros.

            _ ¿Quieres decir, nosotros? ¿La manada original? Pero, ¿por qué?

            _ Porque Chris Argent está detrás de todo esto y su rencor hacia lo que pasó con su familia le sigue quemando.

            _ Pensé que lo había superado… que habíais arreglado vuestras diferencias.

            _ Pues creo que no ha sido así. Por eso, debemos dar con él y eliminarlo.

            _ Scott, eso…

            _ Hay que hacerlo. Kira, ¿no lo entiendes? Es él o nosotros. No hay otra opción.

Kira asintió.

            _ Si es lo mejor, lo conseguiremos. Juntos. Y ahora, ¿por qué no nos preocupamos por otras cosas? –preguntó mientras se echaba sobre él en la cama.

 

_Mientras tanto, en Medford_

Llevaban ya cerca de dos horas allí en el bosque. A pesar de haber dado de forma “casual” con el Nemeton, la segunda vez les costó un poco dar con él aunque siguieron las indicaciones de Stiles para llegar “cuanto antes”. Nada más hacerlo, Derek vio como Stiles comenzó a subirse al mismo con una destreza que jamás había visto en él.

            _ Stiles, ¿quieres bajar de una vez? Estoy empezando a enfadarme –dijo Derek mientras le esperaba a los pies del Nemeton.

            _ Sólo un momento.

            _ No. Baja. Ahora mismo.

            _ No seas fastidio Derek, un ratito más.

            _ Joder Stiles, llevas ahí más de una hora. Te vas a fusionar con el árbol como sigas así.

            _ No es un árbol cualquiera. Es el Nemeton. Y ya bajo, pesado –dijo mientras comenzaba a colocarse entre las ramas para bajar.

            _ Podíamos estar en casa haciendo otras cosas en vez de esto y lo sabes.

            _ ¿Cosas como qué, eh? ¿Follar? Eso lo hacemos todos los días, lobo amargado.

            _ Stiles no empieces otra… -comenzó a decir hasta que oyó a éste blasfemar tras resbalar de una rama y caer en sus brazos- vez.

            _ Sabía que me cogerías –dijo Stiles sonriendo nervioso.

            _ Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso otra vez, ¿entendido?

            _ Lo prometo –dijo Stiles cerca de sus labios  para luego besarle. Tras llevar unos minutos, alguien tosió detrás de ellos.

             _ Chicos, ¿os importaría esperar hasta llegar a casa? Ya me he acostumbrado a escuchar música o jugar con el video juego. Aquí en vivo no sabría qué hacer.

Gruñendo, Derek cargó a Stiles a sus espaldas mientras volvían al todoterreno. Éste, como las veces anteriores, comenzó a explicarles qué es lo que sentía al estar cerca del árbol y cómo así recargaba sus pilas. Derek le escuchaba mientras Isaac le cosía a preguntas, entreteniéndole.

A pesar de ser el emisario de la manada y haber sido aceptado por todos, no eran pocos los que desoían los consejos que éste les daba. Por ello, lejos de desanimarse, Stiles aprovechaba el tiempo libre que tenía para investigar aún más sobre los druidas y sus poderes. Derek le buscó algunos libros que podían servirle mientras que Isaac le explicaba algunas cosas que había aprendido junto a Chris. Entre los tres, consiguieron que Stiles aprendiese cada día más y más.

Siguiendo su rutina, ninguno de los tres puso al día a ninguno de los amigos y conocidos de Stiles y Derek para no descubrirlos. De ese modo, siguieron quedando para ir al cine, la bolera e incluso volvieron a quedar los fines de semana en casas alternas para ver los partidos de béisbol. Aunque no se hablaban demasiado, Samuel iba a todas y cada una de esas salidas.

            _ Curioso –le comentó Isaac a Stiles mientras bebían una cerveza en casa de Oliver. Donovan había preparado una barbacoa y los había invitado a todos a comer aprovechando el buen tiempo.

            _ ¿Podías ser más concreto?

            _ Me refiero a él –dijo señalando disimuladamente a Samuel-. Destila ansiedad y ganas de follar a partes iguales.

            _ No sé qué haría sin ti, Isaac… -comentó Stiles irónico para darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

            _ Es que no lo entiendo. Si sabe que Derek y tú estáis juntos…

            _ Miguel. Es Miguel –añadió Stiles susurrando.

            _ Bueno, si Miguel y tú estáis juntos, ¿por qué insiste? ¿Por qué ese odio exacerbado en querer ver a Der… digo, Miguel lejos de ti? No lo entiendo. Es imposible no ver la conexión que hay entre vosotros. Si tan sólo pudiesen oleros…

            _ Isaac, déjalo.

            _ Pero es que da grima. Tan sólo mírale.

Stiles se giró hacia él intentando poner cara de enfadado, sin embargo hubo algo que captó su atención. Derek estaba algo apartado junto a Oliver pero era tal la tensión de su cuerpo, que podía sentirla. Cuando buscó el origen de su molestar, vio a Samuel al otro lado sin dejar de mirarle mientras Frank hablaba sin parar. Sin pensarlo mucho, Stiles dejó a Isaac allí para ir donde Derek. Nada más tenerlo frente a él, Stiles tiró de su camiseta para comerle la boca frente a todos. Tras algún que otro silbido y el típico “iros a un hotel”, Stiles se apartó de Derek tras susurrarle “relájate” y fue a ayudar a Donovan con las hamburguesas. Sintiendo como las mejillas se le encendían, Isaac fue a su rescate.

            _ No sabes la suerte que tienes de tenerle, Miguel –dijo Isaac mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de su hombro. Mirándole fijamente, Isaac se apartó-. Tan arisco como siempre…

Apenas se puso al lado de Donovan, éste sujetó a Stiles por el hombro con fuerza.

            _ Stiles, granuja. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

            _ Bueno, es que yo…

            _ No  te preocupes. Es más, me alegro mucho por vosotros dos. Miguel es bueno y creo que hacéis buena pareja. ¡Eh, Miguel! –gritó consiguiendo así la atención de Derek-. Como le hagas algo malo a Stiles, te rebanaré la cabeza.

El rictus de Derek permaneció igual aunque sus ojos comenzaron a chispear un poco. Haciéndole señas, Stiles le indicó que parase mientras le susurraba que estaba bromeando.

            _ Jajaja, se lo toma todo a pecho, ¿eh? Bien, bien. Oh, cielos. No he sacado las chuletas. Eh, Oliver, échale un ojo a esto. Vamos a por más provisiones –dijo mientras llevaba a Stiles a la cocina para así estar solos. Abriendo la nevera, Donovan comenzó a pasarle a Stiles unas bandejas que éste dejaba sobre la mesa.

            _ Oye Stiles, ¿hace mucho que no hablas con Chris?

            _ Un poco. La última vez que llamó tan sólo preguntó cómo estábamos y poco más.

            _ ¿Nada sobre Beacon Hills?

            _ Nada que sea relevante.

            _ Mmm bien. Chris me llamó hace un rato. No estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo, quizás unos diez minutos pero conociéndole y sabiendo qué se cuece allí, es suficiente. Oliver aún no sabe nada y me gustaría que siguiese así, un poco más.

Cerrando la nevera, Donovan se apoyó sobre la encimera, mirándole fijamente.

            _ Las cosas han empeorado mucho más de lo que yo pensaba. Rondan ya los cien, sino más, los jóvenes que han tenido que “sacrificar” para detener esta pandemia. Es una locura, Stiles. La manada que está allí es como si se hubiese vuelto loca y su alfa, junto a la loba, se dedicaron a convertir a un número indecente de jóvenes que ya… Sabes lo mejor de esto –dijo tras cambiar de pose, llevando una sus manos a su cadera, mientras gesticulaba con la otra- que tienen cercada a la Loba y esta noche la cazarán. Matarán a esa maldita zorra y espero, por el bien de esa ciudad, que también hagan lo mismo con el alfa. Ha llevado a esa ciudad a un caos que no se merecía. No señor, no se lo merecía.

Stiles se mordió los labios sin decir nada. Aquello sin duda era una grandísima noticia: una vez eliminada la Loba, todo sería mucho más fácil. En cuanto a Scott… no. No quería que lo mataran porque eso no solucionaría nada. Eso no le devolvería a su padre. Él debía sufrir un poco más.

            _ Beacon Hills siempre ha sido un sitio tranquilo, incluso cuando vivían los Hale –comentó Stiles tanteándole.

            _ En eso tienes razón. Esa familia era muy respetada a pesar de ser lobos. Cumplieron bien su tratado, ¿sabes? Fue una tragedia lo que les ocurrió y sinceramente, dudo que vuelva a ver un alfa como lo fue Talia Hale.

“Sí que lo hay. Su hijo, Derek Hale” pensó Stiles con orgullo aunque de sus labios no salió palabra alguna.

            _ ¿Dijo Chris algo sobre volver a la ciudad?

            _ No. Y dudo que lo haga pronto. Él no es de los que dejan las cosas a medias.

Stiles solo asintió. Juntos, llevaron las bandejas con la carne para seguir con la barbacoa.

 

_De vuelta a Beacon Hills_

Ya entrada la noche, dos grupos se distribuyeron por la ciudad. Silenciosos, cada uno tomó sus puestos tal y como lo habían planeado. En unos minutos, le darían caza. El cebo estaba justo donde ellos querían así que sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Junto a su equipo, Chris comprobó los sensores de calor, revelando así las personas que se encontraban en la guarida de la loba. Una vieja fábrica que a simple vista parecía abandonada. Sin embargo, dos cuerpos se movían por ella con total tranquilidad. Encendiendo la radio, seleccionó la frecuencia que necesitaba para pronto, oír sus voces. La tenía justo donde quería: sin saberlo, el señuelo que la llevaría hasta ellos lo tenía en su cama, desnudándola. Chris no tardó mucho en oírla jadear, sonriendo ladino. Solo faltaba un poco más. Tras pasar un rato y escucharla gemir aún más alto, esperó tenso. No tardó mucho en oírla gritar de dolor. El plan había funcionado. Dando el aviso, su grupo entró a la fábrica haciendo el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo, otro grito le advirtió de que algo se les había escapado de las manos.

Cuando el grupo entró en la fábrica, la loba yacía sobre la cama, manchada de sangre y con dos jeringuillas aun sobre su cuerpo mientras que el joven que había servido de señuelo se encontraba en el suelo con el cuello desgarrado. Sin muchas ceremonias, rápidamente le ataron los pies y las manos, arrancándole las jeringuillas.

            _ Maldito cabrón –susurró mientras miraba fijamente a Chris Argent. Éste le sonrió.

            _ ¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? –preguntó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo otra jeringuilla mucho más fina. Al ver el color del fluido, ésta intentó apartarse sin conseguirlo.

            _ Que os jodan a todos, bastardos. Os maldeciré de por…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Chris le inyectó un potente sedante que les permitiría llevarla a otro lugar y así poder terminar con todo eso. Con la misma rapidez con la que actuaron, retiraron el cuerpo del muchacho para enterrarlo en otro lugar mientras se llevaban a la loba. Tras subir a su furgoneta, Chris cogió su teléfono móvil y escribió un mensaje de texto. Sonriendo, se marcharon todos de allí.

 

A kilómetros de Beacon Hills, Derek Hale no podía dormir. A su lado, Stiles roncaba plácidamente. Ensimismado, el vibrar de su teléfono móvil le hizo volver a la realidad. Tomándolo con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero, vio que le habían enviado un mensaje. Al abrirlo supo que era de Chris Argent.

“La loba ha caído”.

Sonriendo, Derek volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Observando a Stiles, Derek se sintió por un momento más aliviado. Como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. Acomodándose, cerró los ojos, quedándose pronto dormido.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy, que a mi pesar, es más corto pero creo que os dejará con ganas de más (espero que no de buscarme por ahi para exigir jajaaj) 
> 
> estoy bastante liada de ahí que estén siendo cortos. el trabajo es lo que tiene. 
> 
> espero que lo disfrutéis : )
> 
> Gracias a todos por leerlo!!

18

 

Arañándole la espalda, Stiles siguió moviéndose sobre Derek mientras se besaban hambrientos. Las manos de ambos subían y bajaban frenéticas. Agarrándole del pelo, Stiles se negaba a dejar de besar a Derek a cada intento de éste por morderle en el cuello. Entre jadeos y algún que otro gruñido, Derek se las apañó para finalmente dejar a Stiles sobre la cama y así poder embestirle con más fuerza. Debido al sudor, Stiles tuvo que sujetarse a las sábanas ante los envites de Derek. Jadeando fuertemente, ambos se corrieron con pocos segundos de diferencia.

Cerrando los ojos, Derek se dejó caer sobre Stiles, quien estaba exhausto.

            _ ¿Te has propuesto agotarme? -preguntó Derek mientras se levantaba un poco, mirando a Stiles.

            _ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Solo hemos follado tres veces...

            _ Tres veces casi seguidas. No es que me queje pero necesito descansar un poco y tú también.

            _ ¿Yo? Nah, qué va -dijo para acabar dando un largo bostezo.

            _ Te necesito fresco, no medio dormido.

            _ Mmm ya te dije lo que pensaba de ese mensaje. No le des más vueltas.

            _ Quiero hablar con Chris y que me lo confirme. Que me diga cómo lo han conseguido y qué va a pasar a partir de ahora.

            _ Ahora lo único que va a pasar es que tú y yo nos vamos a echar un ratito mientras Isaac sigue por ahí haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo.

            _ Se fue con el resto a correr. Y yo debería haber ido con ellos -dijo echándose a un lado.

            _ ¿Y perderte esta sesión maratoniana de sexo? ¿En serio? No me lo creo...

Derek le miró con el ceño fruncido y Stiles supo que había metido la pata.

            _ Oh venga, era broma. No, Derek, ni se te ocurra. Derek -protestó mientras éste se levantaba con rapidez y le sujetaba por la cintura, arrastrándole así por la cama mientras éste se agarraba a las sábanas, intentando zafarse-. ¡Derek!

            _ De todos los mortales me tuvo que tocar el más toca pelotas.

            _ ¿Qué? Maldito lobo desagradecido, encima que no has tenido que buscarme -protestó mientras se agarraba con fuerza para que Derek no cargase con él hasta el baño.

            _ Ahorrate las excusas, emisario hiperactivo. A la ducha, ahora -dijo tirando más de él.

            _ ¡Y un cuerno! Olvídate de mí, lobo amargado.

            _ Stiles, como no te calles voy a arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes.

            _ ¡Ja! Soy tu emisario, no puedes.

            _ ¿Y quién lo dice?

            _ La naturaleza, esa ley no escrita por la cual soy tu emisario y además tu compañero así que ni lo intentes.

            _ Tú lo has querido.

Haciéndole cosquillas en los costados, Stiles comenzó a reír y retorcerse, momento que aprovechó Derek para cargarle por la cintura y llevarle de esa guisa al baño, aunque Stiles no se lo puso fácil. Nada más salir de la habitación, oyeron la puerta de la casa.

            _ Buenos días Lahey -dijo Derek mientras intentaba meter a Stiles en el baño, quien se agarró al marco de la puerta.

            _ Buenos días chicos -oyeron desde el salón.

            _ ¡Isaac! ¡Ayúdame!

            _ Lo siento Stiles pero ya te lo dije, no me interesan vuestros juegos eróticos.

            _ ¿Nuestros qué? Maldito ca... -comenzó hasta que Derek le metió en la bañera para salir antes de que Stiles le alcanzase.

            _ ¡Eh! ¡Te he oído Stiles! -gritó Isaac ofendido a los pies de las escaleras, encontrándose a Derek bajando por las mismas, desnudo-. Tío, no es por nada pero, ¿tanto te cuesta ponerte unos pantalones?

            _ ¿Qué tienes en contra de la desnudez? Puedes pasearte desnudo si quieres, no iba a asustarme.

            _ Ni yo pero... olvídalo. Por cierto, estaría genial que empezaras a llamarme por mi nombre. Resulta molesto que sigas llamándome por mi apellido.

            _ Muy bien, hagamos un trato: yo te llamo por tu nombre y tú dejas de decirme que me vista. ¿Hecho?

            _ Hecho. ¿Y Stiles?

            _ En la ducha. A ver si así se relaja...

            _ Eso espero aunque saldrá algo cabreado. Derek, sobre el mensaje que Chris nos mandó...

            _ Estoy esperando a que nos llame y cuente algo más. Fue demasiado escueto para lo que ha pasado.

            _ Yo confío en él, Derek y algo me dice que sí la han capturado. Pero no me refería a eso.

Sentándose en el butacón, Derek hizo lo mismo en el sofá. Ignorando su desnudez, Isaac se centró en lo que llevaba pensando días atrás.

            _ ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

            _ Todo este asunto de la loba... no es la primera vez que lo hablamos Derek, pero ahora puede ser una realidad. Si la loba es exterminada, no tendrás rival allí. Podríamos volver...

            _ ¿Volver? ¿Para qué?

            _ ¿Cómo que para qué? Es tu sitio, el de Stiles, el mío... es nuestro lugar.

            _ ¿Y qué pretendes que haga, que llegue allí e inicie otra lucha por mi cuenta? Mira todo lo que tenemos, Isaac. La tranquilidad que hemos conseguido, la calidad de vida que tenemos. Y sí -dijo antes de que Isaac le interrumpiese-, hay cazadores. Sí, tenemos que seguir escondidos pero nadie nos persigue como lo hicieron con mi familia. Nadie nos ha puesto una marca para que nos maten en cuanto nos vean. Dime, ¿alguien ha intentado atacarte sin motivo alguno desde que llegaste? ¿Te han hecho algún tipo de interrogatorio? ¿Te han torturado?

            _ Eh, no. Al contrario, los amigos de Stiles me han acogido como uno más aun sin apenas conocerme. Y qué decir de ti: vuelvo a ser parte de tu manada. Pero no veo justo que Scott se quede con lo que es tuyo.

            _ ¿Y qué es suyo? -preguntó Stiles mientras bajaba las escaleras llevando consigo una toalla, lanzándosela a Derek. Éste le miró interrogativo, a lo cual Stiles se señaló la entrepierna y luego la suya. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Derek cogió la toalla y se la colocó en la cintura para taparse.

            _ Gracias -susurró Isaac,  recibiendo un pequeño apretón en el hombro por parte de Stiles.

            _ Beacon Hills. Ese siempre ha sido nuestro territorio, el de mi familia y por ende, el mío.

            _ Tú -dijo señalando a Isaac- deja de meterle ideas extravagantes en la cabeza.

            _ No son extravagantes. Aquel es su lugar, no éste.

            _ No pienso irme de aquí -dijo Stiles encarándose con Isaac-. No mientras ese engendro que se hace llamar Scott siga allí.

            _ ¿Engendro? -preguntó Isaac asombrado.

            _ Mal nacido, hijo de la gran...

            _ Stiles -gruñó Derek, cortándole-, cálmate.

            _ No pienso irme de aquí. Tengo todo lo quiero y más: amigos, trabajo, una casa y... y...

            _ ¿Y? -preguntó Isaac conteniendo la risa al ver cómo Stiles se ponía colorado.

            _ A él -dijo señalando a Derek, quien suavizó su gesto.

            _ Ahora tengo una manada, Isaac. Stiles es nuestro emisario. ¿Qué haríamos en Beacon Hills?

            _ Eso te daría más poder.

            _ Eso ya no me interesa -dijo levantándose del sofá, sujetando la toalla para luego enrollársela a la cintura. Pasando por el lado de Stiles, le besó en la sien para luego subir por las escaleras en dirección al baño.

            _ No le insistas –dijo Stiles mientras se colocaba frente a él.

            _ No le estoy insistiendo pero los lobos son territoriales, por si no lo sabías. Plantéatelo así, Stiles: más tarde o más temprano, Derek querrá volver al lugar donde nació.

            _ Eso ya lo sé. Y también son sobreprotectores con cada miembro de la manada y todos valen lo mismo y blablablá.  No soy emisario por puro capricho, ¿sabes? Pero no quiero que se ilusione con algo que quizás, no vaya a suceder. Primero porque yo no quiero, ¿vale? Ahora mismo podría enumerar las mil y un maneras en las que haría sufrir a Scott y te aseguro que se me ocurrirían otras mil o un millón y por eso mismo no. Quiero. Ir. No tengo porqué poneros a ninguno de vosotros en la diatriba de elegir sólo porque yo tengo allí un problema con alguien que formó parte de mi vida y ahora solo le deseo todo el mal del mundo.

            _ Es comprensible –comenzó Isaac, parando al ver el gesto de Stiles.

            _ Pues por eso mismo no quiero ir. ¿Volver a pasarlo mal? ¿Para qué? Además, no sé nada de ellos desde hace años. Nadie me espera allí.

            _ Eso sería una ventaja, ¿no crees?

            _ Lo sería si tuviésemos que volver, pero como no lo haremos mejor será no darle más vueltas. A todo esto, ¿a dónde has ido esta mañana temprano?

            _ A correr con los demás y de paso ver si los cazadores vuelven a hacer de las suyas pero no hay novedades. Está todo demasiado tranquilo, diría yo.

            _ Teniendo en cuenta que están pendientes de los que han ido a Beacon Hills, es normal. Ninguno se ha convertido fuera de los límites, ¿verdad?

            _ No, ninguno. Tranquilo, tienen buen autocontrol. Ellos pasan mejor desapercibidos que Derek, ya me entiendes…

            _ Lo sé. Aun recuerdo la última vez que tardó casi dos días en volver a su forma humana y tuvimos que traerle a casa.

            _ Eso fue un poco desesperante…

            _ Sí…

Sin mucho más que decir, ambos se quedaron en silencio en el salón pudiendo oír así el ruido del agua al caer mientras Derek se duchaba.

 

Guardando con cuidado el puñal, Chris Argent cerró el último maletín que había traído con él. Sonriendo, podía decir que su misión allí en Beacon Hills había terminado. Tras interminables horas torturando a la loba para que confesase, sus amigos descuartizaron el cuerpo para luego incinerarlo. No quedaba rastro de ella. Mirando su reloj de pulsera, calculó mentalmente si sería buen momento para llamar a Derek, Stiles e Isaac y contarles lo sucedido. Aunque sabía que debería aportar pruebas para verificar que lo que les iba a contar no era producto de una broma de mal gusto, Chris esperó no tener que usarlo.

Tras decidir que les llamaría ese mismo día, Chris pensó en permanecer unos días más allí y no volver junto al resto de compañeros, quienes emprendían ya el camino de vuelta a casa. Sentándose en una vieja silla del motel donde se hospedaba, intentó poner orden en sus pensamientos tras todo lo sucedido.

No iba a ser fácil decirles la forma en la que había logrado hacerla hablar.

_“Tras dejarla sedada y llevarla hasta el que era su cuartel general, sus compañeros la amarraron a una camilla de forma que aunque despertara, ésta no pudiese librarse de ningún modo. Así, pasada media hora, la loba luchó con todas sus fuerzas, incapaz de librarse de aquel amarre que la tenía allí retenida. A pesar de las amenazas recibidas, se negó a hablar. Por ello, los cazadores comenzaron una sesión de tortura en la cual, además de usar descargas eléctricas, fueron inyectándole acónito en pequeñas dosis para así envenenarla._

_Sólo cuando empezaron a emplear sus cuchillos para cortarle los nervios, empezó a hablar no sin maldecir a todos y cada uno de ellos._

_Quería apoderarse de Beacon Hills, un territorio especial, cuyo poder sobrenatural sobrepasaba al de otras localidades. Para ello, debía ganarse al alfa de la manada de ese territorio. Sabedora de que los Hale habían desaparecido, fue directamente a por Scott. No le fue muy difícil ganarse su confianza con sueños y promesas que jamás cumpliría._

_Una vez se ganó su confianza, todo fue rodado._

__Conocer la existencia de mi hija fue un plus. Iba a matarla. Junto al resto. Sólo estorbaban –dijo entre quejidos._

__Entonces, si sólo querías Beacon Hills para ti sola, ¿para qué necesitabas la ayuda de la manada de Scott? –preguntó Chris fríamente._

__ Para que me proporcionase una manada muy numerosa. La mayor que jamás iba a tener. Una vez lo eliminara, me seguirían. No iba a ser tan difícil. Es un cachorro que no sabe nada de la vida…_

__ ¿Y tu objetivo era sólo Scott? No me lo creo… no es tu estilo, zorra._

__ Que te jodan, Argent. A ti y a tu patética familia. Deberías estar acompañando a tu mujer y tu hija bajo tierra –dijo para luego gritar al sentir cómo les arrancaba las garras, una a una-. ¡Soy un coyote, no una maldita zorra!_

__ Como si eso importara, ¿qué querías hacer? ¡Habla!_

__ Destruiros a todos los que estorbáis, incluido los Hale. Sé que Peter está en Eichen House pero perdí la pista de Derek. Maldito perro apestoso…_

_Asintiendo, Chris vio como uno de sus compañeros se dirigió hacia ella y comenzó a hacer cortes en su brazo para ir tirando de su piel, a tiras. Los gritos se sucedieron cada vez que Chris intentaba sonsacar algo y la loba se negaba. Cansados y dando por suficiente la información obtenida, uno de ellos, preso de la rabia, la degolló._

_Tras eso, quemaron su cuerpo hasta reducirlo en cenizas”._

Con calma, Chris fue en busca de Scott y aunque le costó dar con él, finalmente le encontró en su casa aunque no estaba solo. Kira, su novia, le recibió apuntándole con su katana.

            _ No esperaba menos –dijo con la hoja a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

            _ ¿Qué hace aquí?

            _ Vengo a hablar con Scott pero creo que tú podrás darle el mensaje de igual modo.

Pensándolo durante unos segundos, Kira bajó la katana y dejó que pasara dentro. Scott no tardó en salir a su encuentro.

            _ Voy a ser breve y conciso, Scott: la loba ha muerto. Así que esperamos que, por tu bien, decidas parar en esta absurda misión de querer ser el mejor hombre lobo del mundo. Abandona ahora que puedes y no nos hagas ir a por el resto y por ti.

            _ ¿Es eso una amenaza?

            _ Sí. Por eso he preferido venir y decírtelo cara a cara: o abandonas por las buenas, o lo harás por las malas. No tienen porqué seguir habiendo más sacrificios siempre que pares esta locura.

Scott se le quedó mirando durante varios minutos, que a Chris le parecieron interminables.

            _ Si habéis terminado con vuestra misión, marchaos de Beacon Hills. Dejad que nosotros arreglemos lo que queda.

            _ Scott, no creo que tú…

            _ Yo puedo arreglarlo –dijo en tono firme-. Yo soy el alfa y aunque no lo creas, sigo manteniendo mi poder.

            _ Eso espero –dijo Chris sinceramente-. Seguiremos vigilándoos así que mucho cuidado. A la mínima que veamos que los habitantes de esta ciudad corren peligro, no dudaremos ni un segundo en volver.

Scott simplemente asintió. No queriendo pasar un segundo más allí, Chris se fue con una amarga sensación.

            _ Voy a llamar a los chicos. Tengo que hablar con ellos, ya.

            _ Pero Scott…

            _ Llama a Liam y Brett. Yo llamaré a Theo e intentaré que convenza de nuevo a Malia. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

            _ ¿Para qué tanta urgencia?

            _ Para ir tras él –dijo señalándola puerta-. No puedo permitir que alguien que ha sido siempre mi enemigo salga indemne después de lo que ha hecho. No puedo permitir que salga con vida de aquí. ¿Tú lo harías si supieses que tu familia está en peligro? ¿Lo harías? –preguntó al ver la cara de Kira.

            _ No, posiblemente no.

            _ Bien. En ese caso, vamos a ello –dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y se disponía a llamar. No tardaron muchos minutos en llegar a la casa salvo Malia, quien parecía haber desaparecido.

            _ Mejor no contar con ella –dijo Theo cuando le preguntaron por la chica-. Ya veremos más adelante qué hacer.

            _ Bien, así están las cosas. Los cazadores dieron con la loba y la han matado. Chris vino antes aquí a decírmelo. No sé los detalles ni donde está pero ahora eso no es nuestro problema. No podemos permitir que Chris Argent salga de aquí con vida.

            _ Me parece genial –dijo Theo con suficiencia-. Dejarle suelto sería un peligro puesto que podría volver.

            _ Exacto. De hecho, volverá. Ya le conozco y él no es hombre de dejar las cosas a medias. Así que si vuelve, irá a por nosotros y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de morir aun.

            _ ¿Y habría que matarlo? –preguntó Brett con cautela.

            _ ¿Alguna idea mejor? Si lo secuestramos o encerramos en algún lugar, más tarde o temprano vendrán a buscarle. No queremos dar tanto bombo a esto.

            _ No estoy de acuerdo –dijo Liam con seguridad.

            _ ¿Cómo? –preguntó Scott asombrado.

            _ Que no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan. Ya han muerto demasiados. La loba ha muerto, tú sigues siendo el alfa. ¿Para qué más muertes?

            _ Liam, ¿es que no has oído nada de lo que he dicho?

            _ Sí pero esa no es la solución. ¿Para qué quieres cargarte otra muerte más encima? ¿Acaso vas a matarlo tú o nos encargarás el trabajo sucio al resto?

            _ Liam eso…

            _ ¡De Liam nada! –gritó con rabia-. Estoy harto de ver cómo nos ninguneas, como si ya no valiésemos nada. Tú me convertiste sin yo pedírtelo, tú fuiste mordido sin pedirlo también. ¿Ahora que eres un alfa verdadero quieres convertir a todo el mundo y que te sigan como perros falderos? Yo paso, Scott. No quiero saber nada más sobre esto.

            _ El mordisco era un regalo, Liam. Somos hermanos.

            _ ¡Una mierda somos hermanos! ¿Quién le pediría a su hermano que matara a gente sólo para así evitar un posible asesinato? Además, tú no quieres hermanos.

            _ Eso no es cierto –dijo Scott cada vez más enfadado.

            _ ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices entonces de Stiles, eh?

Rugiendo fuertemente, Scott se abalanzó sobre Liam tirándole al suelo para luego llevar sus manos hasta su cuello. Brett y Theo no tardaron en ir donde ellos para sujetar a Scott y obligarle a que le soltara mientras Kira le llamaba insistentemente. Nada más separarlos, Liam no tardó mucho en levantarse y contraatacar, lo que llevó a Brett y Theo de nuevo a tener que sujetarle ahora a él para frenarle.

            _ ¡Soltadme! –gritó Liam cada vez más enfadado.

            _ No estás en condiciones, muchacho –dijo Theo mientras le sujetaba con fuerza.

            _ ¿Después de todo lo que te he ayudado me sales con esto? Primero Malia, luego tú. ¿Alguien más?  -preguntó mirándolos a todos-. Bien, pues si eso es todo, vamos a tener que buscarte un lugar donde asegurarnos que estés bien.

            _ ¿Qué? ¿A dónde me vais a llevar? ¡Scott! ¡Soltadme! –gritó mientras Theo apretaba aun más fuerte, gruñendo de dolor.

            _ A un sitio donde no te encuentren y de paso, estés a salvo. Para que luego no digas que no miro por ti.

Mirando a todos lados, Liam sintió a alguien tras de él para, acto seguido, taparle la boca con un pequeño trapo. Inhalando un olor muy agradable, pronto sintió como su cuerpo parecía de goma y sus ojos pesaban cada vez más. Segundos después, Liam cayó en un profundo sueño.

            _Bien, ¿has traído el coche? –preguntó Scott a Theo, quien asintió-. De acuerdo, vamos a subirle. Kira, busca algo en la cocina que podamos dejarle: agua y cualquier cosa que pueda comer sin que se estropee con facilidad. Brett, ayuda a Theo a llevarle hasta el coche con cuidado. Vamos –dijo al ver la indecisión en el rostro de Brett.

Entre los dos cargaron a Liam hasta el coche, ayudados por Scott quien les abrió la puerta para que le dejasen en el asiento trasero, custodiado por Brett. Dándole la bolsa a Scott, Kira le sujetó por el brazo suavemente.

_ Entiendo que quieras castigarle pero no lo mates.

_ No lo haré.

Besándola, Scott salió de la casa. Desde la puerta, Kira les vio marcharse con la esperanza de que Scott siguiese su consejo y no matase al único amigo que tenía. 

 

_Medford, Oregón_

Esa noche había luna llena y aunque tenían todo controlado, Stiles estaba algo más nervioso que de costumbre. Por la mañana no quiso decirle nada a Derek y ambos se fueron a trabajar mientras Isaac iba al supermercado a por suministros por si Derek a la mañana siguiente se moría de hambre. Últimamente Stiles tenía la sensación de que Derek se estaba acomodando demasiado y en parte no era bueno. Sabía que no pasaría nada pero debían andar con ojo.

Como todas las veces anteriores, esa noche quedó con los chicos para ver un partido en casa aunque Samuel se excusó diciendo que no se encontraba bien y prefería descansar. Tras dar buena cuenta por la noche, Isaac decidió llevarse el todoterreno ya que así sería más fácil para traer de vuelta a Derek en el caso de que éste no volviese a su forma humana. Llamándole varias veces, no fue hasta que Isaac se plantó de nuevo en el salón para casi gritarle a Derek que debían marcharse, encontrando a éste prácticamente echado sobre Stiles en el sofá mientras el otro se dejaba hacer.

Ese día la manada había decidido dispersarse para así despistar a los posibles cazadores que hubiese por la zona. En el zénit de la noche, Derek ya transformado, decidió correr por el bosque seguido de Isaac y alguno de sus betas. Mientras tanto, en casa de Oliver, Stiles y Frank disfrutaban de una velada bastante tranquila.

Cuando sintió que el sueño era superior a él, Stiles volvió a casa. Asegurándose de dejarles una copia de la llave de la puerta trasera a mano para que entrasen por detrás, se fue a dormir.

Por la mañana y a una hora temprana, Samuel decidió ir a dar un paseo por el barrio. A esa hora apenas había tráfico y podía caminar con tranquilidad por la carretera sin riesgos. Cuando llegó casi al final de la calle, hubo algo que captó su atención. Entre los coches, oculto, una figura grande y negra se movía con sigilo. Sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por el miedo, Samuel miró a los lados para ver si había alguien más allí con él. Estaba solo. Tragando saliva, caminó con rapidez, ocultándose entre los coches que allí había para no ser descubierto. Pasando casi a su lado, Samuel contuvo el aliento al ver que se trataba de un enorme lobo negro. Sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego y su presencia, imponente. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, se coló entre una de las casas para salir a la parte trasera y así poder verle.

El lobo parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia ya que seguía trotando hasta parar en una de las casas. Sacando su teléfono móvil, comenzó a grabar intentando no ser descubierto. Si se lo contaba a alguien y no llevaba pruebas, nadie le creería.

Incapaz de apartar la mirada, Samuel aguantó la respiración al ver cómo este, tras sacudir su pelaje, gruñó mientras se retorcía para después convertirse en humano. A pesar de estar unos minutos arrodillado, Samuel reconocería ese perfil aunque se quedase ciego.

            _ Joder, Dios… -dijo al reconocer a Miguel, quien antes de levantarse, rebuscó algo entre los arbustos que allí había. Sacando una pequeña llave, abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Tras parar la grabación, pensó en qué hacer. Moviéndose torpemente, retrocedió para, segundos después, salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

             

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas!
> 
> Calentando motores para lo que va quedando de fic (ya se va oliendo el final) y las sorpresas que quedan. muchas gracias a los que seguís leyendolo, a los nuevos que os acerquéis a asomar la nariz, por los kudos y comentarios. ¡gracias!

19

Tras llamarle varias veces y sin recibir respuesta, Samuel fue corriendo a casa de Oliver. Su madre, al verle, le dejó pasar diciéndole que estaba en su habitación. Tras aporrear la puerta, Oliver abrió malhumorado y en calzoncillos.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó para ver allí frente a él a Samuel algo alterado y con la mirada puesta en su entrepierna-. Eh, tío.

            _ Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

Dejándole pasar, nada más entrar, Oliver cerró la puerta para buscar su pantalón de pijama bajo la atenta mirada de Samuel.

            _ Espero que sea importante o juro que te daré una patada en el culo y saldrás volando por esa ventana –dijo tras ponerse el pantalón y comenzar a rascarse la cabeza.

            _ Hay un hombre lobo aquí en Medford y sé quién es.

Oliver al oírle, no supo si reír o llorar. Mirando su reloj, vio que apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana.

            _ Samuel, no me jodas. ¿Has venido aquí a despertarme sólo para decirme eso?

            _ ¡Tienes que creerme! Hay un hombre lobo aquí cerca y tú lo conoces. Lo conocemos todos.

            _ ¿Y de quién se trata si puede saberse?

            _ De Miguel, el primo de Stiles.

            _ Oh venga ya por favor… -dijo con tono cansado mientras se sentaba en una silla.

            _ ¡Te lo juro! Oli le he visto esta mañana. Primero como lobo y después transformarse en humano. ¡Tienes que creerme!

            _ Lo que creo es que tu obsesión por Stiles está rozando ya lo enfermizo. Eso es lo que creo.

            _ Tengo pruebas.

            _ ¿Cuáles? ¿Te hiciste un selfie con él? –dijo riéndose de su propia broma. 

Sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, buscó el mismo y lo puso frente a él. Tomándolo con cuidado, la cara de Oliver al verlo cambió repentinamente.

            _ ¿Qué coño es esto Samuel? –dijo poniéndose el vídeo una y otra vez.

            _ La prueba de que no estoy mintiendo. Lo grabé esta mañana cuando salí a dar un paseo. Jamás había visto algo semejante y me pudo la curiosidad. Si había un lobo aquí en Medford, debíamos saberlo. Lo que no pensé jamás es que sería… eso.

            _ Joder –dijo mientras su cabeza empezaba a relacionar hechos pasados que ahora encajaban perfectamente. Como aquella vez que casi se cargó una pista de la bolera o su obsesión por apenas beber alcohol. Las veces que le pillaba arrugando la nariz con según qué olores o el temor que le tenía al muérdago. Esas salidas nocturnas sin Stiles siempre durante la luna llena y ese instinto posesivo sobre su amigo. Además de ese don de aparecer siempre que se le necesitaba o cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

            _ Tenemos que decírselo a tu padre.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó, reaccionando bruscamente.

            _ Tu padre tiene que saberlo. Todos los cazadores deben saberlo. Stiles nos ha mentido todo este tiempo. Miguel es un hombre lobo y no puede estar aquí.

            _ Ey, ey, ey. Para el carro. No podemos decirle nada a mi padre. No aún –dijo al ver la cara de Samuel-. Primero necesito hablar con Stiles, a solas. Quiero que me diga qué es todo esto y por qué nos lo ha ocultado. Según me conteste, así haremos.

            _ Así haremos, no. Hablaré con tu padre sí o sí.

            _ ¿Estás loco? Si se lo dices a mi padre se va a liar a lo grande. No sólo caerá Miguel sino también Stiles y, por si no lo recuerdas, es nuestro amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

            _ Y te ha ocultado esto tan grave. ¿Y si Miguel no es el único? ¿Y si hay más?

            _ Joder, Samuel. Para ya. Bien, mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Dame unos días para que pueda hablar con él, ¿vale? No puedo llegar a la comisaría y preguntarle como si nada porque lo negará todo. Tiene que ser cuando esté en casa. ¿Vale? Prométeme que no hablarás con mi padre hasta que yo no hable con Stiles. Prométemelo.

            _ Prometido, pero te doy solo tres días. Si al cuarto tu padre no lo sabe, me encargaré de hacérselo saber.

            _ Yo mismo me encargaré de que se lo digas. No te preocupes.

Al ver el gesto apagado de Oliver, Samuel se acercó a él y le apretó el hombro.

            _ No es por joder pero sabía que Miguel no era de fiar. Y diga lo que diga Stiles, no te fíes. Se ve que le quiere y lo defenderá.

            _ Claro –dijo Oliver mientras veía a Samuel salir de su habitación.

Una vez se aseguró de que no estaba en casa, soltó tal exabrupto que su madre le pegó una voz a modo de regañina. Sin ducharse siquiera, cogió unos vaqueros, una sudadera y se calzó sus deportivas. Bajando las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera se despidió de su madre cuando salió de casa. Asegurándose que Samuel ya no estaba por allí, salió corriendo en dirección a casa de Stiles. La sangre le hervía como jamás lo había hecho pero no podía controlarse. Tenía que verle ya y aclarar todo eso. Tras llegar a su puerta y llamar varias veces, un adormilado Stiles le abrió la puerta, siendo arrollado por Oliver. Cerrando la puerta, apenas Stiles empezó a preguntarle qué pasaba, éste le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tirándole al suelo.

            _ ¡Maldito cabrón! –dijo Oliver lleno de rabia mientras se dolía la mano.

Stiles gruñó de dolor intentando levantarse para ver cómo la sangre pronto comenzó a aparecer de su nariz.

            _ ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? –gritó Stiles aun doliéndose.

            _ Tú… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, eh?

            _ ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Stiles ya en pie mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su  pijama.

            _  ¡De Miguel! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un hombre lobo, eh? ¡Por qué!

            _ ¿Qué…? –preguntó Stiles alucinado sin reparar en la sangre que seguía cayendo.

            _ ¡No lo niegues, joder! Es un puto hombre lobo, tío, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

            _ Él no… no, no, no –comenzó a decir al oír las pisadas de Derek para, segundos después, oír cómo se abalanzaba sobre Oliver, estampándole sobre la pared-. ¡Maldita sea, suéltale!

            _ ¿Qué le has hecho a Stiles? –gruñó Derek frente a Oliver sin medir su fuerza.

            _ Mierda, suéltale –le ordenó Stiles mientras tiraba de él sin conseguir moverle un centímetro-. Derek, ¡suéltale!

Frunciendo el ceño, Derek comenzó a retirarse para acabar apartándose de Oliver, quien comenzó a respirar afanosamente debido a la presión. Isaac no tardó mucho en aparecer, quedándose a los pies de la escalera.

            _ Stiles, tu… tu nariz… -dijo Isaac mientras se señalaba la suya, imaginando el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó Stiles para acto seguido tocársela y arrepentirse al segundo de haberlo hecho-. Joder la hostia puta, joder.

            _ ¿Derek? ¿Entonces tú no te llamas Miguel? –preguntó finalmente Oliver, alucinando aun más por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

            _ Ven aquí –dijo Derek atrayendo a Stiles hacia sí. Con cuidado, comprobó que no había fractura y empezó a absorber el dolor, consiguiendo aliviarle. Oliver flipó al ver cómo Derek era capaz de quitarle el dolor.

            _ Esto es alucinante… -dijo Oliver.

_ No, mierda. Esto… esto no debía estar pasando. ¡No debía! –volvió a protestar Stiles mientras se apartaba de Derek.

_ No pero alguien os ha visto y tiene pruebas.

_ ¿Pruebas? –preguntó Isaac con cautela-. ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?

_ Un video. Samuel vio a Miguel, bueno, Derek convertido en lobo para una vez llegar aquí, transformarse en humano.

Stiles miró a Derek de forma acusadora y éste solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos e inspirar fuertemente.

            _ Así que ha sido el gran acosador, ¿eh? Ese chico va a llegar lejos –comentó Isaac consiguiendo que los tres le miraran de mala manera-. ¿Qué? Solo he dado mi opinión…

            _ Stiles, quiero que me cuentes todo. Absolutamente todo. Porque de lo que me cuentes, van a depender muchas cosas. Entre ellas que Samuel no se vaya de la lengua.

            _ Está bien pero será mejor que te sientes porque es una larga historia…

Y así, Stiles con ayuda de Derek e Isaac, le contó a Oliver esa parte de su vida que ocultó a todos. Cómo su mejor amigo era también un hombre lobo, cómo conoció a Derek y los motivos por los cuales éste había ido en su busca al encontrarse completamente solo. Como a pesar de su condición, había conseguido pasar desapercibido en esa enorme ciudad, consiguiendo incluso un trabajo y cierta reputación.  

            _ Ahí donde le ves, me ha salvado la vida un montón de veces y yo a él –dijo Stiles señalándole-. Nunca me ha importado una mierda si era un hombre lobo, si se transformaba o las innumerables veces que me ha amenazado con arrancarme la garganta o hacerme pedacitos porque siempre que he necesitado su ayuda ha estado ahí, a mi lado. Y a pesar de las discusiones y de saber que es un lobo amargado –se giró para mirar a Isaac quien aguantó una carcajada, consiguiendo que Derek le mirase enfadado- daría mi vida por él.

A Oliver no se le escapó el gesto de Derek al oír las palabras de Stiles ni el modo en el que le miraba porque además de orgullo, en sus ojos vio lo mucho que le quería.

            _ Pero todo este tiempo. Han pasado años, Stiles. ¿Tan poca confianza me tenías?

            _ Vienes de familia de cazadores. Entiéndeme. Sólo Chris Argent lo sabía. Él es el único cazador que arregló sus diferencias con Derek y así dejar esa persecución de años atrás.

            _ Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? –preguntó Oliver.

            _ Me llamo Derek Hale.

            _ Un… un momento. ¿Tú eres el hijo de Talia Hale? –preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta el asentimiento de Derek-. Joder, joder…

            _ ¿Conoces su historia? –preguntó Isaac con curiosidad.

            _ ¿Qué si la conozco? Son una de las familias más importantes y respetadas entre vosotros, como para no hacerlo. Siento lo que pasó, tío. ¿Sólo quedas tú de la familia?

            _ No exactamente. Mi tío Peter está recluido en Eichen House, un psiquiátrico, allí en Beacon Hills. Mi hermana Cora se marchó y no sé nada de ella.

            _ Y no olvides a Malia. Quieras o no, es tu prima hermana –dijo Stiles, consiguiendo que Derek alzara las cejas.

            _ Entonces, tú ahora mismo ¿qué posición tienes?

Derek le miró extrañado por lo cual, Isaac salió al rescate.

            _ Derek es un alfa y yo soy su beta. No me mordió aquí, sino en Beacon Hills. Él consiguió sacarme del infierno del que estaba y siempre le estaré agradecido por ello.

            _ Pero un alfa se supone que tiene una manada porque si no es así, con el tiempo…

            _ De hecho, la tengo.

            _ ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes una manada? –preguntó receloso. Stiles, que ya le conocía, se adelantó antes de que se volviesen a torcer las cosas.  

            _ Eh, Oli. Él no ha mordido a nadie, ¿vale? Fue un imprevisto. En un paseo por el bosque nos topamos con un alfa y quiso matarme. Derek lo mató y así pasó a ser el alfa de la manada que acabó aceptándolo. Pero esos betas no fueron mordidos por Derek, créeme.

            _ Esto es muy surrealista –dijo Oliver llevándose las manos a la cara.

            _ Y Stiles ahora es el emisario de Derek y por tanto, de la manada –dijo Isaac orgulloso.

            _ ¿Qué tú eres qué?

            _ Emisario y tú, cállate ya –dijo señalando a Isaac- o te dejo sin mantequilla de cacahuete para los restos.

            _ Vale, vale. Esto es una puta locura y me va a llevar tiempo comprenderlo pero hay algo mucho más importante que debéis saber y no os va a gustar un pelo.

Derek miró a Oliver fijamente, consiguiendo estremecer al muchacho.

            _ No podéis quedaros en Medford.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó Isaac asombrado.

            _ Una mierda Oli, sabes que no tenemos por qué irnos mientras esto no se sepa. Mira todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí y nadie ha salido herido ni ha sido convertido.

            _ ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado idiota? Samuel tiene un video con las pruebas en su teléfono móvil. Me ha prometido, casi jurado, que se lo enseñará a mi padre dentro de tres días. Aunque consiga borrarlo, cosa que haré, sólo debéis dejar que piense en algo. Porque si no lo hago, sembrará la duda en mi padre y el resto. Samuel puede ser muy convincente si quiere y estando vosotros en el punto de mira, será mucho más difícil ocultaros. Sobre todo tú, Derek, que eres quien puede transformarse en lobo.

            _ En eso tiene razón, Stiles. ¿Y si les da por echarnos acónito cuando menos lo esperemos o rociarnos con alguna otra sustancia tóxica? –preguntó Isaac.

            _ Voy a matarlo. Partirle la cara como mínimo, maldito desgraciado –dijo mientras iba en dirección a la puerta, siendo interceptado por Isaac quien salió tras él al oler su ansiedad-. Suéltame o te enveneno, Lahey.

            _ No lo harás, eres demasiado bueno para eso –dijo mientras le sujetaba con facilidad y le llevaba de vuelta al sofá donde Derek le miraba serio.

            _ ¿Pero tú sabes lo que nos ha caído encima por culpa de ese maldito gilipollas? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Eh?

            _ Oye Stiles, tranquilo tío, seguro que al final no será para tanto…

            _ ¿Qué no es para tanto? Oli, tengo aquí mi trabajo. Mi casa. Mis amigos. Mi puta vida está aquí y ahora por culpa de ese gilipollas mal follado,  ¿me voy a tener que ir? Una mierda. Antes lo mato, te juro que lo mato.

Derek le miró fijamente, sus ojos comenzando a brillar, rojos.

            _ Ni se te ocurra –dijo Stiles amenazándole con el dedo-. A mí no me vengas con esas cosas de alfa ni intentes intimidarme porque te dejo sin follar un mes.

Derek alzó una ceja, como llamada de atención.

            _ Bueno, quizás quince días –dijo Stiles pero al ver la cara que le puso Derek, continuó-. Joder, una semana. Habrase visto…

            _ Stiles, no creo que les importe nuestra vida sexual –dijo molesto.

            _ A este paso qué más da.

            _ Stiles…

            _ Lo digo en serio. Ese maldito desgraciado que creí mi amigo me ha jodido la vida. Nos ha jodido la vida, a los tres –dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos- y todo porque en su día no me lo follé. ¿No es ridículo?

            _ Exactamente no ha sido por eso y lo sabes. Ha pillado a Derek convertido en lobo y… sí, es verdad, es un maldito capullo –dijo Isaac ante la mirada que le dedicó Stiles.

            _ Debéis pensar en algo rápido –dijo Oliver realmente preocupado-. Derek, tras esto no creo que podáis estar aquí así que creo que sería aconsejable que hablaras con tu manada. Ellos también tienen derecho a saberlo.

Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, Derek permaneció en silencio lo que a Stiles le pareció una eternidad.

            _ Has dicho que disponemos de tres días, ¿verdad?

            _ Eso es. Bien, yo os diré qué voy a hacer. En cuanto salga de aquí, llamaré a Frank. Conociendo a Samuel, ya lo habrá hecho pero necesito hablar con él.

            _ ¿Y eso ayudará en algo? –preguntó Derek escéptico.

            _ A mi plan, sí. Conozco a Frank y sé que por mucho que insista Samuel en querer hacerle creer cosas que no son, me escuchará.

            _ ¿Y cuál es tu plan? –preguntó Isaac mientras Stiles daba vueltas por el salón como un animal enjaulado.

            _ Hacerle creer que Stiles me ha decepcionado y que estoy muy dolido con él. Que me parece perfecto que se vaya y todas esas cosas, no sé. Ya iré improvisando. Mi intención es quedar con Samuel, quitarle su teléfono móvil y borrar el vídeo.

            _ ¿Nada más? –preguntó Derek.

            _ Eso y entretenerle para que os de tiempo a tomar una decisión coherente, cosa que veo difícil ahora mismo –dijo mientras miraba a Stiles, quien no paraba de morderse las uñas sin dejar de moverse.

            _ Está bien. Ya nos encargamos nosotros –dijo Derek levantándose. Al verle, a Oliver le pareció que Derek había crecido en ese tiempo que estaban allí y su semblante era diferente, desafiante. Sintiendo la tensión que había vuelto con la rapidez de la luz, se levantó aprisa y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de despedirse, Derek le tiró suavemente del brazo-. Gracias. Por avisarnos y lo que vas a hacer pero como vuelvas a tocarle a Stiles un solo pelo juro que te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes.

Oliver se quedó petrificado al oírle. Buscando con la mirada a Stiles, vio como éste iba hacia ellos.

            _ Joder Derek, sabes que me pones cachondo cuando dices eso de esa forma. ¿No podías haberle dicho otra cosa como: te voy a matar o te voy a cortar a trocitos o…? –paró cuando vio la mirada que le dedicó Derek, comenzando a ruborizarse.

            _ Dios, Stiles… -protestó Isaac desde el salón.

            _ Haré como que no he oído nada –dijo Oliver saliendo de la casa. Antes de cerrar, Derek comprobó cómo este salía corriendo en dirección a la casa de Frank. Ventajas de vivir cerca, pensó Derek cerrando la puerta.

El silencio que se hizo en la sala fue tan grande que Derek comenzó a impacientarse.

            _ Tenemos que pensar algo y hacerlo ya –dijo Isaac intentando atraer la atención de ambos.

            _ Estoy saturado –dijo Stiles de malas maneras-. Voy a dar un paseo, luego vuelvo.

            _ Pero… -dijo Isaac pero Derek colocó su mano sobre su pecho, indicándole así que parara. Al oír de nuevo la puerta cerrarse, Derek continuó hablando.

            _  Déjale. Ahora mismo sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

            _ Pero es tu compañero. Se supone que tú sabes cómo calmarle, como mitigar su ansiedad.

            _ ¿Me ves en condiciones de poder hacerlo? Ahora mismo lo único que se me ocurre es matar a ese chico pero por él y por sus amigos no lo haré, pero créeme, no me faltan ganas.

            _ Tú no eres un asesino, Derek –dijo Isaac, consiguiendo sorprenderle-. Un asesino mata por dinero, por placer. Tú no has encontrado nada de eso.

Derek permaneció en silencio, pensativo.

            _ Voy a llamar a Chris. Creo que necesitaremos el consejo de alguien con experiencia.

Subiendo a su habitación, Isaac dejó a Derek solo en el salón sin saber qué hacer.

 

Con cuidado, Stiles comenzó a trepar por el Nemeton como hacía siempre aunque esta vez no subió a su rama preferida, una muy alta y gruesa, sino que se quedó en una igual de gruesa pero más baja. Tumbándose sobre la misma boca abajo, pronto comenzó a sentir algunas finas ramas y hojas sobre su cuerpo, como si el propio árbol quisiera consolarle. Stiles cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, consiguiendo así relajarse poco a poco.

No quería irse. No quería tener que repetir lo mismo que sucedió ya hacía unos años cuando a Scott le dio ese brote de locura y prácticamente le echó de la ciudad que le había visto nacer. Destrozó con un par de palabras no sólo su vida, sino también la de su padre. Le echaba tanto de menos…

Y ahora, de nuevo, todo volvía a repetirse por un desliz de Derek. Él no tenía la culpa porque era su naturaleza. Él era un lobo y necesitaba convertirse porque así se lo pedía su instinto. Es algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Sin embargo, Samuel había demostrado ser alguien despreciable. No queriendo pensar mucho en él, giró la cara para el lado contrario y siguió en la misma postura. ¿Qué podrían hacer?

Quizás Samuel no enseñaría el vídeo, o podría ser que Oliver lo borrase a tiempo. O que sus padres pensasen que se le había ido la cabeza… Pero claro, estaba la opción de buscar “pruebas” y por la poca paciencia que tenía Derek, en vez de mejorar, las cosas podrían empeorar aun más. Isaac, a pesar de sus comentarios, sabía que les seguirían fuesen donde fuesen. Pero el problema real no estaba ahí. Él no quería irse. No veía necesidad alguna. Quizás los cazadores podrían entrar en razón como lo hizo Chris en su momento y respetar a Derek y la manada.

Podían pasar tantas cosas si ellos realmente les entendiesen…

 

_Mientras tanto, en Beacon Hills_

Mason volvió a marcar su número, realmente desesperado. Llevaba ya varios días sin encontrar a Liam y nadie quería decirle donde estaba. Ante la duda de si lo habían matado en un arrebato, Brett le juró por su vida que seguía vivo pero que Scott le tenía encerrado en algún lugar del que él no tenía conocimiento.

Temiendo represalias, Mason siguió con su rutina diaria como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque pronto empezaron a preguntar por el paradero de su mejor amigo. Esquivando las preguntas como buenamente podía, nada más acabar las clases, salía aprisa del instituto en dirección a su casa.

Por su parte, Liam había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuando despertó, lo hizo en un lugar bastante oscuro, iluminado únicamente por la luz procedente de la calle que llegaba a través de un pequeño ventanal con rejas. Aunque saltó todo lo que pudo e intentó abrir la puerta donde le tenían encerrado, no lo consiguió ya que no podía transformarse. Debían haber echado algo alrededor para impedirlo y siendo un simple humano no podía hacer otra cosa nada más que esperar.

Sentado en el suelo, oyó la puerta abrirse para rápidamente ver cómo alguien dejaba una bolsa en el interior y volvía a cerrar. Sin tiempo a más, Liam se levantó despacio y la cogió para ver qué había. Bocadillos, fruta, agua y un paquete de galletas. Eso debía durarle hasta la mañana siguiente porque solamente le llevaban dos bolsas al día y nunca veía quién se las traía. Además, si se quedaba a esperar en la misma puerta, ésta no se abría así que de algún modo se las arreglaban fuera para saber si él estaría allí mismo o más lejos.

Si tan sólo tuviese su teléfono móvil, todo sería diferente. Pero Scott o Theo debieron quitárselo porque al despertar, tan sólo tenía su billetera.

            _ Alguien me sacará de aquí. No pueden mantenerme encerrado toda la vida, no pueden –se dijo mientras tomaba uno de los bocadillos y comenzaba a comer.

 

Medford, Oregón

Tras la llamada de Isaac a Chris, ambos pasaron buena parte del día charlando mientras esperaban que Stiles volviese a casa. Tras plantearle la situación a Chris y siguiendo los consejos de éste, Derek tenía sus ideas un poco más claras.

            _ Derek, no es por nada pero dentro de poco será la hora de la cena y Stiles aun no ha vuelto –dijo Isaac preocupado mientras miraba por la ventana.

            _ Iré a buscarlo aunque puedo imaginarme donde está.

            _ Bien. Me quedaré aquí vigilando. O mejor haciendo la cena, sí –dijo al ver el gesto de Derek. Saliendo de casa, subió a su todoterreno y puso rumbo hacia el bosque. Nada más bajar, comenzó a olfatear siguiendo el rastro de Stiles, el cual reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Caminando a paso rápido no tardó mucho en llegar donde el Nemeton encontrando a Stiles como siempre: sentado en una de las ramas mientras balanceaba sus piernas. Acercándose con cuidado, Derek sintió la energía del árbol manar a cada paso que daba.

            _ Ey –dijo cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él-. Es tarde, Stiles. Volvamos a casa.

Inspirando fuertemente, Stiles se removió un poco, nervioso.

            _ ¿Stiles?

Viendo como cerraba los ojos y susurraba algo ininteligible, Derek le vio bajar del inmenso árbol con facilidad como si éste le estuviese ayudando. Incluso juraría haber visto algunas ramas moverse a su alrededor para amortiguar su posible caída, volviendo luego a su lugar una vez Stiles estuvo en suelo firme. Mirándole fijamente, Stiles le devolvió la mirada.

            _ No sabía que era tan tarde –dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado y comenzaban a caminar.

            _ Lo es. Estábamos preocupados por si te había pasado algo.

            _ Estando ahí no me pasará nada. Lo sé. ¿Consiguió Isaac hablar con Chris?

            _ Sí.

            _ ¿Y? ¿Qué piensa de todo esto?

            _ Obviamente no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

            _ ¿Pero qué ha dicho?

            _ No mucho, Stiles. Sólo nos ha dado su palabra de que hablará con Donovan en cuanto lo vea, que será pronto. Ya viene de camino.

            _ ¿Y no ha dado ningún consejo sobre qué hacer? ¿No os ha gritado? Ese no es su estilo.

            _ No. No ha gritado y salvo que Isaac haya aprendido a mentir muy bien, no. No nos ha dado consejo salvo que meditemos bien qué hacer.

Entrando en el coche, Derek aprovechó ese momento para desviar la atención sobre él.

            _ ¿Estás más tranquilo?

            _ Sí, aunque las ganas de matar siguen intactas. Pero he comprendido que eso no solucionará nada así que más o menos tengo una idea clara de qué quiero hacer y cómo lo haremos. Los tres.

Derek asintió mientras conducía rumbo a casa. Al llegar, Isaac les recibió animado mientras les comentaba qué había preparado para cenar. Derek sonrió al ver cómo mantenía distraído a Stiles pidiéndole ayuda mientras él se dedicaba a coger los cubiertos y demás para ir colocándolos en la mesa. La cena, para alivio de Derek, transcurrió con tranquilidad. Tras eso, se sentaron los tres a ver la tele, aprovechando Stiles para echarse sobre Derek. Sólo cuando Isaac se quedó dormido en el sofá, Derek aprovechó para subir a la habitación junto a Stiles. Cerrando la puerta, ambos comenzaron a desnudarse. Stiles se puso su pijama y Derek se quedó en calzoncillos. Sentándose ambos en la cama, Derek le cogió la mano y la apretó con suavidad.

            _ ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –preguntó mientras hacía círculos en su mano con el pulgar.

_ Plantarles cara. Quiero decir, si se da el caso de que Donovan y sus compañeros descubren vuestra naturaleza, plantearles el hecho de que no nos iremos. Podemos seguir como hasta ahora, ocultos, sí, pero manteniendo nuestra vida en ésta ciudad que tanto nos ha dado. Tú tienes trabajo, yo también lo tengo. Isaac, con suerte, también encontrará uno. Tu manada no ha hecho nada extraño desde que eres su alfa y todo va jodidamente bien. ¿Por qué marcharnos? ¿Sólo por los celos de Samuel? ¿Por un pequeño error cometido? Sé que lo entenderán, lo sé…

_ Stiles, no va a ser tan fácil.

_ ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan negativo? Hay soluciones. Las habrá. Tiene que haberlas.

_ Mientras estabas fuera, Isaac y yo hemos estado hablando sobre lo sucedido y hemos llegado a una conclusión: no podemos estar aquí. Te guste o no, las circunstancias han cambiado y ya no estamos a salvo.

            _ ¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo? –preguntó apartando su mano, encarándole.

            _ Lo que has oído. Este ya no es un lugar seguro para nosotros. Yo ya no lo siento seguro. Y no puedo poner en peligro a la manada ahora que se ha descubierto mi verdadera naturaleza.

            _ Pero ellos…

            _ Son cazadores, Stiles. Mis enemigos. No dudarán en darme caza en cuanto puedan y a ellos también. Incluido Isaac. No podemos estar aquí. Ya no.

            _ ¿Y rendirte es la solución? –preguntó sarcástico.

            _ No se trata de rendirnos sino de salvarnos, mantenernos con vida. Ellos no van a tener misericordia con ninguno de nosotros y tú no ibas a salir indemne. El tenernos a Isaac y a mí aquí en tu casa, dándonos cobijo y escondiéndonos del resto, te traerá problemas a la larga. Y no quiero que te pase nada. Es más, no lo permitiré.

            _ ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo eh, listo? ¿Me meterás en una burbuja para que nadie me haga daño? ¿Me aislarás para que nadie me toque? Te recuerdo que tengo un trabajo ya de por sí peligroso que es el cuidar de todos los ciudadanos que viven aquí.

            _ Por eso te será más fácil llevarlo a cabo si nosotros no estamos aquí.

            _ ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó receloso.

            _ Me voy, Stiles. E Isaac vendrá conmigo. No pienso permitir que te pase nada si yo soy la causa que origine ese daño. Nos iremos un tiempo hasta que todo se calme para que los cazadores te dejen tranquilo y puedas seguir como hasta ahora.

Stiles se quedó helado al oírle. Irse, Derek iba a irse sólo por salvarle a él. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Para él no lo tenía.

            _ Dejaré todo atado antes de irme. Me despediré del trabajo sin dar mucha explicación y nos iremos tan pronto como podamos. A ser posible antes de que Donovan y sus compañeros se enteren. Ya cometí un error confiándome y transformándome pensando que nadie me vería. No pienso cometer otro y que por eso salgas herido. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

            _ ¿Y crees que yéndote y dejándome aquí sólo no lo harás? ¿Qué eso no me va a doler más que cualquier paliza que quisiesen darme? –preguntó Stiles aguantando las lágrimas. 

            _ Stiles…

            _ Claro, venga. Irse los dos y dejadme aquí sólo. Qué más da, total. No seríais los primeros que lo haríais. Ya esto parece una costumbre. Venga, dejemos sólo al gilipollas de Stiles. Sabrá apañárselas solo…

Frunciendo los labios, Derek atrajo a Stiles, besándole con brusquedad. Manteniendo su frente junto a la suya, le sujetó la cara con las manos para que no se apartase.

            _ No vuelvas a decir eso. Jamás, me oyes. El solo hecho de pensar en tener que marcharme sin ti me está matando pero prefiero esto a verte aquí sufrir por mi culpa. Enfrentarte a tus amigos sólo por defenderme y dar tu vida por mí. Tú te mereces todo lo mejor y si no voy a poder dártelo, es mejor que me aparte por ahora.

            _ Tú eres todo lo que tengo, Derek –dijo Stiles con la voz rota-. Así que ni se te ocurra dejarme solo, maldito lobo amargado, o te meto un palo embadurnado en acónito por tu peludo culo.

Al oírle, Derek contuvo las ganas de reírse. Abrazándole fuertemente, Derek dejó que Stiles casi se echase sobre él mientras le abrazaba, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ligeramente debido al llanto. Así, abrazados, permanecieron parte de la noche hasta que el sueño les venció. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Derek se despertó, encontró a Stiles sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida. Al ver el despertador supo que llevaría ya un rato levantado para ir a trabajar pero sin embargo, seguía ahí sin hacer nada.

            _ ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó, besándole en el cuello.

            _ No. ¿Y tú?

            _ No mucho. No parabas de murmurar cosas raras…

Asintiendo, ninguno añadió nada más. En un cómodo silencio, fue Derek quien decidió romperlo.

            _ Iré al aserradero. ¿Tú qué harás?

            _ Hablar con Oliver.

            _ Bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

            _ ¿Aúllo?

Derek gruñó en respuesta mientras iba hacia el baño. Por su parte, Stiles siguió sentado en la cama intentando obligar a su cuerpo a moverse.

 

Más fresco de lo que esperaba encontrarse, Oliver se levantó aquella mañana temprano mientras Frank y Samuel dormían en otra habitación. Su plan había salido a las mil maravillas. Tras hablar con Frank en su casa y tener que explicarle más de una vez lo que suponía que ese secreto saliese a la luz, éste accedió a ayudarle en su plan aunque no tendría que fingir su enfado porque realmente lo estaba.

Así, Frank llamó a Samuel para decirle que estaba indignado por todo lo sucedido pero Oliver estaba fatal y debían hacer algo para animarle. De ese modo, convenció a Samuel para que fuesen a casa de Oliver a cenar y beber hasta perder el sentido. Una vez allí, Oliver interpretó su papel a las mil maravillas: maldiciendo a Stiles miles de veces, otras tantas a Derek y culpándose por haber sido tan estúpido y confiar en él.

            _ Tenía que haberte hecho caso, tío –dijo Oliver entre lágrimas-. Todo este tiempo nos ha estado mintiendo y no solo eso, hemos estado al lado de un hombre lobo. Podría habernos matado y nosotros sin verlo venir…

            _ Ya os dije que no me gustaba, que tenía algo raro. No pensé que sería eso, te lo juro, pero Stiles… ha debido manipularlo, Oli. Tú sabes que no es así. Él es demasiado bueno. Quién sabe qué le habrá prometido ese cabrón.

            _ Pues en ese caso habrá que pensar algo –dijo Frank mientras volvía con más cervezas- para recuperar a nuestro amigo y alejarle de esa bestia.

            _ Exacto. Eso haremos. Los tres unidos podremos –dijo Oliver cogiendo su cerveza.

            _ Por nosotros. Y porque juntos, recuperaremos a Stiles –dijo Samuel muy animado mientras levantaba su cerveza. Tras brindar, bebieron sus cervezas. Oliver guiñó a Frank sutilmente. Éste solo sonrió mientras Samuel saboreaba su gran victoria. Los botellines vacíos comenzaron a cubrir la mesa y lo que antes fue llanto, ahora eran risas. Frank, bastante alegre, animaba a Samuel a beber más mientras éste se dejaba hacer y planificaba con ellos cómo conquistar a Stiles una vez le diese la patada a Derek. Excusándose para ir al baño, Oliver aprovechó para ir a la habitación donde habían dejado sus chaquetas para coger así el móvil de Samuel. Tras desbloquearlo, ya que conocía la clave, accedió a la carpeta donde estaba el video y lo borró. Comprobando con rapidez si había alguna copia o había sido enviado, volvió a dejarlo en su sitio para ir al baño. Al volver al salón, los encontró riendo en el sofá mientras subían el volumen del televisor, viendo un programa de humor bastante malo. Siguiéndoles el rollo, Oliver continuó sirviendo bebidas hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos en el sofá. Aunque cansado, limpió todo lo que pudo antes de irse a la cama a dormir no sin antes pedirle a Dios que Samuel no se acordase al día siguiente ni de la mitad de lo sucedido y así poder achacar la “pérdida” del vídeo a la tremenda borrachera. Porque o sucedía eso, o necesitaría un milagro para que todo saliese bien.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. segundo intento en el día de hoy para publicar. se ve que internet me está tocando la moral un poquito.
> 
> espero que os guste y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo.
> 
> <33

20

Tras salir de la comisaría, Stiles se sintió muy extraño. Era como, si desde que Oliver le dijo que Samuel había descubierto su secreto, todos estuviesen pendientes de sus movimientos. Su superior no le esperaba allí esa mañana ni tampoco el hecho de que quería pedir una excedencia, portando tanto su arma como la munición que tenía en casa.

Isaac discutió con él sobre eso como jamás lo había hecho porque sin esa arma, no podría defenderse. “ _No puedes ir lanzando por ahí tarros de acónito, muérdago o lo que cojones sea que tengas allí en el desván cuando quieran atacarte. Un arma es más poderosa y efectiva._

__ No si ésta no lleva veneno, idiota._

__ Sí, si apuntas en la cabeza y das en la diana, gilipollas. Nadie ha sobrevivido a un disparo en el cerebro.”_

Tras discutir de nuevo sobre si estaban ante un ataque zombie o no, Isaac decidió seguir empaquetando sus cosas mientras que él ponía rumbo a la comisaría. Pero a la vuelta todo parecía volverse contra él y numerosos pensamientos, a cual más negativo, comenzaron a rondarle. Derek no tenía trabajo, los tres debían empaquetar todo lo que tenían para irse de allí y lo mejor de todo: no tenían donde alojarse. La que fue su casa, supuso, seguiría ocupada y por tanto, deberían buscar otro lugar. Derek ya no tenía nada allí y no podía contar con el resto de los que en su día, fueron sus amigos.

Ese pensamiento comenzó a cabrearle un poco más.

La situación, lejos de calmarse, comenzó a empeorar conforme pasaban las horas. Stiles se encontraba en un estado de falsa calma tal como pudo comprobar Derek nada más llegar a casa con los papeles de su despido y el cheque con el finiquito. El salón estaba lleno de cajas ya preparadas aunque había muchas cosas entre la mesa y el sofá. Derek oyó además las pisadas rápidas de Stiles yendo de un lado a otro mientras Isaac refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

            _ Derek, por el amor de Dios, fóllatelo a ver si así se calma y deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza –dijo Isaac en cuanto éste le saludó. Mirándole enfadado por el atrevido comentario, Isaac suspiró exasperado-. Lo digo en serio. No sé que le habrá pasado en la comisaría pero no ha parado de protestar por todo y créeme, lo entiendo. Aquí estábamos bien, ya no. Y eso es algo que debe comprender.

            _ Lo intenta. Pero ya pasó por esto una vez. Repetirlo es volver a abrir una vieja herida que pensó, estaba curada. Con esto partimos todos de cero y él no se adapta bien a según qué cambios. Así que hazme un favor e intenta ser más amable. De seguro no querrás tenerle enfadado ni como enemigo. Ya sabes de lo que es capaz.

Viendo el gesto serio de Derek, supo que éste no estaba bromeando. Recordando aquella época en la cual Stiles fue poseído, Isaac no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al recordarlo.

            _ Lo siento. Supongo que uno se acostumbra pronto a no ser perseguido por cazadores que intentan matarte y colgarte como trofeo en sus paredes.

            _ Ese ha sido mi error y por mi culpa nos vemos así ahora –dijo mientras subía las escaleras en busca de Stiles. Isaac quiso decirle que él no tenía la culpa, que había sido cosa de ese chico pero calló. Siguiendo el ruido de sus pasos y los cada vez más claros improperios al universo en general, Derek subió al desván encontrándose allí a Stiles mientras embalaba todos los tarros con sumo cuidado y los iba metiendo en cajas.

            _ Lo siento –dijo nada más entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Stiles se giró, sorprendido por la confesión-. Todo esto es por mi culpa. Si no me hubiese convertido o hubiese esperado en el bosque, podría haber vuelto en el coche.

            _ Oh, venga ya, deja de decir gilipolleces, Derek. Tú no has tenido la culpa, ¿vale? Esto estaba condenado desde un principio.

Aunque se sorprendió por su respuesta, su gesto no lo reflejó.

            _ ¿A qué te refieres?

            _ A… -comenzó para parar y tomar aire- nuestra vida aquí. Oye, esto no es Beacon Hills y lo sabía cuando vine. Te lo expliqué cuando viniste y nos ha ido bien pero luego, las cosas han cambiado. Tú y yo compartimos algo que muchos aquí no entienden. Son cazadores y en Beacon Hills salvo los Argent, no queda nadie más. Estaría de puta madre volver allí si no fuese por tú ya sabes quién y toda la mierda que lo rodea, además del hecho de que estoy muy a gusto en ésta ciudad. Tengo amigos que realmente me aprecian y construí de nuevo un hogar. Mi hogar. Nuestro hogar –dijo bajando la voz-. Y no me hubiese importado vivir aquí de por vida. Llegar a viejos y morir aquí, lejos de aquellos que no nos quieren. Vivir tranquilos de una vez, pero el karma debe estar encargándose de cobrarse todo lo que hice cuando me poseyó el Nogitsune porque esto no es normal.

            _ No te falta razón pero si hay algo que he aprendido durante todo este tiempo, es que el hogar está donde están los tuyos. Da igual la ciudad o el estado, mi hogar está donde estés tú, Stiles.

Sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en su cara, Stiles comenzó a morderse las uñas, nervioso.

            _ En serio, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? Y yo que pensaba que seguías siendo un lobo amargado y me dirías algo así en plan: voy a matarte o voy a arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes o…

            _ ¿Y ponerte cachondo? –dijo Derek acercándose a él y abrazándole por la cintura. Devolviéndole el abrazo, Stiles le miró directamente a los ojos.

            _ No me digas que te lo creíste –comentó jocoso mientras Derek comenzaba a acariciarle el cuello con los labios.

            _ Totalmente –dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo su camiseta, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

            _ Te lo tienes muy creído –susurró Stiles cerca de sus labios, pegándose aun más a él.

            _ Tengo mis razones –se justificó Derek para luego, mordisquearle los labios suavemente y besarle. Aumentando la intensidad de los besos conforme pasaban los minutos, ambos se vieron en la necesidad de parar e ir a otro sitio menos peligroso. Sin soltarle la mano, Derek abrió la puerta y ambos salieron para ir a su habitación mientras Isaac estaba hablando por teléfono. Tras cerrar, Derek volvió a la carga besándole, sujetándole la cara entre sus manos mientras caminaban despacio hasta llegar a la cama.

La ropa no tardó mucho en cubrir el suelo mientras ambos rodaban por la cama sin dejar de tocarse y besarse. Tumbándose sobre él, Derek comenzó a morder con suavidad el cuello de Stiles con sus colmillos. A cada roce, Stiles le exigía más hasta que una de las veces la presión que ejerció fue mayor, haciéndole sangrar un poco. Lejos de molestarse, Stiles sintió un escalofrío cuando Derek comenzó a lamer su cuello limpiando así el fino hilo de sangre que salía de la herida. Una vez ésta dejó de manar, Derek continuó lamiendo y mordiendo cada trozo de piel que encontraba hasta llegar a su miembro, al cual le dedicó una gran atención.

Enredando sus dedos entre su pelo, Stiles no tardó mucho en darle tirones de advertencia para que parase. Tras un último lametón, Derek se valió de su propia saliva para prepararle, metiendo un par de dedos mientras Stiles se acomodaba, buscando más contacto. Incapaz de aguantar más, Derek le penetró despacio sintiendo pronto las piernas de Stiles rodearle la cintura. Comenzando a moverse, Derek no tardó mucho en aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras las manos de ambos volvían a perderse entre ellos, los besos eran cada vez más fieros y los gemidos más roncos. Sintiendo las garras arañar su piel, Stiles no tardó mucho en correrse, oyendo poco después algo rasgarse mientras Derek se vaciaba en su interior. Dejándose caer sobre él, Derek comenzó a acariciar a Stiles suavemente. Por su parte, Stiles pronto pudo comprobar cómo la almohada y parte de las sábanas estaban rasgadas. Sonriendo para sí, Stiles se dejó hacer hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en ellos, quedándose dormidos pocos minutos después.   

 

Chris Argent condujo hasta la casa de Stiles con el semblante serio y preocupado. Tras hablar varias veces con Isaac aun no podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. Donovan y el resto de sus compañeros no le habían avisado de nada extraño así que supuso que aun no sabían anda, lo cual le daba un margen de actuación hasta que los chicos se fuesen.

Cuando recibió la última llamada de Isaac, éste le pidió por favor una furgoneta para poder cargar con todas las cosas que tenían ya que entre el todoterreno y el jeep no tendrían suficiente. Así que de nuevo alquiló una y con ella iba a verles. Al llegar, fue Isaac quien le recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Apenas preguntó por Stiles y Derek, vio a éste bajar las escaleras mientras cargaba a Stiles a sus espaldas. Derek sonreía mientras Stiles le hablaba al oído alegremente.

            _ Mejor no pregunto qué habéis estado haciendo –dijo Chris cuando se percataron de su presencia. Dejando que Stiles se bajase, Derek sintió como éste seguía aun agarrado a él sin soltarse. Girándose un poco, vio como la sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara.

            _ Le llamé para pedirle ayuda. Todas estas cajas más las que salgan… es imposible que las llevemos en vuestros coches –dijo Isaac.

            _ Eh –dijo Derek a Stiles casi en un susurro-. Va a ir todo bien, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres que subamos de nuevo y te haga…? –comenzó a preguntar hasta que sintió un pellizco en su costado.

            _ Ni se te ocurra decirlo –dijo en un susurro.

            _ ¿Qué es eso tan interesante que no queréis contarnos? –preguntó Chris divertido. Derek carraspeó y Stiles hizo un mohín fastidiado.

            _ Nada –contestó Stiles finalmente. Isaac tosió exageradamente mientras Derek le miraba de soslayo.

            _ Bien, en ese caso me gustaría hablar con vosotros, de nuevo. No voy a entrar sobre quién tiene la culpa o no, o las consecuencias de todo esto pero me gustaría que me explicases, Stiles, qué pasa con ese amigo tuyo –dijo Chris retomando la conversación.

            _ Pues tan sencillo como que ha pasado de ser el último eslabón de la cadena alimentaria a estar en los primeros puestos como depredador. Aunque no sabe que tarde o temprano me vengaré… está bien –dijo al ver la cara que puso Chris- no le haré nada, ¿vale? Ni tampoco Derek, Isaac o cualquiera de la manada. Nadie le hará nada, lo prometo. Pero nos ha jodido a todos porque al tener el vídeo, dentro de dos días irá a ver a Donovan y se lo enseñará. Ese es el grandísimo problema.

            _ De no haber video, sólo quedaría como una anécdota –dijo Derek con calma.

            _ Pero se supone que Oliver lo va a borrar –añadió Isaac.

            _ Lo cual, no nos da la absoluta seguridad de que él no lo haya copiado a algún otro lugar o que, finalmente, Donovan le crea o al menos crezca la duda en él y comience a hacer preguntas, poner pruebas, etc.

            _ Donovan no caerá tan fácilmente –dijo Chris tras oírles-. Aunque el video no exista, contáis con la ventaja de que Samuel está enamorado de ti, Stiles. Aprovechaos de eso. Yo hablaré con él, así que no temáis pero dadas las circunstancias la marcha es inevitable. He alquilado una furgoneta bastante grande así que, supongo, podréis llevaros todo de una sola vez.

            _ En ese caso, Stiles, échame una mano –dijo Isaac mientras le señalaba varias cajas-. Ésas no pesan mucho y podemos ir apilándolas mientras decides donde llevar las cosas del desván.

            _ Esas van en mi jeep. Cualquiera las deja a vuestro alcance –dijo mientras se apartaba de Derek no sin antes apretarle suavemente los brazos.

Esperando un tiempo prudencial, una vez que los dos salieron de la casa portando varias cajas con ellos, Chris se llevó a Derek hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta.

            _ Dame alguna razón por la que no deba matarte ahora mismo –dijo Chris muy enfadado. Derek, al verle, supo que iba en serio ya que entre sus ropas, pudo distinguir la culata de un revólver.

            _ Si lo haces, Stiles irá a por ti. Te matará y acabará en la cárcel o en el psiquiátrico. Sé que me merezco eso y mucho más pero Stiles me importa demasiado. Daría mi vida por él y lo sabes.

            _ ¿Sabes? Eres un capullo con suerte. Pero Stiles no se merece esto que le estás haciendo. Así que, sé sincero y dime: ¿lo tenías planeado para obligarle de ese modo a irse de aquí? Para recuperar tu territorio…

            _ No –dijo Derek casi horrorizado-. Jamás le haría eso. Admito que me confié. No era la primera vez que me convertía en lobo pero jamás pasó nada, salvo que ese… muchacho, parecía estar espiándonos. No le sentí, no le olí siquiera. De haber captado su presencia, créeme que no me hubiese transformado de nuevo en humano. Habría seguido mi camino entre las casas para así poder despistarle.

            _ Stiles no lo sabe ni pienso decírselo ahora pero tengo que hablar con Donovan y decirle la verdad. Independientemente de lo que Samuel le diga, tengo que ser sincero con él. Es mi amigo y yo también le he mentido por salvarte el culo, ¿entiendes? Esto nos deja en muy mala situación a ambos. ¿Has hablado ya con tu manada?

            _ Iré luego.  

            _ No debes posponerlo demasiado, Derek. Avísales ahora y quedad a una hora y un lugar alejado. Plantéales lo sucedido porque ellos deben estar también al tanto y decidir. ¿Habéis decidido ya donde vais a ir?

            _ No, aun no.

            _ Pues es algo que necesitáis saber ya –dijo saliendo de la cocina, topándose allí en el salón con Isaac y Stiles, quienes discutían por unas cajas-. Chicos, dejad eso. Hay algo importante que quiero preguntaros.

            _ ¿Es sobre la cena? –preguntó Isaac animado.

            _ No. Stiles, ¿has decidido ya donde vais a ir? El tiempo se agota y debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda.

            _ No, no lo he pensado aún.

            _ ¿Y por qué no volvemos a Beacon Hills? –preguntó de nuevo Isaac-. La loba ha muerto, Stiles. Gran parte de los betas de Scott también y, vale, sé que no te alegra oír hablar de él pero la realidad es que podríamos aprovecharnos de eso.

            _ ¿Aprovecharnos? –preguntó Stiles extrañado.

            _ Claro que sí. Mira, sin la Loba, Scott  solo es un simple Alfa que ahora mismo cuenta con muy poco apoyo. No sería difícil que Derek lo desbancara de su posición ya que su familia ha vivido allí durante mucho tiempo. Es su territorio Stiles. Le pertenece.

Stiles miró a Chris con escepticismo.

            _ Ahí Isaac tiene razón. Como alfa, Scott ha perdido mucha credibilidad. Y ha sufrido algunas bajas voluntarias…

            _ ¿Voluntarias? –preguntó ésta vez Derek.

            _ Así es. Malia ya no le sigue y bueno, hace un tiempo que Lydia se marchó de allí para estudiar y desvincularse de todo. Pocos quedan que sean de su total confianza. Si os planteáis finalmente ir allí, creo que tendríais posibilidades de recuperar lo que es vuestro.

Derek miró a Stiles mientras éste los miraba uno a uno sin decir nada.

            _ Bueno… de ser así… quizás podríamos probar e ir allí. Qué demonios, iremos allí –dijo cada vez más confiado-. Ya estoy harto de tener que estar siempre huyendo. Y si tengo que plantarle cara a Scott, lo haré. Cueste lo que cueste.

            _ Joder, así se habla –dijo Isaac para chocarle los cinco.

            _ En ese caso, tenéis mi casa a vuestra disposición. Lleva mucho tiempo vacía pero da igual. Es toda vuestra. Sólo os falta una cosa: debéis hablar ya con la manada y decirle vuestros planes. No es sólo moveros de una ciudad a otra: es recuperar vuestra vida.

            _ Pues en ese caso, no se hable más. Nos marchamos a Beacon Hills –dijo Derek mucho más seguro.

            _ De acuerdo. Entonces hagamos lo siguiente: metamos todo lo que podamos en la furgoneta pero no la dejéis aquí en la calle. Es mejor dejarla en el garaje para evitar así a los curiosos.

Asintiendo, los cuatro comenzaron a cargar cajas dentro de la furgoneta para luego, tal y como les aconsejó Chris, dejarla en el garaje. Despidiéndose de él, los tres subieron al todoterreno de Derek tras haber avisado a Brän, citándolos a todos en el lago. Cuando llegaron, todos les estaban esperando. Como cada vez que se citaban, Brän se adelantó unos pasos del resto para saludar a Derek y a Stiles, quien sonrió forzadamente. 

            _ Tengo que daros una noticia muy importante y antes de que toméis alguna decisión, me gustaría que lo pensarais bien –comenzó Derek consiguiendo así la atención de todos-. Como sabéis, fui desterrado de mi territorio sin posibilidad de luchar por él. Ahora los tercios han cambiado y todo está a mi favor, por ello, hemos decidido volver al lugar del cual jamás debimos irnos: Beacon Hills.

El murmullo se hizo notable una vez acabó su frase y la consternación en algunos era notable.

            _ ¿Volver? –preguntó Brän extrañado-. ¿Para qué? Estamos aquí asentados y nos va bien. Los cazadores, tal como nos prometiste, nos han dejado tranquilos y salvo los mínimos cuidados que debemos tener, jamás habíamos estado tan bien en un lugar.

            _ Lo sé pero esa tranquilidad va a romperse en breve. Para ser exactos dentro de dos días. Alguien consiguió grabarme convertido en lobo y ha amenazado con mostrar ese video a los cazadores. Por tanto, yo no puedo seguir aquí ni poner en peligro a nuestro emisario y a vosotros.

            _ ¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotros? –preguntó Brän consternado.

            _ Esta es mi propuesta: venid conmigo a Beacon Hills. Ayudadme a recuperar mi territorio y viviréis allí en paz de una vez por todas. Sin cazadores que os persigan.

Esta vez los murmullos fueron a más y la preocupación entre todos se fue extendiendo como la pólvora. Stiles, sintiendo la tensión de Derek, apoyó su mano sobre su espalda para hacerle notar que seguía allí.

            _ No. Ni hablar. Nosotros no nos iremos de aquí –dijo Brän bastante seguro-. Si te han descubierto es tu problema, no el nuestro. Es a ti a quien buscarán, no a nosotros. Así que, mientras no nos asocien, podremos seguir aquí.

            _ Pero… -comenzó a decir Stiles totalmente encendido. Derek apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, impidiéndole así avanzar hacia Brän.

            _ Es nuestro alfa, Brän –dijo Isaac indignado-. Nuestro deber es seguirle.

            _ Será el tuyo, no el nuestro. Porque si lo has olvidado, él no nos mordió. Lo aceptamos como alfa porque mató al nuestro, nada más. No le debemos lealtad hasta ese extremo. Luchar por algo que ni siquiera es nuestro.

            _ ¿Y todo lo que ha hecho por vosotros no cuenta? –explotó Stiles, indignado-. Sois una panda de desagradecidos.

            _ ¿Desagradecidos? –dijo Brän gruñendo-. Se trata de supervivencia, muchacho. Y por mucho que estuvieses destinado a ser un emisario, aun te queda mucho por aprender.

Desafiante, Brän sonrió al ver a Stiles cada vez más enfadado, rechinando los dientes.

            _ Yo no me iré. Así que, quien quiera, que me siga. Tenemos una vida por delante, bastante apacible, en éste lugar. A vosotros solo me queda desearos suerte y que os vaya bien. Nosotros sabremos cuidarnos solos.

            _ ¡Brän! –gritó Derek más alto de lo debido, consiguiendo de nuevo la atención de todos-. Si eso es lo que decidís todos, lo aceptaré. Pero quiero que os quede clara una cosa: no os crucéis en nuestro camino. Y si por cualquier motivo vais a Beacon Hills, no seréis bien recibidos.

Ante eso, Brän sonrió de lado.

            _ No esperaba menos de ti, Hale.

Alzando la mano, Brän llamó así a los suyos para marcharse de allí. Sin embargo, un pequeño grupo permaneció quieto sin dejar de mirar a Derek. Girándose para ver cómo Derek se quedaba sin manada, el gesto de sorpresa fue mayor en Brän al ver cómo Cynthia, Tony, Josh, Ben y Patrickpermanecían allí.

            _ ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo vosotros? –vociferó Brän, descontento.

            _ Nos vamos con ellos –dijo Cynthia con seguridad-. Derek es el mejor alfa que hemos conocido y, por si se te ha olvidado, tú sigues siendo un beta. Nosotros dos nos negamos a seguirte de nuevo y perder la seguridad que teníamos hasta ahora.

            _ Ellos tienen experiencia y un sanador –dijo Patrick, recibiendo una colleja por parte de Josh.

            _ Un emisario, idiota.

            _ Bueno, qué más da. La cuestión es que si nos pasa algo, él nos podrá curar.

            _ Si os vais con ellos, ya sabéis lo que ocurrirá –dijo Brän con desagrado.

            _ Que os vaya bien, Brän –dijo Tony suficiencia, viendo como éste se marchaba finalmente con los demás. Cuando estuvieron solos, los cinco se giraron hacia Derek.

            _ Tú eres nuestro alfa, Derek. Así que te seguiremos vayas donde vayas. Has mostrado tener más madurez y paciencia que él –dijo Tony en nombre de todos.

            _ Eso es cierto –añadieron Ben y Patrick-. Brän no se tomaba nada bien nuestras peleas cuando nos transformábamos durante la luna llena.

Riendo al recordarlo, Derek no pudo evitar sonreír.

            _ Oíd, esto no va a ser un paseo por el campo, ¿vale? –comenzó a decir Stiles, adelantándose así a Derek-. Vamos a luchar contra los que nos quitaron lo que es nuestro. El que, creyéndose con derecho, nos echó de allí como perros aprovechándose de su condición. No se van a rendir fácilmente y puede que alguno de nosotros caiga, así que tenedlo muy en cuenta.  

            _ Eso no nos da miedo –dijo Patrick-. Miedo nos daría seguir de nuevo con él ahora que tiene vía libre para matar a cualquier alfa y convertirse así en uno.

            _ Bueno pero si seguimos las similitudes, vamos a hacer algo parecido allí –dijo Stiles poniéndoles de nuevo a prueba.

            _ No conseguirás disuadirnos, Stiles –dijo Cynthia sonriente-. Os seguiremos vayáis donde vayáis.

            _ Bien, eso ya me deja más tranquilo. Aunque eso sí, avisad si vais a venir, sobre todo entre las… -comenzó a decir hasta que la mano de Derek ocupó su boca, callándole.

            _ Gracias chicos. Si tenéis problemas con Brän, no dudéis en llamarme.

            _ Tranquilo, nos las arreglaremos bien. Cogeremos nuestras cosas y dejaremos el edificio.

            _ Cuando nos vayamos a ir os avisaremos.

Asintiendo y una vez dejaron sus planes atados, volvieron a casa. Stiles no paró de maldecir y refunfuñar sobre la decisión tomada por Brän y el resto de la manada. Isaac intentó calmarle mientras que Derek parecía estar más conforme que ninguno.

            _ ¿Y tú porqué no te indignas? ¿Acaso ves esto bien? ¿Qué coño le pasa a la gente, eh? Eres el puto amo de los alfas, ¡el más grande!

Derek rió al oír aquello mientras que Isaac lo dejó por imposible.

            _ Oh, venga ya. Iros a la mierda. Ser alfa no es fácil, ya lo sé pero pareciera que todos quisieran pisotearte y no pienso permitirlo. ¿Tú qué dices, Isaac?

            _ Que tienes razón. No dejaremos que hagan eso.

            _ ¿Me estás dando la razón como a los locos? Tío, puedo oler el sarcasmo a kilómetros y tu apestas. Maldito beta de mierda –dijo mientras intentaba alcanzarlo desde su asiento sin conseguirlo, ya que Isaac, riendo a carcajadas, se apartaba para que no le alcanzase.

Aprovechando un semáforo, Derek paró y deslizando la mano bajo la sudadera de Stiles, le sujetó con fuerza para volver a sentarle.

            _ Está bien así, deja de darle vueltas a eso.

            _ ¿Qué está bien? ¿Tú has perdido la cabeza? Pasas mucho tiempo escuchando sus tonterías –dijo mientras señalaba a Isaac, quien seguía riéndose.

            _ Stiles…

            _ Maldito sea. Ojalá en su huída se caiga por las escaleras y se rompa el cuello. O se parta la cabeza. O…

            _ ¿Ser emisario te da ese poder de maldecir, Stiles? –preguntó Isaac entre sorprendido y asustado-. Tío, ahora das miedo.

            _ Solo está cabreado, muy cabreado –dijo Derek quien lejos de apartar su mano de él, comenzó a acariciarle el muslo para así tranquilizarle.

            _ Es que no lo entiendo. Que te lo hayas tomado de esa forma…

            _ Stiles, es simple. Brän es un alfa en potencia. No se va a dejar pisar por nadie. Es mejor quedar así que enzarzarnos en una pelea cuando, posiblemente, el resto de betas decidiesen hacerlo a la larga. Todo se resume al poder. Tener el mando y contar con el mayor número de betas posible.

            _ Exacto –añadió Isaac-. Stiles, recuerda que hace unos años, cuando conociste a Derek, estaba solo. Y poco a poco la manada que se formó, a pesar de no ser numerosa, era fuerte. Estábamos unidos. Es preferible que seamos pocos y unidos a ser muchos y que nos dejen tirados.

            _ Lo sé. Pero no sé con cuantos dispone Scott, ni la lealtad que le tienen, ni…

            _ Deja de darle vueltas a eso –dijo Derek mientras paraba frente a la casa-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es cenar y descansar.  

 

Durante la cena, estuvieron viendo la tele para así despejarse un poco aunque Stiles era incapaz de calmarse. Temiendo que no descansara durante toda la noche, Derek le preparó una infusión que de vez en cuando Stiles tomaba para relajarse y así conciliar el sueño. Las pastillas las dejaría si su ansiedad iba en aumento. Tras tomársela y pasar un rato en el salón, Derek finalmente cargó con él hasta el dormitorio ya que se había quedado dormido. Aprovechando el momento, Isaac también fue para su habitación y así descansar. Quitándole solo los zapatos, Derek acostó a Stiles en la cama con cuidado para echarse luego a su lado. Abrazándole, pasaron varias horas hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

 

Los días pasaron muy rápidos. Entre la mudanza y el papeleo, cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta llegó el día en el cual Samuel los iba a delatar. Con todo el lío a Stiles se le pasó llamar a Oliver para preguntarle qué fue de su plan y si había dado resultado. Ultimando algunos detalles, Stiles recibió un mensaje de Oliver avisándole que iría junto a Frank para despedirse de ellos. No fue hasta el medio día cuando Cynthia apareció allí junto a Tony, Josh, Ben y Patrick. Tras organizarse, comenzaron a repartirse entre el Jeep, el todoterreno y la furgoneta de modo que pudiesen estar todos lo más cómodos posible.

            _ ¡Eh! ¡Chicos!

Stiles se giró al oír a Oliver correr hacia ellos junto a Frank. Ambos portaban un par de bolsas que dejaron en el suelo nada más llegar.

            _ Tío, yo… vale, no quiero parecer un blandengue y todas esas mierdas pero joder, te voy a echar muchísimo de menos –dijo abrazándose a Stiles, quien le devolvió el abrazo del mismo modo-. Nada más llegar, llámame. Me importa una mierda si estás cansado, quieres follar o lo que sea. Como no lo hagas pienso ir hasta allí y patearte el culo.

            _ Quizás lo haga para que así vengas a verme, capullo –dijo Stiles nervioso.

            _ Os hemos traído provisiones para el camino –dijo Frank mientras señalaba las bolsas.

            _ Muchas gracias chicos –dijo Derek emocionado-. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en llamarnos. Para lo que sea.

            _ Contamos con ello –dijo Oliver para luego abrazarle fuertemente. Frank se unió a los abrazos, obligando también a Isaac a que les llamara y les pusiera al día en cuanto a sus partidas de la playstation.

            _ He de suponer que tu plan salió bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó Derek al ver que Samuel no estaba entre ellos.

            _ En lo que a nosotros respecta, sí. Conseguí borrar el vídeo y si no me equivoco, ahora mismo está en mi casa hablando con mi padre. No te creas que iba a tardar mucho en hacerlo. Estaba deseándolo… -dijo mientras negaba.

            _ Esto es una mierda. Si estuviese en nuestra mano no dejaríamos que os fueseis. Lo juro –dijo Frank bastante molesto.

Mirando su reloj, Isaac echó una ojeada nerviosa al grupo.

            _ Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, chicos –dijo Derek mientras el resto cogía las bolsas-. Si veis a Chris, decidle que la furgoneta nos la llevamos nosotros.

            _ Descuida. En cuanto salgáis de aquí a Frank y a mí se nos olvidará el lugar y ruta que habéis decidido seguir –dijo Oliver, sonriendo. 

Abrazándose todos una vez más, Oliver y Frank despidieron a sus amigos mientras éstos se marchaban del barrio.

            _ Qué putada… -dijo Frank limpiándose las lágrimas.

            _ Y que lo digas.

            _ Oye, ¿y Samuel? ¿Habrá salido ya de tu casa?

            _ Conociendo a mi padre, estará ahí horas y horas.

            _ ¿Nos vamos al centro comercial? Hay un juego nuevo que quiero comprarme.

            _ Venga, por qué no.

Juntos, ambos caminaron hasta la zona centro ignorando lo que sucedía en casa de Oliver.

 

Donovan acababa de prepararse un suculento desayuno cuando llamaron a la puerta. Hacía apenas unos minutos que Oliver había salido así que supuso que se había olvidado algo. Al ver que insistían, fastidiado, fue a abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose así por quien se encontraba frente a la misma.

            _ ¿Samuel?

            _ Buenos días señor.

            _ Buenos días. Oye si buscas a Oliver, ha salido hace un momento.

            _ No. Vengo a hablar con usted. Es muy importante.

            _ Vaya, debe serlo dadas las horas. Pasa.

Dejándole entrar, Samuel no tardó mucho en ir al salón a esperarle.

            _ ¿Y bien?

            _ Sé que va a ser difícil de creer pero en la ciudad hay hombres lobo. Y más cerca de lo que usted cree.

La cara de Donovan era de completo asombro aunque también de incredulidad.

            _ A ver. Explícame eso.

            _ El otro día salí a pasear bien temprano y vi un lobo enorme. De color negro y ojos rojos. Como se coló entre las casas, decidí seguirlo y cuál fue mi sorpresa que ese lobo paró en una de las casas, se convirtió en humano y entró en la misma como si nada.

            _ ¿Se transformó? Eso es casi imposible, Samuel. De haber algún lobo nuestros compañeros lo sabrían. La gente lo habría visto. Y eso de convertirse…

            _ Lo hizo. Miguel se convirtió de lobo a humano. ¡Yo lo vi!

_ Espera. ¿Estás hablando del primo de Stiles? Cielo santo, Samuel.

_ ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Lo vi! Él es un hombre lobo y puede convertirse. Lo grabé con el móvil porque sabía que no me creería.

            _ Está bien. Enséñamelo entonces aunque sigo pensando que es una absoluta locura, muchacho.

A prisa, Samuel sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y comenzó a buscar entre sus archivos. Pero por más que buscaba, no aparecía por ningún lado.

            _ Mierda, ¿dónde está? ¿dónde? –comenzó a decir cada vez más nervioso.

            _ Samuel, tranquilízate. Si dices que lo grabaste, estará ahí.

            _ No, ¡no está! Lo han borrado. Han debido borrarlo. ¡Mierda lo ha borrado!

            _ ¿Y quién ha podido borrarlo si puede saberse?

            _ Su hijo. Oliver sabía que iba a venir aquí a hablar con usted para contárselo. Ha debido ser él, seguro que ha sido él.

Suspirando pesadamente, Donovan comenzó a frotarse la sien.

            _ Samuel, siento tener que decírtelo pero por muy rocambolesca que sea la historia o incluso si fuese verdad, si no hay pruebas, no puedo hacer nada.

            _ Pero yo los vi, lo juro –dijo completamente abatido.

            _ Y no pongo en duda tu palabra, muchacho, pero ponte en mi lugar. No puedo ir con esa historia sin pies ni cabeza a mis compañeros y decirles que hay un hombre lobo que puede transformarse a su antojo viviendo aquí pero que no tengo pruebas para demostrarlo.

_ Si vais a su casa podréis comprobarlo. Vosotros tenéis formas de averiguarlo. Algo se podrá hacer para probar que lo que digo es cierto.

_ Samuel, eso no es tan fácil. No puedo entrar en su casa así tal cual. ¿Y si resulta no ser lo que dices? Pueden acusarme de allanamiento de morada o de ir a atacarle sin motivo alguno. Eso sí que es grave y tendrían pruebas.

            _ Pero…

            _ Nada de peros, Samuel. Si la próxima vez consigues grabar algo sin que te lo borren, tráemelo. Mientras tanto, vuelve a casa y deja de meterte en estos asuntos que no traen nada bueno, créeme.

Frustrado, Samuel salió de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Donovan. Apenas cerró la puerta e iba de vuelta a la cocina para calentar de nuevo su café, el timbre volvió a sonar.

            _ Maldita sea, ¿es que no se puede desayunar con tranquilidad en esta jodida ciudad? –protestó antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo, encontrándose esta vez a Chris Argent frente a la misma.

            _ Yo desayuno contigo si no eres un capullo y me invitas. Yo pongo los donuts –dijo alzando una bolsa frente a su cara.

            _ Ah, joder. Dios bendiga a los amigos y los donuts –dijo mientras le dejaba entrar.

            _ ¿Tenías visita? –preguntó Chris mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa y buscaba una taza para servirse café.

            _ Algo parecido. Ese chico debe ir a un psicólogo. Está jodidamente obsesionado con Stiles y todo lo que le rodea.

            _ ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

            _ Que según él, Miguel, el primo de Stiles, es un hombre lobo y no solo eso. Puede convertirse de lobo a humano y viceversa. Ah, y que se pasea como quiere y cuando quiere por la ciudad. Habrase visto…

            _ ¿Y de dónde ha sacado eso?

            _ Yo que sé. Dice que lo ha visto y que tenía un video pero por lo visto, el santo de mi hijo se lo borró. Vamos, ni Hollywood hace semejante película. Además, ¿qué insensato haría eso sabiendo que en éste pueblo la mayor parte de los vecinos somos cazadores? Sería un suicidio. No existe nadie tan idiota, joder.

Más serio que de costumbre, Donovan observó a Chris tomarse el café sin decir una palabra. Su mirada estaba perdida y eso solo significaba una cosa.

            _ Chris, ¿ocurre algo?

            _ Donovan, tenemos que hablar.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Siento haber tenido que borrar el capítulo anterior pero tenía fallos que, aunque corregí, Word se saltó a la torera y no concordaban. espero que éste sí sea el bueno.
> 
> A partir de ahora no publicaré los Lunes como hacía antes. Lo haré en cuanto tenga el capítulo listo. éste se correspondería a este Lunes. La semana pasada no pude publicar y os pido disculpas pero me fue imposible. 
> 
> solo espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora.
> 
> gracias a todos!

**21**

 

Donovan puso su café a calentar mientras Chris terminaba de tomarse el suyo. Preparándose para lo que supuso, sería una charla difícil, Donovan se comió un donut antes de dar un sorbo a su café. Aunque debía controlar su ansiedad ya que en casos así, ésta le superaba.

            _ ¿Por qué demonios tengo la sensación de que vas a darme una noticia desagradable? 

            _ Más que desagradable, sorprendente. Antes de nada, quiero pedirte disculpas.

            _ Oh joder, es más grave de lo que parece. Mierda, Chris, suéltalo ya por esa boca. Vas a conseguir amargarme el desayuno.

            _ Es sobre la visita de Samuel y lo que te ha contado.

            _ ¿Tú también te crees esa patraña? Por favor, Chris. Dime, quien en su sano juicio y siendo un hombre lobo, se metería en la boca del lobo, valga la redundancia. Nadie –dijo mientras sacaba su taza del microondas y le daba un sorbo al café- porque nadie es tan gilipollas. Lo habríamos localizado ipsofacto y puesto en su lugar, como se merecen.

            _ Samuel decía la verdad. Aunque no tuviese las pruebas que lo demostraban, yo te lo confirmo. Miguel Rodríguez, el primo de Stiles, es un hombre lobo. Y no es exactamente quien dice ser.

Donovan miró a Chris con la taza en la mano durante varios segundos para luego, echarse a reír a carcajadas.

            _ No me jodas, Chris. Eso ha sido muy bueno pero no te creo. ¿Miguel un hombre lobo? Y como es eso, ¿no se llama Miguel? Venga, ¿qué más?

            _ Se llama Derek. Es el hijo de Talia Hale y nacido en Beacon Hills. Vino huyendo de la Loba tras haberse marchado de allí junto a Braeden para ir en su busca. Por lo visto las cosas se torcieron y en un asalto la mataron. Derek logró huir y no pudiendo volver a Beacon Hills decidió buscar al único amigo en el que podía confiar: Stiles.

El silencio que se hizo en la cocina fue estremecedor. Chris observó el gesto de Donovan: mezcla entre incredulidad y enfado a partes iguales.

            _ ¿Me estás diciendo que ese muchacho al que he invitado a mi casa, al que he tratado como a un hijo y al que he ayudado en infinidad de ocasiones es un hombre lobo? Y nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Talia Hale… joder Chris, joder –dijo mientras dejaba tembloroso la taza sobre la encimera antes de tirarla al suelo. Pasándose la mano por la barba, nervioso, se mordió los labios varias veces sin saber qué decir.

            _ El motivo por el cual no lo has descubierto hasta ahora es simple: yo fui quien lo ayudó y le previne, junto a Stiles, de lo que sucedía en este pueblo. Así que parte del engaño es culpa mía. Las viejas rencillas entre la familia Hale y la mía quedaron resueltas hace unos años y conozco a Derek bastante bien. A pesar de su naturaleza, es un muchacho bastante noble y para nada problemático.

            _ ¿Y te lo has callado durante todo este tiempo? Joder, Chris. Miguel… digo, Derek, está viviendo aquí desde hace unos años y me vienes ahora con esto. Joder, maldita sea. ¿Por qué cojones no me lo has dicho antes, eh? ¿Qué pensabas, que lo iba a sujetar por las pelotas y lo iba a arrastrar al centro de la ciudad para que lo apaleasen? Maldita sea, Chris –dijo Donovan bastante enojado.

            _ Eso es demasiado anticuado incluso para ti –dijo Chris con sorna-. Lo dije para protegerlos a los dos. Yo no estaba aquí por entonces y no sabía cómo podían tomárselo los demás. Tú si conoces la historia de los Hale y sabes por lo que han pasado. El resto, no. Sería difícil convencerles de que un hombre lobo puede convivir con humanos cuando ellos han visto justo lo contrario.

            _ Pero entonces, ¿qué me dices de Stiles y su padre?

            _ Ambos lo sabían. Es más, el que era mejor amigo de Stiles fue mordido por un alfa y se convirtió en hombre lobo. John se enteró de todo eso con el tiempo y acabó aceptándolo. Admito que Derek no era santo de su devoción pero aprendió a tolerarle.

            _ Y su hijo acaba enamorándose de él y compartiendo techo –comentó Donovan mientras se sentaba en la silla-. Si John estuviese aquí…

            _ Les apoyaría. John haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en su mano por ver feliz a Stiles y por increíble que parezca, lo son. A su manera, pero lo son.

            _ No me cabe duda. Derek desde luego no dejaba solo a Stiles y si lo hacía, siempre lo tenía en el punto de mira. La verdad es que se ven bien –dijo mientras se masajeaba el cuello- y a pesar de ser lo que es, a Stiles se le ve muy cómodo.

            _ Quizás me equivoco pero creo que siempre se han gustado. Cuando estaban juntos había cierta tensión que no sabía exactamente a qué achacar.

            _ Las hormonas, Chris. Las hormonas. ¿Y ahora qué van a hacer? –dijo mientras se sentaba mejor y cogía otro donut, dándole un gran bocado-. Samuel no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados ante la gamberrada de mi hijo, que por cierto, voy a llamar ahora mismo para que me cuente qué demonios ha hecho para conseguir borrarlo sin que se diese cuenta.

Levantándose de la mesa, fue a por su teléfono móvil. Chris intentó disuadirle, obteniendo como respuesta una peineta. Sonriendo, no pudo evitar alzar las cejas del modo en el que llamo a su hijo y le pidió que fuese a la casa o conseguiría cambiarle los turnos para “castigarlo”. En apenas diez minutos, Oliver apareció en la casa acompañado por Frank.

            _ ¿Y bien? ¿No tenéis nada que contarme? –preguntó Donovan a los chicos en cuanto entraron en la cocina. Éstos se miraron el uno al otro.

            _ Fue idea suya –dijeron a la par mientras se señalaban mutuamente. Al oír eso, Chris no pudo evitar reír.

 

Tras varias horas conduciendo, Derek y su manada pararon en un bar de carretera para descansar. Aprovechando para ir al aseo y comer hasta hartarse, los chicos aprovecharon para ponerse al día en cuanto a la vida de Beacon Hills.

            _ Entonces, ¿qué es lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí exactamente? –preguntó Tony mientras cogía un puñado de patatas fritas.

            _ Un lobo maniático que se cree que Beacon Hills es suyo –dijo Stiles mientras mordía con ganas su hamburguesa.

Derek le miró durante unos segundos. Al ver que no iba a continuar, decidió seguir.

            _ Una manada desunida. Eso es lo que nos encontraremos. La situación no es fácil: Scott, el alfa que queda, presumía en su tiempo de tener una gran manada pero al morir la loba, los cazadores eliminaron a gran parte de la misma. Así que si mis suposiciones son correctas, cuenta con muy pocos betas de su confianza.

            _ Eso es un punto a nuestro favor –dijo Cynthia-. Quiero decir, si su manada ya no está tan unida nos será más fácil el pillarles desprevenidos.

            _ No tardarán mucho en sentir nuestra presencia una vez estemos allí. Recordad que conoce nuestro olor –dijo señalando a Stiles y a sí mismo- y por mucho que se le haya olvidado, si acudimos a lugares que frecuenten, les será fácil dar con nosotros.

            _ Bien, yo sólo tengo una duda. ¿Vamos a vivir todos juntos? –preguntó Ben.

            _ No conozco la casa de Argent pero de momento, sí. Una manada unida es una manada fuerte, ya os lo comenté.

            _ Una vez que le pateemos el culo podremos buscar otro lugar más amplio –dijo Stiles bastante confiado.

            _ La casa es grande, podremos apañarnos –dijo Isaac tranquilamente-. Lo sé porque estuve saliendo con Allison, la hija de Chris –comentó al ver las caras del resto.

            _ ¿Estuviste saliendo con la hija de un cazador? ¡Menudo valor el tuyo! –exclamó Josh.

            _ Eso no es nada. Stiles fue poseído por un espíritu maligno y aquí sigue –dijo Isaac como si nada. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, todos miraron a Stiles con los ojos y boca abiertos-. Oh, creo que eso no debería haberlo dicho…

            _ Eh, sí. Me poseyó un Nogitsune y salvo el detalle de que casi los mato a todos, consiguieron destruirlo sin matarme a mí –dijo para seguir comiendo mientras sentía la mirada de Derek sobre él.

            _ Pero salvo eso y el hecho de que Beacon Hills tiende a atraer sucesos un tanto extraños, se vive bien –dijo Isaac intentando relajar el ambiente.

            _ Suena genial –dijo Tony bastante animado.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco mientras Stiles decidió centrarse en su hamburguesa.

Antes de poner rumbo de nuevo, los chicos decidieron andar un poco para así aligerar las piernas. Aprovechando que no estaban muy cerca, Derek se acercó a Stiles. No le faltó esforzarse mucho para sentir su cansancio y ansiedad.

            _ Pararemos para descansar en la próxima ciudad. Llevamos muchas horas en la carretera.

            _ Bien –dijo Stiles sin más. Colocándose tras él, Derek le rodeó la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Así permanecieron un rato hasta que las voces del resto les devolvieron a la realidad. Volviendo cada uno a su vehículo, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

 

Era casi de noche cuando llegaron a Redding. Tras encontrar un motel donde poder descansar, Derek compró un mapa de carreteras y citó a todos en su habitación. Desplegándolo sobre la cama, cogió un bolígrafo y rodeó con un círculo el lugar donde se encontraban.

            _ Bien, estamos aquí –dijo señalando Redding-. Nuestro objetivo es llegar a Red Bluff y a partir de ahí, a Sacramento. Si vamos a una velocidad adecuada y no hacemos demasiadas paradas, llegaremos antes de que anochezca a Beacon Hills.

            _ Bien, en ese sentido estamos de suerte. La próxima luna llena es dentro de una semana. No creo que Scott y su manada sepan nada de nosotros hasta que nos los encontremos –dijo Isaac.

            _ ¿No hacen guardia o se pasean por allí para ver si se acerca alguien que no pertenezca a su manada? –preguntó Patrick.

            _ Hace mucho que no vivo allí, así que no sé cuáles son sus costumbres. Pero hemos de ser precavidos, eso es todo.

            _ Podíamos quedarnos fuera de Beacon Hills y esperar así a la mañana siguiente –dijo Stiles-. De ese modo estaremos seguros y ellos no detectarán nuestra presencia. Ten en cuenta que tú vuelves a ser un alfa y si Deaton sigue con ellos, puede que la naturaleza le avise de algún modo que algo va a ocurrir.

            _ ¿Allí también hay un Nemeton? –preguntó Cynthia con curiosidad.

            _ Una parte. Lo talaron hace ya unos años y bueno, no está en su mejor momento –dijo Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

            _ ¿Y no tendrás problemas ahora que el Nemeton está tan lejos? –preguntó Patrick.

            _ No –dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

            _ Está bien, ya va siendo hora de descansar. A las ocho todos en pie y listos para irnos. Descansad –dijo Derek mientras les conducía a la puerta. Una vez solos, guardó el mapa y el bolígrafo en su mochila mientras Stiles se estiraba y bostezaba a la par. Descalzándose, Stiles se dejó la ropa puesta y se echó en la cama. Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, Derek se echó junto a él. Abrazándolo por la espalda, los dos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

Llegada la mañana, Derek fue el primero en despertarse. Agudizando el oído, oyó el latido de los suyos y alguna que otra protesta por la hora a la que se tenían que levantar. Despertando a Stiles, prácticamente tuvo que llevarle a rastras a la ducha para así ganar tiempo. Bastante malhumorado, Stiles solo dejó que le jabonase la espalda mientras refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido entre bostezo y bostezo. Tras un ligero desayuno en una cafetería cercana, pusieron rumbo a Sacramento.

 

Beacon Hills, California

Antes de llegar a la clínica veterinaria, Deaton tuvo un presentimiento. Algo o alguien se acercaban a la ciudad. Últimamente tenía sueños extraños y en todos ellos veía un gran lobo negro pero por más que buscaba algún significado al mismo, no encontraba nada.

Hacía ya muchos meses que no sabía nada sobre Derek. Tampoco sobre Stiles. Ni siquiera había conseguido averiguar el paradero de Liam y eso le tenía realmente preocupado. La policía estaba ya investigando sobre lo sucedido pero Scott y el resto actuaban de manera normal, como si aquello no les afectara lo más mínimo.

Pensó en abandonarle muchas veces, quizás demasiadas. Pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo. En ocasiones temía haberse convertido sin querer en el emisario de Scott, abandonando así el único vínculo que le quedaba en cuanto a la familia Hale. Y eso le atormentaba. No supo estar a la altura cuando Derek le necesitó. No supo ayudar al hijo de la que fue una de las alfas más importantes de toda la historia. Y ahora no tenía modo de arreglarlo.

            _ La policía aun sigue buscando –dijo Scott nada más entrar en la clínica, dejando su cazadora y el casco de su moto a buen recaudo.

            _ Es extraño que no se sepa absolutamente nada de su desaparición. Ninguna huella o rastro –comentó Deaton aunque sin parecer demasiado preocupado.

            _ No debe haberlas –dijo Scott con tranquilidad-. Aunque conociendo a la policía, no tardarán mucho en encontrarlas.   

            _ Eso espero. Liam no es mal chico y al fin y al cabo, es una baja en tu manada.

            _ Ya. Pero dadas las circunstancias, una más no es de extrañar. Además, será algo temporal.

            _ ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir en la misma línea tras lo que ha ocurrido con la loba?

            _ Si de algo estoy seguro, es de tener una manada fuerte y unida. Y si es numerosa, mejor. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin nada que aceche y eso es raro.

            _ No debería serlo…

            _ Pero lo es. Aun recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez. Y sólo habían pasado unos seis meses…

Deaton decidió callar y seguir trabajando. Si sus presentimientos se cumplían, algo grande estaba a punto de pasar y ésta vez, no iba a avisarle.

No muy lejos de allí, Malia salía del supermercado con varias bolsas en dirección a su coche. Hacía unos meses que había conseguido el permiso de conducir y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para poder conducirlo, exceptuando los días que había luna llena. Tras sopesar la posibilidad de independizarse, el hecho de no encontrar trabajo y no tener ahorros le hizo desistir, volviendo así a casa con su padre. Aunque no era ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Malia agradeció enormemente que su padre no le insistiese en retomar su amistad con los chicos. Desde que decidió dejar la manada de Scott, se sentía de algún modo liberada. Ella era una coyote y no estaba hecha para esas cosas.

Echando un vistazo a su reloj, vio que se le hacía tarde. Metiéndose en el coche, arrancó y puso rumbo a casa.

 

Mirandole, Isaac pudo ver cómo Stiles comenzó a fruncir el ceño, la nariz y los labios nada más entrar en Beacon Hills. La niebla que se estaba formando les había retrasado un poco más de lo que tenían planeado pero al fin y al cabo ya estaban allí.

            _ No veo una mierda –protestó Stiles mientras ponía las luces antiniebla.

            _ Vas en buena dirección –dijo Isaac ayudándole.

            _ Bien, limítate a avisarme si viene algún coche, camión o tráiler antes de que nos estampemos contra él, nos convirtamos en papilla y las salpicaduras avisen al resto de que hemos chocado.

            _ Vale –dijo Isaac siguiéndole la corriente.

Stiles gruñó algo ininteligible e Isaac sólo se limitó a sonreír. Cuando avanzaron unos metros más, Isaac se tensó en su asiento, alzando el rostro.

            _ Stiles, creo que ahí viene alguien…

            _ Oh, ¿no me digas? Que curioso. Es una carretera de doble sentido, claro que vienen coches en sentido contrario.

            _ Sí pero este creo que viene justo frente a nosotros –dijo mientras se agarraba a su asiento.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó Stiles para, acto seguido, ver las luces del coche prácticamente frente al Jeep. Dando un volantazo rápido, esquivó fácilmente al coche pero el conductor del mismo perdió el control y acabó saliendo de la carretera hasta empotrarse contra un árbol. El todoterreno de Derek y la furgoneta donde iban los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar donde se encontraban.

            _ ¡Joder! –gritó Stiles mientras salía del Jeep acompañado de Isaac.

A pesar de lo aparatoso del accidente, el ocupante del coche salió ileso o eso le pareció a Stiles, quien se quedó mudo al ver de quién se trataba.

            _ ¿Stiles?

            _ Malia… -dijo recuperando la voz, aunque sin creer su suerte-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho algo?

            _ No, no. Lo siento, ha sido por mi culpa. No se veía bien con toda esta niebla y llevo poco tiempo con el permiso de circulación. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacéis aquí? ¿Habéis venido solos?

Ambos se miraron y negaron. Tras oírlo todo, Derek se acercó a ellos lentamente. Malia no tardó mucho en olerle no solo a él, sino a los demás.

            _ Habéis vuelto –afirmó mientras los miraba uno a uno.

            _ Podría decirse que sí –comentó Derek bastante serio.

            _ Me parece bien. Supongo que nadie lo sabe aun, ¿verdad?

            _ No y por la amistad que nos unía, te pediría que no dijeses nada –añadió Stiles.

Malia lo miró fijamente durante varios minutos, sonriendo. Cuando fue a contestarle, frunció el ceño y giró la cara, encontrándose así con la mirada de Derek que parecía querer fulminarla. Permaneciendo así un tiempo prudencial, no fue hasta que Stiles se acercó a Derek para calmarle cuando Malia se percató del porqué de su actitud.

            _ Eh, recuerda que es tu prima. Te guste o no –susurró Stiles a Derek mientras le sujetaba disimuladamente por el filo de la chaqueta, rozándole el abdomen.

            _ No me gusta cómo te mira. Eso es todo.

            _ Esa faceta tuya es nueva –dijo Stiles bromeando, aunque a Derek no le hizo ninguna gracia-. Oh venga ya…

            _ Sé que no es momento pero, ¿sigues con la manada de Scott? –preguntó Isaac al ver cómo Stiles intentaba calmar los celos de Derek ante algo que ya estaba más que olvidado.

Malia simplemente negó.

            _ Llevo un tiempo que no sé nada de ellos. Perdí todo tipo de contacto y procuro no acercarme por sus zonas. En cuanto percibo su olor, me voy. No quiero más problemas.

            _ ¿Y dónde estás viviendo ahora?

            _ Con mi padre. Así que por ese lado no tenéis que temer nada. No pienso delataros pero tened en cuenta que esto no es muy grande y tarde o temprano sabrán que estáis aquí.

            _ Ya, claro. Nuestra intención no es desde luego ocultarnos mucho tiempo –dijo Isaac mientras seguía la mirada de Malia, bastante sorprendida-. Oh, eso. Se pasan todo el día así –comentó Isaac mientras ambos veían a Derek y Stiles besarse como si no hubiese nadie allí.

            _ Cierra el pico, Lahey –dijo Derek tras apartarse un momento de Stiles para después, volver a sujetarle por la nuca y besarle.

            _ ¿Desde cuándo son pareja? –preguntó Malia mientras ellos seguían a lo suyo.

            _ Un par de años, creo. O más, no estoy seguro. Yo… bueno, es una larga historia que me encantaría contar pero creo que eso necesita nuestra atención ahora mismo.

            _ Mierda, mi padre me va a matar –comentó Malia mientras se acercaba al coche-. Llamaré al seguro y pediré una grúa. Vosotros, por vuestro bien, deberíais ir buscando ya un lugar donde dormir. Sois muchos y vuestro olor es inconfundible.

            _ Tenemos donde quedarnos –dijo Isaac mientras se disponía a avisar a Derek de que debían seguir-. Ey, pervertidos. ¿No podéis esperar un poco hasta llegar a la casa?

            _ Lahey… -comenzó Derek.

            _ Lo digo en serio. Alguien puede avisar a la policía si pasa por aquí y esto parece una fiesta. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó a Malia.

            _ No, no. Gracias. Podéis seguir. Me alegro de haberos visto –dijo Malia con una sonrisa. Stiles se la devolvió y aunque Derek no desfrunció el ceño, al menos ya no la miraba mal.

            _ Chicos, Chris ya ha llegado y nos está esperando –dijo Isaac moviendo su teléfono móvil.

            _ ¿Ya está aquí? –preguntó Stiles indignado-. ¿Y cómo lo ha hecho? Nosotros llevamos horas en la carretera.

            _ En un avión –dijo Isaac poniendo una mueca-. Qué cabrón…

            _ Está bien. Cada uno a su coche. Nos vamos –dijo Derek como último aviso. Tras volver todos a sus coches, continuaron hasta llegar al edificio donde vivían los Argent. Allí, Chris ya les estaba esperando.  

            _ Habéis tardado un poco en llegar –dijo mientras les recibía en la puerta.

            _ Ha sido un viaje largo y pesado –dijo Derek intentando parecer cansado.

            _ Imagino. Tomad, estas son las llaves de dos apartamentos: el que fue de mi padre y el mío. Yo voy a ocultar la furgoneta en un lugar más seguro. Si la dejamos fuera va a llamar mucho la atención.

            _ ¿Por qué dos apartamentos? –preguntó Derek-. Con uno tendremos suficiente. Deberíamos estar todos juntos.

            _ No lo creo. Verás, si estáis repartidos será más difícil para ellos dar con vosotros. Este edificio tiene una buena seguridad pero aun así, no viene mal un pequeño refuerzo y alguien que la maneje –dijo sacando de su chaqueta dos bolsas con ceniza de montaña. Lanzando una a Stiles, éste la cogió al vuelo mientras que la otra la mostró al resto-. Stiles, cuando decidáis quienes os quedáis aquí, pon un poco en todas las ventanas y tras la puerta. Sabéis de sobra que nada podrá traspasarlo.

            _ Bueno eso es discutible –dijo Stiles mientras recordaba lo sucedido con Scott-. Pero es mejor tomar medidas. Gracias.

            _ Bien, yo me quedaré con ésta y podremos estar todos seguros. ¿Quién se viene conmigo?

            _ ¡Yo! –gritó Isaac bajo la asombrada mirada de Derek-. Oh, no te enfades. Pero necesito ponerme al día sobre muchas cosas. Además, con una pareja ya es suficiente, ya sabéis a qué me refiero.

            _ ¡Eh! –protestó Stiles para luego mirar a Derek, quien ya se dio por vencido-. ¿No vas a decirle nada? Algo así como, búscate una novia o cáscatela tú solo estaría bien.

            _ Nosotros nos quedamos, si no os importa –dijo Cynthia junto a Tony. Josh y Ben se decantaron por ir con Isaac mientras que Patrick, al ver el panorama, decidió que también se iba con Chris.

            _ Está bien pero si necesitáis cualquier cosa o surge un problema, nos avisáis. Ya buscaremos otro lugar donde podamos estar todos cuando solucionemos esto.

Asintiendo, Chris les pidió que no llamasen a ningún lugar para pedir comida.

            _ Tenéis la nevera llena para al menos esta noche. Aun tengo que consultar un par de cosas acerca de la manada de Scott y si hay nuevos betas por aquí que no tengamos localizados.

            _ Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo Derek antes de que Chris saliese de allí, dejando a las dos parejas a solas.

            _ Si no os importa, nosotros nos vamos a descansar –dijo Tony mientras cogían sus mochilas e iban a una de las habitaciones.

            _ Bien. Nosotros vamos a preparar la cena. Si queréis algo, ya sabéis –dijo Derek sin mayor entusiasmo. Asintiendo, la pareja se fue la que sería su habitación mientras que Stiles y él iban a la cocina.

            _ ¿Ya has pensado en cómo presentarnos ante Scott? –preguntó Stiles mientras Derek abría la nevera para ver qué había-. Una buena forma sería pillarle desprevenido. Imagínatelo: tú convertido en lobo y yo a tu lado, ¡grandioso! Seguro que no se lo espera.

            _ Será toda una sorpresa, claro que sí –dijo mientras sacaba una buena cantidad de carne- pero recuerda: somos una manada. Así que todos tendremos que saber cómo presentarnos.

            _ ¿Y has pensado algo? ¿Isaac te ha propuesto cosas? ¿Qué me dices del resto? ¿No han dicho nada?  -comenzó a preguntar Stiles de nuevo, pegado a él. Presintiendo que iba a continuar con las preguntas, Derek se giró con rapidez hacia Stiles y sujetándole por la nuca, atrapó su boca en un beso fiero que dejó a Stiles sin aliento.

            _ Estoy cansado. Llevamos innumerables horas conduciendo para llegar hasta aquí. Lo único que quiero es dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Ya pensaremos en algo –dijo Derek a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Parpadeando con rapidez, Stiles tan sólo asintió mientras sentía los dedos de Derek deslizarse suavemente por el vello de su nuca hasta apartarse. Dándose unos minutos para calmarse y no saltar sobre él, Stiles finalmente decidió ayudarle a preparar algo para cenar. El aroma de la comida debió ser realmente bueno ya que Tony y Cynthia no tardaron mucho en salir de la habitación para unirse a ellos en la cena. Tras dar cuenta de la comida, sin muchas ceremonias se fueron todos a dormir. Stiles, tal como le aconsejó Chris, dejó ceniza de montaña tras la puerta y las ventanas para así proteger a todos. Lavándose las manos concienzudamente, volvió a la habitación encontrándose allí a Derek convertido en lobo sobre la cama, bastante somnoliento. Buscando algo cómodo que ponerse, Stiles no tardó mucho en meterse en la cama tras acariciar a Derek entre las orejas. Ambos apenas tardaron unos minutos en quedare completamente dormidos.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Os traigo otro capítulo y bastante largo. Espero que os guste porque en el próximo pasarán unas cuantas cosas... jejeje
> 
> gracias a todos por leerlo y darle una oportunidad.

**22**

**A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se levantó mucho mejor. Había dormido profundamente y para su sorpresa, no había tenido ningún sueño extraño. Con cuidado, se levantó para no despertar a Derek, quien seguía profundamente dormido.**

**Tras ir al baño, Stiles fue hacia la cocina para beber agua y preparar el desayuno. Tanto silencio le resultaba extraño. Mientras sacaba pan para sus tostadas y decidía si hacía huevos con beicon o no, tuvo un presentimiento. Alguien se acercaba. Sin embargo, estaba tranquilo. Así que supuso que sería alguien del que no debería temer. Apenas terminó de preparar su desayuno, alguien llamó por el interfono. Echando un rápido vistazo para ver si lo habían oído, Stiles fue hacia el mismo para ver a través de la pantalla que se trataba de Malia. Tras pensarlo varios segundos, finalmente pulsó el botón que daría acceso a la chica al edificio.**

**Un par de minutos después, Malia esperaba frente a la puerta del apartamento con el ceño fruncido.**

**_ ¿Habéis puesto ceniza de montaña tras la puerta? –preguntó a Stiles nada más abrir éste la puerta.**

**_ Sí. Por si le daba a algún hombre lobo o criatura no deseada venir a hacernos una visita sorpresa. Ya sabes, tienen esa manía de aparecer sin que nadie les oiga…**

**El gesto de Malia le indicó que no había captado la ironía, así que comenzó a disculparse mientras se rascaba la nuca.**

**_  Oye, era broma. Y no iba por ti, ¿eh? Espera –dijo mientras se agachaba y apartaba parte de la ceniza del suelo-. Ya está. Ya puedes pasar.**

**Con cierto recelo, Malia entró en la casa y Stiles volvió a extender la ceniza para no perder así la protección.**

**_ ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? –preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.**

**_ Oh, bueno. No ha sido muy difícil. Isaac comentó que Chris os estaba esperando así que supuse que os quedaríais en la que fue su casa. Además, conozco tu Jeep, tu olor…**

**_ Oh, claro –dijo Stiles cayendo en la cuenta-. Iba a desayunar, ¿quieres algo?**

**_ No, gracias. Estoy bien.**

**_ Pues yo voy a desayunar. Estoy muerto de hambre –dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina y se sentaba para comer. Malia miró la cocina con curiosidad, sin saber cómo empezar aquella conversación.**

**_ ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó finalmente, sentándose frente a él.**

**_ Bien, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he pasado, que no ha sido poco.**

**_ Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. Desde que te fuiste, para ser exactos y he estado preocupada. No tenía a quién preguntar, ningún número al que llamar…**

**_ Lo sé. Pero créeme, fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Lo de Scott fue muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Jamás habría esperado algo así de él. Más aún después de considerarlo mi hermano y de haberle salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.**

**_ Yo siento haberme unido a él aun después de hacerte lo que hizo. Al principio pensé que era una buena idea en el sentido de mantenerte a salvo. No apartarte del grupo como amigo. Luego, simplemente, se dejó llevar por las estúpidas ideas de Theo y la loba. Lo peor es que aunque la loba ya no está, él sigue insistiendo en mantener su plan.**

**_ Ya, a idiota no hay quien le gane –dijo Stiles, dando un sorbo a su café.**

**_ ¿Y cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal tu padre? ¿Dónde habéis estado viviendo? –preguntó Malia con curiosidad, sonriente. Stiles dejó su taza sobre la mesa con gesto sombrío, algo de lo que se percató Malia con rapidez-. He metido la pata, ¿verdad?**

**_ No, no. Hace ya tiempo de esto y bueno, tú no tenías mi número y nadie lo sabía así que… no pasa nada, de verdad. Bien. Mi padre murió. Casi al año y medio de llegar a… Medford, sufrió un infarto mientras trabajaba. Estaba bien, muy bien. Siempre le he cuidado, he procurado que comiese sano, hiciese deporte y… debías verle. Estaba genial pero toda la movida de la mudanza, las amenazas de Scott, cambio de trabajo… creo que eso fue demasiado para él.**

**_ Lo siento, Stiles. Nadie me dijo nada. Te habría llamado e incluso habría ido. Tú lo sabes…**

**_ Sí pero entiende que en ese momento no quería saber nada de nadie. Y eso solo hizo que empeoraran las cosas. Pero, conseguí salir del bache. Me preparé en una academia y actualmente formo parte del cuerpo de policía –dijo bastante orgulloso.**

**_ ¿En serio? –preguntó Malia sorprendida-. Cualquiera lo hubiese pensado. Tú de policía…**

**_ Pues lo soy. Así que tengo otro modo de defenderme por si surgiese algo.**

**_ Claro, aunque supongo que no te hará falta teniendo semejante guarda espaldas –dijo Malia tras olisquear y arrugar la nariz. Girándose, vio entrar en la cocina a Derek convertido en lobo e instintivamente, se levantó de la silla asomando sus colmillos. Éste, mirándola fijamente, siguió caminando con tranquilidad hasta donde estaba Stiles, quien no parecía inmutarse. Ya a su lado, Derek se irguió, apoyando sus patas delanteras sobre las piernas de Stiles para darle un lametón en toda la cara.**

**_ Buenos días –dijo Stiles mientras posaba su mano tras sus orejas y comenzaba a rascarle suavemente.**

**_ ¿Haces eso constantemente? –preguntó Malia directamente a Derek, quien solo se limitó a mirarla mientras Stiles hundía sus dedos entre su pelaje.**

**_ No se lo tengas en cuenta –dijo Stiles con tranquilidad-. Le gusta proteger a los de su manada, no es nada personal –continuó mientras se encogía de hombros.**

**_ ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que si pudiese, se lanzaría sobre mí para atacarme?**

**_ ¿En serio? –preguntó sarcástico-. Siempre hace lo mismo con todo el mundo, Malia. Ya lo conoces. No se fía ni de su sombra…**

**Derek ante eso gruñó a modo de protesta. Acercándose a su oído, Stiles puso sus manos para que su voz quedase amortiguada y solo pudiese oírla Derek.**

**_ Me gustaría hablar con ella a solas. No tardaré mucho. ¿Qué tal si me esperas desnudo sobre la cama? En cuanto se vaya seré todo tuyo. ¿Qué me dices?**

**Derek ante tal plan, sintió un escalofrío que le sacudió todo el cuerpo. Stiles apartó su mano del pelaje aguantando la risa mientras Derek salía de allí sin mirar a Malia.**

**_ Es curioso. Jamás te había visto mirar a alguien de esa forma –dijo Malia tranquilamente-. Ni a él tampoco… aunque no me malinterpretes. Nosotros nos quisimos, a nuestra manera, pero vosotros… es diferente.**

**_ Si te refieres a querer, sí. Él es el único que sé que mataría por mí y yo mataría por él. Sin dudarlo.**

**_ Se ve, Stiles. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que estáis juntos? Quiero decir, tú te fuiste de aquí sin avisar a nadie y Derek no estaba. Supe que vino a Beacon Hills y tuvo un desencuentro con Scott pero le perdí la pista. En general, todos se la perdieron. No volvimos a saber nada de él. Y de repente aparecéis los dos juntos…**

**_ Lo sé, es complicado de entender. Verás… -comenzó Stiles mientras se acomodaba en la silla, colocando las manos sobre la mesa-. Derek y Braeden se fueron de Beacon Hills persiguiendo a la loba. Por lo visto, las pistas que tenían eran buenas y casi dieron con su paradero pero les atacaron y Braeden murió. Derek consiguió escapar por los pelos y decidió volver a la ciudad pero eso ya deberías saberlo…**

**_ Nadie me dijo nada –protestó, ofendida-. Quiero decir, sólo supe que vino pero no sé qué pasó realmente. Scott nunca me lo ha contado.**

**Stiles puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella respuesta. Resoplando, se pasó las manos por el pelo.**

**_ Scott le pidió que se uniese a su manada. Derek se negó y Scott le invitó “amablemente” –dijo, enfatizando esa palabra- a salir de Beacon Hills con la promesa de que, si volvía, se verían las caras de nuevo. Y no precisamente para darse besitos.**

**_ Así que Scott también amenazó a Derek.**

**_ Exacto. Por ello, Derek se vio obligado a huir. Nunca paraba en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto aprovechó para investigar y así dar con mi paradero. Créeme que no le fue nada fácil…**

**_ ¿Y qué tiene de especial la ciudad donde os fuisteis?**

**_ Que la mayor parte de su población son cazadores –dijo Stiles con suficiencia-. Derek se la jugó yendo allí pero yo era la única persona que sabía, no le iba a fallar. Aún recuerdo el día que me lo encontré en casa tras haber llegado de trabajar durante toda la noche. Casi me da un infarto… porque se suponía que nadie sabía dónde estaba yo. No debían saberlo. Literalmente, no quería saber nada de nadie aunque eso te incluyese a ti y a Lydia. Pero necesitaba tranquilidad y ver a Derek allí fue… raro. Cuando me contó todo lo que había sucedido y nos pusimos al día fue bastante liberador.**

**_ Pero supongo que allí tendrías amigos, ¿no? ¿No sabían que Derek era un hombre lobo?**

**_ Claro. De hecho, los tengo. Son los mejores. Y sí, los mantuvimos engañados durante todo este tiempo. Para ellos, Derek era mi primo Miguel. Y para hacer el engaño más creíble, Derek aprovechó sus conocimientos de español y el haber estado por México para contarles cómo es aquello y digamos que se inventó una “vida”. Al final consiguió trabajo allí y vivimos juntos desde entonces.**

**_ ¿Y desde que llegó os hicisteis novios?**

**_ Compañeros. Eso de novio es un poco cursi para un lobo –dijo Stiles mientras movía las manos para explicarse-, ya sabes. No, fue mucho después. Digamos que fue algo que surgió poco a poco.  Tantos días juntos, aguantando a un lobo amargado es lo que tiene –dijo Stiles para luego oír un fuerte gruñido desde el dormitorio, haciéndole reír.**

**_ Me alegra veros así –dijo Malia sonriente. Como respuesta, Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**_ Ahora es tu turno –dijo más animado-. Cuéntame cómo ha ido todo por aquí porque Chris no ha sido muy explícito que digamos.**

**_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Si me dices qué sabes, iremos más rápido.**

**_ Vale. Directa al grano, como siempre. Bien. Sabemos que la loba fue abatida y que Scott ha perdido gran parte de su manada pero salvo eso, no sabemos si ha convertido a todo Beacon Hills o ha cesado en ese estúpido ideal de querer convertirlos a todos. Además de no saber con quién cuenta porque tú no formas ya parte de su manada…**

**_ Así es. Antes de que se le fuese la cabeza del todo, me fui. No quería formar parte de esa locura. Jamás debí haber aceptado pero consiguió engañarnos. Y sé que no todos están de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo pero le temen y ahora con lo de Liam…**

**_ ¿Qué pasa con Liam? ¿También ha dejado a Scott? ¿Su propio beta?**

**_ No exactamente. Está desaparecido. Nadie sabe dónde está. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Mason. Y eso no es normal. Es como si se hubiese volatilizado…**

**_ ¿Y Scott no lo está buscando? –preguntó Stiles sorprendido.**

**_ No. Por lo visto Liam se reveló contra él o eso le entendí a Mason cuando le pregunté y desde entonces no se sabe nada. Él tiene el presentimiento de que sigue vivo pero no sabe dónde puede estar.**

**_ ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esto?**

**_ Un par de meses, creo. La policía lo está buscando aun pero no hay pistas.**

**_ ¿Y dices que se peleó con Scott? Entonces, ¿quién le queda?**

**_ Básicamente Theo y Brett. Aunque la mano derecha de Scott es Theo.**

**A Stiles no se le pasó el tono de asco y reproche en su voz por lo que decidió dejar ahí la conversación. Prometiendo mantenerse en contacto con ella, le dijo que los demás pronto se despertarían y tendrían que hablar.**

**_ Siento que no puedas quedarte pero esto es cosa de la manada, ya me entiendes.**

**_ Lo sé, no te preocupes. Prefiero ir por libre, de momento. No me fue mal con vosotros pero lo pasado con Scott ha sido muy desagradable y no quisiera repetirlo.**

**Asintiendo, Stiles volvió a quitar parte de la ceniza para que Malia pudiese salir. Nada más hacerlo, volvió a colocarla con rapidez.**

**_ Estamos en contacto –dijo Malia antes de bajar por el ascensor-. Oh, sí necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en avisarme.**

**_ Lo sé. Gracias por todo Malia.**

**Sonriendo, la chica se metió en el ascensor y desapareció de su vista. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Stiles sintió como alguien tiraba de su camiseta para luego, verse alzado hasta quedar apoyado sobre el hombro de Derek.**

**_ Basta ya de charla –dijo mientras iban hacia el dormitorio.**

**_ Tienes muy poca paciencia, ¿eh? Iba a ir al dormitorio, no hacía falta este numerito.**

**_ Estabas tardando…**

**_ Bájame… ahora. Derek hablo en serio, bájame –protestó Stiles pero Derek hizo caso omiso hasta que llegaron al dormitorio y éste cerró la puerta, poniendo el pestillo. Dejándole en el suelo, Stiles apena pudo protestar ya que Derek le besó con tanta urgencia que a Stiles se le olvidó por completo qué era lo que iba a decirle. Caminando hacia la cama, Derek posó sus manos bajo la camiseta de Stiles sin dejar de besarle, intercalando pequeños mordiscos en los labios para luego, subirle la camiseta hasta quitársela. Tropezando ambos con la cama, Derek se separó de Stiles para que éste se subiese. Apenas se hubo acomodado, Derek tiró de los pantalones de pijama que llevaba puesto, ropa interior incluida.**

**_ Tienes prisa, lobito… -comentó con sorna Stiles mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Derek no dijo nada pero pudo sentir sus latidos acelerándose y oler su deseo. Gruñendo, se colocó sobre su cuerpo con cuidado para volver a besarle. Sus manos comenzaron a copar todo su cuerpo mientras Stiles intentaba hacer lo mismo aunque Derek no se lo ponía nada fácil, mordiéndole en el cuello mientras su mano fue directa a su miembro, acariciando con cuidado sus testículos. Mordiéndose los labios para no gemir fuertemente y que así le escuchasen los demás, Stiles intentó aguantarse. Consciente de lo que hacía, Derek volvió a la carga y tras mordisquearle la barbilla, le susurró al oído: “Quiero oírte”.**

**_ Ya nos están oyendo… ¿qué más quieres? –consiguió decir Stiles antes de que Derek comenzase a chupar uno de sus dedos hasta llevarlo a su entrada.**

**_ Recordarles que eres mío –dijo mientras metía el dedo, consiguiendo que Stiles gimiese. Moviéndolo dentro de él, Derek continuó besándole el pecho  y el abdomen.**

**_ Ya… joder… ya lo saben… -protestó Stiles como pudo, sintiendo ahora otro dedo en su interior-. Dios, no pares…**

**_ Los nuevos… no lo saben todavía.**

**Sacando sus dedos con cuidado, Derek sujetó a Stiles por la cintura y comenzó a girarle. Viéndole las intenciones, Stiles se dejó hacer pero no se lo iba a poner fácil. O al menos eso pensaba él, quien nada más ponerse de rodillas y apoyar sus manos sobre el colchón, Derek comenzó a penetrarle muy despacio para desesperación suya. Moviéndose lentamente, a Stiles no le fue muy difícil controlarse hasta que Derek comenzó a rozar su próstata a conciencia, aumentando la fuerza y la rapidez de sus embestidas.**

**_ Serás… -comenzó a protestar Stiles, gimiendo fuertemente acto seguido. Sintiendo sus mejillas aún más enrojecidas, no pudo parar ya que las manos de Derek volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo mientras le besaba y mordisqueaba la espalda. Llevando su mano hasta la de Stiles, Derek entrelazó sus dedos para que éste se apoyase sobre el cabezal de la cama. Al hacerlo solo con uno de sus brazos, Stiles perdió apoyo por lo que tuvo que apoyarse con la otra, momento que aprovechó Derek para empujar aún más fuerte, consiguiendo así lo que quería: que Stiles se olvidase de todo lo que había alrededor y se dejase llevar. Gimiendo su nombre, Stiles no tardó mucho en correrse, manchando las sábanas mientras que Derek se aferró a él con fuerza, corriéndose poco después. Cerrando los ojos e intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, Stiles sintió su corazón bombear tan rápido que pensó que le daría algo. Dejándose hacer, sintió a Derek salir de él para luego, con cuidado, acomodarle entre sus piernas dejando que descansara sobre su pecho.**

**Oyendo solo el ruido de sus latidos y respiración, Stiles dejó que Derek le abrazase por la cintura, descansando su mano sobre su abdomen.**

**_ Eres un lobo pervertido. Muy pervertido –dijo Stiles con voz cansada aunque intentó que sonase a broma.**

**_ Eso te gusta.**

**_ Sí. Pero no que me oiga todo el mundo. ¿Con qué cara les miro ahora?**

**_ ¿Con orgullo?**

**_ ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi lobo amargado?**

**Derek ante esa protesta comenzó a reír, besando a Stiles en el cuello para luego inspirar fuertemente.**

**_ Tu lobo amargado sigue aquí y no tiene pensado dejarte jamás.**

**_ Oh, eso ya me deja más tranquilo. Mucho más tranquilo –dijo Stiles intentando no reír mientras intentaba apartarse para levantarse e ir al baño y Derek se lo impedía, abrazándole más fuerte.**

**_ ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios vas?**

**_ ¿A darme una ducha? Porque tengo una fea costumbre que se llama ducharse, ¿sabes? Y después de tener sexo pues me gusta tomar una ducha por eso del olor, las hormonas y que no quiero que tus betas empiecen a olisquearme en plan: tú acabas de echar un polvo, maldito.**

**_ Vale –fue la única respuesta que dio Derek para desesperación de Stiles. Girándose, pudo verle intentando no reírse de nuevo mientras Stiles entrecerraba los ojos.**

**_ Serás… que sepas que pienso vengarme y la próxima vez vas a ser tú quien esté a cuatro patas gimiendo como un poseído –le amenazó Stiles con el dedo mientras se bajaba de la cama y buscaba sus pantalones para ponérselos y así ir a la ducha.**

**_ Me parece bien –dijo Derek, sonriéndole.**

**Stiles le miró entre indignado y sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que Derek se estaba tomando ese asunto cuando él lo decía en serio. Frunciendo los labios y entrecerrando los ojos, Stiles salió de la habitación para ir al baño. Sonriendo satisfecho, Derek se estiró sobre la cama disfrutando de esos momentos que atesoraba, aunque Stiles no lo supiese. El solo hecho de pensar que tendrían que reunirse de nuevo para enfrentarse con Scott le ponía de mal humor y por eso quería retrasarlo todo lo posible. Sabía que Stiles lo pasaría mal por muy bien que estuviese y debía estar preparado.**

**Dándole un tiempo que creyó suficiente, Derek salió de la habitación cruzándose con Stiles ya duchado.**

**_ Mmm dame una razón por la que no te lleve de vuelta al dormitorio –dijo Derek con una sonrisa mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.**

**_ ¿Por qué tienes a un grupo de betas esperando a subir para poder hablar contigo sobre qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? Y además, ya te he dicho que tú serías el próximo que –dijo hasta que Derek posó sus labios sobre los suyos, callándole.**

**_ Esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?**

**_ Te tomo la palabra –dijo Stiles emocionado mientras iba a la habitación para vestirse. Tras una ducha rápida, Derek se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Stiles, en su estilo, llevaba unos pantalones claros, camiseta y una camisa a cuadros junto a sus inseparables zapatillas. Cynthia y Tony no tardaron mucho en ir al salón, listos para tomar algo. Cuando se cruzaron con Stiles, ambos le sonrieron dándole los buenos días. Y aunque les devolvió el saludo, Stiles no pudo evitar pensar que estaban intentando no reírse.**

**Y esa sensación sólo se vio aumentada cuando tras la puerta del apartamento, Isaac vociferaba para que abriese y los dejase entrar. Nada más abrir, Chris entró el primero y con su bota quitó la ceniza de la puerta dejando entrar así a todos los betas. Una vez entraron todos, Chris saludó asintiendo, algo que agradeció Stiles. Mientras volvía a poner la ceniza tras la puerta para que no pasase nadie, a Stiles no se le escapó la risilla de varios de los betas ni a Isaac intentando picar a Derek, quien parecía pasar de contestarle. Cuando se levantó Stiles, la sonrisa de Isaac era tan delatora que sólo consiguió enfadarle aún más.**

**_ ¿Qué? –preguntó Stiles de mala gana mientras Isaac intentaba no reírse.**

**_ Nada. Sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien y si Derek no había llegado a despedazarte como pensaba el resto tras oírte y… ¡era broma, era broma! –gritó Isaac al ver a Stiles completamente enfadado, corriendo hacia él. Pero Derek fue más rápido y le interceptó antes de que se acercase, sujetándole por la cintura mientras Stiles intentaba zafarse retorciéndose como una lagartija.**

**_ Maldito capullo envidioso, te vas a enterar –dijo mientras alzaba las manos en un intento de alcanzarle mientras que Isaac, lejos de reírse, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle gastado semejante broma. Los demás, al ver que Stiles no se lo había tomado a broma, comenzaron a temer la reacción del alfa y sus sonrisas se fueron apagando poco a poco.**

**_ Para –dijo Derek a Stiles quien seguía en su intento de darle una paliza a Isaac, aunque éste sabía que no serviría de nada.**

**_ Suéltame para que así pueda partirle la cara –insistió Stiles consiguiendo solo que Derek le sujetase más fuerte. Al ver que no iba a conseguirlo, Stiles comenzó a calmarse porque de seguir así, sabía que él solo se haría daño.**

**_ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Chris mirando a Isaac, quien sintió como la tierra se lo tragaba.**

**_ Nada. Yo solo estaba bromeando sobre… bueno… la actividad sexual de… mejor me callo –dijo nada más sentir la mirada de Derek sobre él, consiguiendo que se sintiese aún más avergonzado.**

**_ Isaac, que sea la última vez que haces una broma o comentario sobre esto. ¿Entendido? La próxima vez, lo vas a lamentar.**

**Asintiendo repetidamente, Isaac se quedó unos pasos atrás del grupo para así eludir el enfado de Derek y la mirada que éste le dedicaba. Chris sonrió comprensivo al ver que en el fondo, Derek era para Isaac como un hermano mayor y que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre podrían contar el uno con el otro.**

**_ Está bien. Dejaros ya de tonterías como esa y vayamos directos al grano –propuso Chris en tono conciliador.**

**Asintiendo, Derek, atento al cuerpo de Stiles, fue aflojando su amarre hasta soltarle. Como supuso, fue directo al salón sin mirar al resto de la manada. “Ya se le pasará” pensó mientras guiaba al resto y les pedía que se sentaran.**

**_ ¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Derek a Chris mientras el resto les miraba con curiosidad.**

**_ Nada que sea relevante salvo un pequeño detalle que no sé si debería ser tenido muy en cuenta. Uno de los betas de Scott lleva desaparecido cerca de dos meses. Nadie sabe dónde está y ya han dado parte a la policía pero hasta donde saben el resto de cazadores, no ha salido de Beacon Hills ni ellos lo han eliminado.**

**_ ¿De quién se trata? –preguntó Derek con cierto interés.**

**_ Liam Dumbar –contestó Stiles-. Siempre iba acompañado de su amigo Mason.**

**_ ¿Y siendo su beta no se ha preocupado por averiguar su paradero? –preguntó Isaac con cautela.**

**_ No cuando, según mis fuentes, su propio alfa le ha dado de lado.**

**Los betas, allí presentes, gruñeron enfadados. Levantando una mano, Derek consiguió que estos se callaran.**

**_ Cuando Malia estuvo aquí, me comentó que se habían peleado. Que por lo visto Liam ya no quería seguir cumpliendo las órdenes de Scott. O algo parecido –comentó Stiles al ver que nadie decía nada.**

**_ Eso solo reafirmaría mi teoría –dijo Chris con suficiencia.**

**_ ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Derek.**

**_ Que le tienen retenido contra su voluntad. Y si nadie es capaz de encontrarle ni seguir su rastro, debe estar muy bien escondido.**

**_ Eso es porque no han buscado en el lugar adecuado –dijo Stiles tras varios minutos en silencio. Derek le miró con curiosidad.**

**_ ¿Y cuál sería ese lugar? –preguntó Chris.**

**_ El banco nacional. La bodega concretamente. No sé si lo recordarás pero tiempo atrás encerraron allí a Érica, Boyd y Cora. Quien no conozca bien ese edificio o tenga los planos, lo pasará por alto.**

**_ ¿Quieres decir que Scott ha hecho lo mismo con Liam? –preguntó Derek con un destello de furia en sus ojos.**

**_ Podría ser aunque debéis tener esto en cuenta. Las paredes son de hecatolite, un material que no permite que el influjo lunar llegue hasta ese lugar.**

**_ Entonces tenemos a un beta con problemas de ira que no sabemos si ya logra controlar, el cual lleva cerca de dos meses que no se transforma debido a que el lugar donde está encerrado, se lo impide –comentó Isaac cada vez más preocupado-. Eso es como tener un asesino en potencia esperando que lo liberen para matar y matar.**

**_ Debemos liberarlo ya.**

**Todos se giraron para mirar a Derek como si le hubiese salido un cuerno pero él, ni se inmutó.**

**_ ¿Quieres liberar a un beta completamente desalmado para que te descuartice? –preguntó Isaac alucinando.**

**_ No va a descuartizarlo. De hecho, nadie va a hacerle nada salvo retenerlo y conseguir que se calme –dijo Stiles con cierta tranquilidad.**

**_ ¿Vosotros dos qué os habéis fumado? –insistió Isaac.**

**_ Acónito, que será lo próximo que te meta por el culo como sigas así –contestó Stiles amenazante mientras Derek ponía los ojos en blanco.**

**_ Eh, ya basta –dijo Chris para apaciguar los ánimos-. ¿Estás seguro de eso, Derek? Sé dónde está ese banco y la bodega pero hay que tener en cuenta el estado en el que se puede encontrar. Quizás si no se ha alimentado muy bien puede ser que esté algo debilitado. Aprovechémonos de eso. Stiles, tú le conoces. ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudarnos a calmarle? Algún objeto o mantra que le sirva como ancla…**

**Los betas miraron a Stiles como si tuviese la panacea a semejante problema. Frunciendo los labios, los humedeció para luego mordérselos, concentrándose. Derek al verle, apartó la mirada.**

**_ Tenía uno. Una de las veces que intentó matarme como lo intentó Scott y otros cuantos más –dijo dramáticamente- conseguí que se calmara con algo tan simple como esto: Hay tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse: el sol, la luna y la verdad. Lo repetimos juntos hasta que consiguió controlarse.**

**_ Bien, en ese caso creo que sería oportuno que fuésemos ya a por él –dijo Chris-. ¿Qué opinas Derek?**

**_ Tienes razón. Antes haremos una ronda de reconocimiento. Isaac, ve con Patrick y Josh a inspeccionar el lugar. Que Chris os lleve. Cynthia, Tony y Ben os quedaréis aquí hasta que os avise.**

**_ ¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Chris.**

**_ Prepararemos algunas cosas por si el mantra no funcionase.**

**_ Nada de acónito –dijo Chris a modo de advertencia.**

**_ ¿Por quién me tomas? –preguntó Stiles ofendido-. Tengo algo más suave para sedarle si se transformase en el doctor Hyde.**

**_ Está bien. Avisadnos para una vez allí, coordinarnos mejor.**

**Asintiendo, Chris salió llevándose con él a Isaac, Patrick y Josh. Stiles bajó al Jeep a recoger lo que necesitaba acompañado de Derek mientras que Cynthia, Tony y Ben hacían guardia en el apartamento. De vuelta, Stiles preparó sólo dos jeringuillas con un líquido sedante bastante suave. Al ver las caras de los betas, éste les miró de reojo mientras se las guardaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.**

**_ En casa tenía una especie de laboratorio, a lo Breaking Bad. Me hice con sustancias nocivas para vosotros como el acónito pero también curativas. Así poco a poco conseguí tener antídotos para muchas cosas y también sedantes. Además, soy vuestro emisario, joder. Sé lo que hago.**

**_ No dudamos de ello pero, ¿las vas a llevar ahí?**

**_ No pasará nada. Solo necesito que lo inmovilicéis para poder inyectarla y listo.**

**_ Nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Vámonos –dijo Derek indicándole a los betas que ellos también irían. Sonriendo ampliamente, todos salieron del apartamento rumbo al banco nacional. Tomando el camino más largo para no dejar un rastro evidente, Derek condujo su todoterreno hasta el banco. Allí ya les esperaban todos con semblantes tranquilos.**

**_ Estamos solos –dijo Chris acercándose a ellos-. Así que tenemos vía libre. Me quedaré aquí fuera con algún que otro refuerzo –dijo mientras sacaba un par de pistolas y sonreía.**

**_ Bien, que ellos se queden contigo –dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja-. Isaac y los demás vienen conmigo. Vamos a liberarle.**

**Sin muchos preámbulos, se adentraron en el banco. Siempre atentos, bajaron hasta el sótano donde se encontraba la bodega. Al llegar, tal y como esperaban, una enorme puerta les cerraba el paso.**

**_ Alguien ha estado aquí recientemente –dijo Derek olisqueando el lugar. Entrecerrando los ojos, vio restos de comida dispersos lejos de la puerta. Indicándoles que no hablaran, Derek acercó el oído a la puerta para escuchar con claridad los latidos del chico. Al contrario de lo que creía, estos estaban más calmados de lo que esperaba. Comprobando como ésta estaba cerrada, no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para abrirla junto a Isaac y Ben. Apartándose por si Liam salía corriendo hacia la puerta, Stiles esperó una señal para poder entrar. Sin embargo, unas rápidas pisadas y varios gruñidos le dijeron que pronto empezaría la pelea, por lo cual, cogió una de las jeringuillas y la sostuvo con la mano dispuesto a usarla en cuanto le viese llegar.**

**_ ¿Liam? –preguntó Derek con voz calmada mientras caminaba despacio para no intimidarle-. Liam, soy Derek Hale. ¿Me recuerdas?**

**Como única respuesta, solo recibió gruñidos, los cuales iban en aumento a cada paso que daba.**

**_ Hemos venido a rescatarte Liam. No tienes por qué estar aquí más tiempo. Nosotros podemos ayudarte…**

**Derek quiso continuar pero Liam rugió tan fuerte que aquello pilló desprevenidos a los nuevos betas. Esperando su ataque, Derek se percató de que Liam era bastante rápido a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba y en su huida hacia la puerta, se enfrentó a los betas además de Isaac, al cual consiguió dejar malherido. Viendo como aquello iba a peor, Derek tomó aire y rugió tan fuerte que las paredes retumbaron. Stiles al oírle se tuvo que sujetar para no caer al suelo. Liam pareció quedarse unos instantes algo aturdido, mirándole pero sin llegar a reconocerle. Tras rugirle de vuelta, intentó escapar pero Isaac consiguió darle un zarpazo en la pierna, dejándole herido. Aprovechando ese movimiento, Derek le propinó un puñetazo que le dejó completamente KO.**

**_ ¡Stiles! Rápido, ¡sédale!**

**Tan pronto oyó su nombre, Stiles entró mientras Derek, Isaac, Patrick y Josh sujetaban a Liam quien ya empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, cada vez más enfadado. Sin muchas ceremonias, Stiles quitó la funda protectora de la jeringuilla, clavándosela en la pierna. Obteniendo como respuesta un rugido y mirada aterradora, Liam siguió resistiéndose hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.**

**Sentándose en el suelo, Isaac se quejó levantándose la camiseta para ver cómo efectivamente, Liam le había clavado las garras con saña.**

**_ Mierda, ya no me acordaba de lo que duele esto, joder…**

**_ Ayudadle –dijo Derek mientras cargaba a Liam como si no pesara nada-. Tenemos que salir ya.**

**Siguiéndole, Stiles miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver cómo Patrick y Josh ayudaban a Isaac a caminar. Con gesto serio, Chris se acercó a ellos con rapidez y al ver cómo Derek cargaba a Liam, se apresuró a abrir su todoterreno para meterle dentro.**

**_ Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Con semejante rugido habrás llamado la atención de más de uno –dijo mientras daba un último vistazo y se subía al coche. Los betas, imitándolos, subieron todos para así poner rumbo de nuevo al apartamento.**

**Allí, Derek dejó a Liam sobre la cama mientras que el resto le vigilaba. A Isaac lo tumbaron en la otra cama mientras Stiles se acercaba a él, decidido. Levantándole la camiseta, vio como poco a poco la herida parecía ir curándose.**

**_ Será mejor que la lavemos. No se infectará pero no me gusta la pinta que tiene –dijo mientras se giraba en dirección al baño para coger una toalla y mojarla.**

**_ Está bien –dijo Isaac intentando no moverse mucho-. Las he pasado peores.**

**_ Ya, eso decís todos –comentó Stiles mientras subía más la camiseta y comenzaba a limpiarle la herida. Gruñendo de dolor, Stiles miró a Cynthia y Tony, quienes lo miraban fijamente-. ¿Vosotros no sabéis aliviar el dolor? ¿Absorberlo?**

**Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir.**

**_ Oh, bueno. Derek os enseñará. Lleva algo de tiempo pero os vendrá muy bien.**

**Apareciendo frente a ellos, Derek fue directo hacia Isaac y tras echarle un vistazo, le sujetó la mano para poco a poco absorber el dolor de éste. Cynthia y Tony fliparon al ver cómo por el brazo de Derek sus venas comenzaron a verse de color negro, mientras su gesto se contraía.**

**_ Eh, no te pases –dijo Stiles al verle mientras que Isaac daba un suspiro de alivio, quedándose dormido.**

**_ Con eso habrá suficiente –dijo Derek mientras movía su brazo.**

**_ ¿Nos enseñarás a hacer eso? –preguntó Tony completamente emocionado. Derek simplemente asintió mientras iba al salón. Stiles por su parte, al ver la camiseta manchada de sangre de Isaac decidió terminar de cortarla debido a las rasgaduras que tenía. Aun le molestaba el olor de la sangre. Sin nada con qué taparle, decidió dejarle así, descansando. Al volver al salón todos parecían mantener una discusión silenciosa.**

**_ Eh, no sé quién se habrá muerto pero por si se os ha olvidado… en esa cama tenemos a un beta muy cabreado que no tardará mucho en despertarse. ¿No le vais a sujetar? ¿No tenemos nada con qué atarle? ¿O vais a esperar a que se una a la fiesta como si no hubiese pasado nada?**

**Todos miraron a Stiles con tranquilidad mientras éste comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Resoplando exageradamente, Stiles cogió ceniza de montaña de una bolsa que tenía preparada y rodeó la cama hasta hacer un círculo del cual no podría salir Liam hasta que no lo rompiese. Sacudiéndose las manos, volvió al salón.**

**_ Listo –dijo buscando a Derek con la mirada para sentarse a su lado.**

**_ No tardarán mucho en venir a buscarnos –dijo Chris como si nada-. Tu rugido ya les habrá alertado y cuando vuelvan, la mezcla de olores será tal que al menos lograreis despistarlos un poco. Pero recordad, Scott también es un alfa y no va a quedarse quieto hasta que no averigüe qué está pasando.**

**_ Evidentemente, tampoco queremos que vengan aquí a hacernos una visita, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó Derek, sarcástico, lo que se ganó una sonrisa orgullosa por parte de Stiles.**

**_ No, no te equivocas. Debemos movernos de forma coordinada para llevarle a nuestro terreno. A un lugar donde sepamos que nadie corre peligro y podamos aclarar esta situación.**

**_ No es cuestión de aclarar –dijo Derek-. Es cuestión de recuperar mi territorio. Ya basta de huir y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Mi familia nació aquí, nos criamos aquí y por tanto, ningún alfa sea verdadero o no va a quitarme el puesto.**

**Stiles lo miró con tal orgullo que sintió ganas de levantarse, aplaudir y luego besarle hasta gastarle los labios. Todo en ese orden. Pero los demás comenzaron a jalearle como si de un partido se tratara y él solo pudo sentir como la manada, aunque pequeña, se mantenía fuertemente unida.**

**_ Patéale el culo –dijo Isaac desde la habitación, consiguiendo así que todos rompiesen a carcajadas.**

**En su moto, Scott puso rumbo a la bóveda del banco nacional junto a Theo. Tras haber oído un aullido fuera de lo normal, sus alarmas se dispararon. Un alfa había llegado a Beacon Hills. Mientras Kira investigaba sobre la llegada de nuevos estudiantes o sucesos extraños en la ciudad que se les hubiesen podido escapar, ellos decidieron ir a ver de nuevo a Liam para asegurarse de que el beta seguía allí. Sin embargo, nada más parar fuera, los dos captaron una numerosa cantidad de olores diferentes además de huellas de neumáticos.**

**Mirándose, ambos corrieron hacia el interior. Conforme iban avanzando se hacían más evidente las huellas. Una vez llegaron a la bóveda, vieron la puerta abierta y los restos de comida que dejaron allí a Liam. Pero no había rastro del beta.**

**_ Se lo han llevado –dijo Theo bastante cabreado, dándole una patada a la puerta.**

**_ Debemos averiguar quién ha sido. ¿Sabes algo de Malia?**

**_ ¿De la coyote? Ella no tiene tanta fuerza como para abrir esto sola y llevarse a Liam tras llevar tanto tiempo encerrado. No al menos sin salir herida. Además, no capto su olor.**

**_ Son varios. Pero hay uno que destaca entre todos. No, espera –dijo mientras Scott olisqueaba aquel lugar-. Dos y uno jamás lo olvidaré: Chris Argent.**

**_ ¿Y el otro?**

**_ Derek Hale.**

**_ ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Hale aliándose con los Argent? O más bien lo que queda de ellos…**

**_ No me extrañaría nada. No es la primera vez que lo ha hecho pero por qué… ya no hay nada aquí por lo que pueda luchar y Chris está solo. No tiene sentido.**

**_ No lo tendría si no tuviese manada pero, ¿y si se ha hecho con una?**

**_ ¿Él? Es un lobo solitario. Nunca le ha gustado la compañía de nadie, ni siquiera la de su propia manada a la cual apenas podía manejar cuando las cosas iban mal.**

**_ Además, su tío está en Eichen House…**

**_ Sí. Vayamos a ver a Deaton pero antes déjame que llame a Kira.**

**_ De acuerdo. Cuando hablemos con él, buscaré a Mason. Si han liberado a Liam, quizás le haya llamado o al menos vaya a verle. Él es desde luego quien más preocupado estaba por dar con su paradero.**

**Tras pasar un buen rato trazando un plan para presentarse ante Scott y su manada, Stiles se puso a cocinar acompañado de Cynthia y Tony mientras que el resto traían víveres de casa de Chris. En ese ir y venir, Liam acabó por despertarse debido a los ruidos. Al abrir los ojos, se sobresaltó al ver que no estaba en la bodega sino en una habitación, sobre una cama y por el ruido que había, rodeado de gente. Gruñendo de rabia al recordar lo sucedido, comenzó a gruñir y nada más levantarse y comenzar a caminar, chocó con algo que le lanzó de nuevo hacia la cama, consiguiendo que gruñese aún más fuerte.**

**_ Creo que se ha despertado –comentó Isaac con tono inocente mientras se acercaba a la habitación. Seguido de Patrick, ambos pudieron ver cómo éste intentaba luchar contra la pared invisible que le impedía salir mientras sus ojos brillaban.**

**Con suma tranquilidad, Derek, quien iba a comenzar a ayudar a los chicos con la comida, fue hasta la habitación para enfrentarse a Liam. Éste, nada más verle, rugió con fuerza intentando nuevamente salir de ese círculo, sin lograrlo.**

**_ Liam… ¿me recuerdas?  Soy Derek… -dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba. Lejos de calmarse, el chico se revolvió aún más.**

**_ Voy por refuerzos –dijo Isaac al ver a Derek concentrado y buscando la forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Yendo a la cocina, Isaac tiró levemente del brazo de Stiles ya que éste estaba completamente absorto en su tarea.**

**_ ¿Qué?**

**_ Necesitamos tu ayuda. Liam no entra en razón y Derek…**

**_ ¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó con más interés.**

**_ No pero no nos conviene que también se ponga nervioso e intente romper el círculo de ceniza. Ya sabes…**

**Isaac iba a continuar cuando Stiles simplemente salió de allí sin decir nada. En un par de zancadas se plantó en la habitación donde los rugidos eran cada vez más altos.**

**_ Joder… -dijo al ver la cara de Derek. Éste, cada vez iba frunciendo más el ceño ante la imposibilidad de calmar al muchacho. Acercándose a él, le cogió de la mano suavemente para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él. Girándose, Stiles pudo ver un deje de desesperación en los ojos del alfa-. Déjame a mí.**

**Moviéndose alrededor del círculo, Stiles hizo lo posible para que el beta lo mirase a él e ignorase a Derek.**

**_ Liam, soy Stiles. Necesito que me escuches. Necesito que pares o acabarás haciéndote daño.**

**Liam se revolvió contra él, gruñendo. Lejos de desistir, Stiles inspiró fuertemente encontrándose mucho más calmado.**

**_ Liam, escúchame –repitió de nuevo pero esta vez su voz tenía un tono diferente. Derek, quien permanecía allí, se giró inmediatamente como si aquella petición fuese también para él-. Liam, concéntrate en mi voz. Solo mi voz. Eso es –dijo mientras el muchacho permanecía inquieto pero sin dejar de mirarle-. Hay tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse: el sol, la luna y la verdad. Repite conmigo: el sol, la luna y la verdad.**

**Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo rugidos pero Stiles no desistió y continuó repitiendo ese mantra con tranquilidad. Los gruñidos fueron cesando y pronto Stiles comenzó a escuchar a Liam repetirlo con esfuerzo hasta que su voz se escuchó con total claridad. Solo hasta que Stiles se aseguró de que ya no había peligro de que se convirtiese, con cuidado quitó la ceniza con el pie, algo que aprovechó Derek para acercarse al chico quien temblaba ligeramente.**

**_ Ya pasó todo. Estás a salvo –dijo Derek. Ante aquellas palabras, Liam se echó a llorar. Apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, Derek acabó abrazando a Liam. Cuando se calmó, éste acabó sentado en el suelo mientras Derek permanecía cerca, de rodillas.**

**_ Gracias –fue lo primero que dijo Liam tras calmarse.**

**_ No tienes por qué darlas –comentó Stiles ya más tranquilo-. Pero comprenderás que es extraño que te hayamos encontrado ahí. Así que… ¿quién ha sido tan gentil y te ha dejado encerrado durante no sé cuántos días, dándote poco de comer porque mírate, estás muy delgado, no dejando que te transformases y sin posibilidad de contactar con nadie?**

**_ Scott.**

**_ No sé por qué me lo imaginaba –dijo Stiles mientras se giraba para que no viese la rabia que estaba empezando a sentir. Derek solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.**

**_ ¿Por qué te ha hecho eso?**

**_ Porque yo… simplemente le llevé la contraria. No quería seguir haciendo cosas que me hacen sentir mal.**

**_ ¿Cómo ir convirtiendo a gente inocente solo para tener una manada impresionante? –preguntó Stiles con malicia.**

**Liam le miró y asintió. Stiles sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión del chico: mucho más pálido de lo que le recordaba y ojeroso.**

**_ Los cazadores mataron a muchos y eso Scott no lo ha llevado nada bien. Su obsesión por tener una manada inmensa fue a peor. Y yo… no creo que eso sea necesario.**

**_ ¿Aún sigue con su plan? –preguntó Derek. Liam tan sólo asintió-. Bien, creo que debemos pensar qué vamos a hacer.**

**_ Vosotros… ¿habéis vuelto para quedaros? –preguntó Liam con cierto temor.**

**_ Hemos venido a recuperar lo que es nuestro. Mi territorio –dijo Derek con decisión.**

**_ Pero si tú no tenías manada y no eres un alfa y… joder –dijo al ver cómo los ojos de Derek se tornaban rojos y el resto de los betas, acompañados por Chris, entraban en la habitación. Dando un barrido para ver sus caras, Liam se quedó algo desconcertado.**

**_ Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Liam –dijo Chris-. Nosotros como cazadores, hicimos nuestro trabajo pero ahora es turno de Derek.**

**_ Entonces… ¿qué vais a hacer conmigo? ¿Soy ahora vuestro prisionero?  –preguntó con temor.**

**_ No –dijo Derek de forma tajante-. Ahora lo que vas a hacer es darte una ducha. Stiles puede dejarte algo de ropa. Comerás con nosotros y descansarás. Necesitas también avisar a tus padres. Tenemos entendido que la policía lleva todo este tiempo buscándote así que ya va siendo hora de que les llames.**

**_ Mi móvil… -dijo rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón- tiene la batería completamente descargada.**

**_ Puedes llamar desde aquí pero primero haz lo que te ha dicho Derek. Tampoco conviene que les llames ahora con tanta rapidez. Podrían ponerse aún más nerviosos –dijo Chris con calma-. Descansa, lo necesitas.**

**Asintiendo, Derek le condujo hasta el baño mientras que Stiles, refunfuñando sobre por qué tenía que ser él quien le dejase algo de ropa, fue a buscar unos calzoncillos, calcetines, pantalón y camiseta. El resto continuaron preparando la cena añadiendo un extra debido al hambre que supusieron, tendría el beta. Una vez duchado y cambiado, Liam se veía incluso de mejor humor. Con la cena preparada, todos se repartieron por el salón para comer comprobando como, efectivamente, Liam estaba hambriento.**

**_ Sé que quizás no es momento pero quiero proponerte algo –dijo Derek mientras Liam seguía comiendo. Éste le miró con curiosidad sin soltar el tenedor-. Cuando quieras y te sientas preparado, puedes unirte a mi manada. Sin rencores ni rencillas.**

**Liam, perplejo, miró a Stiles quien al ver la confusión en el chico, asintió con calma.**

**_ No creemos que sea buena idea que tras lo que te ha hecho Scott, vuelvas con él. A no ser que seas un masoquista y te guste ese rollo sádico y vuelvas con él para que te de tu merecido por haberte escapado sin su permiso.**

**Pensándolo, Liam sintió como la sangre parecía haberse evaporado de su cuerpo, dejándolo helado. Al sentir su preocupación, Derek se apresuró en animarle.**

**_ No te preocupes por eso. Come lo que quieras y descansa. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer.**

**Algo más tranquilo, Liam siguió a lo suyo mientras Derek miraba a Stiles quien seguía comiendo y charlando con los demás con total tranquilidad.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os preocupéis sobre por qué Scott no reconoce de buenas a primeras el olor de Stiles de entre el resto de betas, Derek y Scott. Aquí Stiles tiene su olor mezclado con el de Derek, añadiéndole el hecho de que ha estado manipulando sustancias que han "enturbiado" un poco el mismo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Otro capítulo más y... el final está muy cerca. Pero que muy cerca. espero que os guste :D
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo, sois los mejores!!

**23**

**Tras la opípara cena y la ducha, Liam no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido en el sofá usando a Stiles como almohada mientras todos charlaban animadamente sobre qué pasos dar y cómo organizarse. Entre Derek y Chris organizaron una serie de salidas para rastrear la zona.**

**_ Ninguno irá solo –dijo Derek casi en tono amenazante-. Podéis ir por parejas o grupo de tres. Nada más.**

**_ El caso es que siempre quede alguien aquí con el que podamos contar de apoyo –añadió Chris.**

**_ ¿Y quiénes irán? –preguntó Stiles con ganas de acabar ya con todo aquello.**

**_ Tú no.**

**_ ¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Stiles frustrado.**

**_ Ya lo hemos hablado. No irás para esto.**

**_ ¿Y entonces para qué demonios estoy aquí?**

**_ ¿Para curarnos? –comentó Patrick como si nada-. Eres nuestro emisario, Stiles. ¿Y si nos atacan? Podríamos salir heridos.**

**_ Tenéis el poder de auto curación, idiota.**

**_ No si nos envenenan. En ese caso tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos.**

**Stiles protestó frustrado mientras los demás intentaban hacerle entrar en razón.**

**_ Ya. Lo. Hablamos –insistió Derek para hacerle callar. Como única respuesta, Stiles se mordió los labios, frunció el ceño y decidió callarse para que los demás se organizaran.**

**Primero tenían que encontrar a Scott. Eso fue lo que le dijo Derek aprovechando un momento en el que todos estaban animados y no pendientes de ellos. Encontrarle y hablar con él. A ser posible en un lugar público donde pudiesen evitar un confrontamiento nada más verse.**

**_“_ Tú eres idiota._ **

**__ ¿Por qué dices eso?_ **

**__ Derek, piénsalo. No va a caer tan fácil teniendo al lado a Theo y Brett. Ese Theo es un retorcido y… no me gusta. Odio a ese tío._ **

**__ Aunque no tanto como a Scott pero por eso mismo debemos ir con cuidado._ **

**__ Lo que no quieres es matarle aun sabiendo que se lo merece._ **

**__ No soy un asesino, ya te lo dije._ **

**__ Entonces, dime. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, eh?_ **

**__ Enfrentarnos a él, recuperar mi territorio y expulsarlo._ **

**__ ¿Y nada más?_ **

**__ El odio no trae nada bueno Stiles. Y la venganza ojo por ojo, tampoco. Vamos a esperar y a hacer las cosas bien. Sé cuánto daño te ha hecho, nos ha hecho –corrigió al ver su mirada- pero nosotros no somos como él._ **

**__ Somos mejores –dijo Stiles sintiéndose cansado de repente._ **

**__ Exacto. Y debemos demostrárselo no solo a él, sino a ellos.”_ **

**_ No será muy difícil conseguirlo. Podemos aprovechar que Scott trabaja en la veterinaria para tener un primer encuentro pero antes de eso debemos averiguar cuantos betas hay por aquí.**

**Asintiendo todos, Derek los distribuyó por pequeños grupos para salir esa misma noche. Como no se fiaba dado el ímpetu de Stiles, dejó a Chris a su cuidado. Cuando salieron todos, Chris aprovechó para preparar algunas armas y Stiles comenzó a distribuir acónito en pequeños frascos por si tuviese que lanzarlos.**

**_ Encontrarán pocos –dijo Chris como si nada mientras limpiaba su pistola. Stiles le miró extrañado.**

**_ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Lleváis un listado de los betas que tiene Scott o algo así?**

**_ Más o menos. El resto de cazadores hicieron un recuento antes de irse y los números bajaron enormemente. Aunque no lo sepáis, hay un pequeño grupo aquí que se ha encargado de vigilarlos de cerca. No os harán nada porque hicimos un pacto: saben quiénes sois y por qué estáis aquí. Sólo intervendrán si se ataca a un humano inocente.**

**_ ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora? Podías haberlo dicho antes cuando estaban todos reunidos.**

**_ Sigo siendo un cazador, Stiles. Y hay cosas que ellos no deben saber ni yo tampoco. Esas han sido siempre las reglas del juego limpio. Y Scott desde luego no se merece más pistas de las que ya pueda tener.**

**_ Ninguno de los betas se irá de la lengua –afirmó Stiles con rotundidad.**

**_ Puede ser pero es mejor no arriesgarse a que a alguno se le escape algo.**

**Stiles no dijo nada para no enfadarse más aún y siguió a lo suyo mientras Chris dejaba la pistola sobre la mesa y cogía otra.**

**Sin usar los coches, todos fueron andando a sus zonas quedando en volver a verse allí pasada una hora. Isaac fue con Ben, Derek con Patrick y Josh, quedando así Cynthia y Tony quienes se dirigieron hacia la zona de la bolera caminando tranquilamente. Esa noche había bastante tráfico y gente por la calle así que fueron a su ritmo, parándose de vez en cuando a comentar alguna que otra cosa que veían y poco más.  Una de esas veces, Cynthia se quedó embobada mirando una chaqueta de cuero en un escaparate sin percatarse de que Tony seguía caminando.**

**_ Ey, me encanta –dijo señalando la chaqueta-. ¿Qué te pare…? ¿Tony?**

**Cynthia comenzó a caminar buscándole pero conforme avanzaba se había dado cuenta de que le había perdido el rastro. Girando sobre sí misma, miró a uno y otro lado de la calle por si hubiese ido en sentido contrario. Intentando concentrarse en su olor, Cynthia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver como su olor se estaba confundiendo con el de la gente al pasar, el humo de los coches…**

**Y así, permaneciendo quieta mientras la gente pasaba a su lado, se concentró en buscar su olor de entre todos. No tardó mucho en dar con él pero hubo algo que no le gustó: Tony no estaba solo. Caminando despacio para intentar parecer tranquila, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Había otro hombre lobo y no era de su manada. Cuando se percató de que el rastro le llevaba hasta un callejón bastante apartado y oscuro, sus alarmas se dispararon. Andando deprisa, Cynthia comenzó a llamar a su compañero con voz preocupada. Al llegar al lugar, parpadeó un par de veces debido a la oscuridad y en la misma, unos ojos rojos la recibieron.**

**Transformándose, Cynthia gruñó mientras buscaba con la mirada a Tony, quien se encontraba acorralado.**

**_ Así que no vienes solo, ¿eh?**

**_ Déjala –gruñó Tony más fuerte de lo debido.**

**_ Suéltalo ahora mismo –ordenó Cynthia conforme se iba acercando-. Él no te ha hecho nada. No te hemos hecho nada.**

**_ Sí que lo habéis hecho. Venir a mi territorio. Quitarme lo que es mío.**

**_ ¿Quitarte? ¿De qué estás hablando? –comenzó a preguntar Cynthia para así distraer a Scott de modo que Tony pudiese atacarle y así escapar.**

**_ Vuestro olor estaba mezclado con el de Derek Hale y un cazador, Chris Argent. No soy tan tonto como os creéis –dijo con altanería pero justo en ese momento, Tony aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre él, arañando su espalda con ambas garras. Scott gruñó de dolor, algo que no le impidió empujar a Tony lanzándolo varios metros por el aire hasta caer al suelo. Gruñendo, Cynthia se enfrentó a Scott percatándose así de lo fuerte que era. Cuanto más empeño ponía la chica, más fuerte golpeaba Scott hasta dejarla casi sin fuerzas. Tras dar un fuerte rugido, Scott alzo una de las garras para herir de gravedad a Cynthia pero Tony se interpuso entre ellos. Así, la garra de Scott que iba dirigida hacia Cynthia, dio de lleno en el cuello de Tony, desgarrándolo. Solo cuando la sangre salpicó de lleno en su rostro y oyó el ruido sordo del cuerpo al caer, Scott se percató de lo que había ocurrido. Dando unos pasos atrás, vio como la beta se incorporaba algo desorientada pero al ver el cuerpo de su compañero, la rabia se apoderó de ella. Rugiendo con desesperación, Cynthia se lanzó sobre Scott quien comenzó a repeler su ataque no sin esfuerzo.**

**_ Maldito seas, ¡maldito tú y los tuyos! –gritó como una enloquecida mientras le daba zarpazos sin parar.  Golpeándola con fuerza, la mandó un par de metros lejos, alejándola así de él.**

**_ ¿Quién es vuestro alfa? –preguntó Scott con rabia-. ¿Quién es?**

**_ El mejor alfa que jamás hemos tenido y tú, no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos –dijo para luego escupir sangre en el suelo.**

**_ Dímelo si no quieres que te mate…**

**_ Hazlo y te prometo que te destrozará. Hará tu cuerpo añicos y nadie podrá reconocerte…**

**Y sin más, Cynthia hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y rugió como jamás lo había hecho. Fue tal la desesperación y rabia que transmitió Cynthia, que Scott aprovechó ese momento para marcharse sin que ella se percatara.  Derek sintió un enorme escalofrío al oír aquella llamada. Algo había pasado y no había sido muy lejos. Aullando para llamar a sus compañeros, los tres salieron corriendo mientras seguían el rastro de Cynthia. Cuando Derek olió sangre, temió lo peor. Minutos después llegaron al callejón, encontrando a Cynthia arrodillada en el suelo, cubriendo parcialmente el cuerpo de Tony. El resto no tardó mucho en llegar, contemplando aquella escena. Cynthia no dejaba de llorar intentando reanimar a Tony, sin conseguirlo. Acercándose, Derek observó de cerca la herida y supo que no había nada que hacer. Tony había muerto.**

**_ Quién… ha… sido… -preguntó intentando controlar la rabia.**

**_ El alfa… no hicimos nada, lo juro, sólo insistió en que habíamos invadido su territorio y ahora Tony… -dijo hasta que el llanto se apoderó de ella. Corriendo hasta ponerse a su lado, Josh la abrazó con fuerza. Ben y Patrick se unieron a éste y Isaac permaneció junto a Derek para intentar calmarle si hacía falta. Pero todo lo que hizo Derek fue coger aire y rugir con tal fuerza que los cristales de los locales cercanos vibraron hasta casi romperse. Stiles, quien llevaba un par de tarros hacia el salón para llenarlos con ceniza de montaña, se sobresaltó al oír aquel aullido, dejando caer los tarros al suelo. Al acercarse, Chris vio a Stiles muy pálido.**

**_ ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Liam, preocupado.**

**_ No tardaremos mucho en saberlo –dijo Stiles temiendo lo peor. El sonido de su teléfono móvil hizo que volviese en sí. Al mirar la pantalla, vio que se trataba de Isaac. Descolgando, activó ”el manos libres”.**

**_ Stiles, estamos en problemas. Necesito que alguien venga a por nosotros o mejor, vengáis todos.**

**_ Pero…**

**_ Stiles, o vienes o Derek va a cometer alguna locura.**

**_ Está bien. Vamos para allá. ¿Algo que debamos saber?**

**_ Traed una pala.**

**Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho, ya había colgado.**

**_ Nos vamos –dijo Stiles haciendo caso omiso a los cristales del suelo-. Chris, necesitamos una pala. Liam, te vienes con nosotros.**

**_ ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó el muchacho mientras Stiles le instaba a salir del apartamento.**

**_ No. A alguien se le ha ido la mano con uno de los nuestros.**

**_ ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Scott está allí? –preguntó con cierto temor-. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?**

**Stiles se giró al oírle y pudo ver como realmente el chico estaba retraído.**

**_ ¿Quedarte aquí?**

**_ Si voy querrán hacerme algo. Estoy seguro. Puedo quedarme aquí, hay televisión –dijo señalando la misma. Mordiéndose los labios, Stiles asintió pero antes de salir se aseguró de dejar una línea de ceniza de montaña tras la puerta para que nadie pudiese salir o entrar. Al bajar se encontró a Chris, quien portaba la pala.**

**_ ¿Y Liam?**

**_ Se queda. Está muerto de miedo. Teme represalias por parte de la manada de Scott y no le falta razón. He dejado ceniza de montaña tras la puerta, así estará a salvo.**

**_ Bien –dijo Chris mientras se subían a su coche. Todo lo rápido que pudieron, llegaron al lugar que Isaac les indicó cuando Stiles le llamó de vuelta. A pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, los focos del coche ayudaron bastante para iluminar aquel callejón y encontrarse así la dantesca escena. Patrick sujetaba a Cynthia, desconsolada mientras que Isaac intentaba calmar a Derek junto a Josh y Ben.**

**_ Stiles –dijo Chris señalando el cuerpo de Tony que yacía en el suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre. Éste, nada más verlo, se giró para evitar las náuseas. Una cosa era ver algo de sangre y otra aquello.**

**_ ¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó Stiles cogiendo aire e intentando no mirar el cadáver.**

**_ Cynthia ha dicho que ha sido un alfa, eso es todo lo que sabemos –dijo Isaac mientras se acercaba a él tirando de Derek muy sutilmente. Stiles pudo sentir la tensión y rabia que desprendía Derek así que decidió concentrarse en él. Si perdía los nervios, no serviría de mucha ayuda.**

**_ Eh –dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su brazo y lo masajeaba suavemente-, no es tu culpa, ¿vale? Esto ha sido algo que no debía haber pasado pero nadie tiene la culpa. Mucho menos tú, ¿me oyes?**

**_ No debí haberlos dejado solos… no estando él aquí –dijo Derek con rabia.**

**_ Si ha sido un alfa, ha debido ser Scott –dijo Isaac en voz baja-. No hay otro alfa aquí salvo Derek.**

**_ ¿Y ha sido él solo? ¿No había nadie más? –preguntó Stiles intentando controlarse.**

**_ Sí. No hay rastro de otros betas –afirmó Derek-. Esto ha sido una provocación en toda regla.**

**_ Chicos, deberíamos llevarnos el cadáver lo antes posible. Si la gente ha oído vuestros gritos no tardará mucho en llegar la policía –comentó Chris.**

**_ Hay que enterrarlo –afirmó Derek mientras lo miraba- donde no den con él.**

**_ El Nemeton –dijo Stiles con firmeza-. El idiota de Scott no recordará donde está y ni se le ocurrirá buscarlo ahí.**

**Asintiendo, Derek cargó con el cuerpo de Tony mientras el resto se subía al todoterreno de Chris. Bastante apretados, éste siguió las indicaciones de Stiles para llegar al Nemeton sin perderse por el camino.**

**Sin saber qué hacer, Scott corrió hasta la casa de Theo. No podía presentarse en la suya con la ropa manchada de sangre. Nada más abrir la puerta, Theo supo que algo grave había ocurrido.**

**_ Le he matado. No era mi intención pero se interpuso y… -comenzó a decir Scott deprisa mientras Theo le miraba de arriba abajo.**

**_ Cálmate. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ya está hecho. ¿A quién has matado?**

**_ A un beta. Joder… esto no debía haber pasado. Solo quería preguntarle, saber quién era su alfa. Pero se pusieron muy agresivos y yo… solo actué. No quería, de verdad que no quería.**

**_ Míralo por el lado positivo –dijo Theo intentando calmarle-. Sigues siendo un alfa y puede que el de ese beta ni se moleste en buscarlo.**

**_ Eso no lo sabemos pero hay algo peor: ya no soy un alfa verdadero. He perdido esa condición al matar a alguien. Cuando me convertí en un alfa sin haber robado ese poder de otro alfa, Deaton me explicó que sólo podría perder esa condición si mataba a alguien –le explicó a Theo, quien le miraba sin entender a qué se refería.**

**_ ¿Y eso te va a dar menos poder? Joder, Scott. Sí, quizás no haya sido buena idea el dejarte llevar por la situación pero no podemos perder la calma. Llamaré a Brett. Aún no sabemos nada de Liam pero no puede andar muy lejos. ¿Algún rastro de Derek y del cazador?**

**Scott negó mientras se sentaba en el sofá, abatido.**

**_ Bien. No pueden estar ocultos mucho tiempo así que debemos estar preparados. Sube y date una ducha. Puedes coger algo de mi ropa. Si tu madre te ve de esa guisa le va a dar algo.**

**_ Ella no debe saberlo y Kira tampoco.**

**_ ¿Vas a ocultárselo? –preguntó Theo extrañado.**

**_ Sí.**

**Y sin más, Scott fue al baño para darse una ducha con la esperanza de que así, se fuese con el agua la sensación que tenía de haberse fallado a sí mismo.**

**No muy lejos de allí, los chicos enterraron el cuerpo de Tony cerca del Nemeton. Cynthia intentó mantener la calma todo lo que pudo aunque no paró de exigirle a Derek que matara a ese alfa para así vengarle. Stiles les oyó aunque prefirió no decir nada. El plan inicial de Derek era no matar a nadie pero tras lo sucedido, Stiles ya lo ponía en duda. Más de una vez cruzaron sus miradas con la de Chris lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas.**

**_ Ha sido Scott, ¿verdad? –preguntó Stiles a Chris, apartándose un poco del grupo.**

**_ Todo apunta a que sí. No hay más alfas aquí en Beacon Hills ni se han detectado nuevas presencias de manadas. Además, tiene sentido. Cualquiera que llegue de fuera es una amenaza a su ya dañado ego.**

**_ Pues debe estar bien jodido si ha cruzado esa línea que juró jamás cruzar.**

**_ Jodido es poco ya que además ha perdido a otro beta del cual sigue sin saber nada. Eso tiene que tenerlo en continua tensión.**

**_ ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué pasará con Liam? Sé que soy muy pesado pero el muchacho no puede estar escondido siempre. ¿Y si no quiere unirse a la manada de Derek? ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? O peor aún, que los nuevos no se lleven bien con él porque a fin de cuentas, no deja de ser un crío…**

**_ Eso pregúntaselo a Derek.**

**_ Sí y también le preguntaré qué hago para calmar a toda la manada sin necesidad de usar calmantes además de tranquilizarle. Quieren vengarse y ya sabes lo que significa una manada enfadada por completo.**

**_ Los betas quizás quieran eso pero Derek, a pesar de su enfado, lo dudo. Stiles, ya cometió muchos errores en el pasado. ¿De qué le serviría seguir cometiéndolos? Ha madurado mucho y tú también. Podréis hacerlo. Y si queréis un consejo, Liam debería ir con vosotros. Puede aprender mucho más de Derek que de Scott.**

**_ Sí… nos servirá de ayuda –dijo Stiles enigmático. Mirando a Derek, observó como este instaba al resto a irse de allí y descansar. De vuelta en el todoterreno, todos entraron en el edificio sin decir mucho. Patrick pidió permiso para que Cynthia se quedase en el apartamento con ellos dejando solos a Derek y Stiles.**

**_ No te lo tomes a mal, Derek. Somos una manada y estamos unidos en esto pero si vais a trazar un plan mejor que lo hagáis donde no podamos oíros. No vamos a tener la mente muy fría para pensar con claridad –comentó Patrick con calma.**

**_ Ahora mismo solo queremos venganza –dijo Josh bastante enfadado- pero sabemos que eso no es bueno. Esperaremos aquí hasta que nos digas qué haremos y entonces poder decidir.**

**Derek asintió, sintiéndose cada vez más orgulloso de sus betas. Cuando fueron a entrar en su apartamento, Stiles se apresuró a quitar la ceniza de montaña, cayendo en la cuenta de que Liam aún seguía allí viendo la televisión.**

**_ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Habéis tardado mucho, ¿estáis bien? ¿Dónde están los demás?  -preguntó dando un salto del sofá hasta ponerse frente a ellos. Derek alzó una ceja a modo de respuesta y Stiles se mordió los labios ante aquella retahíla de preguntas tan repentina.**

**_ ¿Estás seguro, Derek? –preguntó Stiles con ironía-. Sería como tener un clon de…**

**_ Ni lo menciones. Y sí, estoy seguro. Hay una ventaja en todo esto.**

**_ ¿Cuál?**

**_ Tú tienes más privilegios –dijo mientras le miraba, conteniendo una sonrisa.**

**_ Mmm –dijo Stiles haciéndose el interesante mientras que Liam, no captando el tono de la conversación, comenzó a frustrarse.**

**_ ¿Y bien? –preguntó impaciente.**

**_ Será mejor que te sientes –dijo Derek mientras avanzaba hacia el salón. Tomando una silla, la colocó frente al sofá y se sentó en la misma, apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldar de la misma. Stiles se sentó junto a Liam en el sofá.**

**_ ¿Esto va a ser un interrogatorio o algo parecido? –preguntó Liam mirando a los dos a la vez.**

**_ No –dijeron al unísono. Stiles movió las manos indicándole así a Derek que podía seguir él.**

**_ Un alfa ha atacado a uno de mis betas y como consecuencia ha muerto. Sospechamos que ha sido Scott porque salvo yo, no hay otro alfa aquí en Beacon Hills. ¿O me equivoco?**

**_ No, no te equivocas. Scott siempre se ha jactado de ser el único alfa en Beacon Hills pero él no mataría a nadie. ¿Estáis seguros de eso?**

**_ Cynthia dijo que a Tony le atacó un alfa y Derek no fue. Si no hay nadie más, las matemáticas salen: fue Scott –dijo Stiles como si fuese algo más que obvio.**

**_ Él nunca había matado a nadie… de eso siempre se encargaban los demás. No me dejéis con él. No quiero estar al lado de un asesino. ¡No me dejéis con él!**

**_ Scott no es un asesino pero he de reconocer que ha elegido el peor momento para cometer semejante error. Jamás le perdonaré lo que ha hecho pero no puedo tomarme la justicia por mi mano y hacer lo mismo que él ya que eso me convertiría en un ser despreciable –dijo Derek con fría calma-. En lo que respecta a tu situación: eres libre, Liam. Puedes seguir a quien quieras y hacer lo que quieras pero una vez lo hagas, debes atenerte a las consecuencias. Eres un hombre lobo y eso no es algo fácil, aunque ya lo sabes.**

**_ En ese caso, acepto unirme a tu manada. No pienso volver si Scott va a seguir así.**

**Derek le miró fijamente varios segundos, que a Liam, se le hicieron eternos. Stiles, a su lado, no dijo nada.**

**_ Me alegro pero hay algo que quiero pedirte.**

**_ ¿Qué? –preguntó Liam más que animado.**

**_ Que nos digas todo lo que necesitamos saber sobre Scott, la loba y lo sucedido en Beacon Hills desde mi marcha.**

**_ ¿Todo? Pero eso es mucho…**

**Derek asintió.**

**_ Puedes hacer un resumen siempre que no te dejes nada importante…**

**Stiles se aguantó las ganas de reír al ver la cara de Liam. Con una paciencia inusual en él, Derek escuchó a Liam con tranquilidad y aunque Stiles intentó mantenerse despierto, acabó quedándose dormido. Cuando despertó, horas después, lo hizo en la cama acompañado por Derek, quien estaba sentado en la misma, desnudo. Mirándose, Stiles comprobó que solo llevaba puesto sus calzoncillos. Incorporándose poco a poco, Stiles se acercó a Derek de rodillas, apoyándose sobre su espalda, sintiendo así su calor.**

**_ No has dormido nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó tras besarle en el cuello.**

**_ No. No paro de darle vueltas sobre cómo enfrentarme a Scott sin destrozarle la garganta.**

**_ Debe ser difícil –dijo Stiles abrazándole fuertemente, gimiendo luego de gusto.**

**_ Lo es. No querría que el resto se viese involucrado en una afrenta tan rápido sin tener la oportunidad antes de hablar.**

**_ Pues hagámoslo. Vayamos a la reserva y llámale. Estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase. Aunque eso signifique que tengamos que darle muchas patadas en su peludo culo.**

**Derek rio con ese último comentario, acariciando los antebrazos de Stiles.**

**_ Nada de usar acónito, muérdago o algo parecido si no es realmente necesario.**

**_ Pero…**

**_ No.**

**_ Vale, lobo amargado –protestó Stiles refunfuñando.**

**_ Eh, ven aquí –dijo Derek mientras tiraba de él hasta conseguir que se sentase sobre sus rodillas y así poder abrazarle mejor-. Anoche al final no pudiste hacer lo que me prometiste…**

**_ Mmm puedes echarle la culpa a un alfa de pacotilla que decidió dárselas de machito pero pienso recompensarte con creces –dijo para acto seguido, besarle. Sujetándole por la nuca, Derek profundizó el beso. Habrían seguido así de no ser por los pequeños golpes en la puerta y la voz algo entrecortada de Liam que les pedía que saliesen. Separándose a regañadientes, Derek sujetó a Stiles para que no se levantase mientras le preguntaba en voz alta a Liam qué quería. El chico insistió en que saliesen porque el resto les estaba esperando. Bufando, ambos se levantaron y se vistieron con prontitud. Nada más salir, Isaac les dio los buenos días y mirando a Derek, le propuso que desayunasen allí mientras hablaban sobre el siguiente paso a dar. Stiles, suspirando, les dijo que bajaría hasta su jeep a por algo “importante”. Tras bajar y rebuscar en el mismo entre varias cajas, dio con lo que necesitaba. Envuelta en una pequeña manta, la cogió con cuidado y subió a la casa.**

**_ Chris, necesito una lijadora o algún cuchillo para tallar –le dijo sin más mientras cargaba con la manta.**

**_ ¿Ahora? ¿Y para qué si puede saberse?**

**_ ¿Tienes una sí o no?**

**_ Sí. Espera un minuto –dijo mientras miraba de reojo la manta que cargaba y se dirigía a su apartamento. Minutos después, Chris volvió con algunas herramientas. Nada más dárselas a Stiles, éste se fue a la habitación mientras el resto charlaba y preparaban el desayuno. Con cuidado, Stiles sacó una rama perteneciente al Nemeton de Medford, “su Nemeton” como él decía en ocasiones para poco a poco darle forma. Chris, con curiosidad, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Stiles para verle tallar una rama.**

**_ ¿Qué es eso?**

**_ Una rama –dijo Stiles sin dejar de tallar.**

**_ Hasta ahí llego, Stiles. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué estás tallando una rama?**

**_ No es una rama cualquiera, ¿vale? Es MI rama. Y pretendo que sea mi BATE porque, por si se te ha olvidado, soy policía. Pedí una excedencia y no puedo usar mi pistola, que, cosas de la vida, está en la comisaría de Medford. Necesito algo con lo que protegerme.**

**_ No lo dirás en serio…**

**_ ¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? Esta rama es del Nemeton de Medford. No es una rama cualquiera.**

**_ Espera, ¿acabas de decir que es una rama de un Nemeton? ¿Y cómo es que tú…?**

**_ Soy un emisario. Puedo manejarla y muchas cosas más. No es como si este palo fuese a saltar sobre el primero que viese y se liase a porrazos o soltase descargas eléctricas. Es sólo una rama…**

**_ Claro, y el Nemeton es un simple árbol donde no se ha realizado sacrificio alguno por no estar conectado con la naturaleza de una manera sobrenatural.**

**_ Vale. ¿Alguna idea mejor de cómo poder defenderme que no sea usando mis propias armas?**

**_ No poniéndote en peligro.**

**_ No cuela –dijo para volver a seguir tallando.**

**_ Ellos pueden arreglarlo, ¿qué necesidad tienes tú de presentarte ante Scott y su manada como si fuese una charla entre amigos?**

**_ Porque precisamente ahí está la cuestión: el factor sorpresa. Chris, él no me espera. No sabe una mierda sobre mí y mucho menos que soy el compañero de Derek. Aun dudo siquiera que se acuerde de mí pero bueno, esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que solo sabe que tú y él estáis aquí en Beacon Hills. Que posiblemente, haya una manada por ahí suelta pero es tan gilipollas que no hila una cosa con otra. Esa es nuestra ventaja: dejarle KO, mentalmente.**

**_ En eso tienes razón…**

**_ ¡Claro! Por eso quiero, corrijo, queremos sorprenderle.**

**_ Sigo creyendo que es arriesgado pero saldrá bien.**

**_ Esa es la actitud –dijo Stiles animándole para seguir tallando mientras el resto barajaban varias posibilidades en cuanto al lugar y hora al que se encontrarían con Scott. Sería por la tarde, en la reserva. Derek y Stiles se adelantarían al resto aunque estos no andarían muy lejos. Aunque no dijo nada, Derek tenía un buen presentimiento: todo iría bien. Ya iba siendo hora de que todo volviese a su lugar y cuanto antes empezasen, mejor.**

**Llegada la hora, Derek y Stiles se subieron al Jeep no sin antes dejarles al resto de la manada un mapa sobre cómo llegar. Para asegurarse, Chris les conduciría hasta allí pero manteniéndose al margen. Esa no era su lucha. Dejando el jeep en un lugar poco visible, Stiles esperó a que Derek se desnudase para transformarse en lobo. Portando su nuevo bate de beisbol, Stiles sonrió a Derek quien se limitó a asentir. Caminando despacio, Stiles tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había ralentizado y que sus pasos, lejos de ser rápidos, eran cada vez más lentos. Pero aquello solo fue fruto de sus nervios porque cuando vino a darse cuenta, se encontraban en una zona cercana a un claro. Por muchos años que pasaran, jamás la olvidaría. Derek se adelantó varios pasos y sin más, aulló fuertemente varias veces. Él conocía ese aullido y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon momentáneamente. El resto de la manada no tardó mucho en aparecer pero se mantuvieron a la espera, tal como les había ordenado Derek.**

**Los minutos pasaron y cuando Stiles creyó que Scott pasaría de todo y no se presentaría, vio a Derek erguirse aún más si eso era posible y caminar con paso decidido hacia el claro. Inspirando fuertemente, Stiles le siguió. Colocándose la capucha de su sudadera, Stiles sintió la mirada de Derek clavada en él. Agachándose, Stiles acarició a Derek en el cuello mientras le susurraba que estaba bien.**

**Segundos después, Scott apareció ante ellos. Junto a él iban Theo y Brett, quienes se quedaron unos centímetros apartados del alfa quien miraba con desdén al inmenso lobo negro que tenía frente a él. Pero cuando su mirada recayó en la persona que tenía al lado, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Tanto fue así que Derek pudo sentir como sus latidos habían aumentado frenéticamente. Girándose despacio, Stiles le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo, consiguiendo que Scott retrocediese un par de pasos.**

**_ No puede ser…**

**_ Hola Scott. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad? –dijo Stiles mientras se erguía, dejando ver su bate.**

**_ Stiles… qué…**

**_ Vaya, tiene gracia. He conseguido dejar a un hombre lobo sin palabras. Me he superado a mí mismo –dijo sarcástico, intentando relajarse y que Scott no notase el sutil cambio de su ritmo cardíaco. Derek, a su lado, no dejaba de mirar a Scott ni a sus dos pupilos, quienes parecían estar aún más alucinados que él.**

**_ ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó Scott, algo más repuesto. Theo se puso a su lado mientras que Brett permaneció en su sitio.**

**_ No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Qué crees que hemos venido a hacer aquí?**

**_ Te ha hecho una pregunta, Stilinski –dijo Theo- será mejor que contestes.**

**_ Bueno, si te pones así no me quedará otro remedio que contestar. ¿Tú que dices, Derek? –preguntó sonriente mientras Derek gruñía-. Sabía que dirías eso. Hemos venido a recuperar lo que es nuestro.**

**_ ¿Lo que es vuestro? ¿Vosotros? ¿Y desde cuándo sois tan amiguitos? –preguntó Scott mirándolos a ambos-. Siempre te metías con él porque no paraba de pegarte y te dejaba fuera de según qué misiones, además de ponerte siempre en peligro y ser él quien tuviese que rescatarte.**

**_ Oh bueno, gajes de ser el único humano de la pandilla pero he aprendido la lección.**

**_ No lo demuestras viniendo aquí y enfrentándote a nosotros. Ya te lo advertí, Stiles. Si volvías…**

**_ Bla, bla, bla. Ahórrate la charla, Scott y toda esa mierda de alfa de pacotilla. Beacon Hills no es tuyo y lo sabes. Por eso hemos venido, para devolverle el territorio a su legítimo dueño.**

**_ ¿A un omega? ¿En serio? Derek mejor que nadie sabe que sin un alfa, no hay nada que hacer. Pero, puesto que hay uno rondando por la ciudad, he de suponer que vosotros formáis parte de su manada. Debe temerme si os ha mandado a vosotros en vez de presentarse ante mí.**

**Derek emitió un extraño gruñido y Stiles abrió los ojos y la boca, asombrado. ¿Realmente podía ser tan idiota?**

**_ Dios, Scott. Lo tuyo… tío, de verdad. ¿Por qué eres tan gilipollas? En serio, ¿es que no lo ves? –dijo mientras señalaba a Derek como si fuese algo obvio.**

**_ Yo solo veo un lobo acompañado de un humano que cree que con un simple bate de beisbol va a poder librarse de unos cuantos golpes, que con suerte, no le matarán.**

**Derek, al oír eso, no aguantó más. Podrían meterse con él todo lo que quisieran pero el solo hecho  de mencionar que Stiles saldría herido, consiguió que le hirviese la sangre. Gruñendo fuertemente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Instintivamente, Scott puso los suyos rojos también, sacando sus garras.**

**_ Tú…**

**_ Vaya, ya le has enfadado –dijo Stiles, chasqueando la lengua.**

**_ Tú eres el alfa, pero ¿cómo?**

**_ No puede ser. ¿En serio lo preguntas? Tío, tú no estás bien, eh. A ver, hagamos un repaso. Tema uno: como convertirte en un alfa. Para conseguirlo has de ser primero un hombre lobo. Una vez lo eres, necesitas robarle ese poder a un alfa. Lo más usual es matándolo. Es fácil, Scott.**

**_ Cállate, Stiles. Ya sé cómo se convierte un hombre lobo en alfa, no soy tan idiota. Pero a mí no me hizo falta hacerlo. Es mi condición la que me hizo ser uno.**

**_ Oh, sí. Es verdad. Todo ese rollo sobre el alfa verdadero, el más bueno de todo el mundo y que no puede matar a nadie si no es mandando a sus… perros.**

**Brett y Theo gruñeron al oír cómo les había llamado. Al intentar acercarse, Derek se puso frente a Stiles, amenazándolos con sus colmillos.**

**_ Yo no he matado a nadie –dijo Scott aunque por el timbre de voz, Stiles supo que estaba mintiendo.**

**_ Mientes, Scott. Mataste a uno de los nuestros. A un compañero y hermano de nuestra manada. Y todo, ¿Por qué? ¿Para hacerte el machito? ¿Demostrar así que eres el mejor?**

**_ ¿De qué manada estás hablando? Derek no tiene ninguna. Tú no eres un hombre lobo para decir que formas parte de una manada.**

**Aquello le dolió a Stiles más de lo que había pensado. Llevando los dedos a sus labios, Stiles silbó varias veces. Scott, atento a su alrededor, sintió como detrás de Stiles y Derek, varias ramas se movían. Derek aulló y en segundos, la que era su manada apareció ante ellos dejando a Scott clavado en el sitio. Isaac encabezaba la misma, liderándola. Junto a él, Cynthia, Josh, Ben, Patrick y Liam se posicionaron de modo que Scott pudiese verlos.**

**_ Isaac… cuanto tiempo.**

**_ Me gustaría decir que me alegro de verte, Scott pero no. Mentiría –dijo Isaac con los ojos color ámbar.**

**_ Y… cómo no. ¿Te has cambiado de bando, verdad Liam? –preguntó Scott resentido.**

**_ Yo no me he cambiado de bando. Ya te dije lo que pensaba y tú me secuestraste. Ellos me han dado más en este par de días que tú en todo este tiempo. No mereces ser un alfa.**

**Scott frunció los labios ante aquello.**

**_ Fue él, él fue quien mató a Tony –gritó Cynthia mientras señalaba a Scott-. ¡Derek, fue él!**

**Girándose hacia Cynthia, Derek asintió. Los demás estuvieron pendientes de la muchacha para que no cometiese un error y se abalanzase sobre Scott sin previo aviso.**

**_ Debí haberlo imaginado –dijo Scott con rabia- que todos vosotros os aliaríais contra mí. ¿Quién más falta? ¿Tu padre no se ha unido frente a esta buena causa, Stiles?**

**Sujetando el bate con fuerza, Stiles sintió la rabia renacida en él. Mirando a Scott a los ojos, su cuerpo se fue tensando cada vez más. Derek, al sentirlo, intentó tirar de su sudadera pero Stiles le esquivó.**

**_ No mentes a mi padre. No con tu asquerosa boca.**

**_ ¿Por qué, eh? Tu padre siempre ha sido como el mío también. Cuidaba de nosotros dos, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?**

**_ No, jamás lo olvidaré pero tú no tienes permitido hablar de él porque tú fuiste quien le echó de Bacon Hills. Tú fuiste quien le amenazó con hacerle daño. Tú fuiste quien consiguió que su estrés le llevase a tener un ataque al corazón al poco de irse de aquí. Tú… ¡tú mataste a mi padre! –gritó encolerizado mientras le amenazaba con el bate para finalmente, golpear el suelo con éste. Al hacerlo, la tierra tembló y una grieta comenzó a abrirse paso entre los dos bandos, dejándolos boquiabiertos.**

**Volviendo a su forma humana, Derek fue con paso seguro hacia Stiles. Apoyando su mano sobre su brazo, lentamente tiró de él para que así levantara el bate de la tierra. Al hacerlo, la grieta paró. Colocándose tras él, Derek le abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído. Sin perder detalle, Scott vio el rostro del que un día fue su amigo y cada uno de los matices de éste. Los latidos de su corazón hasta hace un momento eran frenéticos pero desde que Derek comenzó a hablarle, éstos habían bajado el ritmo hasta normalizarse. Cuando iba a preguntarles qué clase de relación había entre ellos dos, Derek besó a Stiles suavemente en los labios.**

**_ Oh venga ya, ¿vosotros dos estáis saliendo juntos? –preguntó Theo con desdén-. ¿Y qué más?**

**_ Theo, déjalo –dijo Scott en un intento de no empezar una pelea que sabían, perderían dada la desventaja numérica.**

**_ Ya basta de tonterías –dijo Derek con voz grave para que todos le oyesen-. Tú mataste a uno de mis betas sin que éste te provocara. Y créeme, que eso es algo que pagarás.**

**_ Estáis en mi territorio, Derek, por si lo has olvidado.**

**_ No, no lo he olvidado pero te equivocas en algo. Beacon Hills no es tuyo: es mío por pleno derecho. Mi familia ha vivido aquí durante años, muchísimos más de los que tú y tu familia jamás lograréis vivir. Recuerda que soy un hombre lobo por derecho. Yo no fui mordido. Y que mi familia no haya sobrevivido no te da derecho a ti a quitarme lo que es mío.**

**_ No pienso ceder ni dártelo por las buenas.**

**_ Entonces, que sea por las malas. Te propongo algo: luchemos. Tú y yo. Un cuerpo a cuerpo sin más armas que nuestras garras y colmillos.**

**_ Hecho.**

**_ Y… No intervendrá nadie salvo que alguno interfiera desobedeciendo nuestras órdenes. En ese caso, habrá vía libre.**

**_ Quien gane, se queda con este territorio. Quien pierda, se marchará.**

**_ Es justo.**

**_ Mañana a esta misma hora.**

**Asintiendo, Scott retrocedió unos pasos mientras Derek hacía lo mismo, siempre sin perder la mirada el uno del otro. Cuando la distancia fue suficiente, Derek giró a Stiles quien seguía mirando a Scott a pesar de que este se marchaba ya del lugar junto a sus dos betas.**

**_ Volvamos al apartamento –dijo Derek al resto-. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comentaros.**

**_ Yo solo tengo una pregunta –dijo Liam intentando evitar mirar a Derek quien seguía desnudo-. ¿Cómo… cómo has hecho eso, Stiles?**

**_ Mejor no quieras saberlo –dijo este malhumorado. Liam asintió para seguir al resto quienes ya habían comenzado a caminar.**

**_ Debemos llamar al resto. No podemos fiarnos de él, Scott. Ya sabes cómo son. Y su manada no es muy grande. Tienes aun bastantes betas que no les importará luchar.**

**_ Lo sé. Primero hemos de avisar a Kira. Ella no sabe nada de esto.**

**_ ¿No vamos a llevar nada “extra”? –preguntó Brett, consiguiendo que los otros dos se giraran hacia él-. Stiles tiene pinta de tener algo escondido y no me refiero a ese bate. Es humano, puede usar cualquier cosa para envenenarnos.**

**_ En eso lleva razón –dijo Theo.**

**_ No vamos a llevar nada. Para empezar, Stiles no debería estar en la pelea. Él no es un hombre lobo, aunque huela como uno –dijo gruñendo.**

**_ Entonces vamos a jugar limpio. Bien, hacía mucho que no usaba la fuerza. Y… Scott, ¿qué haremos con Liam una vez ganemos?**

**_ Ya veremos. Vosotros avisad al resto. Si alguien se niega, ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer.**

**Sonriendo, Theo y Brett se marcharon en busca de los demás mientras que Scott fue directamente a ver a Kira. Poco antes de llegar a la casa, la chica salió a su encuentro.**

**_ ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo llamándote un buen rato y no contestabas. Ni tu madre ha sabido decirme donde te habías metido.**

**_ Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Están tus padres en casa?**

**_ No, no están. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**_ ¿Recuerdas la llegada de una nueva manada a Beacon Hills y que no sabíamos aun quien era el alfa? Bueno, ya sabemos de quién se trata: Derek Hale. Y no ha venido solo, por supuesto. Tiene su propia manada y además, la ayuda de Stiles.**

**_ ¿Qué? Espera, ¿has dicho que Stiles está con Derek? Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Stiles se marchó de aquí antes de que Derek llegase. No tiene sentido.**

**_ No lo tiene pero están juntos. Son compañeros…**

**_ ¿Compañeros? ¿A qué te refieres?**

**_ A que Stiles es la pareja de Derek. Están saliendo juntos. Como novios, Kira.**

**_ Pero Derek… ¿es bisexual?**

**_ Yo que sé. Ya a estas alturas no sé nada. Si ellos están juntos puede ser que se hayan visto mucho antes pero… hay algo raro en Stiles.**

**_ Un momento, Scott. ¿Cuándo los has visto?**

**_ Hace un momento. ¿No oíste la llamada? –Kira negó, señalando unos auriculares que tenía sobre la cama-. Bien, oímos una llamada y obviamente supe que debía ser el alfa que estábamos buscando pero jamás pensé que iba a tratarse de Derek…**

**_ ¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Podías haberme avisado. ¿Y si te hubiese atacado?**

**_ Theo y Brett iban conmigo. Él solo no iba a poder hacer nada.**

**_ Pero no iba solo, ¿verdad? Scott, no debemos arriesgarnos así.**

**_ Iba con Stiles y su manada. No es muy numerosa, podremos con ellos. Sólo hay una pega: nada de armas.**

**_ ¿Y será un todos contra todos?**

**_ No. Derek y yo. Pero el resto podrá venir así que tú también vienes. Estamos juntos en esto y… te necesito.**

**_ No voy a dejarte y lo sabes –dijo Kira cogiéndole de las manos-. Podrás con él. Lo derrotarás y volveremos a nuestra vida de siempre, ya lo verás.**

**Scott sonrió para luego, besarla.**

**Ya en el apartamento y tras ponerse algo de ropa, Derek reunió a todos en el salón a excepción de Chris, quien prefirió en esa ocasión mantenerse al margen.**

**_ Voy a ser breve. Necesitamos descansar y mantener las fuerzas para mañana.**

**_ ¿Todos? ¿No eres tú el único que se va a enfrentar a Scott? –preguntó Josh.**

**_ Todos. Scott ya ha matado y sabe el poder que se siente. No dudará en hacerlo con alguno de nosotros. Theo y Brett ya han matado antes también así que no son precisamente novatos en ese sentido. No son gente de fiar.**

**_ Pero si habéis dado vuestra palabra de no usar armas ni nada parecido, ¿cómo podremos ayudarte? –preguntó Patrick.**

**_ Vigilándolos. Evitando que hagan un ataque sorpresa. Si alguno de vosotros ve algún movimiento raro, no dudéis en atacar.**

**_  Pero entonces donde queda eso del juego limpio. Nos rebajaríamos a su nivel –dijo Liam.**

**_ No. Sobreviviríamos. Esto es una lucha y en eso consiste: luchar y sobrevivir. Scott puede ser un alfa pero está demostrando no ser uno ejemplar.**

**_ Entonces, iremos todos –afirmó Isaac mientras miraba a Stiles de reojo.**

**_ Sí. Así que ya sabéis. Descansad.**

**Despidiéndose, todos se marcharon al otro apartamento quedando allí solamente Isaac y Liam.**

**_ ¿Stiles? –preguntó Isaac para sacarle de sus pensamientos.**

**_ Estoy bien. De verdad, solo necesito una ducha y comer algo. Nada más.**

**Dejando que fuese al baño, Derek frenó a Isaac quien iba a seguir preguntando. Negando con la cabeza, Isaac asintió, frustrado. Un cuarto de hora más tarde y viendo que no salía del baño, Derek entró, encontrándose a Stiles dentro de la bañera llena de agua y espuma del que solo sobresalía parte de su cabeza. Sentándose en el borde de la bañera, Derek metió la mano sintiendo pronto el calor del agua. Sumergiéndose unos segundos, Stiles emergió lleno de espuma. Quitándose la misma con las manos, comenzó a protestar cuando parte del jabón le entró en los ojos. Derek, sonriendo, le tendió una toalla para que se limpiase bien la cara.**

**_ ¿Mejor? –preguntó Derek mientras Stiles se sentaba en la bañera y lanzaba al suelo la toalla.**

**_ Un poco. Al menos esta noche oleré a… ¿lavanda? –dijo mientras miraba el bote de gel de baño que había usado.**

**_ Tómatelo con calma. Es normal que tengas miedo pero no nos pasará nada.**

**_ ¿Miedo? Estoy acojonado, Derek. ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si me pasa algo? Vale que tengamos ayuda y todo eso pero tengo miedo. Y más al ver lo que pasó con el bate… ¿Y si por error os doy a alguno de vosotros? Os partiría por la mitad…**

**_ Eres un exagerado –dijo Derek mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.**

**_ Lo que tú digas. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**_ Esta bañera es grande y cabemos los dos.**

**_ ¿Y qué hay de ese rollo en plan: descansad mis guerreros porque mañana vamos a la batalla?**

**_ No he dicho nada de follarte… -dijo mientras se metía en la bañera.**

**_ Oh… bien, bien… -dijo Stiles irritado. Derek se echó a reír y cogiéndole por las piernas, tiró de él para acercarle. Agarrándose a los bordes para no sumergirse, Stiles se dejó hacer hasta que Derek le colocó entre sus piernas. Sujetándole por la cintura para que no se escapase, Derek comenzó a besarle consiguiendo así que se relajase. Llevando sus manos hasta su nuca, Stiles jugó con sus labios y su lengua, dando pequeños mordiscos.**

**_ Prométeme una cosa… -dijo mientras sentía los dedos de Derek clavarse en sus nalgas.**

**_ Lo que quieras…**

**_ No dejes que te mate. No quiero que te mueras…**

**Derek le miró a los ojos, preocupado. Al ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, Derek le abrazó fuertemente.**

**_ Te lo prometo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues... llegó el final de esta historia. 
> 
> Oooohhhh *insertar lloros varios* 
> 
> No sé ahora mismo qué decir o pensar pero algo sí que tengo claro: ésta historia no habría sido lo mismo sin vuestro apoyo y comentarios, y sobre todo por la ayuda de mi beta Raquel Hale que siempre ha estado ahí con el látigo jajaaja 
> 
> Espero que os guste y quedáis advertidos: HABRÁ EPÍLOGO. el cual espero tener pronto ;) 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias, de corazón, por los kudos, comentarios y por todo. ¡sois geniales! 
> 
> Nos veremos pronto... ;)

**24**

Caminando sin hacer ruido, Isaac abrió despacio la puerta del dormitorio donde dormían Derek y Stiles, encontrándoles en la cama, profundamente dormidos y abrazados. Agudizando el oído pudo comprobar cómo Derek no se había percatado de su presencia y que, efectivamente, dormían como troncos. Cerrando despacio, volvió al salón donde un somnoliento Liam esperaba.

            _ Entonces, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

            _ En la cama, a no ser que te guste dormir solo. La cama es grande, podemos dormir juntos tranquilamente.

            _ Vale. Después de llevar meses durmiendo en el suelo no me apetece repetir. ¿Están dormidos?

            _ Como dos bebés. Vamos –dijo Isaac mientras iban al dormitorio y cerraban la puerta. Mientras se acomodaban para echarse a dormir, Isaac aprovechó para contarle su plan.

            _ Es importante que no le cuentes a nadie esto que te voy a proponer, ¿vale? A nadie. Derek no tiene porqué sospechar y Stiles tampoco.

            _ Vale.

            _ Bien, tú protegerás a Stiles. Disimuladamente, pero lo harás. Derek estará concentrado en vencer a Scott pero por lo que nos has contado, no debemos fiarnos. Y seguro que Theo o Brett intentarán hacerle algo a Stiles.

            _ Pero si me voy con él, yo puedo ser el cebo para justificar su ataque.

            _ Podría ser… -dijo Isaac pensándolo seriamente-. Sí, pero hay una ventaja: tú tienes muy mal pronto. Y a no ser que quieras que Stiles realmente salga herido, podemos aprovecharnos de ese problema de ira que tienes si les ves ir hacia ti o hacia Stiles…

            _ ¿Me vas a usar como cebo? –preguntó enfadado. Isaac le mandó callar rápidamente.

            _ No, idiota. Y no grites. No quiero que se enteren, joder.

Liam frunció el ceño ante aquella petición.

            _ ¿Y por qué no lo vigilas tú?

            _ Porque yo vigilaré a Theo. Mira, Brett al fin y al cabo tal como dijiste, puede resultar un mal menor. Los demás pueden frenarle e incluso ayudar a Derek. Joder, somos unos pocos. Podremos con ello.

            _ Entonces yo sólo me encargo de cuidar a Stiles para que no le hagan nada.

            _ Eso es.

            _ Vale. Pues si ya está todo dicho, me voy a dormir.

Y sin más, Liam se metió en la cama dándole la espalda a Isaac. Metiéndose en la cama también, Isaac se quedó dormido mientras le daba vueltas a algo que realmente le preocupaba: como vencer a Scott sin matar a nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek se despertó temprano procurando no despertar a Stiles, dejándole así dormir más tiempo. Tras ducharse, Isaac y Liam ya se habían despertado, peleándose por quien entraba al baño primero y quién no. Con una toalla como única vestimenta, Derek les miró seriamente para luego señalar la puerta de su dormitorio.

            _ Está durmiendo –dijo y sin más, abrió la puerta a la par que se quitaba la toalla y entraba dentro. Liam apartó rápido la mirada e Isaac aprovechó para colarse en el baño.

            _ Es mejor hacerle caso. Tiene mal despertar algunas veces… -susurró antes de cerrar la puerta. Liam, al percatarse de la jugada, farfulló varios insultos antes de volver al dormitorio.

Una vez estuvieron listos, Derek bajó con los dos al otro apartamento para hablar con todos, dejando a Stiles que descansara. Cuando comenzó a despertarse, Stiles supo que estaba solo. El otro lado de la cama estaba frío y era tal el silencio que podía oír sus propios latidos si se concentraba. Tras levantarse aún somnoliento e ir al baño, se puso algo cómodo y fue al salón. Una vez comprobado que no había nadie, buscó las llaves del apartamento sin encontrarlas.

            _ Mmm –murmuró mientras abría la puerta del mismo y cerró. Arrastrando los pies, fue hasta el otro apartamento. Pulsando el timbre, esperó a que abriesen pero no pasó nada. Insistió un par de veces más pero parecían no oírle. Comenzando a impacientarse, comenzó a llamar a la puerta dando un par de golpes, sin resultado.

            _ Maldita sea, ¿quiere alguien abrir la puñetera puerta? ¿O tengo que pasarme todo el día dando porrazos hasta que consiga echarla abajo? –protestó hasta que la puerta se abrió, saliendo Derek a su encuentro.

            _ ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Derek preocupado.

Stiles, al verle, solo murmuró algunas palabras que Derek no logró entender. Cogiéndole de la mano, Derek tiró de él llevándole al salón tras cerrar la puerta.

            _ No ha pasado nada es sólo que te has ido y no me has despertado con… um –paró al ver a todos allí en el salón, mirándole.

            _ Si quieres lo hago ahora –dijo hablándole bajito aunque Stiles sabía que todos estaban escuchando.

            _ No, déjalo –dijo poniéndose colorado.  

Sonriendo, Derek le llevó hasta el sofá donde se sentó, dejando las piernas abiertas para que Stiles se acomodase. Sin refunfuñar mucho, éste accedió a esa petición muda, descansando sobre el pecho de Derek.

            _ Bien, entonces tenemos claro lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? –preguntó Isaac al resto mientras se levantaba de uno de los butacones para así traer la atención hacia él-. Nos quedaremos apartados de Derek pero solo lo justo, colocándonos en medio círculo para así dificultarles la huida a los demás.

            _ Pero aún no sabemos cuánto son –comentó Patrick.

            _ No son muchos. Mira, Scott tiene como betas fieles a Theo, Brett y Kira. De esos son de los que nos tenemos que preocupar. Son más fuertes y astutos. Los nuevos betas, que quizás puedan ser… ¿diez, veinte? Esos irán como los locos en cuanto tengan la oportunidad. No serán rivales para nosotros.

            _ Se pactó no atacar en ningún momento –dijo Josh extrañado-. ¿Nos estás diciendo ahora que ataquemos sin más?

            _ No, no. El pacto se mantiene pero hay que leer entrelineas.

El murmullo que se hizo en la sala fue cada vez a más conforme iban discutiendo sobre el asunto. Derek no los perdía de vista mientras besaba a Stiles en el cuello despacio. Éste por su parte desconectó sin querer saber nada más porque conforme pasaban los minutos, más nervioso se ponía.

            _ Ey, escuchadme –dijo Isaac en un intento de tranquilizar al resto-. El anterior Scott, el que yo conocí, si cumpliría ese pacto de no dejar que los betas intervengan en la pelea. Pero el Scott de ahora sé que guarda un as bajo la manga. Por eso debemos estar prevenidos.

            _ En resumidas cuentas, que no te fías de ellos –dijo Patrick con suficiencia- y si vemos algo extraño, atacar, ¿no?

            _ No exactamente. Nuestro objetivo debe ser siempre proteger a Derek y ayudarle si las fuerzas le fallan. Pueden buscar cualquier pretexto para distraerle y así hacerle más daño. Recordad lo que tenemos en juego.

            _ Él mató a Tony, no se merece vivir ni tantos miramientos –dijo Cynthia fríamente-. Si alguno de sus betas intenta atacar a Derek o a alguno de nosotros, no pienso controlarme.

            _ Pero Cynthia, ya hablamos sobre eso… -dijo Ben intentando calmarla.

            _ Ni hablar. Sois mi familia y no pienso permitir que ese niñato os ponga un dedo encima. Antes lo destrozo.

            _ ¿Y qué hay de Stiles? –preguntó Josh, consiguiendo así que todos mirasen en su dirección, descubriendo a Derek con el rostro hundido en su cuello mientras que él parecía estar en otro mundo.

            _ Llevaré mi bate. Y ceniza de montaña para protegerme. O al menos para daros tiempo ya que vosotros no podéis traspasarla –dijo sin mirar a ninguno. Derek apartó su cara y miró al resto.

            _ Entonces tampoco te fías de Scott –dijo Josh algo más tranquilo-. Bien, en ese caso, centrémonos en él.

            _ Theo –dijo Stiles mirándole fijamente-. Del que no debéis fiaros es de él. Scott está pirado pero Theo le manipula. Estoy seguro de ello.

            _ Tú podrías llevar algo de acónito –dijo Isaac- y lanzárselo. Eso ayudaría.

            _ Sí y también podría inyectárselo, hacer que lo esnife y mil cosas más. Por favor, Isaac…

            _ A él lo dejáis al margen –dijo Derek con firmeza-. Y recordad que los que nos enfrentamos somos Scott y yo, no vosotros. Sólo si sale algo mal o veis algo mientras peleamos que creáis, pueda empeorar las cosas, solo entonces podréis intervenir. Que Scott se haya vuelto un… cretino, no nos da derecho a que nosotros lo seamos también.

            _ Derek, Scott ha cambiado. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No podemos fiarnos porque, te recuerdo, nuestras vidas están en juego. Mató a Tony sin necesidad y a vosotros dos os amenazó de muerte. Para mí, eso es más que suficiente.

            _ Está bien. Hacedlo de ese modo pero recordad: esperad alguna señal y no os metáis desde un principio. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Quedando conforme, todos dieron su palabra y decidieron que ya era hora de desayunar. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por comer algo, Stiles sentía como el estómago se le encogía a cada bocado que daba. Terminando su tostada y tras beberse el café, fue a la cocina a dejar la taza. Derek le siguió, algo inquieto.

            _ Necesitas relajarte, Stiles. Todo va a ir bien.

            _ Eso no lo sabes. Y no me digas que me relaje cuando posiblemente, todos salgamos heridos de esa pelea. Vale, quizás no todos porque vosotros os curáis pero no quiero… miento, quiero que todo esto acabe ya. No quiero volver a tener pesadillas sobre qué va a pasar. Sentir miedo al salir a la calle por quién pueda salir a mi encuentro y qué puedan hacerme. No poder defenderme… no quiero tener que volver a irme.

            _ Y no nos iremos. Éste es nuestro hogar. Ya te lo dije. No más huidas. Vamos a luchar por lo que es nuestro.

            _ Aun así sigo teniendo miedo.

            _ Es normal que lo tengas. Pero ya les has oído, ¿no? –dijo acercándose a él, abrazándole.

            _ No mucho. Había un lobo amargado que no ha dejado de darme besos y me ha despistado un poco… -dijo Stiles respondiendo a su abrazo.

            _ Mantente fuerte. Es lo único que te pido –dijo Derek juntando su frente con la suya-. Necesito que confíes en que todo va a salir bien. Que confíes en mí.

            _ De acuerdo. Ahora tú prométeme una cosa: que le darás a Scott una patada en el culo.

            _ ¿Figurada o literalmente?

            _ Literalmente.

            _ De acuerdo. Le daré una patada en el culo.

Asintiendo, Stiles abrazó más fuerte a Derek. Éste se dejó hacer mientras el resto seguía desayunando en el salón.

 

Las horas pasaron desesperadamente lentas para Stiles y mucho más rápidas para el resto. Cuando llegó la hora acordada, todos salieron del edificio poniendo rumbo a la reserva. Decidieron ir andando pero a mitad de camino una furgoneta les paró. Chris se asomó por la ventanilla, llamándoles.

            _ Vamos, os llevo.

            _ Podemos ir andando –dijo Derek al ver la cara del resto.

            _ La reserva está lejos, Derek. Aquí cabéis todos.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Stiles ya caminaba hacia la furgoneta. Segundos después, el resto les seguían. Isaac se giró hacia Derek, encogiéndose de hombros.

            _ Él tiene razón, es mucho trayecto para hacerlo andando… -dijo Isaac poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato. Derek puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando molesto. No haciéndole esperar, Derek subió también a la furgoneta. Mientras conducía, Chris les comentó que él solo les llevaría hasta allí y les esperaría.

            _ Pero por si acaso, voy preparado –dijo enigmático-. Como te prometí, no voy a meterme pero si se pasan de la raya, no tendré más remedio que intervenir.

            _ ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto se ha convertido en algo de interés nacional? –preguntó Derek mirando de soslayo a Chris.

            _ Unas cuantas vidas dependen de lo que pase esta noche, así que…

            _ Eso es, mete más presión, gracias –dijo Stiles desde atrás.

            _ ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Chris, mirando a Derek.

            _ Está nervioso, eso es todo.

Asintiendo, Chris siguió conduciendo. Nada más llegar a la reserva, Chris paró el coche y apagó las luces. Bajando todos, éste les recordó que estaría allí por si pasaba algo. Sin nada más que añadir, todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar acordado. Apenas llegaron, Scott apareció allí junto a Theo, Brett, Kira y quince betas más. Derek se adelantó unos pasos y al hacerlo, todos tras él se posicionaron tal como le dijeron. Al adelantarse, Scott pudo ver cómo los betas de Derek se colocaban tras él formando un semicírculo, impidiendo así ver dónde estaba Stiles. Eso no le gustó.

Stiles, viendo como los demás lo cubrían, aprovechó para sacar la ceniza de montaña que llevaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sin perder tiempo, hizo un círculo alrededor de él. Una vez se aseguró que estaba bien cerrado, sujetó su bate con fuerza y miró al frente.

            _ Veo que no has venido solo –comentó Derek alzando la voz para que todos le oyesen.

            _ Tú tampoco. Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas: nadie podrá interferir ni se usarán armas. Sólo tú y yo.

            _ Lo sé pero no está de más que se lo recuerdes a tus betas. Los veo un poco impacientes.

Éstos, al oír a Derek, comenzaron a gruñir nerviosos. Por su parte, Isaac sacó sus garras y el resto les imitaron. Caminando lentamente, Derek movió el cuello de lado a lado. El crujido de las articulaciones y el rugido posterior consiguieron estremecer a Stiles. Moviéndose dentro de su círculo, Stiles intentó ver qué estaba pasando. Sólo cuando Liam se movió un poco, Stiles pudo ver a Derek y a Scott, transformado, correr hacia él. El choque que hubo entre los dos fue tan violento, que Stiles se tambaleó al oírlos. Pendiente de todos los movimientos de Derek, Stiles pudo constatar que Scott era aún más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Los zarpazos, puñetazos y patadas se sucedieron así como los gruñidos de dolor por parte de ambos. Una de las veces que Derek logró derribar a Scott al suelo, Kira corrió a ayudarle. Derek, al verla, rugió fuertemente amenazándola, momento que aprovechó Theo para salir corriendo y atacar a Derek por la espalda.

Stiles, al verlo, gritó su nombre pero éste quedó ahogado por los rugidos de sus compañeros quienes salieron en ayuda de su alfa. Isaac se lanzó sobre Theo mientras que Cynthia tenía como objetivo a Kira. Josh, Ben y Patrick se lanzaron sobre los demás betas que aunque numerosos, no eran ni de lejos la mitad de fuertes que ellos. Liam, tal como le pidió Isaac, se quedó cerca de Stiles para protegerle.

            _ ¡Liam! ¡Ve con ellos, joder! –gritó Stiles desesperado-. ¡Corre!

            _ ¡No puedo! Tengo que protegerte –dijo intentando controlarse para no salir corriendo con los demás.

            _ No me jodas, ¡estoy encerrado en ceniza de montaña! ¡Ve de una puta vez!

Mirando a sus compañeros y a Stiles, Liam finalmente hizo lo que Stiles le pidió y se enfrentó contra la manada de Scott. A pesar del temblor que estaba sufriendo, Stiles cogió entre sus manos su bate y se preparó por si alguno de los betas intentaba romper la barrera y llegaba a agredirle. Sin embargo, lo que comenzó a ver le heló la sangre. Como si todo sucediese a cámara lenta, Stiles vio como Cynthia se ensañaba con Kira de una forma casi animal. Vio a Josh girar la cabeza de uno de los betas de Scott y tras un extraño crujido, el cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte. Liam, que parecía estar poseído, rasgó el cuello de uno de ellos y antes de que el cuerpo tocase el suelo, ya estaba echado sobre otro beta dándole zarpazos.

Isaac seguía atacando a Theo y esquivando los golpes de este como buenamente podía mientras que Derek y Scott seguían pegándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Stiles pudo ver cómo la ropa de Derek estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre. Como a pesar de su agresividad y rabia, estaba empezando a notar su cansancio. Pero lo mejor es que Scott parecía estar aún más cansado que él. Eso le dio a Stiles esperanzas de que todo acabase pronto pero un rugido cerca de él le sobresaltó, viendo como uno de los betas, moribundo saltó hacia él chocando contra la pantalla invisible que le protegía. Ben no tardó mucho en cruzar la poca distancia que quedaba para tirarse sobre el beta y matarlo. Sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban cada vez más, Stiles se sentó como pudo en el suelo, observando todo impotente.

Poco a poco, los rugidos y los golpes fueron cesando, dando paso a otro ruido algo familiar para Stiles. “Alguien se está ahogando” pensó  mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen del mismo, descubriendo así que Derek estaba ahogando a Scott con sus propias manos. “Lo va a matar” se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver qué estaban haciendo los demás. Para su sorpresa, Josh y Patrick sujetaban a Cynthia que estaba completamente fuera de sí mientras Kira se arrastraba por el suelo gravemente herida. Isaac no paraba de gritarle a Derek e incluso intentó apartarle ayudado de Liam pero sin conseguirlo. Levantándose, Stiles cruzó el círculo de ceniza y fue directo hacia ellos. Theo, herido, intentó atacarle pero Stiles al verle le golpeó en la cara con el bate, dejándole inconsciente.

            _ Derek –comenzó a decir, cada vez más fuerte-. Derek para, lo vas a matar.

Al ver cómo éste no respondía, Stiles gritó su nombre tan fuerte que todos enmudecieron de inmediato. Arrugando el entrecejo, Derek gruñó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Así pudo ver a Stiles. Y pronto captó su olor, sus erráticos latidos y angustia. Ansiedad.

            _ ¡Para ya! ¡Vas a matarlo! ¡Suéltalo!

Aquello consiguió que Derek reaccionara y al fijarse en sus manos, vio a Scott intentando respirar. Apartándolas con cuidado, Scott dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado en un intento de recuperar el aire que le faltaba. Levantándose, Derek se apartó de él.

            _ Scott… -le llamó Brett-. Kira…

Mirando hacia él, Scott se levantó como buenamente pudo y fue hacia ella. Viendo la gravedad de sus heridas, Scott se rompió por dentro.

            _ No, no, no, no… Kira, por favor… Kira mírame…

Llegando hasta ellos, Stiles sintió como a poco todo el odio que sentía por Scott, todo lo que habían pasado, no estaba sirviendo para nada. Solo para generar aún más dolor.

            _ ¿Puedes ayudarla? –preguntó Derek, sorprendiendo así a Stiles-. Curarla, quiero decir.

Scott los miró a ambos extrañado y al mirar a Stiles, éste pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos del moreno. Frunciendo los labios, Stiles se acercó aún más y dejando su bate a un lado, se arrodilló simplemente para echar un vistazo. Al levantar un poco la camisa que llevaba, pudo ver como parte de su abdomen había sido rasgado profundamente. Negando, Stiles comenzó a hablar sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

            _ Esto no puedo curarlo. Además, no tengo aquí nada que pueda calmarle el dolor. Necesitaría una cirugía o algo que pudiese acelerar su curación y… lo siento pero no tengo nada –dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado-. Ser un emisario incluye también el poder sanar pero aún no llego a ese nivel, Derek.

            _ ¿Eres un emisario? –preguntó Scott- ¿Lo eres, Stiles? Si es así, por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdala…

            _ No… no puedo hacer nada, ¿vale? –dijo Stiles frustrado-. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

            _ Pero tú sí –dijo Derek, mirando a Scott-. Hay un modo, aunque tiene un coste. Y puede ser bastante alto.

            _ ¿Cuál? Dime cual es, no me importa lo que sea. No quiero que muera…

            _ Absorbiendo su dolor. Necesitarás usar todo tu poder. Es muy arriesgado pero no hay otra alternativa.

_ ¿Todo mi poder?

_ Exacto. Eso podría llevarte a perder tu condición de alfa pero es la única forma que tienes de curarla. Además, no tienes por qué perder todo el poder como me pasó a mí. Eres un alfa verdadero, se supone que tienes más poder que un alfa normal.

_ No… ya no lo soy…

Derek arrugó el entrecejo al oírlo.

            _ Deaton me dijo que si alguna vez mataba a alguien, perdería esa condición. Cuando maté a Tony dejé de serlo y no me importaría perder mi condición si con eso salvo a Kira –dijo mientras acomodaba a la chica en el suelo. Brett se quedó a su lado mientras Scott tomaba a Kira del brazo y comenzaba a absorber su dolor. De pie, Derek observó aquello sin poder evitar acordarse de Cora y lo sucedido aquella noche. Stiles se sentía aturdido y muy cansado. Los demás se fueron acercando a ellos despacio, ya que las heridas tardarían en curar. Los pocos que quedaban de la manada de Scott permanecían algo apartados en espera de ver qué sucedía.

Solo cuando Scott rugió con fuerza, Derek supo que todo había acabado. Debido al esfuerzo, éste se desplomó aunque Brett fue rápido y evitó que se golpease contra el suelo. Kira abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado.

            _ Derek… -dijo Isaac acercándose a él, quien seguía de pie con la mirada puesta en la pareja. Scott, al levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, pudo ver el gesto de sorpresa de los allí presentes salvo Derek.

            _ Tus ojos... son azules –dijo Liam sorprendido.

            _ ¿Ya no es un alfa? –preguntó Josh con curiosidad-. Pero, ¿cómo?

            _ Ha usado todo su poder para curar a su compañera. De no haberlo hecho, ella habría muerto. Es lo mismo que me pasó a mí hace tiempo.

            _ Cuando curaste a Cora… -dijo Stiles.

            _ ¿A ti te pasó lo mismo? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

            _ ¿Quién es Cora? –preguntó Liam.

Derek los miró a todos como si fuesen un grupo de niños pequeños que han descubierto algo súper interesante y suspiró pesadamente.

            _ Cora es mi hermana pequeña y… en una ocasión para poder curarla, tuve que usar todo mi poder porque era la única alternativa. Si no lo hacía, la perdería para siempre –dijo sin querer entrar en muchos más detalles-. Como consecuencia, dejé de ser un alfa pero valió la pena.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tras lo cual, susurraron un “wow” conjunto que consiguió que Derek se sintiese algo azorado.  

            _ Bueno, supongo que esto ya se ha acabado, ¿no? –preguntó Stiles con voz cansada.

            _ Eso me temo –dijo Brett mientras Scott se levantaba y ayudaba a Kira a hacerlo. Dos betas ayudaron a Theo quien comenzaba a despertarse.

            _ Scott, independientemente de quien haya ganado, ya no eres un alfa. Por lo tanto, no puedes estar aquí ni liderar un territorio. Beacon Hills vuelve a ser territorio Hale así que ésta es mi propuesta: marchaos todos vosotros y no volváis jamás. No quiero saber nada de vosotros por ningún medio y mucho menos, veros por aquí. Tenéis dos días.

            _ ¿Sólo dos días? –preguntó Scott-. Pero mi trabajo, mi madre…

            _ Eso no te importó cuando nos repudiaste como si fuésemos simples perros. Dos días, McCall. Si tu madre se queda, estará a salvo. Nunca he tenido nada contra ella.

            _ No podemos irnos así como así, Derek, por favor –suplicó Kira. Derek como respuesta, mostró sus colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

            _ No –dijo con voz grave-. Marchaos ahora mismo. ¡Fuera!

Scott le mantuvo a Derek la mirada unos segundos pero cuando miró a Stiles, éste le dio la espalda mientras caminaba con paso cansado. Sin decir nada más, Scott y los suyos dieron media vuelta desapareciendo pronto de la vista de la manada de Derek. Solo cuando Derek dejó de sentir la presencia de estos se permitió un poco de relax pero su cuerpo no respondió como él quiso y acabó cayendo al suelo ante la mirada atónita de sus betas, quienes gritaron su nombre. Al oírles, Stiles se giró con rapidez y fue corriendo hacia ellos. Justo cuando fue a apartar a Josh para ver a Derek, este se quitó y al no poder agarrarse, Stiles acabó cayendo sobre Derek, quien gruñó de dolor.

            _ Stiles… -protestó dolorido.

            _ Lo siento –dijo mientras se apartaba con cuidado y empezaba a examinarle las heridas-. Debemos ir a casa. Todos debéis limpiaros las heridas y no, no empecéis con esa mierda de la autocuración y que no os va a pasar nada. Tanta sangre me pone malo…

            _ Iré a por Chris –dijo Isaac mientras tiraba de Liam.

            _ ¿Más tranquila? –preguntó Patrick a Cynthia mientras ésta se sentaba en el suelo, toda despeinada y magullada.

            _ Un poco.

            _ De no haberte apartado, la habrías matado –dijo Josh.

            _ Eso es lo que iba a hacer, idiota.

Oyendo un silbido, vieron a Isaac a lo lejos, llamándoles. Ayudando a Derek a levantarse, todos fueron caminando hasta el coche de Chris. Éste les esperaba apoyado sobre el mismo, con una gran sonrisa. Subiendo todos con cuidado, el camino a casa lo hicieron en un cómodo silencio. Nada más llegar, Stiles ayudó a Derek a echarse en la cama mientras que el resto se iba acomodando por los sillones y el sofá. Repartiendo gasas y desinfectante, fueron curándose entre ellos las heridas mientras Stiles le inyectaba a Derek un suave sedante para que se durmiese y así pudiese recuperarse de las heridas sufridas. Quedándose dormido casi al instante, Isaac ayudó a Stiles a quitarle la ropa, cortándola con unas tijeras.

             _ Eso tiene mala pinta –dijo señalando una gran herida en el pecho y otra en la pierna.

            _ Lo sé pero se curará. Solo debe dormir y nosotros vigilar para ver si la herida se va curando. Se ha enfrentado a otro alfa, así que tardará algo más en sanar. ¿Cómo están los demás?

            _ Bien, bastante bien. En cuanto durmamos, nos levantaremos como nuevos.

            _ Vale –dijo Stiles para luego bostezar.

            _ Acuéstate. En su estado no creo que le dé por moverse más de la cuenta y… lo digo en serio –puntualizó al ver la cara de Stiles-, tendrías que mirarte en un espejo. Parece que no hayas dormido en un mes.

            _ Enfrentarme a Scott… ha sido peor de lo que pensaba –dijo Stiles sentándose en el borde de la cama, exhausto-. ¿Sabes la de veces que había imaginado esto? ¿Estar frente a él y hablarle como si no hubiese sido nada en mi vida para, además, enfrentarnos a él por esta ciudad?

            _ La realidad siempre supera a la ficción y ya sabíamos que no iba a ser nada agradable. ¿Cómo te sientes?

            _ Muy cansado. Yo sólo quería terminar esto cuanto antes y volver a tener una vida normal, preocuparme por cosas normales como si llueve, no llueve, hay café o si sale alguna nueva película sobre La guerra de las galaxias. Algo que molaría mucho, la verdad.

            _ Hablo en serio, Stiles. Scott era tu amigo, tu hermano. Yo di de lado a Derek por irme con él y mira al final cómo nos lo ha devuelto. Después de tanto tiempo, tanto por lo que hemos pasado. Es duro y sé que para ti también lo ha sido –comentó Isaac mientras se movía por la habitación intentando calmarse-. Y ahora que todo ha terminado, no sé cómo sentirme. Es raro, muy raro. Podría sentir pena pero no, no lo hago. ¿Y tú? ¿Stiles?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo los ronquidos de Stiles quien había acabado echado sobre la cama, durmiendo profundamente. Riendo, Isaac salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los demás ya se habían ido y Liam ya dormía profundamente en la cama que compartían. Echándose a su lado, Isaac no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido también.

 

            _ ¿Qué es eso de que te vas? –preguntó Melissa más preocupada que sorprendida.

Scott miró a su madre unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada. Aun llevaba la ropa rasgada y llena de sangre aunque por fortuna, sus heridas se estaban curando rápido.

            _ Ha sucedido algo y no puedo seguir aquí.

            _ Explícame eso ahora mismo –dijo Melissa poniendo los brazos en jarras-. ¿En qué nuevo lío te has metido ahora si puede saberse? Ya no estoy para estas tonterías, Scott.

            _ Derek ha vuelto a la ciudad, como alfa, a recuperar Beacon Hills. Y no ha venido solo: Stiles, Isaac y otros le acompañan. Nos hemos enfrentado y ya ves el resultado.

Melissa, lejos de apenarse, le miró con dureza.

            _ No quisiera tener que decírtelo pero… tú solito te lo has buscado. Scott,  tú nunca has sido así pero esa obsesión mal sana de quererlo todo para ti, apoderarte de algo que jamás ha sido tuyo porque óyeme, tú no naciste como hombre lobo. Y yo no he pasado todos estos años educándote para que hayas acabado de esta forma. ¿Y por qué tienes que irte?

            _ Porque ese fue el trato. Si él ganaba, recuperaba Beacon Hills y nosotros nos íbamos. Si ganaba yo, ellos se iban.

            _ Menuda gilipollez –dijo Melissa, realmente cansada.

            _ Así que Kira y yo nos iremos. Tú no tienes porqué irte. Ellos no te van a hacer daño.

            _ ¡Lo que faltaba! Que tuviese que pagar yo por tus decisiones cuando ya eres mayor. Scott, ya no tengo edad para estas cosas. Paso muchas horas trabajando para poder mantener esta casa y créeme, no quiero que te pase nada malo porque ante todo eres mi hijo, pero hay cosas que simplemente ya no pueden ser. Así que si eso es lo que ha pasado, y por más que me pese, no seré yo quien te impida que te vayas.

            _ Pero mamá…

            _ No, Scott. Ésta vez no. Si para dar el cambio definitivo debes irte de aquí y empezar de cero: hazlo. Te apoyaré pero no pienso soportar más el temor a salir, a ser atacada. No poder vivir en paz. Avísame cuando tengas listas todas tus cosas –dijo mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo.

No sabiendo que decir, Scott fue a su habitación y acabó sentado en la cama sin saber qué hacer ni con quién contar.

 

Cuando Derek abrió los ojos, el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Los rayos anaranjados comenzaron a bañar la habitación donde dormía y eso le dio una inmensa sensación de paz. Mirando a su lado, vio a Stiles durmiendo boca abajo mientras un hilillo de baba caía sobre la almohada.

Por fin había acabado todo.

Moviéndose con cuidado, se percató de que tenía pegadas algunas gasas sobre sus heridas aunque éstas se habían curado. Quitándoselas, las dejó sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó a Stiles, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. Comprobando como no se despertaba, Derek tiró suavemente de él hasta colocarle la cabeza sobre su pecho. Murmurando algunas palabras entre sueños, Stiles se abrazó a él tras acomodarse mejor y siguió durmiendo. Derek le besó en la cabeza y se dispuso a disfrutar de ese momento.

Las horas siguientes fueron relativamente tranquilas para todos. Una vez se curaron y se relajaron, Derek junto a los suyos fueron por la ciudad para comprobar que realmente Scott y los suyos se habían ido. Tras tener la certeza de que realmente se habían marchado de Beacon Hills, Derek se permitió respirar un poco más aliviado.

De ese modo, Derek, tras hablarlo con Stiles y el resto, decidió rehabilitar el edificio que tenían allí, abandonado tiempo atrás. De camino al mismo, fue justo antes de entrar cuando sintió una presencia cercana. Parándose, Derek vio a Deaton acercarse.

            _ Me alegra verte, Derek –dijo parándose frente a él. Derek le miró fríamente a lo cual, Deaton respondió levantando las manos.

            _ Vengo en son de paz, Hale. No es mi intención buscar una afrenta.

            _ La mía tampoco. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

            _ He oído lo que ha sucedido. Con Scott y su manada. O la que fue su manada y quería hablar contigo. Necesito hablar contigo.

            _ ¿Para qué?

            _ En primer lugar para darte las gracias. Alguien necesitaba poner a Scott en su sitio y me alegra enormemente saber que has sido tú. Y en segundo lugar, pedirte disculpas.

Derek ante esa confesión alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

            _ Como emisario no he estado a la altura. Sé que fui emisario de tu madre y que tú nunca me aceptaste como tal. En vez de ganarme tu confianza o demostrarte que podía ayudaros, me centré en Scott y bueno, ya viste los resultados. Siento realmente cómo ha sucedido todo. De corazón.

            _ No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo pasado, pasado está. Además, ya tengo un emisario y lo está haciendo francamente bien.

            _ ¿Quién es?

Derek no contestó. Simplemente miró tras Deaton, sonriendo. Caminando tranquilamente, Stiles sonrió de vuelta. Al acercarse, saludó a Deaton y besó a Derek.

            _ Es él –dijo Derek mientras sujetaba a Stiles por la cintura.

            _ ¿Cómo?

            _ ¿Qué soy yo? ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.

            _ Le estaba diciendo a Deaton que tú eres mi emisario.

            _ Ah, eso. Sí, bueno. Es una larga historia pero sí, lo soy.

Deaton no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a mirar a Stiles fijamente. Éste le mantuvo la mirada y Derek tuvo la sensación de que podían comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar. Algo que realmente comenzaba a molestarle.

            _ Siempre supe que tenías chispa –dijo Deaton sonriendo abiertamente-, aunque admito que jamás pensé que llegarías a ese nivel. No podrías tener mejor emisario, Derek. Me alegro por vosotros dos.

            _ ¿Sabes algo de Scott? –preguntó Stiles con interés.

            _ No. Para ser sinceros, ni se ha despedido de mí. Cuando volví a la veterinaria vi su renuncia sobre la mesa del despacho pero nada más. Llamé a su casa ya que no cogía las llamadas y su madre me dijo que se había marchado. No quiso decirme dónde pero sé que Kira le acompaña y el resto de los chicos también. No he vuelto a verlos desde entonces en Beacon Hills y esta ciudad es muy pequeña.

Stiles solo asintió pero Derek percibió que empezaba a ponerse nervioso así que decidió cortar ahí la conversación.

            _ Me encantaría seguir conversando pero tenemos algo pendiente que hacer –dijo Derek con tono conciliador.

            _ Yo también. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. Y aunque está de más decirlo, quiero que sepáis que podéis contar conmigo para lo que necesitéis.

Con un simple “gracias”, Derek comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras cogía de la mano a Stiles, quien le siguió sin decir nada. Deaton se quedó allí hasta que la puerta del edificio se cerró. Tras conectar de nuevo la luz y subir al montacargas, llegaron al loft. Al entrar, Derek se sintió nostálgico. Stiles observó aquel lugar por el cual parecían haber pasado mil años. Los cristales estaban cubiertos de polvo al igual que el suelo, algo que le hizo estornudar varias veces. Haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento, Derek comprobó como a pesar del tiempo pasado no tendría que reformar mucho del interior.

            _ Entonces, ¿cómo lo ves? –preguntó Stiles tras estornudar de nuevo.

            _ Lo reformaremos. Se cambiará la instalación eléctrica, tuberías y el sistema de seguridad. Este será para nosotros dos. ¿Qué te parece?

            _ Siempre me ha molado –dijo mientras se acercaba a los ventanales-, ya sabes, todo ese rollo de no tener cortinas y poder verlo todo pero sin que te vean. Además, es amplio. Los demás podrían instalarse en los pisos inferiores.

            _ Eso harán –dijo acercándose a él. Pasando la mano por uno de los ventanales, quitó una gruesa capa de polvo para poder observar así el cielo despejado.

            _ Recuerda que también habrá que poner calefacción. Que tú tengas una temperatura corporal superior a la mía por tu condición no quiere decir que yo tenga que estar pasando frío porque, ya me dirás. No vamos a estar las veinticuatro horas pegados el uno al otro. Yo volveré a trabajar y tú… supongo que tú también querrás trabajar y el invierno aquí es muy duro, ya lo sabes. Y con ese rollo de la humedad y tal…

            _ Stiles.

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Cállate.

            _ Ja. Ya echaba yo de menos al lobo amargado. ¿Sabes? Llevabas muchas horas o incluso días que no me soltabas ese “cállate” con voz grave y esa cara de “te voy arrancar la garganta” como sigas hablando y sí, es esa cara la misma que estás poniendo ahora y que sabes que no me da miedo porque ya llevamos  mucho tiempo juntos y… ¡Derek!  -gritó en cuanto éste, de un movimiento rápido, le cargó al hombro y comenzó a andar hacia el fondo para subir por las escaleras.

            _ Si sigues hablando será peor…

            _ Bájame lobo amargado. Mierda, Derek hablo en serio. Que me bajes, joder.

            _ No.

            _ Tú te lo has buscado –dijo Stiles para luego darle una cachetada a Derek en el culo. Dando un respingo, Derek gruñó en respuesta.

            _ Buen intento Stilinski pero no te va a servir de nada.

            _ ¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh? ¿Morderme?

            _ Todo el cuerpo.

            _ Oh, joder… -jadeó mientras Derek le llevaba a una de las habitaciones.

 

Isaac, junto a Liam, Cynthia, Josh, Patrick y Ben fueron caminando por la ciudad hasta el que era el edificio de Derek. Los betas, al verlo, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

            _ Es una pasada –dijo Josh al verlo-. ¿Es suyo?

            _ Sí. Todo suyo. El loft siempre ha sido lugar de reuniones a pesar de ser donde él descansaba. Aunque creo que necesitará una buena reforma… -dijo Isaac.

            _ Bueno pues en ese caso, entremos. Me gustaría verlo –dijo Cynthia-. Ya que vamos a vivir ahí…

Todos asintieron pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta, algo les hizo detenerse.

            _ ¿Qué son esos ruidos? –preguntó Liam extrañado.

            _ Eh, creo que ya se nos han adelantado… -dijo Patrick, algo incómodo.

            _ Definitivamente. Creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar o demos una vuelta y les demos tiempo –dijo Isaac mientras daba media vuelta. Los demás, al oír los jadeos y sentir la excitación, hicieron lo mismo.

            _ ¿Quiénes se nos han adelantado? –preguntó Liam mientras permanecía allí.

            _ Derek y Stiles y por tu bien, no preguntes qué están haciendo –dijo Isaac, indicándole que les siguiese.

Liam tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía, sintió como toda la sangre iba hacia su cara.

            _ Oh… mierda. ¡Eh! ¡Esperadme! –gritó mientras salía corriendo para alcanzar a los demás, quienes comenzaron a reír y bromear con él.

 

De noche y bajo una brisa fresca, Derek y su manada fueron a la zona más alta de Beacon Hills acompañados de Stiles. Por fin había acabado todo: no más persecuciones, no más huidas. De nuevo estaba en casa. En su territorio, ese del cual jamás debió haberse ido. Mirando a Stiles, Derek comprobó como éste sonreía ampliamente. Jamás había visto a Stiles tan feliz como en ese momento. La luna llena comenzó a asomar en el cielo, alumbrándolos a todos. Dando unos pasos al frente, Derek comenzó a aullar seguido de los demás.

Mirándoles embelesado, Stiles sintió como la piel se le erizaba mientras todos, al unísono, aullaban. Mirándole de reojo, Derek sonrió. Acercándose a él, tiró suavemente de su camisa hasta sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

            _ Por fin estamos en casa –susurró Derek junto a sus labios mientras le miraba a los ojos fijamente.

            _ Como prometiste… -añadió Stiles, sujetándole la cara con las manos para besarle mientras de fondo seguían oyendo los aullidos de su manada.   

 

                                                                                                                              FIN

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Y con esto se termina el fic. 
> 
> Os dejo el epílogo de la historia. Espero que os guste. 
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por los kudos y comentarios. ¡Sois geniales!
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

**EPÍLOGO**

**H** abía transcurrido un año desde que Scott se marchó de Beacon Hills junto a la que fue su manada. Un año durante el cual no sucedió nada extraño. Ninguna criatura amenazó la paz de Beacon Hills y Derek poco a poco, fue ganando más y más poder.

Durante el transcurso de ese año, solo hubo unos pequeños cambios con respecto a la forma de vida de la manada que poco a poco vio como conseguían la estabilidad que tanto anhelaban.

Chris permitió que todos se quedaran en su apartamento debido a las reformas que Derek llevó a cabo en su loft. De ese modo, los chicos pudieron buscar trabajo para poder mantenerse. Stiles, tras hacer varias llamadas a la comisaría de Medford, dio fin a su excedencia y pidió su traslado oficial a Beacon Hills. Cuando Parrish le vio llegar, le abrazó fuertemente. De ese modo, Parrish supo de la muerte de John y cómo Stiles finalmente se había decidido a ingresar en el cuerpo de policía.

Por boca de Parrish supo que Lydia se había licenciado en Psicología y trabajaba junto a su madre en una consulta privada pero fuera de Beacon Hills.

_“_ Decidieron quitarse de en medio en cuanto a Scott se le empezó a ir la cabeza. Todas esas ideas… tan fanáticas…_

__ ¿Pero están bien, no? Quiero decir, que no les pasó nada ni Scott fue a por ellas…_

__ Sí, están bien. Mantenemos contacto a pesar de que ya no estamos juntos. Muchas veces me ha preguntado por ti pero no sabía nada así que era muy frustrante._

__ Corté todo tipo de contacto con esta ciudad y los que aquí vivían. No podía permitirme el lujo de que descubriesen donde estaba, entiéndelo…_

__ Lo sé pero me alegra mucho saber que has vuelto y no solo eso, como compañero. Bienvenido, agente –dijo para luego, estrecharle la mano fuertemente”._

A Stiles no le fue muy difícil localizarla, ya que Malia, quien volvió a encontrarse con los chicos tras el enfrentamiento, había retomado poco a poco su amistad llegando incluso a pedirle a Derek el poder formar parte de su manada. Tras un par de encuentros con todos, Lydia prometió ir a visitarles más a menudo tras ver cómo Patrick no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Por su parte, Derek fue a visitar a Peter a Eichen House simplemente para hacerle saber de su nuevo estatus y lo que había sucedido. Prometió ir a verle siempre que su comportamiento fuese el correcto y no tramase nada raro. Peter, en su estilo, se lo prometió sonriendo ladino. Tras eso y arreglar el papeleo correspondiente del banco y demás, dio un paseo por la ciudad para ver cómo estaba todo. Durante el mismo, Derek se percató de un par de cosas: primero, Beacon Hills apenas había cambiado. Segundo, necesitaba encontrar un trabajo. Por suerte, su cuenta bancaria estaba lo suficientemente cubierta como para no tener que trabajar pero no tener nada que hacer le aburría soberanamente.

Tras trabajar en el aserradero, Derek comprobó que podía hacer algo útil y así mantenerse ocupado. Por ello, buscó algún aserradero cercano pero sus planes no salieron como él pensó.

_“_Eso está a unos cien kilómetros de aquí, Derek –dijo Stiles molesto-. Por mucho que corrieses, tendrías que madrugar mucho más que antes y volverías muy tarde. ¿Qué hay sobre pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo? Con nosotros…_

__ Lo sé y por eso no he dado el sí definitivo. Quería consultarlo contigo pero ya sé tu opinión –dijo Derek con el ceño fruncido._

__ Oye tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana pero comprende que está muy lejos. Yo no voy a tener siempre los mismos turnos y me gusta saber que estás aquí para poder estar contigo. Me da igual si es para ir al cine, dar un paseo, o darnos el lote en medio del bosque. Imagina que soy yo el que se tiene que ir a trabajar tan lejos. ¿Qué harías?_

__ ¿Esperarte? –preguntó Derek, haciendo una extraña mueca._

__ Una mierda. No vales para mentir Derek, se te nota a leguas. Te diré yo lo que harías: atarme a la cama para que no me fuese o venir conmigo a mi trabajo._

__ Ya te dije que jamás podría atarte…_

__ Pero nunca me has negado que me seguirías si hiciese falta…_

_Derek gruñó al saberse descubierto y Stiles se anotó un tanto._

__ Sólo quiero trabajar en algo. No podré soportar estar en casa sin hacer nada…_

__ ¿Y qué tal de guarda forestal? Por tu naturaleza, tu hábitat es el bosque. Tú mejor que nadie entiende qué pasa cuando va a haber un cambio de tiempo o si se acerca una catástrofe._

__ No exageres…_

__ No exagero. Has estado trabajando en un aserradero, aprovéchate de eso. Además, te será más fácil transformarte sin que sospechen ni vean nada raro._

_Derek le miró pensativo mientras Stiles abría un paquete de patatas fritas y comenzaba a comérselo.”_

Finalmente, Derek estuvo varios meses preparándose para obtener el título de guarda forestal que le permitiese trabajar allí. Durante ese tiempo, Stiles comenzó a trabajar patrullando las calles de Beacon Hills mientras que los demás buscaron trabajos diversos: Cynthia en una librería, Josh decidió ponerse a estudiar junto a Ben y Patrick terminó en una empresa de mensajería.

Con todo más o menos listo, Stiles supo que ya era hora de llamar a sus amigos y pedirles que fuesen a hacerles una visita. Oliver y Frank no lo dudaron un segundo aunque obviamente ni se lo mencionaron a Samuel. Entre los dos prepararon una llegada sorpresa aunque cuando llegaron a Beacon Hills, se hicieron un lío con la dirección y acabaron perdidos. Llamando a Derek para mantener así la sorpresa, éste les encontró de nuevo en la estación de autobús con un par de maletas y una pancarta hecha a mano por ellos. Tras abrazarles largo rato, Derek les condujo al apartamento donde estaban momentáneamente.

Una vez que descansaron y saludaron al resto, prepararon una fiesta sorpresa para Stiles, con pancarta incluida. Éste, sin imaginar nada, llegó a casa bastante cansado  y con una sola idea en mente: darse una ducha y dormir. Sin embargo, nada más abrir la puerta, le recibieron a oscuras. Preguntando qué era lo que pasaba, nada más encender la luz, todos gritaron al unísono “sorpresa” mientras lanzaban confeti. Oliver y Frank gritaron su nombre y Stiles salió corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarles, consiguiendo tirarles al sofá completamente emocionado. Sin conseguir separarlos, Derek desistió y les dejó hablar allí en el salón mientras el resto comenzaba a repartir bebidas y comida que no tardaron en desaparecer. Y así, a Stiles y sus amigos les dieron las tantas charlando mientras Derek intentaba no quedarse dormido en el sofá debido al cansancio.

Tras dar una cabezada, al despertarse, Derek vio como aun la televisión estaba puesta pero todos estaban callados. Notando algo sobre él, vio a Stiles completamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pierna, a Oliver echado sobre Stiles y a Frank echo un ovillo en el otro rincón del sofá pero con las piernas sobre Oliver. Entrecerrando los ojos, Derek los miró unos segundos para luego, levantarse despacio. Con cuidado de no despertar a todos, zarandeó un poco a Stiles quien tan sólo gruñó. Suspirando, comenzó a tirar de él suavemente para poder cargarlo en sus brazos y llevarle así hasta el dormitorio. Echando un vistazo al sofá, comprobó cómo Oliver y Frank seguían durmiendo plácidamente. Tendiéndole con cuidado sobre la cama, le desvistió con calma mientras éste roncaba suavemente.

A la mañana siguiente y tras ver cómo no salía de la habitación, Oliver y Frank se aventuraron a llamar y entrar en la habitación donde dormía Stiles encontrándole en la cama fuertemente abrazado por Derek quien parecía dormir profundamente.

_“_ ¿Stiles? –preguntó Oliver al verle aun en la cama y tapado por la sabana._

__ No puedo levantarme –dijo mientras intentaba moverse, sin conseguirlo._

__ ¿Y eso? –preguntó Frank._

_A modo de respuesta, Stiles bajó un poco las sábanas para mostrar los brazos de Derek y cómo éste los tenía alrededor de su pecho sin dejar que se moviese._

__ Vaya… -dijo Oliver intentando contener la risa._

__ Muy gracioso tío. Hasta que no se despierte no podremos hacer nada._

__ Bueno pues nosotros vamos a ducharnos y a buscar algo para desayunar –dijo Oliver con una gran sonrisa._

__ Donuts. Con mucho chocolate –añadió Frank para luego, chocar los cinco con Oliver._

__ ¿Qué? –preguntó Stiles angustiado-. Mierda, Derek suéltame. Yo también quiero donuts…_

__ Te guardaremos uno Stiles… -dijo Oliver riendo mientras salían de la habitación._

__ Traidores –dijo Stiles mientras intentaba de nuevo deshacer el abrazo de Derek, sin conseguirlo.”_

Tras darle un par de patadas a Derek para que le soltase, éste entendió el mensaje a su manera y acabaron follando. Una hora más tarde, Stiles se plantó en la cafetería donde estaban desayunando sus amigos junto a Derek. Oliver comenzó a bromear cuando vio el rubor de sus mejillas y su pelo mojado, consiguiendo que Stiles se pusiese aún más rojo. Derek, sonriendo abiertamente, cogió un par de donuts sin más. Allí, Stiles y Derek pusieron al día a Oliver y Frank sobre todo lo sucedido tras su marcha: la liberación de Liam, la muerte de Tony y el posterior enfrentamiento que les llevó a expulsar finalmente a Scott y los suyos de la ciudad y poder hacer planes futuros.

_“_ Pero volverás a vernos, ¿no? Quiero decir, las vacaciones o algo así –comentó Oliver preocupado._

__ Claro. No te olvides que mi padre está allí enterrado. Iré a veros a menudo, al fin y al cabo no está tan lejos Medford…_

__ Nosotros vendremos también. Quizás para la próxima vengan nuestros padres. Os echan de menos –añadió Frank._

__ ¿Y qué tal está Samuel? –preguntó Derek sintiendo la mirada asesina de Stiles._

__ Bueno… pues… -comenzó Oliver mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca-, ahora está mejor pero ha tenido un pequeño tropiezo._

__ ¿Cómo de pequeño? –preguntó Stiles. Frank y Oliver se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente fue Oliver quien habló._

__ Verás, Samuel está yendo a un psicólogo. Poco después de irte intentó tomarse un bote de pastillas. No llegó a hacerlo ya que su padre, al ver que no respondía cuando le llamaba, comenzó a buscarlo. Cuando supo que estaba en el baño y tenía la puerta cerrada, le dio un par de patadas hasta abrirla y de un manotazo, tiró el bote al suelo._

__ Sólo fue una llamada de atención, Stiles –dijo Frank al ver la palidez de éste y la preocupación de Derek-. Tras varias sesiones le confesó al psicólogo que no quería hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba ayuda._

__ Lleva en terapia desde entonces y está mucho mejor, créeme. Además, hay un chico… Brendan, con el que se lleva muy bien…_

__ ¿Viste cómo se miraban el otro día? –preguntó Frank con media sonrisilla._

__ Seh –dijo Oliver para luego, chocar los cinco con Frank._

__ En ese caso me alegro de que esté bien –dijo Derek algo más tranquilo.”_

Tras varias excursiones donde Stiles disfrutó como nunca de la compañía de sus amigos, Oliver y Frank volvieron a Medford con la promesa de Stiles y Derek de volver pronto.

Los meses siguieron pasando y la estabilidad de la manada fue en aumento. Tanto así, que Cynthia e Isaac pasaron de ser simples amigos a tener algo más. Patrick y Lydia comenzaron a salir más a menudo hasta formalizar su relación. Por su parte, Josh y Ben decidieron mantener su soltería para así poder ir de caza por las noches. Tras todo lo pasado, Liam llamó a Mason para retomar así su amistad y contarle todo lo sucedido. Eso les unió más y aunque el chico pasaba buena parte de su tiempo en el Loft, decidió acudir sólo cuando Derek y los demás le necesitaran así como para entrenar, siempre acompañado de su mejor amigo.

Por su parte, Derek consiguió un puesto como guarda forestal en la reserva de Beacon Hills lo que sirvió para que su manada y él pudiesen disponer del lugar para entrenar sin levantar sospechas. Tras sopesarlo durante un tiempo, Stiles decidió hablar con Melissa para poner fin así al problema que tuvo con Scott.

_“_ No tienes que venir a pedir disculpas ni nada parecido, Stiles –dijo Melissa tranquilamente, como si estuviese regañando a su propio hijo-. Soy yo quien debería pedírtelas por todo lo que ha hecho Scott._

__ Lo sé pero todo esto, de algún modo, también lo he provocado yo. Me refiero al volver y echarle._

__ Has hecho lo que debías hacer: pararle los pies. Créeme, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo y yo no me veía con fuerzas ya para luchar contra algo que ni entendía y para qué mentir, tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo._

__ No ha sido nada fácil…_

__ Lo sé. Pero como ya te he dicho, no estoy dolida contigo, ni con Derek ni con ninguno de vosotros. Al revés, estoy agradecida. Le habéis quitado la venda de los ojos y espero que haya aprendido la lección._

_Stiles solo asintió y Melissa, conociéndole como le conocía, le abrazó fuertemente._

__ No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Además, te tengo a ti –dijo guiñándole-. Siempre te he querido como un hijo y lo sabes._

_Sin saber qué decir, esa vez fue Stiles quien la abrazó con fuerza.”_

 

A pocos días de comenzar el verano, la reforma del Loft de Derek concluyó. De ese modo, todos pudieron hacer la última mudanza hacia el edificio y establecerse de forma definitiva en aquel lugar.

 

_En la actualidad._

Aquella noche había luna llena y Derek comenzó a sentir los efectos de la misma. A cada minuto que pasaba, más nervioso estaba. Aunque lo llevaba bien dada su experiencia, la propuesta de Stiles le había pillado desprevenido y eso le preocupaba.

Esa noche no iba a salir a aullarle a la luna. Esa noche lo haría allí en el Loft, en la cama, junto a él. Y no sabía si podría contenerse lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño o simplemente, morderle. Esa idea le tenía dando vueltas por el Loft, el cual estaba completamente a oscuras.

La puerta del Loft no tardó mucho en abrirse, apareciendo Stiles por la misma. Al cerrar, éste se aseguró de que la alarma estuviese puesta y que nadie pudiese entrar. Para ello, derramó ceniza de montaña en el suelo. Sacudiéndose las manos, Stiles pudo ver a Derek junto a uno de los ventanales. Aprovechando la poca luz que llegaba desde la calle, Stiles caminó despacio hacia él, parándose frente a él. Derek, quien no había dejado de observarle desde que llegó, percibió la calma que emanaba Stiles y los suaves latidos de su corazón. Sin decir nada, Stiles comenzó a desnudarse lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. Completamente desnudo, Stiles se acercó a él para desabrocharle el pantalón, descubriendo así que era la única prenda que llevaba Derek puesta. Echando la ropa a un lado, Stiles se centró en Derek, en sus ojos, sus labios, su mandíbula.

Acariciándole el cuello, Stiles se acercó lentamente hasta besarle. Correspondiéndole, Derek dejó que fuese él quien le guiase. Pronto sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, atrayéndole. Su lengua buscando la suya en un beso húmedo y salvaje. Sus manos agarrándole los glúteos mientras sentía su transformación cercana. Alzándole, sin dejar de besarle, Derek se volteó lo justo para subirse en la cama, tendiéndole con cuidado. Con cuidado, comenzó a morder a Stiles desde la barbilla hasta el pecho intentando no arañarle con sus colmillos a pesar de las protestas del chico. Ignorando su erección, le mordió el interior de los muslos, deslizando su lengua hasta sus testículos. Oyéndole gemir, Derek se centró en su erección: lamiéndolo, arañándolo suavemente hasta finalmente metérselo en la boca consiguiendo que Stiles gimiese roncamente. Sintiendo como tiraba de su pelo con fuerza, Derek comenzó a arañar su abdomen a la par que Stiles movía sus caderas. No dejando que se corriese, Derek paró para acomodarse en la cama mientras que Stiles, completamente excitado, se sentó sobre sus piernas, besándole frenéticamente.

Tras darse unos segundos para poder respirar, Derek echó sobre sus dedos saliva, introduciéndolos despacio dentro de Stiles quien no dejaba de mordisquearle los labios pidiéndole que le follase de una vez. Inspirando fuertemente para no dejar salir a la bestia, Derek le penetró despacio para no hacerle daño mientras Stiles se dejaba caer. Sin dejar de besarse, Stiles comenzó a moverse consiguiendo así desarmar a Derek, quien no aguantando más, gruñó fuertemente mientras salía de Stiles para voltearle, dejarle sobre la cama bocabajo y comenzar a follarle con fuerza. Lejos de quejarse, Stiles se dejó llevar amortiguando sus gemidos sobre el colchón, mientras sentía las garras de Derek clavarse por todo su cuerpo.

Sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba cerca, Stiles se alzó un poco para poder masturbarse. Derek al sentirlo, puso su mano sobre la suya sintiendo poco después su semen entre sus dedos. Segundos después, Derek se corrió dentro de él, rugiendo fuertemente. Dejándose caer sobre Stiles, Derek sintió su cuerpo relajarse rápidamente. Bajo su pecho podía sentir los latidos acelerados de Stiles, además de su risa nerviosa.

            _ Prométeme que todas las noches de luna llena vamos a pasarlas así –dijo Stiles tras asomar su cabeza de la almohada.

Derek comenzó a reír mientras le acariciaba suavemente.

            _ Solo si tú prometes no trabajar esos días. Sino, va a ser complicado. Tendría que ir a la comisaría o buscarte donde estuvieses y puedo asegurarte que no tendría miramiento alguno para besarte –dijo para besarle suavemente en la nuca-, desnudarte –continuó, besándole en el hombro- y follarte –terminó diciendo para luego, morderle suavemente en la espalda.

            _ Mmmm ¿lo harías?

            _ Sí.

            _ Mmm vale –dijo Stiles mientras sentía su cara arder. Derek, al verle, comenzó a reír, abrazándole fuertemente. Solo cuando el cansancio les hizo cerrar los ojos un par de veces, Derek salió con cuidado de Stiles para tirar de la sábana y así taparse. Acomodándose, Derek dejó que Stiles se apoyase sobre su pecho. Abrazándole, apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando se quedaron profundamente dormidos sin más sonido que el de sus respiraciones y la luna como única luz.

 

FIN

 


End file.
